ADEJP-L'amour donné n'est jamais perdu (Final version)
by Pavs
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] J'ai apporté tellement de corrections à cette fiction en la traduisant vers l'anglais que j'ai décidé de conserver uniquement la version anglaise. voir 'Give me love'. This fiction was translated (by me) and is now called 'Give me love'
1. Note de l'auteure

_**Note de l'auteure**_

 _Bonjour à tous!_

 _Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette fiction du début à la fin. Il s'est déjà écouler plusieurs années depuis la publication de la première version de cette fiction et tellement de choses ont changées que lorsque j'ai eu le temps de m'y remettre cet été, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire._

 _Tellement en fait, que je l'ai recommencée du début. La première partie sera d'ailleurs publiée intégralement ici dans les prochaines heures. Toutes celles qui suivent se retrouveront ici également._

 _Pour ceux/celles qui ne seraient pas familiers avec la première version ou même la deuxième, sachez que vous vous embarquer dans une aventure de longue haleine que j'oserais presque appeler un roman. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne manquera pas d'action._

 _Je dois également vous aviser que cette histoire contient des possibles «triggers» et qu'elle est rated MA pour une bonne raison. On parle ici de langage vulgaire, scènes explicites, consommation de drogues, mutilation, torture, suicide, tentative de viol, choc post-traumatique, morts graphiques (certaines concernant des personnages principaux), violence physique/verbale/psychologique, maladie physiques et mentales, etc._

 _Je sais que ça a l'air lourd, mais je vous assure que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire une histoire qui se lit bien sans migraines. Il n'y a pas non plus que des scènes tristes. (sinon ça serait déprimant)_

 _Pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà l'histoire, voici les modifications auxquelles vous pouvez vous attendre:_

 _-L'OC est un peu plus vieille et son histoire mieux établie._

 _-Les événements sont plus éloignés dans le temps et la ligne du temps calculée et plus réaliste._

 _-Les relations entre les personnages sont moins résumées et plus décrites (plus de moments dans leurs quotidiens)_

 _-Les pairings sont maintenant coulés dans le béton._

 _-Suite à une relecture ( et après avoir réécouter les films et plusieurs entrevue) j'en suis venue à la conclusion que j'avais donnée une personnalité un peu moins «canon» aux personnages et j'ai tenté de rectifier le tir dans cette version-ci._

 _-Le développement psychologique des personnages est mieux établi._

 _-L'histoire a subit quelques modifications suite à ma relecture (trop de répétitions de scénarios et pas assez de réalisme)_

Et enfin pour la mise en forme du texte:

\- : changement de narration.

. : on bouge dans le temps.

 _Italic :_ Pensées/rêves

 **Bold : écriture (lettres, notes, etc)**

 _ **Italic bold:**_ **souvenirs**

 _Et je le dit ici et une fois pour toute :_ _ **L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas.**_ _Je n'ai que mon OC et cette fiction._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire,_

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._


	2. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Une erreur s'est produite lors de la publication des deux premières parties. En effet, j'ai publié la version non-corrigée. Rien n'a changer dans l'histoire, c'est simplement la version grammaticalement correcte de la nouvelle version._

 _La note de l'auteur s'applique toujours,_

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

Les visages défilaient les uns après les autres sans que je ne porte d'attention particulière à leur propriétaire. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était la photo de ma mère qui était accrochée au-dessus de son cercueil. Mon père, qui m'aurait normalement reproché de me comporter de la sorte, semblait être aussi froid que moi.

Les larmes semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter et je ne comprenais pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Les dernières semaines s'étaient écoulées tellement vite. Entre les obligations sociales de ma mère et les rencontres avec les spécialistes, on aurait presque pu oublier qu'elle était mourante. Presque. Et j'avais tenté de convaincre mes parents qu'il ne suffisait que de passer du temps ensemble sans se soucier des autres pour une fois. Mais, apparemment, des gens de notre classe sociale ne peuvent pas se permettre de mourir.

Je sentais une colère sourde monter en moi et les regardais tous avec mépris. Ma mère n'était plus là pour me le reprocher. Et Dieu savait qu'elle avait eu à le faire souvent. Je n'avais jamais pu me fondre dans la foule et je sais qu'elle m'aimait pour ça même si elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de me le dire. Elle me disait souvent que je ressemblais à mon père, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Mathieu Lacasse, malgré qu'il soit plus permissif au plan émotif et expressif que la plupart des hommes qui avaient croisé mon chemin, fût un exemple d'un membre de l'élite de la société. Je me demandais constamment comment il faisait pour ne pas étouffer. Nous avions beaucoup de moyens, mais nous n'étions pas heureux. Du moins pas toujours.

J'avais développé un penchant pour la chasse, la pêche, le rock des années 80, les films d'action, l'art et les voitures. Passions que j'avais dû garder pour moi, bien évidemment. « Tout pour l'image ». J'eus subitement la nausée et m'excusai pour aller prendre l'air. Je m'appuyai contre un arbre et regardai la maison en me disant que je ne pourrais pas rester ici.

Je voulais voyager, rencontrer des gens... être moi-même. Je regardai le ciel en demandant à ma mère de me pardonner, mais j'avais besoin d'être libre. Rester ici c'était comme d'être dans une cage et ça allait me rendre folle.

-Gabrielle. Entendis-je avant de me tourner vers mon père. Tu ne pouvais pas rester.

J'allais lui répondre, mais je vis quelque chose au fond de ses yeux. Il savait que j'allais partir, qu'à la seconde où j'aurais mes 21 ans je disparaîtrais de ce cercle de mensonges et d'apparences. Il prit ma main et je soupirai alors que les larmes roulaient le long de mes joues.

-Je comprends Gabrielle et je veux que tu saches que peu importe ce qui arrive, je serai là pour toi. Dit-il avec un air sérieux. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Sa demande semblait désespérer, comme s'il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes et je sentis une boule au fond de ma gorge.

-Promis. De toute façon, il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Répondis-je et je vis au fond de ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas.

[Barney]

Barney Ross était quelqu'un de difficile à surprendre, vraiment. Mais Sarah n'avait jamais été une femme comme les autres et sa mort ne l'avait pas changée. Il avait cru qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'elle quelques années auparavant lorsqu'elle avait refusé de le suivre, alors l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir l'avait profondément déstabilisé.

Tool le regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée, Barney était visiblement en état de choc et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit, il en était certain. Au bout de quelques secondes, Barney remit le téléphone dans sa poche et tenta de recomposer son masque habituel.

-Appelle les gars pour leur dire de me contacter seulement en cas d'urgence. J'ai quelque chose d'important à régler. Si on t'appelle pour du travail, je ne suis pas disponible.

Tool le regarda sans même essayer de camoufler sa surprise. Il avait rarement vu Barney faire passer quelque chose avant le travail.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il, pas tellement convaincu d'obtenir une réponse.

Barney prit place sur sa moto et soupira, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le volant. Ses mains serraient les poignées à un tel point que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

-Non, pas du tout. Dit-il avant de relever la tête et de partir le moteur. J'ai une fille de 20 ans qui vient de perdre sa mère.

-Tu as une fille? demanda Tool visiblement surpris. Je ne savais pas.

-Moi non plus, mais je dois aller la chercher.

Il sortit du garage, laissant un Tool sans voix derrière lui.


	3. Chapitre un

_**Chapitre un :**_ ** _Looking into the sky I see a new home_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

Je ne dirais jamais plus de ma vie les mots « ça aurait pu être pire ». Je regardais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture alors que je partais de l'hôtel pour me rendre au bureau du notaire. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer et n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Mathieu. Les deux semaines qui avaient suivi l'enterrement de ma mère avaient été un enfer sur terre lorsque mon « père » m'avait fait m'asseoir dans son bureau avant la lecture du testament.

Quoi de mieux que de se faire annoncer que la seule personne toujours en vie sur laquelle je croyais pouvoir compter m'avait mentit? Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait autant insisté sur le « peu importe ce qui arrive », le peu importe en question était l'annonce que Mathieu était mon père adoptif.

Je comprenais pourquoi il l'avait fait, il avait voulu protéger ma mère. Ça me faisait haïr notre vie davantage. J'avais passé l'entièreté de mon existence à me demander pourquoi j'avais l'impression de ne jamais me sentir à ma place, pourquoi ma mère pensait que je ressemblais autant à mon père et pourquoi j'avais toujours l'impression qu'on me mentait.

Je passai involontairement une main sur ma cuisse et grinçai des dents. Il y avait des conséquences à vivre dans un monde où on ne veut pas de nous, où l'on ne se sent jamais à la hauteur, et mes mauvaises habitudes en faisaient partie. Mes parents ne l'avaient jamais su et je comptais bien le garder pour moi.

La voiture s'arrêta et je me rendis au bureau du notaire avec la ferme intention d'en sortir au plus vite. J'en avais eu assez de toutes ces démarches pénibles et j'avais cru qu'après l'enterrement, on me laisserait finalement faire mon deuil en paix. Mathieu entra quelques secondes plus tard et m'offrit un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolé de te faire revenir ici et je suis conscient que ça ne changera rien au fait qu'on t'ait caché la vérité, mais j'ai fait faire des démarches et on a contacté ton père. Commença-t-il alors que mon cœur ratait un battement. Nous sommes ici parce que j'ai fait faire tes papiers et parce que si tu pars avec lui, je dois lui confier ta garde puisque tu n'as pas encore 21 ans.

-Il est ici? demandais-je d'une vois tremblante.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Rencontrer mon père, partir? Je me levai et sortis du bureau. Je regardai par la fenêtre avec l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Je regardai les bâtiments avec nostalgie et je me dis que c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Tout me rappelait ma mère et je n'avais plus l'impression d'être chez moi depuis qu'elle nous avait quittés. Une partie de moi savait que j'avais déjà pardonné à Mathieu, mais je voulais savoir qui était mon père. J'entendis quelqu'un approcher et me retournai vers lui.

Il était grand et sa carrure me laissait croire qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on doit se mettre à dos. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinaient à cause de la neige et ses yeux sombres me donnaient l'impression qu'ils portaient le poids du monde. Et s'ils avaient la même couleur que les miens, c'était le seul point physique que l'on avait en commun. Le reste, je le tenais visiblement de ma mère.

-Tu es Gabrielle? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix grave qui le rendit plus imposant si c'était possible.

-Et vous êtes mon père. Constatais-je avec un anglais qui manquait légèrement de pratique.

—Barney. Ajout a-t-il à mon intention en me tendant la main.

Je la pris et il me dévisagea ouvertement, me donnant l'impression qu'il m'analysait pour savoir si j'étais une menace.

[Barney]

Il la vit ravaler sa salive et lui offrit un sourire rassurant qui la fit se détendre immédiatement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant toute l'insécurité et la douleur qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à traverser une épreuve comme celle-là, encore moins à son âge. Il sentit une vague d'amour paternel l'inonder et se promit qu'il l'aiderait à passer au travers. Il était son père, il serait là pour elle comme il aurait dû l'être depuis le début.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher. Dit-elle et il haussa un sourcil, surpris par ses paroles.

-C'était la chose à faire. Répondit-il, sincère.

-Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pense comme ça, alors merci d'être venu me chercher. Dit-elle avant de lui offrir un sourire sincère.

Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer devant tant de reconnaissance et resta sans mots face à une telle maturité de la part de sa fille. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Mathieu se dirigea vers eux. Il regarda Barney et finit par lui tendre la main.

-S'il vous plaît, prenez soin d'elle. Lui demanda-t-il et Barney accepta d'un signe de tête.

Il se tourna vers Gabrielle et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et de partir. Une larme roula le long de la joue de la jeune femme et Barney mit une main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda avec un air surpris alors qu'une lueur étrange brillait au fond de ses yeux. Elle se dépêcha d'essuyer ses larmes et baissa les yeux comme si elle s'attendait à des reproches.

Barney grinça des dents en comprenant sa réaction. Elle n'était pas habituée qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Pas comme ça. Il eut l'impression de se revoir à son âge lorsque son propre père lui disait que les émotions étaient l'excuse des faibles.

-Ça va aller? lui demanda-t-il et Gabrielle releva les yeux vers lui avec tant de soulagement que Barney sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et il lui fit signe de passer devant pour se rendre dans le bureau du notaire pour signer les derniers documents avant leur départ.

[Gabrielle]

Le taxi venait de s'arrêter et je payai avant de sortir pour voir Barney regarder l'hôtel avec un air interrogateur.

-J'avais besoin de prendre mes distances. Expliquais-je brièvement avant de lui faire signe de me suivre.

Un employé vint m'ouvrir la porte et je lui donnai les clefs et mon numéro de chambre en lui demandant de faire retourner la voiture au centre de location. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vis Barney regarder autour de lui avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Je sais. Dis-je alors que Barney regardait la décoration. Je dirais bien qu'ils exagèrent, mais mon écho doit s'entendre de dehors.

Il étouffa un rire et me suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il n'était définitivement pas comme le reste de ma famille. Une fois dans la chambre, je lui fis signe de faire comme chez lui et commençai à ramasser mes affaires.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de te précipiter. Dit-il en ce servant un verre de Whisky.

-Je sais, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de repartir à zéro. Expliquais-je en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au mini bar. Je sais que toute cette situation est précipitée, mais je crois que c'est un mal pour un bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Me demanda-t-il, visiblement intrigué.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ce que je ressens, mais je vais essayer. Commençais-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Ma mère était la seule personne qui me donnait l'impression de ne jamais me juger. Et je sais que ça la tuait d'être dans une famille comme la nôtre. Mais elle est restée forte pour moi, même si ça la rendait malheureuse.

Il prit place près de moi et me regarda attentivement. Je refoulai les larmes et continuai.

-Et à cause de ça, j'ai l'impression que tous mes souvenirs avec elle sont tachés par eux. Et tout autour de moi me la rappelle et, je crois… je crois que si je reste ici… continuais-je avant de m'interrompre momentanément pour trouver les bons mots. J'ai besoin de partir à zéro. Et j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à vous connaître. Elle me disait toujours que je vous ressemblais, mais je ne savais pas que c'était de vous qu'elle parlait.

[Barney]

Il comprenait ce qu'elle disait et tout ce qui se trouvait entre les lignes. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne te promets pas la perfection, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Répondit-il. Et puis on aura le temps d'apprendre à se connaître.

-Personne n'est parfait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais exception à cette règle. Répondit-elle avec un sourire timide. Et puis j'imagine que ça explique beaucoup de choses.

Il l'aida à se relever et elle prit son sac alors qu'il s'occupait du coffre. Ils redescendirent jusqu'à la réception pour appeler un taxi et ils se rendirent à l'aéroport sans un regard en arrière.

.

Barney les dirigea vers les hangars privés et la jeune femme se demanda s'il le savait. Un bref coup d'œil lui confirma que oui. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'un d'eux et il fit s'arrêter le chauffeur. Gabrielle paya pendant que son père débarquait ses affaires.

-Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, on a une longue route à faire. Il y a une salle de bain au fond et une machine distributrice pas loin. Dis Barney en emportant son coffre et son sac.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et découvrit un vieil avion militaire semblant tout droit sorti de l'époque de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale.

-On va s'en aller là-dedans?! demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Et c'est toi qui vas le piloter?

-Oui.

-Tu sais comment?

-Oui.

-C'est génial! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour le regarder de plus près.

Barney laissa échapper un rire en se disant qu'il aimerait que les gars en pensent la même chose lorsqu'ils montaient à bord.

-Tu auras tout le temps de l'admirer pendant le trajet. Va te préparer. Dit-il.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et il alla faire ses vérifications.

[Gabrielle]

Je montai dans l'avion et mon père ferma derrière moi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'avant et je m'assis à la place du copilote. Il m'indiqua où se trouvaient les couvertures si je voulais aller m'allonger en arrière. Il commença ses manœuvres et nous nous retrouvâmes sur la piste de décollage. L'avion s'éleva rapidement dans les airs et après quelques formalités avec la tour de contrôle, nous étions seuls avec les nuages.

-Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourrais m'apprendre à piloter? demandais-je.

-Si tu veux, je peux commencer par t'expliquer comment fonctionnent les indicateurs sur le tableau de bord. Je dois faire les vérifications. Répondit-il.

Il commença alors à m'énumérer la fonction de chacun des indicateurs devant nous, bien que plus de la moitié semblaient fournir des données douteuses. Je l'écoutais attentivement, mais la fatigue me rattrapait vite et ma vue se perdit sur les nuages à l'horizon. Le ciel avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme une force tranquille et constante qui faisait se sentir bien. Avant même que je ne le réalise, je m'étais endormie.

[Barney]

Elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir réalisé qu'il avait arrêté de parler. Quelques secondes plus tard et sans surprise, elle était profondément endormie. Barney ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que même dans son sommeil, le stress ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Les prochaines semaines voir même les prochains mois ne serait pas facile. Elle aurait de lourdes épreuves à traverser. Gabrielle aurait besoin de lui et il devrait surmonter tout ça avec elle, tout en n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. La pensée qu'il aurait été là plus tôt s'il avait su tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il aurait dû être là plus tôt.

Il remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à trembler et il prit sa veste pour la déposer sur elle. Inconsciemment, sa fille se blottit contre le vêtement et soupira de soulagement, arrachant un sourire à son père. Elle ne se réveilla pas de tout le trajet, le laissant profondément perdu dans ses réflexions, les yeux fixés sur le ciel.


	4. Chapitre deux

**_Chapitre deux : It takes a lost soul to find a way_**

* * *

[Lee]

La sonnerie de téléphone réveilla Lee en sursaut et il jura lorsqu'il vit le nom de Barney sur l'afficheur. Ça faisait plus de deux jours qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace et lorsqu'il avait voulu savoir pourquoi, Tool lui avait dit qu'ils le sauraient bien assez tôt et qu'il profite de ses vacances.

Ça c'était facile à dire lorsque l'on n'habitait pas avec une femme comme Lacy. Elle était devenue quasiment hystérique et avait planifié toutes sortes de sorties. La sonnerie de son téléphone continua de retentir et Lee répondit, sachant que Barney appellerait jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

– T'es pas mort? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique au possible.

– Pas encore, mais je suis heureux de constater que tu t'en soucies. Rétorqua Barney.

– Ne te flatte pas trop, vieux cinglé. Répondit Lee sur un ton moqueur.

Barney se mit à rire et Christmas eu un sourire en coin. Il n'admettrait pas tout haut qu'il était rassuré, son ego ne s'en remettrait pas, mais il avait l'impression que son ami l'avait compris de lui-même.

– J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Dit Barney d'une voix légèrement moins assurée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? Demanda Lee, curieux.

– Que tu remettes les armes dans l'entrepôt du hangar. On va reporter l'inspection. Dit Barney et Lee commença sérieusement à s'énerver.

– T'es pas bien? Ça nous a pris un temps fou pour sortir les boites! S'exclama-t-il.

– Je sais, mais c'est important. Dit Barney d'un ton catégorique.

– T'as intérêt. Grogna Lee. Autre chose votre majesté?

– Non, on se voit tout à l'heure. Dit Barney et Lee raccrocha.

Il se retourna pour sortir de son salon et vit une Lacy très mécontente le fixer de la cuisine.

– J'espère pour lui que c'est réellement important. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors que Lacy commençait à s'emporter.

Et même en arrivant chez Tool quelques heures plus tard, Lee continua ses plaintes incessantes à propos d'exploitation et de la perte d'esprit de Barney.

– Mais à quoi ça sert de toute façon! Ça nous a pris un temps fou pour les y emmener et tout d'un coup on doit les cacher? Et puis il part une semaine! Et mes vacances à moi? On y a pensé à ça? Est-ce qu'au moins quelqu'un sait pourquoi je dois faire ça?

Tool se contenta de sourire largement avant de recommencer à tatouer Gunnar. Toll avait depuis longtemps laissé de côté la plaidoirie de son ami pour un bon livre, tandis que Hale riait ouvertement de Christmas. Tool en était à la moitié du tatouage lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction de la porte pour voir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se tenir dans l'entrée. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Barney.

[Gabrielle]

Nous avions dépassé de peu l'heure du souper lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Mon père avait rangé l'appareil et mit mes choses dans le coffre d'un vieux camion. Nous avions ensuite roulé pendant près de 45 minutes avant d'arriver dans un quartier louche où se trouvait une maison à deux étages entre deux immeubles industriels qui semblaient désertés. Un garage occupait visiblement la majeure partie du premier étage et mon père ouvrit la porte à distance avant d'arrêter son camion à l'intérieur. Il y avait une superbe moto près d'un atelier comportant tout le nécessaire à l'entretient mécanique. Des armoires barrées se trouvaient le long du mur du fond et mon père nous dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée.

Le premier étage était composer d'une aire ouverte où se trouvaient une cuisine, une table à manger et un salon. Je souris involontairement en constatant que je partageais le goût de la simplicité et des couleurs de mon père. Il prit mon sac qu'il mit sur mon coffre avant de monter. Il s'arrêta dans une chambre à gauche des escaliers et déposa mes affaires avant de se tourner vers moi.

– Tu as un bureau, une bibliothèque, un lit et une garde-robe. Derrière la porte qui se trouve-là, c'est ta salle de bain. À droite des escaliers il y a une deuxième salle de bain, un bureau et ma chambre... fais comme chez toi. Dit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

– Merci, c'est parfait. Répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.

– On pourra aller magasiner si tu veux. Offrit-il et je dus me retenir de rire.

– Désolé, c'est juste que je t'imagine mal en train de magasiner. Répondis-je. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas grand-chose à aller chercher, la chambre est très bien comme ça et je n'ai jamais été du genre à magasiner pour le plaisir.

– Je vois. Quand même, on pourra y aller si tu veux. Répondit-il avec un regard inquisiteur.

– D'accord. Je voulais aller me chercher une voiture de toute façon. Dis-je.

Il acquiesça et me laissa seule avec mes choses. Je pris le temps de déballer mes affaires avant d'entendre mon estomac protester. Je descendis et vis Barney raccrocher le téléphone.

– Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il et je souris.

– Je me demandais simplement si on pouvait aller manger quelque part? Répondis-je et je vis qu'il avait l'air hésitant.

– Je dois aller chez un ami, je lui ai promis d'aller le voir à mon arrivée. On peut commander pour là-bas si tu veux? De toute façon, je doute que tu sois la seule à manger. Dit-il et je vis que la situation le rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

– Ça me va, j'imagine que je l'aurais rencontré tôt ou tard. Tentais-je.

Ma remarque eu l'air de le rassurer et il prit ses affaires avant de me montrer le chemin qui menait là-bas. Il m'expliqua comment me rendre aux magasins du coin et certains trajets dont je pourrais avoir besoin avant de me dire qu'il était souvent chez Tool avec ses amis.

Je vis finalement le signe lumineux du salon de tatouage et entendis plusieurs voix rire de l'extérieur. Barney me fit passer devant et j'entrai par la porte de garage qui était rester ouverte.

Je vis une bande d'hommes qui avaient tous l'air sensiblement plus jeune que mon père, mis à part celui qui était en train de tatouer. Il déposa sa machine et me sourit, me faisant subitement me sentir la bienvenue. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'approchai davantage.

—Hey Barney! Je ne savais pas que tu les aimais jeunes comme ça! Relança le géant homme blond sur lequel l'artiste travaillait.

Je me tournai vers mon père avec un air interrogateur (mais franchement amusé) alors que l'homme, qui n'avait toujours pas compris son erreur se levait pour venir à ma rencontre. Je me tournai vers lui et réalisai subitement qu'il était très imposant, plus que tout les autres qui étaient présent, en plus d'avoir les yeux les plus bleus que la terre ait jamais vu.

La cicatrice circulaire qui barrait sa joue et sa taille faisaient de lui quelqu'un qui dégageait une image dangereuse. Mais pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, je savais que je ne risquais rien. J'allais d'ailleurs lui expliquer son erreur lorsque je me fis couper par un autre des amis de mon père qui avait pris la parole.

– Alors c'est pour elle que j'ai dû faire ton ménage? Demanda l'homme à l'accent britannique en me dévisageant ouvertement.

Je le défiai du regard et je vis l'homme blond m'envoyer un sourire en coin. Tool, ou du moins j'avais déduit qu'il s'agissait de Tool, détourna mon attention en s'avançant pour me tendre la main.

– Alors, c'est toi la fille de Barney? Demanda-t-il, mettant fin à l'échange de regards noirs entre moi et l'autre. Je suis Tool.

– Gabrielle. Répondis-je en m'avançant pour la serrer.

Un silence stupéfait suivit notre échange, accompagné des expressions choquées des hommes autour à l'exception de Barney. Le géant blond qui se trouvait devant moi avait l'air de s'être fait frapper par la foudre et en voyant son visage, j'éclatai de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

J'en eu vite les larmes aux yeux et tentai de me calmer en regardant ailleurs, mais le rire me reprit de plus belle devant leur air complètement traumatisé. Seul Tool semblait comprendre la cause de mon hilarité et la partagé.

– Désoler, vos têtes. Parvins-je à articuler.

– Ils vont s'en remettre. Me dit Tool en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

– Je l'espère. Répondis-je, finalement remise de mes émotions. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Ils parurent sortir de leur état de transe et se présentèrent chacun leur tour, Gunnar m'adressant des excuses au passage. Je tentai de réprimer l'amusement évident dans ma voix sans beaucoup de succès alors que j'acceptais ses excuses.

– Ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu être celle qui te transforme en femme de ménage. Rétorquais-je en envoyant un regard explicite quant à mon agacement face à l'attitude de Lee. Et puis c'est tant mieux, je te vois mal avec une robe et un plumeau.

L'homme se mit à rire franchement en entrainant les autres avec lui, sauf Lee qui marmonnait quelque chose comme « 'maltraitance héréditaire »'.

[Barney]

Il était content de voir que sa fille et son équipe semblaient bien s'entendre, (à l'exception de Lee mais ça il lui en parlerait plus tard), mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur expliquer la situation en détails et il craignait que l'un d'eux s'échappe sur leur travail. Mais pour l'instant Hale avait l'air content d'avoir un nouveau public pour ses histoires de bars et il se détendit légèrement.

Il sourit en repensant à la remarque de Gabrielle à Lee et se demanda si elle tenait ça de lui. Il eu un rire amusé en se disant que c'était probablement le cas. La pizza arriva et il paya avant de la mettre sur la table basse. Il sourit en voyant Hale s'arrêter pour en prendre une pointe avant de rester sans voix lorsque Gabrielle la lui prit des mains.

– Les dames d'abord! S'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre une bouchée.

Ce geste provoqua l'hilarité générale, alors que Hale gardait sa main en suspend comme s'il avait toujours son morceau. Cette vision arracha un sourire à Barney, sa fille ne manquait pas de cran.

– De quel droit tu prends MA nourriture?! Clama Hale en tentant de reprendre sa pizza.

– Si elle t'était vraiment destinée, alors tu l'aurais mangé! Déclara Gabrielle, hilare.

– Wow, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un lui prendre de la nourriture et s'en sortir vivant. Dit Toll.

– Qu'il essaie! Rétorqua Gabrielle en montrant ses bras comme s'ils étaient plus musclés que les siens.

Tout le monde se remit à rire, même Lee. Tool vit les gars échanger un sourire entendu à la dernière remarque de la jeune femme et sourit également, avant de voir le regard de Barney s'assombrir.

– Elle ne le sait pas. Constata Tool et devant l'air sérieux de Barney il soupira. Et tu comptes essayer de lui cacher combien de temps?

– Tant que je peux. Répondit Barney.

– Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas fuir le problème éternellement, sans compter le fait qu'elle risque de le découvrir d'elle-même.

Barney soupira également et Tool lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. Leur attention fut captée par des éclats de rire et virent Gabrielle et Toll se moquer de Hale.

– Je me demande à quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai vu les gars s'amuser autant. Dit Tool à Barney de manière à ce que lui seul l'entende.

– Moi aussi. J'étais convaincu que ça lui ferait un choc d'être ici. Répondit Barney en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille.

– Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'être ici, d'avoir du changement. Toi et moi on sait ce que ça fait de se remémorer constamment qu'on a perdu quelqu'un. Dit-il.

Ils la virent retenir un bâillement et elle s'excusa avant de se lever pour venir vers eux.

– Je crois que le voyage m'a épuisé, est-ce que je pourrais avoir tes clés pour rentrer? Demanda-t-elle et Barney lui donna un double.

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Demanda-t-il et elle refusa d'un signe de tête.

– Ça devrait aller, ce n'est pas loin et je me souviens du trajet. Dit-elle avant de leur offrir un sourire. Bonne nuit.

– Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Lui demanda Barney et elle accepta avant de se tourner vers les autres.

– Bonne nuit! Lança-t-elle avant de se faire répondre par une chorale de toi aussi.

[Gabrielle]

Je marchais en repassant par le même chemin avant de m'arrêter à environ un coin de rue de chez Barney. Je pouvais voir une pancarte allumée plus loin et j'avais envie de crème glacée alors je changeai de direction pour aller en chercher. J'entrai dans le magasin et la vieille femme derrière le comptoir m'offrir un sourire poli avant de recommencer à lire sa revue.

J'avais décider de me prendre des chips en plus et me rendis à la caisse. L'employée me fit payer et j'allais sortir lorsque je vis trois hommes visiblement ivres devant le commerce. La femme regarda dehors et me montra une porte à l'arrière. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête sans voir que les hommes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur m'avaient vue.

J'allais tourner pour sortir de la ruelle lorsque je les entendis me siffler. J'accélérai le pas et tournai dans la mauvaise rue, chose dont je ne m'aperçus que lorsque je vis un des restaurants mentionnés par mon père plus tôt.

– Merde! Crachais-je en décidant de continuer à marcher dans cette direction pour retourner chez Tool.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire. Dit l'un des hommes en m'attrapant par le bras alors que je criais sur le coup de la surprise.

Je lâchai mes sacs, me défis de sa prise et me mit à courir en criant à l'aide. Je n'avais pas couru 30 secondes que l'un d'entre eux me rattrapait et m'envoyait au sol. Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer, mes poumons étaient en feu et des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de mes joues. L'odeur d'alcool de son haleine me donna des hauts le cœur alors qu'il s'approchait encore plus pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

– Pourquoi tu cours? On va s'amuser, tu verras. Dit-il et je lui envoyai un coup de genoux bien placer avant de me relever pour courir.

Je n'eu pas le temps de partir que son ami m'envoyait un coup de planche dans le ventre et je tombai à genoux en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. L'autre me gifla et je sentis ma lèvre se fendre. Je pris un élan et le poussai de toutes mes forces pour me remettre à courir. J'avais une légère avance et poussai un autre cri en espérant que j'étais assez près de chez Tool pour qu'on m'entende. J'étais dans la merde.

[Tool's]

-Alors tu ne lui as rien dit? Demanda Lee après que Barney lui ait expliquer pourquoi il avait dû faire le ménage.

Et le regard de Christmas en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait. Tout comme celui des autres d'ailleurs.

– Elle habite chez toi Barney et je suis certain qu'elle sera souvent ici aussi, elle va le découvrir tôt ou tard. Rajouta Hale.

– J'essaie simplement de la tenir à l'écart le plus longtemps possible. Elle ne connait pas cette vie-là et je veux la lui épargnée.

– Et ne pas la mettre au courant de ce qui se passe? Demanda Gunnar avec un ton sarcastique. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle vient d'un milieu différent où les gens ne font que se soucier des apparences. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin de se faire mentir en plus? Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure, elle était contente, elle était elle-même. Elle essayait d'apprendre à nous connaitre nous. Ne me fait pas lui mentir.

Barney voulait lui reprocher de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires, mais il savait que Gunnar avait raison. Probablement plus que ce qu'il pensait puisque Barney avait connu la famille de Sarah. Si Gabrielle était comme lui et que sa famille n'avait pas changée... elle méritait mieux que ça. Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'il entendit un cri.

Une femme appelait l'aide, une jeune femme. Ils furent tous dehors en quelques secondes en tentant de la localisée jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des poubelles se renversées une rue plus loin et un cri qui glaça le sang dans les veines de Barney.

-BARNEY! TOOL! GUN… Cria Gabrielle avant d'être interrompue et ils coururent dans sa direction.

[Gabrielle]

J'y étais presque, mais ils m'avaient rattrapé. Le plus proche interrompit mon cri en me prenant par la gorge avant de me plaquer au mur si fort que je vis des étoiles. Je commençais à manquer d'air lorsque je sentis la pointe d'un couteau sur ma gorge.

– Personne ne viendra à ton secours princesse. Dit-il alors que j'entendais des bruits de pas, puis le sifflement d'un objet qui fend l'air.

Je vis l'éclat de métal avant que mon visage ne soit éclaboussé de sang et que l'homme ne tombe par terre. Je tentai de rester debout en m'agrippant à quelque chose mais tombai à mon tour au pied du mur. Je sentis une paire de bras me remettre debout. Tool. Je m'accrochai à lui autant par peur que pour rester debout. J'étais étourdie et ma tête me faisait mal. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler derrière ma tête et sur ma joue et je réalisai avec horreur que c'était mon sang. Je vis le corps avec le couteau par terre et me dégageai de la prise de Tool pour vomir. Les autres arrivèrent en courant et avant même qu'ils aient pu m'atteindre je m'évanouis.

[Tool]

Il vit avec horreur qu'elle était blessée, sérieusement. Il la remit sur ses pieds et la serra contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. En le reconnaissant, la jeune femme le serra à son tour avant de se dégager pour vomir. Il allait l'aider à se relever quand elle perdit connaissance et s'écroula au sol. Barney, qui était arrivé entre temps, la prit et l'emmena avec lui.

La jeune femme aurait besoin de soins rapidement. Il resta un moment immobile à se regarder les mains couvertes du sang de Gabrielle. Ça ne pouvait être que le sien. Il prit le couteau toujours planté dans le corps et le nettoya avant de le remettre dans son étui.

– Il va falloir faire un peu de nettoyage. Dit Hale en sortant Tool de son manque de réaction.

Il commença à les aider à faire disparaitre les preuves et entendit vaguement Gunnar marmonner que ça serait difficile d'expliquer ça à Gabrielle. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Les autres arrivèrent et une fois le travail terminé, ils retournèrent tous chez Tool.

[Barney]

Tool avait abattu l'homme au-dessus de Gabrielle et Barney allait la rejoindre quand il se fit barrer la route par l'un des attaquants. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant qu'il s'écroule par terre.

Il avait couru vers elle alors qu'il la voyait vomir par terre. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Barney la prit dans ses bras et la ramena au camion de Tool avant de se diriger de toute urgence vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Les infirmières l'avaient informé qu'elle ne courrait plus aucun danger, mais son stress ne diminuait pas. Il ne le ferait probablement pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur pied. Il se mit la tête entre les mains avant de se lever pour aller chercher un autre café. L'aube commençait à apparaitre et il poussa un long soupir. Même s'il avait pu se coucher, il n'aurait pas été capable de dormir.

Son arrivée à l'urgence avait été très remarquée. Il était entré et avait passé les portes pour la mettre directement sur une civière. L'un des docteurs allait le lui reprocher avant de voir l'état de la jeune femme. C'était effectivement très urgent. Alors qu'il se remémorait la scène, il déboucha dans la salle familiale où se trouvait un Tool apparemment aussi fatigué que lui.

[Tool]

Il se servait un autre verre alors que les autres restaient assis en silence. Ils savaient que le quartier était infesté de connards et se reprochaient de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée. Le « ménage » avait été fait et ils regardaient le temps passer. Gunnar finit par lâcher un long soupir avant de se tourner vers lui.

– Et Barney va lui expliquer ça comment? Demanda-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

– On trouvera une solution. Offrit Tool et Gunnar eu un rire amer.

– Comme quoi? Demanda Christmas. La vérité?

– Ce n'est pas à nous de décider, Christmas. Dit Toll et Hale approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Moi je vais y aller. Lâcha finalement Hale. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez des nouvelles.

Il se leva et Toll, Christmas et Gunnar suivirent le mouvement. Tool resta seul et immobile pendant de longues minutes. L'image d'une femme se tenant sur le bord d'un pont refit surface dans son esprit et le visage de Gabrielle prenait sa place. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dormir, il prit sa moto et se rendit à l'hôpital.

[Hôpital]

-Comment elle va? Demanda Tool.

– Les médecins et les infirmières disent qu'elle est stable, mais ne savent pas quand elle va se réveillée. À ce moment-là on devrait savoir si elle gardera des séquelles de sa blessure à la tête. Répondit Barney en se servant un café.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste?

– Une commotion à la tête et cinq points de suture. Un œil a beurre noir, une côte fêlée et elle s'est fendue la joue.

Tool réprima un frisson d'horreur alors que Barney le guidait vers la chambre de Gabrielle. Ils arrivèrent et Tool s'approcha d'elle, sous le regard protecteur de Barney.

– Ils lui ont donné des anti-douleurs mais elle devrait pouvoir sortir à son réveil. Ajouta Barney avant de soupirer. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser sortir seule.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, sérieusement Barney. Répondit Tool. Par contre on va devoir répondre à ses questions quand elle va se réveiller.

– Je sais, mais je doute qu'elle soit prête à ça... Commença Barney avant de se tourner vers Gabrielle qui était maintenant réveillée.

– Il est mort... c'est ça? C'est de ça dont tu ne veux pas me parler? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et Barney s'approcha pour prendre sa main.

– J'ai vu le couteau... Est-ce qu'ils vont vous arrêtez? Demanda Gabrielle en le regardant lui et Tool.

Barney ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Tool s'approcha et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

– Non, c'était de la légitime défense. Tout va bien Gabrielle. La rassura-t-il et elle se mit à pleurer.

– J'aurais dû attendre ou ne pas revenir seule. C'est ma faute. Pleura-t-elle et ils sentirent leurs cœurs se serrer.

Barney mis une main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

– Écoute moi Gabrielle, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de te poursuivre et de te traiter comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Lui dit-il et il voyait qu'elle essayait de le croire.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

– Parles-nous. Lui offrit Tool. Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

– Vous n'auriez pas dû avoir à faire ça pour moi. Ça ne fait pas 24 heures que je suis là et je vous ai déjà mis dans une situation où... je suis désolée. Dit-elle et ils finirent par comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

Barney ferma momentanément les yeux. À quel point sa famille l'avait fait se sentir comme un fardeau? C'était cruel qu'ils l'ai fait au point où elle se reprochait une agression. Il aurait dû être là, il aurait dû la sortir de là plus tôt.

Elle gémit en se prenant la tête à deux mains et Barney sortit pour chercher des médicaments.

[Tool]

Il la vit lever les yeux pour regarder par la porte vitrée de sa chambre. Elle eu un sourire en coin et il haussa un sourcil.

– Si je n'avais pas aussi mal, je plaindrais les infirmières. Dit-elle dans une tentative d'humour.

Tool prit un air amusé malgré lui avant de se concentrer sur Gabrielle. Son regard s'attarda sur ses blessures et soupira. Gabrielle se tourna vers lui et il vit l'incertitude au fond de ses yeux.

– Je, hum, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas aussi impulsive d'habitude et hum… Commença-t-elle et il pouvait voir qu'elle combattait les larmes. J'ai vraiment essayé de m'en sortir seule, je... Je m'excuse que tu aies eu à.… Mais merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues et Gabrielle avait du mal à s'exprimer. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui ouvrit ses bras. Elle s'y blotti alors que les larmes se transformaient en sanglots. Tool sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle s'excusait sans arrêts.

– Gabrielle, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai choisi de te sauver. J'aurais pu le faire autrement, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait et c'est tout. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité et personne ne t'en veux. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lever les yeux pour voir Barney dans le cadre de la porte.

—Tool? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rouillée et il se recula pour la regarder. Je... je ne t'ai pas vomi dessus enh?

– Non... Répondit-il, surpris par sa question.

– Tant mieux, je me serais sentie mal que tu me sauves et que je te dégobille dessus. Ça aurait manqué de reconnaissance. Dit-elle et il lui sourit.

– Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux toujours venir me voir. Dis Tool en ayant repris un peu de son sérieux.

– Merci, je le ferai. Répondit-elle.

[Gabrielle]

Mon regard dériva vers la porte et Barney s'avança pour me donner mes médicaments et de l'eau. J'allais le remercier lorsque le médecin fit son apparition avec mon dossier en mains.

– Je vais juste m'assurer que tes signes vitaux sons bons et tes réflexes normaux. Après, si tout va bien, il sera question de repos et d'antidouleurs. Dit-il avant de commencer ses tests.

Je soupirai de soulagement quand il me dit que tout allait bien. J'avais hâte de sortir de là.

– Est-ce que je dois signer des papiers avant de sortir? demandais-je alors qu'il rangeait son matériel.

– Je crois que vous seriez mieux pour vous rétablir ici. Dit-il et je vis son regard se poser brièvement sur Barney et Tool.

– Je crois que ça va aller dis-je en me levant.

Manœuvre que je regrettai aussitôt. Je retombai dans les bras de Tool, qui m'aida à me rasseoir sur le lit.

– Je vois. Dit-il avec un air de plus en plus condescendant avant de murmurer. Ils prennent très bien soin de toi aussi apparemment.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit connard?! Dis-je alors qu'il palissait à vue d'œil.

Mon père et Tool n'avaient visiblement pas compris ce qui se passait et me regardaient avec de grands yeux. Je bondis hors du lit sans faire attention à l'étourdissement et m'approchai de lui. Il marmonna des paroles que je ne compris pas.

– Répète espèce de coincé du cul bourré aux stéréotypes. Je veux qu'ils t'entendent. Crachais-je.

J'avais eu assez de gens comme lui dans mon entourage pour en tolérer un de plus. Surtout un qui s'attaquait à des gens qui m'avaient sauvé la vie.

– J'ai dit qu'ils prennent très bien soin de toi aussi apparemment. Répondit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Un éclair de compréhension suivi d'un de colère traversa le visage de mon père et Tool.

– Écoute-moi bien, mon père et ses amis, dont l'homme qui est là, m'a sauvé la vie d'une bande de trous-du-cul ivrognes. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, je serais morte dans ce que j'imagine être d'atroces souffrances. Alors si tu t'attaques à eux, tu t'en prends à moi. Et je peux te garantir que si tu continues à dire des conneries en te basant sur des préjugés dus à ton éducation limitée de merde, je vais te poursuivre et TE METTRE TELLEMENT D'AVOCATS AU CUL QUE TU NE POURRAS PLUS JAMAIS MARCHER DROIT! Finis-je par crier avant de me retourner pour prendre mes affaires sous mon lit. Merci de laisser mes papiers de sortie et mes prescriptions au secrétariat.

J'ignorai les étourdissements et la douleur et allai me changer dans la salle de bain. Je devais sortir de là.

[Hospital]

Les mots du médecin l'avaient frappé directement sur sa corde sensible. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire sa façon de penser quand Gabrielle lui sauta presque à la gorge. Il pouvait sentir une force émaner d'elle en plus de quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire, mais qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le médecin avait l'air d'avoir été menacé par Gunnar dans ses mauvais jours. Sa fille ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, comme lui. Un sentiment de fierté le parcourut et il se tourna vers Tool pour le voir perdu dans ses pensées.

Son ami regardait Gabrielle attentivement. Elle avait été convaincue de ce qu'elle avait dit.

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je le pense vraiment et puis c'est la moindre des choses non? On ne s'attaque pas à la famille. Dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Tool se contenta d'apprécier la confiance que lui portait la jeune femme. Il avait tué pour elle et elle le défendait parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il en connaissait beaucoup qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Ce serait à son tour de l'aider.


	5. Chapitre trois

**_Chapitre trois : The blood on your hands_**

* * *

[Gunnar]

Il se leva tôt, pour changer. Gunnar regarda son téléphone et vit un message de Barney lui disant que Gabrielle était sortie de l'hôpital. Cinq points de suture. Il grinça des dents. Il ne pourrait jamais prétendre être sain d'esprit, mais il y a des limites que jamais il ne franchirait. Il descendit se faire à manger dans la cuisine commune et vit Tool assis à la table, cerné jusqu'au menton.

– T'es debout? demanda Tool, visiblement surpris de voir Gunnar réveillé avant deux heures de l'après-midi.

– Oui. Répondit Gunnar et il vit Tool sourire.

Il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il n'était pas du matin.

– Alors, elle va bien? demanda Gunnar, s'efforçant d'être sociable.

– C'est dur à dire. Dis Tool et en voyant l'air interrogateur de Jensen il continua. Elle s'en veut que j'aie tué l'un des hommes qui s'en sont pris à elle. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer et Barney aussi, elle croit que c'est de sa faute.

– Alors vous lui avez dit pour... commença Gunnar avant de s'interrompre en voyant Tool nier d'un signe de tête. Je vois, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'elle se sente comme ça.

Tool soupira en regardant Gunnar retourner dans sa chambre avec son café en mains. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison.

– Gunnar a raison. Déclara Toll en prenant place près de lui et Tool soupira de nouveau.

[Barney]

Sa fille s'était endormie dans la voiture et il l'avait transportée dans sa chambre. Il avait ensuite pris son téléphone pour dire aux autres de ne pas aller à l'hôpital pour rien et il s'était retrouvé seul sur son divan avec une vieille bouteille de fort entre les mains. La scène de la veille défilait encore et encore dans sa tête.

Il ne voulait pas que Gabrielle s'en veuille pour ça. Elle n'aurait même pas dû avoir à vivre ça. Il n'aurait pas le choix de lui expliquer, mais comment il y parviendrait, ça, c'était une autre histoire. Aurait-elle peur? Elle avait eu beau ne pas s'enfuir en voyant Tool et les avoir défendus, il était loin d'être convaincu qu'elle avait saisi toute l'ampleur de la situation. Il finit par se lever pour aller se coucher, remerciant l'alcool de l'aider à dormir.

[Gabrielle]

J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La douleur était atroce et pratiquement généralisée. Je gémis en tentant de me mettre en position assise et entendit mon père se lever de sa chaise de bureau pour venir me voir.

– Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-il en mettant un oreiller derrière mon dos.

– J'ai l'impression de m'être fait rouler dessus par un camion. Dis-je sincèrement et il sortit pour me ramener des médicaments et un verre d'eau.

Je les pris avant de regarder mon cadran. J'avais dormi jusqu'en après-midi. Mon estomac se manifesta et Barney me sourit.

– Je peux te monter quelque chose à manger si tu veux. Offrit-il et j'acceptai d'un signe de tête.

Je ne bougerais pas de là avant que les médicaments fassent effet. J'entendais mon père cuisiner en bas et, le temps qu'il finisse, la douleur avait assez diminué pour que je descende le rejoindre.

Il eut l'air surpris, mais ne dit rien. Je m'installai à table et tout le repas se passa en silence. Je pouvais voir qu'il était inquiet, mais ne disait rien. Tant mieux, je n'étais pas prête à parler. Je me levai et il prit mon assiette pour la laver alors que je me redirigeais vers ma salle de bain.

J'allais entreprendre la tâche délicate d'aller me laver. Je sortis une serviette de la petite armoire près de la douche et remarquai un motif de crâne avec un oiseau dessus. The expendables, était écrit en dessous. Étrange, mais je n'y portais pas attention plus que ça, j'avais besoin de me laver. J'enlevai mes vêtements et vis les taches de sang. Son sang. L'homme mort. Je sautai dans la douche et mis l'eau chaude. Je me vidai la bouteille de savon dessus et me mis à frotter la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge foncé, presque en sang. Je sentais des larmes me brûler les yeux et une envie de hurler me prit subitement. Je la réprimai. J'avais vu un homme mourir, sur moi, par ma faute. Ma conscience avait beau me hurler que je ne l'avais pas tué et que lui m'aurait assassiné. J'avais quand même cette douleur intense à la poitrine qui s'intensifiait.

C'était ma faute et je méritais de souffrir. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol de la douche et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau alors que je pleurais de rage et de culpabilité. Je n'avais pas lancé le couteau, mais ça revenait au même. Ma faiblesse avait tué cet homme. Je pleurai jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse.

Je sortis pour me sécher. Je coiffai mes cheveux délicatement pour ne pas me faire plus mal à la tête et me regardai dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par les larmes et mon teint était cadavérique. Je sortis m'habiller et enfilai des jeans noirs avec un t-shirt noir. Je vis les traces de griffure sur mes bras ainsi que les bleus qui marquaient mon corps. Je frissonnai. J'attrapai une veste aussi noire que le reste et mis mes bottes en cuir étonnement noir elles aussi. J'étais satisfaite de l'ensemble, de toute façon, je n'avais jamais vraiment mis de la couleur et aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée pour changer mes habitudes. Je m'approchai du lit et vis les tâches de sang que mes vêtements avaient dû laisser sur les draps blancs. Je tirai d'un coup et les roulai en boule avec mes vêtements sales. Je les jetai aux poubelles et refermai le sac avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer valser dehors. Je sortis de la chambre avec le sac en mains et descendis prudemment l'escalier, ne souhaitant pas aggraver l'étourdissement qui menaçait de pointer à l'horizon. Je me dirigeai vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur et lançai le tout au bout de mes bras. Des larmes se remirent à couler le long de mes joues et je refermai la porte. En me retournant, je tombai nez à nez avec mon père.

– Il y avait des taches de sang. Je vais en racheter d'autres. Dis-je en ayant peur de l'avoir mis en colère.

Pour toute réponse, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui alors que je me remettais à pleurer. Il passa la main sur un de mes bras et je retenue de justesse un gémissement de douleur. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point j'étais faible.

[Barney]

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, on aurait dû faire plus attention. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le poids des émotions. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé, pas même toi. Dit-il en pensant tout de même que lui aurait dû.

– Mais c'est moi qui suis sorti! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, personne ne serait mort! dit-elle en se dégagent vivement de sa prise.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et savait qu'elle risquait de tomber en état de choc. Il prit ses clés et se tourna vers elle.

– Viens, on va prendre l'air, d'accord? demanda-t-il. Je veux qu'on se parle et prendre une marche devrait te calmer.

– Où on va? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée par les larmes.

– Chez Tool. On va chez Tool.

Ils sortirent et partirent en direction de l'atelier. Ils marchaient lentement sans rien dire. Ils étaient à peine à quelque minute à pieds de là, mais le chemin parut avoir pris des heures. Ils virent finalement la façade de chez Tool et entrèrent.

Il entendit des pas dans l'entrée et se détourna de sa peinture pour voir Barney et Gabrielle. L'une avait l'air dans tous ses états tandis que l'autre semblait en proie à un stress intense. Ne voulant pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, il ne fit pas de remarques. Ni ne posa la question stupide pour savoir comment ils allaient. Leur visage avait déjà répondu à ça, merci bien.

– Est-ce que les autres sont là? demanda Barney.

– Oui, Gunnar mange et Toll doit être en train de lire en haut. Répondit-il.

– Gabrielle, tu peux monter s'il te plaît? Je ne serai pas long. Dis Barney.

– Et hum… ça fonctionne ce machin? Dit-elle d'une voix incertaine en pointant l'ascenseur.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Barney.

Elle fit comme demander en adressant à Tool un bonjour timide au passage.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Tool une fois que la jeune femme fut montée.

– Elle a pris ses draps et ses vêtements et les a jetés dehors avant d'éclater en larmes. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Répondit Barney. Elle est convaincue que, indirectement, c'est elle qui les a tués.

Et il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave, ils s'étaient attendus à un traumatisme. Barney serrait les poings et semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Tool allait parler quand son ami frappa dans le mur de toutes ses forces.

– Non seulement je devrai la convaincre de ne pas se détester elle-même, mais en plus je devrai la persuader qu'elle ne me déteste pas non plus. Bordel de merde! cria-t-il en se remettant à frapper le mur.

Tool le laissa faire, ne voulant pas se retrouver à la place du mur. Il finit par s'arrêter, les mains en sang.

[G&G]

Il entendit le mécanisme de l'ascenseur et vit Gabrielle en sortir. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide qu'il lui rendit et Gunnar se leva pour lui offrir un café. Elle le prit et prit place près du blond.

– Hum, je voulais vous dire merci pour hier. Dit-elle. Je ne serais probablement plus là si vous n'étiez pas venus m'aidée et…

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. La coupa Toll avec douceur. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Gabrielle hocha la tête, mais ils pouvaient voir qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Toll lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de retourner à ses affaires. Gunnar la vit se frotter les bras contre la table et tendit les mains. Gabrielle eu un mouvement de recul qu'il l'alerta tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il attrapa une de ses mains avant de relever sa manche. Gunnar se figea lorsqu'il vit les marques avant de prendre on autre main pour examiner son autre bras. Son regard s'ancra à celui de Gabrielle. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues et il pouvait voir la peur au fond de ses yeux. Barney n'était pas au courant.

Il caressa ses plaies du bout des doigts avant de se lever pour prendre une trousse médicale d'urgence dans un placard de la cuisine. Il en sortit une crème qu'il étendit sur ses blessures et Gabrielle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il banda ses bras et lui laissa la crème avant de ranger le reste.

– Merci Gunnar. Lui dit-elle et il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

– Fait attention. Dit-il avant que l'ascenseur ne se remette en marche.

Gunnar retira sa main avant de voir Barney apparaître et Gabrielle remit ses manches en place.

– Vient, on a une grosse journée devant nous. Dit-il et elle sourit une dernière fois à Gunnar avant de suivre son père.

Gunnar regarda sa main, sentant encore la peau de Gabrielle sous ses doigts. Il se secoua mentalement et sortit par les escaliers pour aller prendre l'air.

[Gabrielle]

Une fois retournés chez Barney, nous prîmes le camion et il m'emmena dans un magasin de déco. Je passai les portes en même temps que lui et jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Je vis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de garder une expression neutre et étouffai un rire. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas aimer le magasinage. J'allais faire sa vite, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille types de noirs.

Je marchais dans les allées en prenant des coussins et des accessoires sans vraiment les voir. Je revoyais Gunnar s'occuper de mes blessures et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne revoyais pas la moindre parcelle de jugement au fond de ses yeux. Je sursautai en entendent la voix de mon père derrière moi.

– Tu pourrais prendre le temps de choisir d'autres couleurs. Me lança-t-il visiblement amusé de voir qu'à part un changement de texture et des lampes et draps argentés, tout était noir.

– Pourquoi? Ça a toujours été ma couleur préférée, et puis, ça va avec tout. Répondis-je.

[Barney]

Il avait tellement eu de remarques de la part des autres parce qu'il aimait les crânes et le noir qu'il en aurait fallu de peu qu'il se mette à rire. D'une certaine manière, sa fille était parvenue à lui ressembler. Rien d'inutile, rien de pas à sa place et tout noir. Même son problème flagrant à retenir son sens de la répartie et son caractère ressemblaient au sien. Définitivement, elle n'était pas une enfant difficile. Elle avait réagi au-dessus de toutes ses attentes. Il marcha près d'elle et vit qu'elle avait l'air ailleurs. Il ne dit rien, gardant ses questions pour lui et espérant qu'elle finirait par lui en parler. Ils passèrent à la caisse au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et il prit les sacs pour elle.

– Je ne suis pas handicapée. Dit-elle.

– Le médecin n'a dit « 'aucun effort »'. Répliqua-t-il

-Je ne veux pas courir le marathon, je veux juste ne pas dépendre de toi pour me rendre à la voiture. Dit-elle, vexée.

Ça aussi, selon Tool, elle le tenait de lui.

– Est-ce que tu as besoin d'autre chose? demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet.

– Une voiture. Dit-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai le permis et les moyens. Et surtout, je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à me transporter partout.

– Quel genre de voiture? demanda-t-il en démarrant la sienne.

– Neuve. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

– On est partis alors. Dis Barney avec un sourire en coin.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle lui ressemblait.

[Tool's]

Tool avait toujours été un admirateur de voitures et le son qu'il entendit lorsque Gabrielle arriva dans la cour le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se tourna vers Barney qui haussa un sourcil, cachant mal son amusement. Gabrielle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Et puis elle avait les moyens alors pourquoi pas?

Ils entendirent le moteur arrêter, la porte se fermer et quelques secondes plus tard elle entrait dans l'atelier par la porte arrière. L'expression de Tool se fit plus sérieuse lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait l'air de souffrir. Il se leva et alla chercher des antidouleurs dans sa pharmacie, prenant une bouteille d'eau en chemin.

– Merci. Lui dit-elle alors qu'il lui tendait les médicaments. Les miens ont arrêté de faire effet.

– Tu devrais faire attention. Lui dit-il avec un air inquiet. Tu veux que je regarde tes blessures?

Gabrielle se tendit presque imperceptiblement avant de refuser d'un signe de tête. Il allait lui demander pourquoi avant de remarquer que son attention était subitement détournée.

– J'aimerais pouvoir dessiner comme ça. Murmura-t-elle et Tool sentit une douleur familière en voyant l'ombre passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle caressa le bout de papier accroché sur son mur du bout des doigts. Tool s'approcha pour mettre une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et Barney se revit demander conseil à son vieil ami à propos de Sandra. Il sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge en voyant la même expression sur le visage de Tool, d'autant plus que Gabrielle avait la même.

– Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux. Répondit Tool et Gabrielle lui offrit un sourire triste.

– Merci. Dit-elle alors qu'elle tentait de faire fuir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Tool fouilla dans ses tiroirs et sortit du matériel.

– On commence par quoi? demanda-t-il et Barney sourit en voyant que le sourire de Gabrielle se faisait plus sincère.

[Gabrielle]

J'étais étendue sur mon lit et je regardais le plafond. J'avais passé ma soirée avec Tool et Barney et si les cours de dessins et la partie de cartes m'avaient changé les idées, me retrouver seule avec moi-même ne m'apportait rien de bon. Je n'osais même pas fermer les yeux de peur de revoir l'homme mourir encore et encore.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre mes médicaments et pris la décision de prendre une douche. Je me déshabillai et fis couler l'eau dans le vide alors que ma concentration était sur mes bras. Les bandages de Gunnar étaient toujours là. Je le revoyais s'occuper de mes blessures et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne remarquai pas la moindre parcelle de jugement au fond de ses yeux.

Je défis les bandages et entrai dans la cabine, prenant soin de ne pas abîmer les points sur ma tête. L'eau faisait chauffer mes plaies et ça avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant. Je vis mon rasoir et pris une grande inspiration. Je ne m'étais plus coupée depuis des semaines. Je m'étais même débarrassée de mes couteaux. Je revis mon attaquant mourir devant moi et pris le rasoir. Je méritais de souffrir. Je m'entaillai le bras, soupirant au passage. Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Je sentis l'eau devenir froide avant de réaliser que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps sous le jet. Je me séchai, prenant bien soin de ne pas tacher ma serviette de sang avant de mettre la crème et de refaire un bandage avec la trousse qui se trouvait sous mon lavabo. Je finis par me coucher avant de m'endormir alors que le soleil commençait à se lever.

[Gunnar]

Gabrielle était assise sur une des chaises de camping alors qu'ils attendaient que Hale finisse de faire cuire la viande sur le feu. Elle avait mis une veste et ça n'avait pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Gunnar. Elle écoutait Hale chanter en même temps que la radio et les autres semblaient perdus dans leur récit de leur soirée de la veille.

Mais Gunnar continuait de regarder Gabrielle et elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Elle se leva, prétextant vouloir aller se chercher quelque chose à boire et il attendit quelques secondes avant de la suivre.

[Gabrielle]

-Mon père t'a demandé de me surveiller? demandais-je afin de briser le silence.

– Non, il ne sait pas que je t'ai suivie. Répondit-il et je me tournai pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– Tu n'as rien dit. Constatais-je surprise.

– Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Dit-il alors qu'une lueur indéchiffrable brillait au fond de ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça?

– C'était un réflexe involontaire… commençais-je, mais il m'interrompit alors que son regard se faisait plus dur.

– Combien de temps? redemanda-t-il et je soupirai.

S'il y a bien une chose que ma famille m'avait apprise, c'était de ne faire confiance à personne. La conversation avec mon père à l'hôtel m'avait donné l'impression d'un interrogatoire. Mais c'était Gunnar et ses yeux qui me donnaient l'impression que je ne pourrais pas lui cacher la vérité même si ma vie en dépendait. Je me perdis momentanément dans son regard et il s'approcha davantage pour me prendre la main.

Il la leva vers lui avant de faire glisser ma manche pour finalement soulever un des bandages. Il releva subitement les yeux en lâchant ma main. Je sentis les larmes rouler le long de mes joues et son regard s'adoucit.

– Gabrielle. Me dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne te fais pas ça.

– Comment tu le sais? demandais-je. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

– Honnêtement? me demanda-t-il et j'affirmai d'un signe de tête. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

– Tu ne me connais pas. Répliquais-je, piqué à vif par sa détermination à me faire parler. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

– C'est ce que tu crois. Tu peux te mentir autant que tu veux et avec un peu d'efforts tu peux le leur cacher, mais pas à moi. Conclut-il avant que la voix d'Hale ne se fasse entendre.

[Gunnar]

Il la regarda sortir et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'affectait autant, mais elle le faisait et il n'y pouvait rien. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, il le savait par expérience, et il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Il sortit son jeton de ses poches et le contempla brièvement avant de le resserrer et de sortir.

Il ne vit ni le regard intrigué d'Hale ni l'air inquiet de Tool.


	6. Chapitre quatre

**_Chapitre quatre : A long night._**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

J'avais eu beau essayer de me distraire avec les leçons de Tool et les soirées avec la bande, mais tout ce que j'avais en tête depuis trois jours c'était l'intensité du regard de Gunnar. Chaque fois que son regard s'ancrait au mien, c'était comme s'il me comprenait sans rien dire. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Une partie de moi voulait lui faire confiance, mais l'autre tenait à me protéger de lui à tout prix. Je finis par laisser le livre sur ma table de nuit et me couchai sur mon lit pour regarder le plafond. Le soleil baissa graduellement, mais je n'ouvris pas les lumières. J'entendis mon père entrer et ne bougeai pas d'un cheveu.

J'étais en pleine lutte contre moi-même et je me sentais perdre. C'était effrayant et rassurant tout à la fois. Je n'avais jamais pu faire confiance à qui que ce soit et il était apparu de nulle part. Je finis par me levée, incapable de tenir en place et vit que mon cadran affichait trois heures du matin. Je soupirai, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas dormir. Au moins ce n'était plus vraiment à cause de la douleur.

Je pris une veste et descendit le plus silencieusement possible pour me rendre à la voiture. À mi-chemin entre la cuisine et la porte du garage, je vis un bloc-notes et laissai un message à Barney sur la porte pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. J'avais mon téléphone et je serais en voiture alors je doutais fortement qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Je sortis et ouvrit la porte du garage, grinçant des dents lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit dans un vacarme à réveiller les morts. J'attendis quelques secondes et, n'entendant personne, prit place dans ma voiture pour aller faire un tour.

[Gunnar]

Il avait fini par se rendre dans un bar pour ne pas avoir à expliquer aux autres pourquoi il avait l'air toujours absent. Il prit une gorgée de Vodka à même la bouteille et ferma les yeux. L'image de Gabrielle s'imposa à son esprit et il remit la bouteille sur la table.

Elle avait piqué sa curiosité lorsqu'elle avait fait face à Christmas sans broncher et avait continué de l'intriguer d'avantage lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de l'incident avec le médecin à l'hôpital. Normalement, personne ne les défendait. Ils étaient payés et s'ils étaient chanceux, oubliés par la suite.

Mais pas elle. Elle leur avait montré plus de respect que la plupart des gens qu'ils avaient croisé dans leur vie en l'espace de quelques jours. Elle n'avait pas peur de le montrer. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Gabrielle était différente, il pouvait le voir. Et ça l'attirait comme un aimant.

Elle le traitait comme s'il était quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un de bien, et ce malgré ses problèmes de confiance. Son cœur se serra en repensant à ses blessures aux bras et à la culpabilité qu'il avait pu voir dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle les avait remerciés de l'avoir sauvée. Elle n'avait pas à le faire, c'était la seule chose à faire à leurs yeux. Mais Gabrielle était trop bonne pour son propre bien.

L'image de ses plaies repassa encore et encore dans sa tête et il paya sa bouteille avant de sortir. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour se chercher de quoi fumer et tomba sur ses sachets. Il les sortit de ses poches et les regarda longuement avant qu'il n'entende le son caractéristique de la voiture de Gabrielle.

Il leva les yeux et la vit s'arrêter à un feu rouge. Il s'approcha de la voiture et frappa dans la vitre.

[Gabrielle]

Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que je m'étais perdue. Je vis un bar bourré de monde alors que plusieurs d'entre eux sortaient, s'efforçant de marcher droit. Je me concentrai sur la lumière et attendit lorsqu'on frappa sur la fenêtre du côté passager. Je sursautai avant de me calmer en voyant Gunnar appuyé sur ma voiture. La lumière passa au vert et je lui fis signe de monter.

– On sort en douce princesse? S'amusa-t-il alors que j'avançai pour ne pas bloquer le passage.

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Dis-je et je le vis froncer des sourcils.

– Tu t'éloignes. Constata-t-il en voyant que j'avais, accidentellement, pris le chemin de l'autoroute.

Il me vit chercher une pancarte et je pus voir un sourire amusé apparaitre aux coins de ses lèvres.

– Tu n'as aucune idée d'où on est. S'amusa-t-il et je soupirai, confirmant ses doutes.

Il se mit à rire et je me surpris à sourire. C'était tellement mon genre de me perdre à une heure pareille.

– Alors comment on rentre à la maison? Demandais-je et il me fit arrêter la voiture pour prendre le volant.

Le trajet se fit en silence, mais je savais qu'il m'observait du coin de l'œil. Il se stationna à l'arrière de chez Tool et mis les clés dans ses poches avant de se diriger vers la porte.

– Je dois rentrer chez moi. Constatais-je et il se tourna vers moi.

– Vraiment? Me demanda-t-il alors que je sentais la température monter.

Je vis une lueur au fond de ses yeux qui me fit réaliser que c'était ma température interne qui montait.

– Tu peux rentrer chez toi et espérer ne pas réveiller ton père, ou tu peux venir avec moi et je t'aiderai à dormir. Proposa-t-il alors que je tentais désespérément de ne pas laisser le rouge me monter aux joues.

Il continua à marcher alors je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur il referma la porte avant d'ouvrir un de ses tiroirs pour me sortir un chandail. Je lui envoyai un regard interrogateur et qu'il me rendit avec un sourire amusé.

– La salle de bain est par là princesse. Dit-il en me montrant une porte à côté de celle qui devait cacher son placard.

Je suivis ses indications et me retrouvai dans une petite salle de bain blanche avec une boite verrouillée sur la toilette et un miroir cachant une pharmacie verrouillée. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de soupirer et de me préparer à dormir.

[G&G]

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il savait que Tool gardait des chambres libres au cas où l'un d'eux en aurait besoin. Elle le savait. Et Gabrielle l'avait quand même suivie. Il avait enlevé ses vêtements, ne gardant que le minimum pour éviter d'être complètement nu. Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain alors qu'il se tournait vers elle. Son chandail lui arrivait aux genoux et ses cheveux retombaient en cascades jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il vit qu'elle le dévisageait et lui offrit un sourire satisfait qui se fit plus sincère lorsqu'elle rougit des orteils à la racine des cheveux.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas à ça. Il me paraissait encore plus imposant qu'à l'habitude et je sentis une chaleur m'envahir alors que mon regard dérivait de plus en plus bas. Je me ressaisis juste à temps pour le voir me sourire et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Une cicatrice attira mon attention et je m'approchai sans m'en rendre compte.

– Est-ce que ça va? Demandais-je subitement avant de rougir davantage.

Sa question avait été tellement spontanée et son inquiétude si sincère qu'il sentit son cœur raté un battement.

– Ça va mieux maintenant. Répondit-il alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

Gunnar se dirigea vers le lit et ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté, se faisant face. Elle lui sourit et il eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne pourrait plus la laisser partir. Il ne savait pas comment ou pourquoi, mais il était accro.

[Barney]

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Barney ne savait pas pour

quoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Il prit le pistolet qu'il cachait en dessous de son oreiller et se rendit en silence jusqu'à la chambre de Gabrielle. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que son lit était défait, mais aucune trace d'elle. Son cœur ratta un battement.

Il fit le tour des pièces au deuxième en l'appelant et lorsqu'il continua à ne pas avoir de réponses, il descendit. Tout était à sa place sauf un papier sur la porte. Il lit le message et se détendit aussitôt, il était seulement 4 heures. Il était fort probable qu'elle revienne bientôt. Il démarra la machine à café avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan, pistolet en main.

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne. Il suffisait d'un mot, d'un geste, d'un ménage chez eux, d'une mission qui tourne mal... Il n'était pas prêt à ça. Barney ne l'avait avec lui que depuis quelques jours et il avait pu voir à quel point elle aimait être dans une routine simple. À quel point ça lui faisait du bien d'être là et ce malgré l'incident à son arrivée.

Ça, ça lui indiquait à quel point elle n'était pas prête à entendre la vérité. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux quand elle regardait Tool, elle s'en voulait encore. Il eut toutefois un sourire en la revoyant travailler sur ses dessins. Elle avait du talent et elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, sans parler de Tool qui adorait visiblement avoir quelqu'un à qui transmettre son savoir.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'à leur âge, ils devraient déjà avoir des familles et que la seule raison pour laquelle Barney en avait une c'était parce qu'il ne le savait pas. Et sa fille était déjà grande. Il alla à son ordinateur et fit une recherche sur Gabrielle. Après quelques minutes, il avait toute la vie de sa fille en images.

Il la vit bébé dans les bras de sa mère et eu un sourire triste en se demandant comment il se serait senti en la tenant comme ça. Il la vie un peu plus grande, chantant, dansant, comptant sur ses doigts. Il la vie souffler des bougies à chacun de ses anniversaires. Il la vie s'amuser dans des fêtes d'enfant et dans la forêt lorsqu'elle allait à la chasse avec son beau-père.

Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina être là, avec elle. Il pouvait l'entendre lui poser des questions sur tout et il se voyait lui répondre comme n'importe quel bon père le ferait. Il revit le visage de Sarah et pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de sa mort il lui en voulu. Elle l'avait privé de sa fille.

Il continua de faire défiler les photos et remarqua qu'elle allait de moins en moins en forêt, qu'elle n'avait plus de fêtes d'amis et qu'elles provenaient toutes d'évènements officiels. Il vit également son sourire se faner avec les années. Barney repensa aux conversations qu'elle avait eu avec eux depuis son arriver et il sourit en constatant qu'elle avait l'air plus détendu entourée d'eux.

Il espérait que ça ne change pas, que malgré leur travail elle garderait son sourire. Que même s'il n'avait pas été là, il l'était maintenant et que ça serait suffisant. Il ferma son ordinateur et descendit se prendre un autre café. Il se figea un moment en voyant l'heure avant de courir chez Tool.

[Gunnar]

Ils s'étaient endormis rapidement et Gunnar s'était réveillé en sursaut une heure plus tard en la sentant s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il vit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues et la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la calmer sans la réveiller. Il la sentit se détendre et elle se blottit davantage contre lui alors qu'il lui murmurait une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

.

Gunnar se réveilla une deuxième fois en entendant Gabrielle jurer dans la salle de bain. La porte était ouverte alors il s'y rendit pour voir sa trousse médicale ouverte sur le comptoir et Gabrielle qui mettait de la pression sur une de ses plaies. Il s'approcha et la fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir pour être à sa hauteur.

Il nettoya les plaies une à une avant de refaire les pansements. Il ne dit rien et elle non plus, mais il voyait qu'elle ne tentait plus de prendre ses distances. Il y avait moins de méfiance au fond de ses yeux et il savait que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il ne la jugeait pas, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien dit à Barney.

Sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas garder le silence éternellement. Elle avait besoin d'aide et Barney était en droit de savoir. Par contre il savait également que Gabrielle lui faisait confiance et que ça n'avait pas l'air facile pour elle. Il devrait la convaincre de parler.

Elle descendit du comptoir et il finit de ramasser pendant qu'il l'entendait se rhabiller de l'autre côté. Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui mit une main sur l'avant-bras tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

– Merci Gunnar. Dit-elle avec tant de reconnaissance qu'il se retrouva sans mots.

Elle lui sourit et elle sortit dans l'aire commune alors qu'il retournait à sa chambre, la trouvant subitement trop grande pour lui.

[Gabrielle]

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Gunnar pour me rejoindre et je lui tendis l'assiette d'œufs et de toasts que j'avais préparée pour lui. Il prit place près de moi et le silence se fit à nouveau. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil et rougis en repensant à mon réveil. J'avais dormi dans les bras de Gunnar.

Et j'avais bien dormi, ce qui était une première depuis l'annonce de la maladie de ma mère. Et dormir avec un homme faisait aussi partie de ma liste de nouveauté. Je rougis encore plus lorsque je me souvins de ses muscles et de la façon possessive qu'il avait eus de me serrer contre lui. Je me levai et pris nos assiettes avant d'entreprendre de laver la vaisselle. Il finit son café et vint m'aider à essuyer alors qu'une chaleur se répandait dans mon corps en le sentant aussi proche.

– Un problème princesse? me demanda-t-il et je rougis avant de le voir me regarder avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui envoyai un regard noir qui s'adoucit rapidement en voyant le sourire sincère qu'il m'offrait. Gunnar était un bel homme et son visage s'illuminait quand il se détendait. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de le suivre en bas. Mon père venait d'arriver.

[Tool's]

-Tu ne dors jamais? demanda Tool alors que Christmas le regardait avec un air intrigué.

Il était à peine sept heures et Tool venait de prendre son premier café. Christmas eu un sourire en coin avant de voir l'air tendu de Barney.

– T'as un problème avec Gabrielle? demanda Lee.

Barney sortit la note de Gabrielle de ses poches et la déposa sur la table.

 ** _Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis sortir faire un tour. Je suis en voiture et j'ai mon téléphone alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il est présentement trois heures et quart._**

 ** _On se voit plus tard,_**

 ** _Gabrielle_**

-Je ne l'ai pas entendue sortir et je viens de réaliser quelle heure il est. Elle n'est pas revenue et son téléphone tombe directement sur la boite vocale quand je l'appelle.

Tool pouvait voir la panique au fond des yeux de Barney alors que lui-même commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Un regard en direction de Lee lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul. Lee allait parler avant de se faire couper par Toll qui passait par la porte arrière où se trouvaient les escaliers.

– Gabrielle n'est pas avec vous? demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement surpris. Sa voiture est dans la cour.

Tool, Barney et Lee échangèrent des regards intrigués. Toll s'approcha et vit la note. Il allait demander ce que ça signifiait lorsque l'ascenseur se mit en marche et que Gunnar et Gabrielle en sortirent. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Gabrielle se tourna pour remonter dans l'ascenseur alors que Gunnar cherchait visiblement quelque chose à dire.

Tool prit un air franchement étonné alors que Toll ouvrait les yeux grands sous le coup de la surprise. Christmas regardait Gunnar avec un air indéchiffrable alors que Barney donnait l'impression que la fumée allait lui sortir par les oreilles.

– Stop! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton autoritaire alors que Gabrielle se figeait sur place en jurant. Tourne.

Elle s'exécutât et Barney S'approcha d'elle et Gunnar.

– Tu me croirais si je te disais que ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois? Tenta Gabrielle et Barney lui envoya un regard inquisiteur et la laissa s'expliquer.

– Je l'ai croisé à Old Point. Commença-t-elle avant de voir l'expression de son père s'assombrir.

Gunnar prit un air franchement amusé qui ajouta de l'huile sur le feu. Gabrielle prit un air paniqué avant de se justifier.

– Je ne suis pas entrée, je me suis perdue et mon téléphone n'avait plus de charge. Je me suis retrouvée au coin de la rue. Gunnar m'a reconnue et je l'ai fait monter. Expliqua-t-elle et Barney sembla se calmer. J'ai manqué la sortie en voulant revenir et Gunnar a pris le volant, mais il était déjà près de quatre heures. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller alors il m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici.

– Tu aurais pu m'appeler. Finis par dire Barney en voyant que sa fille était sincère. Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte avant de bâiller fortement.

– Et tu devrais retourner te coucher. Ria Toll. Tu as l'air morte.

– Fait comme chez toi. Murmura Gunnar et elle envoya un regard interrogateur en direction de Tool et Barney.

Ils confirmèrent d'un signe de tête et elle les remercia avant de retourner dormir. Lee envoya un regard noir en direction de Gunnar qui avait une lueur trop satisfaite dans ses yeux. Gunnar lui envoya un sourire arrogant qui le fit grincer des dents. La dernière chose dont Gabrielle avait besoin, c'était d'avoir Gunnar dans sa vie.

Elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert et il n'allait pas le laisser se servir d'elle. Elle était trop jeune, trop fragile. Il avait eu beau faire comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas, Lee ne pouvait pas oublier la force qui avait émané d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Et puis elle était la fille de son meilleur ami, ça comptait pour quelque chose. Non?

Tool ne manqua pas la réaction de Christmas et soupira, s'attirant l'attention de Toll qui confirma d'un signe de tête. Gunnar s'appuya contre le mur et Lee lui fit face.

– T'as un problème Lee? lui demanda-t-il.

– Et toi t'as quelque chose à nous dire? Rétorqua Christmas et Gunnar perdit légèrement son sourire.

– Rien qui te concerne. Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Barney. Son honneur est toujours intact, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

– T'as pas intérêt Gunnar. Menaça Barney et Gunnar leva les mains en reculant vers le fauteuil.

– Je ne lui ferai rien qu'elle n'aura pas demandé. Répondit-il et Tool s'étouffa avec sa gorgée.

Barney allait répliquer lorsque Gabrielle arriva par les escaliers.

– Est-ce que je dérange? demanda-t-elle et ils nièrent tous d'un signe de tête. Bon... je n'arrive pas à me rendormir alors je retourne à la maison. On se voit plus tard?

– Comme prévu. Répondit Tool et Gabrielle leur sourit avant de sortir.

Gunnar la regarda avec un air inquiet qui fit se questionner Barney. Quelque chose se passait et il devait découvrir ce que c'était.


	7. Chapitre cinq

**_Chapitre cinq : Mad world_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

Ma douche avait fait des merveilles et mes vêtements propres aussi. Je sortis de la salle de bain et descendis au premier pour regarder la télévision avant de changer ma trajectoire en entendant du bruit provenant du garage. Mon père travaillait sur son camion et j'entrepris de prendre place sur l'un de ses coffres pour le regarder travailler.

– T'as pas mieux à faire? me demanda-t-il avec un air amusé et je haussai les épaules.

– Tool m'attend dans deux heures alors je dirais que non. Répondis-je avant de m'approcher. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– Ça t'intéresse? demanda-t-il avec un air étonné et j'attachai mes cheveux avant de prendre sa lampe de poche.

Il me sourit et commença à m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait, prenant soin de répondre à toutes mes questions. Nous avions presque terminé lorsque mon téléphone sonna et je vis le nom de Tool sur l'afficheur.

– Vas-y, je te rejoins. Me dit Barney et je me lavai rapidement les mains avant de courir à l'atelier.

[Tool]

Il la vit arriver avec de l'huile sur le front et les manches de sa chemise et il comprit pourquoi elle était en retard. Barney devait être content de voir que sa fille et lui avaient des intérêts communs. Après la nouvelle, le choc et l'arrivée de Gabrielle, Barney avait fini par s'inquiéter du fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas et qu'il ne savait pas comment interagir avec elle. Les derniers jours lui avaient montré qu'il s'en faisait pour rien.

Si ce n'est de l'incident avec Gunnar. Gabrielle prit place près de lui et Tool lui tendit son matériel. Ses manches laissèrent une marque sur les feuilles et Gabrielle Jura.

– Tu n'as qu'à enlever ta chemise, j'ai d'autres feuilles. Lui suggéra-t-il et elle se tendit légèrement.

– Ça va, je vais faire plus attention. Répondit-elle et Tool sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il allait répliquer quand il vit qu'elle avait déjà commencé. Il soupira et commença à la conseiller sur la technique de remplissage.

[Gabrielle]

J'avais senti mon cœur rater un battement. Je savais que Tool avait remarqué ma réaction lorsqu'il m'avait signalé que ma chemise me nuisait. Il ne pouvait pas voir les marques, surtout pas lui. Je tentai de me concentrer sur mon travail, ignorant le bruit de fond dans ma tête qui me disait à quel point j'étais lâche. Tool avec tué pour moi et je me mutilais. J'eus la nausée et Tool me regarda avec un regard inquiet.

– Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il et je fis non de la tête.

– Je n'ai pas mangé en prenant mes médicaments, je crois que je vais rentrer. Mentis-je et je me levai pour sortir avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre.

[Barney]

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Tool à propos de Gunnar n'aidait pas à calmer ses doutes quant aux véritables intentions du blond. Il lui faisait confiance, sinon il ne l'aurait pas laissé venir avec lui en mission. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de Gabrielle et que Gunnar était loin d'être un ange.

– Est-ce que ça va? demanda Gabrielle alors que sa main se dirigeait vers son pistolet par réflexe.

Elle continua de le fixer et Barney hocha la tête pour confirmer que tout allait bien. Elle monta au deuxième étage et il soupira lorsqu'il entendit sa porte de chambre claquer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda en direction de sa chambre alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il avait failli attraper son arme. Il sortit dans son garage et s'alluma un cigare en se demandant comment il allait le lui dire. Il ne pourrait pas lui cacher éternellement et les signes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Gabrielle n'était pas stupide, elle saurait les voir.

Et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas avec toute la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne la donnait pas facilement. Elle s'était confiée à lui et il avait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. Gabrielle lui avait confié sa vie et il était hors de question qu'il la perde.

Il entendit l'eau couler et sourit en pensant que Tool avait dû la renvoyer se laver pour ne pas qu'elle salisse son matériel. Il prit ses clés et se dirigea vers sa moto pour se rendre à l'atelier, se disant que Gabrielle le rejoindrait là-bas.

[Lee]

Tool regardait un des dessins de Gabrielle avec l'air d'être complètement perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entra dans l'atelier. Il s'approcha et Tool lui offrit un sourire faible.

– L'élève dépasse le maître? S'amusa-t-il avant de voir l'expression sérieuse de Tool.

Ils entendirent Toll et Hale arriver des escaliers, puis la moto de Barney et Tool n'avait toujours pas répondu à son commentaire. Le silence persista et le regard de Barney se dirigea vers eux.

– Un problème? demanda-t-il finalement et Tool se tourna vers Barney.

– Gabrielle. Lui dit-il et Barney eu un mauvais pressentiment. Sa chemise tachait les feuilles et quand je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait l'enlever, elle s'est tendue avant de devenir blême et de courir chez toi. Est-ce que tu l'as croisé?

Lee vit l'expression de Barney se métamorphoser en quelque chose qu'il n'avait vu que rarement chez lui, la peur. Il retourna à sa moto en même temps que lui, rapidement suivie des autres.

[Gabrielle]

Je me rendis à la salle de bain et vit mon rasoir près de la douche. Je méritais cette douleur. Je n'étais qu'un fardeau, rien d'autre que ça. Je me déshabillai et partis le jet d'eau. Les yeux fixés sur le rasoir. Si je le faisais, personne ne s'ennuierait. Ma mère était partie et mon père devait avoir tellement honte. Je le pris dans mes mains alors que ma propre voix, sarcastique, retentit dans ma tête. _''Tu vois, non seulement ils ont tué pour toi, mais tu les remercies en étant lâche.''_

Ma main se mit à trembler alors que je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons étaient en feu et que le brasier se répandait dans mes veines. Il fallait que ça cesse, il fallait que la douleur sorte.

Je me mis à m'entailler les jambes et plus le sang coulait, plus le souvenir du regard de Gunnar semblait persistant. Et plus je m'en voulais de faire ce que je faisais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je m'appuyai le front contre la vitre de la douche et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ma mère n'était plus là pour m'écouter et j'avais manqué ma seule chance de repartir à neuf. J'étais seule, tellement seule. J'allais finir par m'écrouler et me traînai hors de la douche. Je me séchai tant bien que mal et enfilai un pyjama.

J'allais tourner la poignée lorsque des bruits de pas dans ma chambre se firent entendre. Je me figeai, sentant le sang couler le long de mes cuisses. Un étourdissement me fit basculer et je me rattrapai sur la poignée de porte.

– Gabrielle? demanda Lee et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement.

D'autres bruits de pas, plus de monde.

– Gabrielle! Entendis-je Barney et Tool appeler et je tentai de reculer, faisant tomber un verre qui se fracassa sur le sol.

– Gabrielle, on veut t'aider. Ouvre, s'il te plaît. Demanda Lee d'une voix que je savais qu'il voulait rassurante, mais je paniquais.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis du mouvement.

– J'entre. Déclara Lee.

Il défonça la porte et vit la traînée de sang qui m'avait suivie de la douche à la porte.

[Barney's]

Lee la regarda sans comprendre ce qui se passait devant lui. Il vit Barney et Tool pâlir du coin de l'œil et Gabrielle se recroquevilla près du lavabo. Il pouvait voir la terreur dans ses yeux et se sentit complètement impuissant. Il en avait vu pourtant, des otages et des réfugiés, des victimes de crimes de guerre. Mais les yeux de Gabrielle, le fait qu'elle soit si proche d'eux et sans savoir que... Il figea. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lee Christmas resta sans voix.

– Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu... je suis désolée. Dit-elle en direction de Tool avec un air paniquer. Je sais que tu m'as sauvé et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'aurais pas dû être là, je suis désolée.

Il se sentit propulsé dans le temps, sur un pont. Sauf que la femme était en sang et qu'il la connaissait. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Tool la transporta sur le lit, passa devant un Lee figé dans le temps, un Barney en état de choc et Toll et Hale qui semblaient avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Il ne les vit même pas. Il s'assit sur le lit, serrant toujours Gabrielle contre lui alors que ses paroles s'étaient transformées en sanglots.

Tool ignora les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues et entreprit de prendre la trousse médicale que Toll avait laissé tomber par terre. Gabrielle saignait toujours et il devait la soigner.

– Je vais t'aider. Dit-il et Barney sembla sortir de son état de transe pour s'approcher d'eux.

Il aida Gabrielle à s'étendre sur le lit pour que Tool et Lee puissent s'occuper de ses blessures.

– Il va falloir faire des points. Murmura Lee en direction de Toll et Hale qui sortir pour aller en chercher dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain principale.

Christmas n'osait pas parler plus fort. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard et il vit l'air paniqué de Gabrielle.

– Ça va aller, je suis là. La rassura Barney et elle prit sa main qu'il serra alors que Toll se préparait à faire les points.

Elle serra la main de Barney plus fort, mais ne dit rien. Toll eut rapidement fini et se racla la gorge.

– Est-ce que tu as besoin de pansements pour tes bras? demanda-t-il et Gabrielle nia d'un signe de tête.

– Gabrielle tu peux nous le dire. La rassura Hale et elle s'assit du mieux qu'elle put.

– J'en ai déjà, ils sont presque guéris. Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

– Je peux? demanda Toll et Gabrielle lui offrit l'un de ses bras.

Il releva sa manche et reconnut l'odeur de la crème. C'était la crème que Gunnar utilisait pour ses plaies puisqu'il avait une forte résistance aux antidouleurs et qu'elle contenait un anesthésiant. Il vit le regard suppliant de Gabrielle et celui interrogateur de Barney.

– Tu peux arrêter de mettre des bandages, mais garde de la crème. Dit-il en direction de la jeune femme et il examina rapidement l'autre avant de ranger la trousse et de sortir.

Il devrait avoir une discussion avec Gunnar.


	8. Chapitre six

**_Chapitre six : After the storm_**

* * *

[Tool's]

Ils regardaient leurs verres depuis un moment déjà. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Tool n'avait même pas fait semblant d'essayer de se distraire. Il fixait les dessins de Gabrielle sur son mur. Lee se tourna vers Toll qui finit par prendre une gorgée. Hale étouffa un rire amer.

– Il va falloir qu'il lui parle. Finit par dire Toll et calla son verre alors que Lee confirmait d'un signe de tête.

Puis il regarda Tool. Il connaissait ce regard, cette posture.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute. Lui dit Christmas et Tool se leva pour venir leur prendre la bouteille.

Il en prit quelques gorgées et la garda dans ses mains alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur un fauteuil.

– Elle avait la crème de Gunnar sur ses bras. Lâcha finalement Toll alors que les regards se tournaient vers lui.

Tool déposa lentement la bouteille sur la table avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Répète ça? demanda-t-il.

– Quand j'ai examiné ses bras, il y avait de la crème sous ses pansements, la même que celle de Gunnar. Je veux bien croire aux coïncidences, mais cette crème est prescrite et Gunnar est le seul qui n'était pas là ce soir. Et à moins que je me trompe, aucun d'entre nous ne savait qu'elle avait des plaies. Expliqua-t-il et Tool se leva avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi il n'a rien dit? demanda Hale, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi penser de la situation.

– Parce qu'elle lui a demandé. Répondit Lee en se souvenant de l'attitude de Gunnar face à Gabrielle. Il essaie de gagner sa confiance.

– Christmas. Avertis Tool.

– On ne parle pas de n'importe quel secret, elle se mutile Tool. Elle se sent coupable au point de s'autodétruire. Et Gunnar a cru bon de garder ça pour lui!

– Il va falloir lui parler...et dire à Barney que Gunnar était au courant. Dis Tool et ils baissèrent les yeux.

– C'est comme de nous demander si on veut courir dans une zone de tir ou un champ de mines. Se plaignit Hale et Tool soupira, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison.

[Gabrielle]

Je sentis de la douleur dans mes cuisses avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Je regardai autour de moi et vit des murs que je ne reconnaissais pas. Le bruit d'une respiration lente et régulière sur ma gauche me fit tourner la tête. Mon père s'était endormi sur un fauteuil près de ce que j'imaginai être son lit. Il faisait nuit dehors et je fermai les yeux. Des images floues me revenaient par vagues et j'eu honte. Comment pourrais-je leur faire face après ça? Bordel! Plus j'y pensais et plus j'avais envie de m'enfouir dans le sol. J'avais encore réagi comme une lâche, à fuir mes problèmes. Non, pire, j'avais été lâche et faible. Incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit, pas même ma propre personne.

Je regardai mon père qui dormait toujours dans son fauteuil. Il ne méritait pas que je lui fasse subir tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Partir? Non, je ne voulais plus fuir. Et puis foutre le bordel et s'en aller après ce n'était pas mon genre. Je ne pouvais que tenter de me racheter et en attendant, leur infliger ma présence le moins possible. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils me pardonneraient. Que je le mérite ou pas. J'entrepris de me lever et sentit des bandages frotter sur mes plaies, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Mon père se leva d'un bond et je baissai la tête.

– Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Dis-je.

-Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-il, plus inquiet de mon état que de son sommeil, visiblement.

– J'imagine que le pire est passé. Je, papa, je suis désolée. Dis-je en sentant une boule se former au fond de ma gorge.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Gabrielle. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Tout le monde craque un jour ou l'autre.

– Je me sens tellement faible, tellement honteuse. Dis-je, ma voix se brisant en cour de route.

– Tu n'as pas à te sentir faible, Gabrielle. Tu as vécu des moments difficiles, c'est normal de se sentir dépassé. On l'a tous déjà vécu à un moment ou à un autre, personne n'y échappe.

– Mais je suis la cause de tout ça, et c'est quand même moi que vous essayez de réconforter. J'ai l'impression de ne pas le mériter. Admis-je, ressentant un besoin urgent de me confier.

– Personne ne pouvait savoir, personne ne pouvait prévoir. Pas même toi et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre seul d'un état de choc. Répondit-il en s'éloignant de moi assez pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je suis là, ça va aller.

– Je n'avais pas à te faire subir tout ça, ni à toi ni aux autres. Dis-je dans un murmure.

– Tu n'as pas à être forte pour tout le monde, Gabrielle. C'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

Ces mots me firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Toute ma vie j'avais été forte pour ma mère, ma famille, mes amis. Je m'étais fait un devoir d'être celle qui se tient debout, qui ne fait jamais passer ses besoins avant ceux des autres. Il me demandait de me défaire du fardeau d'une vie et étrangement, je ne me sentais pas prête à ça.

– Je ne sais pas vivre autrement que comme ça. Murmurais-je, révélant ce qui était enfoui au plus profond de moi.

Il eut l'air profondément bouleversé par ma réponse.

[Barney]

Ce n'était pas tant les mots qui l'avaient décontenancé, mais le regard qui les accompagnait. Il le connaissait pour l'avoir si souvent vu en se regardant dans le miroir. Le sentiment de responsabilité était lourd à porter, en particulier lorsqu'on était seul. Avec les années, c'était devenu un automatisme, une façon de vivre. Toujours garder le contrôle de soi et faire passer les autres en premier. Pour les protéger, des autres, d'eux-mêmes ou de soi. Parce qu'il fallait à tout prix les éloigner de soi, pour se protéger aussi soi-même. C'était le prix à payer pour aimer sans risque, de quelque façon que ce soit. Il ne la laisserait pas seule, mais il n'y avait qu'une solution pour l'emmener à se préoccuper d'elle-même.

– Moi non plus, je ne sais pas. On s'apprendra. Dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se mit à pleurer, silencieusement. Puis, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la laissa se débarrasser de ce fardeau, l'évacuer par ses larmes. Il réalisa qu'il pleurait, lui aussi. Pour elle, pour lui. Après ce qui aurait pu être des heures, elle finit par s'endormir. Il la replaça sur le lit et retourna s'endormir dans son fauteuil. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais se faire souffrir, elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

[Gunnar]

Son cœur battait dans ses tempes alors que sa salive avait la texture du sable. C'était les inconvénients du « lendemain de veille ». Il n'avait pas pu. Il la revoyait pleurer dans son sommeil, il la sentait se calmer alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Il se sentait s'attacher à elle, puis voyait ses plaies. Elle ne voudrait jamais de quelqu'un comme lui. Elle était prête à se détruire par culpabilité pour une question de légitime défense, elle n'aimerait jamais un mercenaire comme lui. Un mercenaire toxicomane qui lui mentait depuis son arrivée.

Elle devait savoir, là au moins il serait fixé.

Il monta les marches et arriva dans la cuisine commune où Toll était en train de manger en lisant. Il tourna la tête et vit Hale et Tool. Il allait se rendre à sa chambre lorsque Lee lui barra le passage. Gunnar cligna des yeux, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

[Lee]

Il vit le regard vide de Gunnar et son poing partit avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait.

– Christmas! L'averti Tool, sachant très bien à quel point Gunnar était dangereux dans cet état-là.

– T'es un connard. Cracha Lee en direction de Gunnar, ignorant superbement Tool qui s'approchait d'eux.

– Tu m'as manqué aussi Lee. Rétorqua Jensen et Lee sentit la colère s'emparer de lui.

– On a des choses à se dire alors calmez-vous! Dis Tool et Gunnar prit place autour de la table.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à propos de Gabrielle? demanda Hale.

– Ah. Lâcha Gunnar, elle vous l'a finalement dit.

-Tu lui as demandé de nous en parler? demanda Toll, l'air surpris.

– Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le cacher éternellement, définitivement pas à moi et qu'elle devrait admettre qu'elle a un problème. Dis Gunnar et ils savaient qu'il était honnête.

Gunnar avait vraiment essayé d'aider Gabrielle. L'ambiance se détendit un moment avant qu'il n'ajoute.

-Comment l'avez-vous su si elle n'a pas parlé? demanda-t-il, l'air subitement inquiet.

Un silence lourd suivit la question, personne ne savait comment il réagirait et Barney n'était toujours pas au courant que Gunnar savait. Et le téléphone de Gunnar sonna.

– Gabrielle? Répondit-il alors que les autres s'envoyaient des regards inquiets.

 _– J'aurais un service à te demander. Dit-elle, hésitante._

-Oui? demanda Gunnar avant de l'entendre soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Pourrais-tu m'apporter ta crème? demanda-t-elle._

Gunnar regarda les autres alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Leur réaction et la demande de Gabrielle? Elle avait rechuté. Il se leva et alla chercher la crème.

– J'arrive. Dit-il d'une voix douce avant de raccrocher et de sortir.

[Barney]

Il venait de nettoyer la salle de bain et de changer ses draps. Ils devraient retourner magasiner. Gabrielle dormait toujours, mais lui n'avait jamais pu se rendormir. Il se passa près de deux heures encore avant que sa fille ne se lève et vienne le rejoindre dans son bureau où il regardait des photos d'elle lorsqu'elle était jeune.

– Je me souviens de ces photos, je les ai prises un peu avant de tomber dans le lac en essayant d'attraper une grenouille. Offrit-elle et Barney lui sourit malgré lui. J'ai pris énormément de photos de notre chalet. De tout en fait. Je pourrais te les montrer si tu veux.

Barney posa les yeux sur son étagère et y vit le vieil appareil qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui en mission.

– Ça pourrait être bien. Dit-il et elle s'appuya contre une de ses bibliothèques.

Ils entendirent le bruit de la moto de Gunnar et Barney fronça les sourcils.

– J'ai demandé à Gunnar de venir me porter sa crème. Expliqua Gabrielle et Barney la dévisagea.

– Il le savait. Constata-t-il, visiblement tendu.

– Il voulait que j'en parle. Ajouta aussitôt Gabrielle et même si l'information rassura légèrement Barney, il restait tout de même mal à l'aise.

On frappa à la porte et Gabrielle lui cria d'entrer avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

[Gunnar]

Gunnar vit des draps tachés et des débris dans des sacs et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Barney était au courant et Gabrielle avait...Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer en l'entendant l'appeler. Il monta directement au deuxième étage et la vit assise sur son lit.

Elle portait des shorts et la totalité de ses cuisses avait été recouverte de bandages. Il déposa la trousse sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il aurait dû être là. Il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue et l'essuya du bout des doigts avant de retirer sa main lorsqu'elle baissa la tête. Il pouvait la voir trembler.

– J'ai...humm...Tenta-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Il allait prendre sa main lorsqu'elle se précipita dans ses bras. Gunnar la serra contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait en s'excusant à répétition. Elle finit par se calmer avant de grincer des dents en tentant de se relever. Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir et défit ses bandages avant de constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Gabrielle ancra son regard au sien et il pouvait voir la peur au fond de ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas être comme ça, vulnérable. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et prit la crème pour lui en mettre avant de refaire ses pansements. Gabrielle le regarda travailler sans rien dire et il rangea son matériel avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

– Gabrielle...Commença-t-il.

– Je sais. Murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'aide.

– Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible. Dit-il et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il pouvait voir les millions de questions qui s'y trouvaient et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y répondre honnêtement tant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient pour vivre. Elle du comprendre qu'il ne parlerait pas, puisqu'elle détourna le regard vers ses cuisses.

– Merci Gunnar, pour tout. Dit-elle et il l'embrassa brièvement sur le front avant de murmurer.

– Toujours.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un d'autre arriver dans le garage. Gunnar se leva et lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de descendre voir ce qui se passait.

[Toll]

Gunnar descendit les marches vers lui avec un air inquiet, passant devant Barney comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et à le voir regarder autour pendant une fraction de seconde, il réalisa que c'était le cas.

– Un problème? demanda Gunnar et Toll leva les yeux vers Barney.

-Je peux lui parler? demanda Toll en désignant la chambre de Gabrielle d'un geste de la main.

Gabrielle sortit quelques instants plus tard en envoyant un regard gêné en direction de son père. Elle descendit les marches et prix place sur le divan. Gunnar se racla la gorge avant de hocher légèrement la tête en direction de Gabrielle et de sortir.

– Merci pour hier. Dis Gabrielle avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire bonjour. Et désoler pour...

– Ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai vu pire. Dit-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant l'air de Barney.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis il continua.

– Ne le prends pas mal, mais il va te falloir du soutien. On est là pour toi, mais il va te falloir quelqu'un de plus...qualifié. Ajouta-t-il et il la vit se tendre. Je te dis ça parce que j'en ai besoin moi aussi.

Gabrielle sembla le dévisager pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se détendre légèrement.

– J'ai un psychologue qui me suis. Il se spécialise dans les traumatismes...en tout genre. Dit-il vaguement et elle haussa un sourcil. J'étais dans l'armée.

L'expression de Gabrielle changea instantanément et son regard s'adoucit.

– Et tu crois qu'il peut m'aider? demanda-t-elle et il vit Barney se détendre du coin de l'œil.

– Oui. Je sais que c'est rapide, mais il est disponible ce matin et je pourrais t'y emmener. On pourra aller magasiner après si tu veux. Dit-il en se souvenant des sacs à vidanges dans l'entrée.

– Je...Je vais me changer. Est-ce qu'on peut prendre ma voiture? Je vais te laisser la conduire. Offrit-elle et il accepta avec un sourire avant qu'elle ne monte se changer.

– Merci. Lui dit Barney en lui offrant un café qu'il accepta avec soulagement.

Il était à peine neuf heures après tout.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, elle en a besoin. Répondit-il.

Il allait ajouter autre chose, mais Gabrielle était revenue. Il mit sa tasse à moitié pleine dans l'évier avant de prendre les clés qu'elle lui tendait.

– Fait lui attention. L'avertit-elle et il sourit avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

[Gabrielle]

Mon enthousiasme devait se lire sur mon visage puisque Toll jugea bon de me pousser légèrement en ouvrant la porte. Je fis l'effort de lui sourire, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça. Et après tout ce qui s'était passé...C'était la moindre des choses. J'entrai dans le bureau et un homme me sourit.

– Bonjour, tu dois être Gabrielle. Dit-il en me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

– Je vais t'attendre dehors. Me dit Toll

-Merci, eh oui, je suis Gabrielle. Répondis-je aux deux.

Toll sortit et referma derrière lui, me laissant avec un psychologue qui me regardait en attendant une réaction quelconque.

– Votre ami m'a parlé de ce qui vous amène ici. Commença-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit? Le coupais-je, soudainement plus attentive à ses propos.

– Que vous avez perdu votre mère et vous êtes fait attaquer le jour où vous avez rencontré votre père. Il a également mentionné une crise? Finit-il sur un ton invitant à de plus amples explications.

– Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Répondis-je.

– Voulez-vous en parler?

– Je ne veux pas parler de ma mère, c'est trop récent. Pour ce qui est de ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis ici, je ne crois pas être la seule personne qu'une attaque traumatise et je crois que le temps peut guérir certaines blessures.

L'homme me dévisagea brièvement avant de noter quelque chose dans un cahier. Il me vit le regarder et déposa son crayon.

– Rien de ce que tu me dis ne va sortir d'ici.

Un silence inconfortable suivit sa réplique et je commençais à penser qu'il ne me serait d'aucune aide si je ne parlais pas.

– Je...ma mère était la seule personne qui me comprenait. Je n'ai jamais pu faire confiance à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle est décédée d'une maladie inconnue et non traitable. Commençais-je. Les démarches ont été longues et pénibles après sa mort et je voudrais sincèrement éviter le sujet pour l'instant.

– Je vois, est-ce qu'on peut aborder le sujet de la confiance? demanda-t-il et j'hésitai un moment avant de confirmer d'un signe de tête. Votre mère était-elle vraiment la seule en qui vous ayez eu confiance ou y a-t-il eu quelqu'un d'autre?

Le visage de Gunnar fit son apparition dans mon esprit et je restai sans mots. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait? Je ne le connaissais pas. Il ne me connaissait pas...Mais ses yeux, sa façon de s'occuper de moi...mon instinct.

– Il y a quelqu'un. Constata le psychologue.

-Gunnar. Dis-je et je vis une lueur étrange passer dans les yeux du psy. Je veux dire, je sais que Barney est là, mais...

– On peut y revenir plus tard. Offrit-il et j'acceptai, soulagée d'éviter le sujet. Par rapport à la crise, voulez-vous m'en parler?

– J'ai...vous savez ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver là toute seule. Ça ne faisait pas 24 heures que j'étais là que j'avais déjà causé des ennuis. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Je...n'ai pas l'habitude de m'exprimer sur mes émotions. C'est de ma faute. Si je m'étais mieux contrôlée, ça ne se serait jamais produit. Dis-je.

– Écoute-moi, Gabrielle. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ils sont inquiets pour toi, mais tu n'es pas un fardeau. Maintenant, je te propose qu'on se voie régulièrement. On va travailler ensemble sur ta gestion des émotions et sur tes traumatismes, d'accord? dit-il et je soupirai avant d'accepter. On se voit dans deux semaines, mais appelle-moi si tu as une urgence.

– Merci. Dis-je en prenant la carte qu'il me tendait avant de sortir.

Je ne vis pas Toll, alors je sortis de la bâtisse pour le voir appuyé contre ma voiture avec des smoothies et des beignes.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu déjeuner. Dit-il et je pris mon breuvage et un beigne avant de m'asseoir sur le capot de ma voiture.

– Merci. Répondis-je. Pour ça aussi.

– Alors, voulais-tu faire autre chose? demanda-t-il et je pris le temps de réfléchir tout en mangeant.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment visité la ville depuis mon arrivée. Sais-tu s'il y a des librairies ou des musés? Des cinémas peut-être? demandais-je avant de rougir en voyant son air amusé. Si tu veux, tu peux juste me dire où ils sont et je vais y aller.

– Non, je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise, c'est juste bon de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul qui sache lire. Dit-il et je me mis à rire. On peut aller te chercher d'autres draps et ensuite je te ferai faire le tour de ce que je connais, ça te va?

– Je te suis! dis-je avant d'embarquer dans la voiture.

.

L'étendue des connaissances de Toll était absolument impressionnante. Je lisais beaucoup, mais jamais à ce point. Il était en train de m'expliquer un évènement historique relié à une peinture lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais complètement perdue dans ses mots.

– Désoler, je dois t'endormir. Rit-il.

– Absolument pas, je me demandais juste comment tu faisais pour retenir tout ça. Avouais-je et il me sourit.

– Des années de pratique. Ne t'en fais pas, tu y arriveras. Se moqua-t-il et je le poussai, ou du moins essayai, alors qu'il m'envoyait un clin d'œil.

Mon estomac se manifesta et il me fit le suivre à l'extérieur où se trouvait un restaurant avec une terrasse.

[Gunnar]

Il avait tourné en rond une bonne partie de la journée en pensant à Gabrielle. Il savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec Toll, mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever son regard de la tête. Sans parler de ses blessures. Gunnar avait eu beaucoup de choses à se reprocher et ne voulait pas que son inaction envers Gabrielle en fasse partie.

Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Peut-être que c'était son sourire, peut-être le fait qu'elle ne le craignait pas comme tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route ? Ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver d'explication rationnelle. Elle ne l'avait jamais jugée et lui faisait confiance, choses rares dans le monde où il vivait. Et si c'était ça? Elle le faisait se sentir normal, humain.

Il pouvait presque la sentir dans ses bras et sourit au souvenir de la sensation particulière qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait pu la rassurer. Puis, il vit la boîte contenant ses substances sur le bord de son lavabo.

Non, il ne méritait pas ses bonnes intentions, pas s'il continuait comme ça. Il ouvrit la boîte et jeta son contenu dans la toilette. Il attendit que les regrets viennent comme ils le faisaient si souvent lorsqu'il était en manque, mais ils ne vinrent pas. Il avait fait le bon choix.

[Tool's]

Il était resté assis dans sa cuisine pendant un moment après le départ de sa fille. Puis il s'était rendu chez Tool, parce que certaines habitudes ne changent jamais. Il le trouva en train de travailler sur un projet de tatouage qu'il arrêta en l'entendant arriver.

-Comment elle va? demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

– Mieux. Dit Barney et Tool lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

– Je peux voir ça à ton enthousiasme. Ajouta-t-il. Comment ça s'est passé ce matin?

– Gunnar est passé. Dis Barney avant de soupirer en voyant l'air insistant de son ami. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser Tool. Il est arrivé et il est monté dans sa chambre et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû...mais je les ai observés. J'ai de la difficulté à la faire parler et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Je sais d'où elle vient et ce qu'elle a vécu.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

– Elle lui a parlé? demanda Tool avec un air compréhensif et Barney confirma d'un signe de tête.

– Il s'est agenouillé devant elle et elle s'est jetée dans ses bras pour qu'il la réconforte. Je ne comprends pas Tool. Gunnar? Ses blessures sur les bras datent de sa sortie d'hôpital et elle lui faisait déjà confiance? Je ne comprends pas. Avoua Barney.

– Gunnar la comprend. Dis Tool. Tu sais comme moi que Gabrielle s'est probablement fait juger toute sa vie. Il ne le fera jamais. Il ne peut pas. Avec les problèmes qu'il a eu et ceux qu'il a toujours, il sait probablement exactement ce qu'elle ressent. Gabrielle ne le sait pas, mais elle peut probablement le sentir.

– Parlons-en de ses problèmes. Gunnar est loin d'être un ange Tool Dit Barney et l'expression de Tool se fit plus dure.

– Tu sais comme moi ce qu'il a vécu et ce qu'il a fait pour pouvoir rester ici. Dit Tool.

– Mais tu sais aussi ce qui risque de se passer s'il dérape encore. Argua Barney. C'est ma fille Tool.

– Je sais. Admit Tool. Mais on est là et pour l'instant il l'aide et elle l'écoute.

Barney allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque le téléphone sonna. Tool répondit et il sut immédiatement que sa journée serait longue.

[Toll]

Gabrielle avait définitivement quelque chose de spécial. Ils avaient passé la journée à faire le tour des musés et des librairies avant de se retrouver dans un restaurant qu'il aimait pour ses déjeuners en tout temps. Et il avait découvert en s'asseyant à table que Gabrielle parlait énormément lorsqu'il était question de sujets qui la passionne. Elle posait également beaucoup de questions et Toll en profita au maximum pour étaler ses connaissances.

Il aimait ses amis, mais ça faisait du bien de pouvoir parler d'autre chose parfois. Et d'avoir autre chose que des remarques sarcastiques sur ses connaissances littéraires. Il se doutait d'ailleurs que Gabrielle aurait besoin d'une nouvelle bibliothèque si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut concernant sa chambre.

Ils avaient pratiquement fini de manger lorsque le téléphone de Gabrielle sonna.

-Allo? demanda-t-elle. Salut papa, on a presque fini de manger. On doit passer à la maison pour déposer mes choses et on te rejoint chez Tool plus tard?

Il y eu une pause, puis le visage de Gabrielle s'assombrit légèrement.

– Ah. Pas de problème, je lui fais le message. On se voit plus tard. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

-Tout va bien? demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Barney te demande de me déposer à la maison et d'aller le rejoindre chez Tool, vous avez du boulot apparemment. Répondit-elle et il sentit une vague de culpabilité.

Barney devait lui dire, parce qu'ils ne pourraient plus le cacher bien longtemps. Il espérait seulement que Gabrielle ne soit pas trop sous le choc.

[Tool's]

Ils étaient dans le bureau et Barney rangeait les plans alors que les autres s'échangeaient des regards entendus. Quelqu'un devrait lui dire. Barney finit finalement sa tâche et les regarda un après l'autre.

– On n'a pas parlé d'une partie importante du plan. Lâcha finalement Christmas.

– Éclaire ma lanterne. Rétorqua Barney.

– J'ai passé une excellente journée avec Gabrielle. Dit Toll et Barney croisa les bras.

– Je n'ai rien à dire. S'obstina Barney.

– Vraiment? Et si l'un de nous se blesse gravement? demanda Lee et il pouvait voir que Barney essayait déjà de formuler un argument.

– S'il t'arrive quelque chose. Relança Gunnar. Si l'un d'entre nous ne revient pas ou pas en entier? Tu comptes lui mentir combien de temps? Parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je sais que Gabrielle me fait confiance, à toi aussi. Probablement à Tool et Toll après tout ce qui s'est passé et qu'elle sait qu'elle est au minimum en sécurité et bien entouré avec Lee et Hale.

Barney sentit les regards sur lui mais ne dit rien.

– Et, je ne veux pas que ça arrive Barney crois-moi, si jamais la mission tourne mal et qu'on doit la mettre en sécurité? Si elle découvre par elle-même qu'on lui a menti. Dis-moi à ce moment-là ce qui se passera. Ajouta Jensen et Barney se figea.

– Elle n'est pas prête à...Tenta Barney.

– Se faire mentir. Dit Hale. Elle n'est pas prête à se faire mentir. Pas là-dessus.

– Je lui parlerai en revenant. Dit Barney et avant qu'ils ne puissent protester il ajouta. Je vais prévoir une lettre et une marche à suivre s'il m'arrive quelque chose ou si on doit la déplacée pour une raison quelconque. Mais je refuse de lui dévoiler ça et de la laisser seule avec la nouvelle.

– Arrange-toi pour que je n'aie pas besoin de la lui remettre. Dit Tool et ils sortirent du bureau avec un plan et un besoin de prendre un verre.

[Barney]

Il la retrouva endormie sur le divan avec le menu d'un DVD qui jouait à répétition sur la télévision. Il sourit avant de prendre place près d'elle pour la réveiller.

– Hey. Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

– Hey. Je m'excuse de déranger ton sommeil mais je me disais que ton lit serait plus confortable. Dit Barney et elle rit.

– Probablement oui. Dit-elle et il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle n'ajoute. Alors le travail?

– Je...on doit partir pour un bout de temps. Une semaine ou deux. Juste à temps pour ta fête. Dit Barney et elle se tourna complètement vers lui.

– Tu n'es pas obligé d'organiser quelque chose. Dit-elle.

– J'ai manqué tous les autres alors...Commença-t-il et elle mit une main sur son bras.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais si tu insistes on peut faire quelque chose. Répondit-elle et il sourit.

– Prend le temps d'y penser, je suis certain que Tool t'aidera à trouver quelque chose. Mais vaut mieux que tu saches que s'il te propose un endroit qui sonne comme un club de danseuses, c'en est probablement un. Dit-il et Gabrielle se mit à rire.

Il rit avec elle un moment, puis elle se calma et il lui sourit.

– Je devrais aller me coucher, prends soin de toi. Et dis aux autres de faire attention aussi. Dit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Bonne nuit papa.

Barney sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis il la serra contre lui un peu plus fort.

– Bonne nuit Gabrielle. Lui répondit-il avant qu'elle ne se lève pour aller dormir.

Il resta assis un moment avant de fermer la télévision et de se rendre à son bureau pour se prendre un autre verre. Il devait lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il ne pouvait pas la perdre.


	9. Chapitre sept

**_Chapitre sept : The ride will take a while_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

J'avais fini mon sac et allais le descendre lorsque Tool fit son apparition.

– Je ne suis pas handicapée Tool. Dis-je alors qu'il le mettait sur son épaule.

– Peut-être, mais tu n'es pas en un morceau non plus. Répliqua-t-il et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Je le suivis jusqu'à chez lui, profitant de la marche et du beau temps. Mes points de suture tiraillaient un peu, mais j'étais à bout de nerfs de devoir restée assise. Tool m'avait appelé pour m'offrir de rester avec lui le temps que les autres seraient partis et j'avais accepté, me disant que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et aucune autre connaissance dans les parages. Et après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, c'était la moindre des choses que j'apprenne à le connaître.

Il me fit monter avec lui dans l'ascenseur et ouvrit la porte de la chambre à côté de celle de Gunnar.

– C'est ta chambre, mais sens-toi libre de faire comme chez toi pour la cuisine ou l'espace commun en bas. Tu peux aussi venir cogner à ma porte si tu as besoin et que je suis... occupé.

– Je vois. Dis-je en lui envoyant un sourire amusé.

J'avais eu l'occasion de croiser une de ses occupations depuis mon arrivée à New Orléans.

– Alors, on commande ou on cuisine? me demanda-t-il et je haussai un sourcil.

– Tu sais cuisiner? demandais-je avec un air incrédule et il hocha la tête avec un air amusé.

– Hale. Dit-il avant de me faire signe de le suivre à son appartement.

C'était un grand loft avec une salle de bain près de l'entrée, un espace pour la cuisine, le salon et il y avait un énorme lit caché à moitié par un paravent au fond de la pièce.

– Assis-toi, je m'occupe du reste me dit-il avant de sortir une bière. T'en veux une?

– Je bois juste du fort. Répondis-je et il m'envoya un regard inquisiteur.

– L'âge légal au Canada c'est 18 ans. Expliquais-je et il rangea sa bière pour sortir une bouteille.

– Tant mieux, sinon je me sentirais mal de t'offrir ça. Mais juste pour être certain, ne dis rien à Barney. Dit-il et je levai les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant retenir un sourire.

J'avais bien fait de venir.

[Plane]

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque Church les contacta pour leur dire que le contact avait changé. Lee soupira et se rendit à l'arrière pour appeler Tool. Il prit son portable, pas de service. Il jura et prit le téléphone relié au système de l'avion. L'appel se mit sur haut-parleurs et Lee jura encore une fois, se disant que Barney se devait de trouver de meilleurs appareils. Il entendit quelqu'un décrocher et parla.

– Tool, écoute on a besoin que... commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

– Christmas! s'exclama Gabrielle à l'autre bout du fil, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

\- Gabrielle? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que Tool est là?

– Il est en bas en train de fouiller dans ses réserves, je crois. Dit-elle d'une voix anormalement enjouée et légèrement décalée.

\- Ses réserves? demanda-t-il avant de réaliser. Vous avez bu.

\- Un peu... beaucoup? répondit-elle avant de rire.

Il regarda les autres et vit qu'une vague d'amusement traversait le groupe.

– Wow, Tool n'a pas peur de Barney. Lâcha Hale en riant.

– Je suis Canadienne Hale. Je peux boire si je veux depuis un moment déjà. Répliqua-t-elle avec un ton convaincu.

\- Est-ce que tu es saoule? demanda Lee.

– Non... oui. Finit-elle par dire.

– Bordel. Lâcha Lee.

\- Répète ça? demanda Gabrielle.

– J'ai dit bordel. Répéta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

– Encore s'il te plaît, j'adore ton accent. Dit-elle et Lee se figea alors qu'il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Toll et Hale s'étaient mis à rire alors que Gunnar regardait le téléphone avec un air ahuri.

– Où est Tool, je dois lui parler. Dit finalement Lee en tentant de reprendre un ton normal.

– Je suis là. Dit-il et ils réalisèrent qu'elles les avaient mis sur haut-parleurs.

Ils entendirent un clic et l'écho disparu.

\- Je peux vous aider? demanda-t-il avec un ton amusé.

– On a besoin d'informations, le contact a changé. Je t'ai envoyé ses infos. Dit Lee.

– Répète ça, j'adore ton accent. Répondit Tool alors que tous les autres éclataient de rire.

—Fuck off! Rétorqua Lee et ils entendirent le rire sonore de Tool avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Lee retourna au cockpit et prit place dans son siège. Barney se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors il s'en occupe? demanda-t-il.

– Il a intérêt. Rétorqua Lee et Barney lui offrit un sourire amusé.

– Si ça peut te consoler, moi aussi j'aime ton accent. Se moqua Barney.

– Enculer. Lâcha Christmas et ils se mirent à rire.

[Tool's]

-Alors t'aimes l'accent de Christmas? Se moqua Tool en se tournant vers Gabrielle et elle rit.

Elle n'avait pas bu depuis un moment et Tool s'en était aperçu à la moitié du repas lorsque Gabrielle s'était levée pour aller chercher du pain. Il avait secoué la tête avec un air amusé et avait calé son verre avant de lui en offrir un dernier.

Avec Gabrielle un verre de plus faisait apparemment toute la différence. Elle pigea dans le bol de chips qu'il venait d'emmener et il se racla la gorge.

– J'aime bien son accent, mais il me traite comme une enfant. Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

– Ah. Ne t'en fais pas, il fait cet effet-là à tout le monde. Sauf avec Barney, on croirait que c'est sa femme. Dit Tool et Gabrielle sourit.

Elle prit une des bouteilles d'eau qui se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le divan.

\- Et Gunnar? demanda Tool en prenant place près d'elle alors qu'elle manquait s'étouffer avec sa gorgée.

Elle le regarda un moment et il pouvait voir l'hésitation au fond de ses yeux.

– Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je sais juste que je suis en sécurité avec lui. Que je peux...Dit-elle avant de s'interrompre.

– Lui faire confiance? offrit Tool et elle confirma d'un signe de tête. Je vois.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Tool revit toutes les fois où il avait dû aider Gunnar dans les derniers mois. Puis il revit Gabrielle en sang, ses marques plus vieilles. Il savait qu'au fond Gunnar était quelqu'un de bien, mais il pouvait lui nuire aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'aider.

– Il n'est pas le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Lui dit-elle et il retourna son attention sur elle. Je... Tu m'as sauvé la vie Tool. Je sais que je ne t'en ai pas reparlé depuis l'hôpital, mais j'y pense tout le temps. Je te dois la vie.

– Tu ne me dois rien Gabrielle. Dit Tool d'une voix douce.

– Bien sûr que si. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. J'essaie de faire la paix avec le fait que ce n'est pas de ma faute qu'ils m'ont agressée et que tu as choisi de me défendre. J'essaie vraiment. Et le dessin m'aide énormément. Personne n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps de me partager sa passion, de m'apprendre quelque chose. Mais tu l'as fait. Et même si je ne parle pas, je sais que si un jour je me décide à le faire, tu seras là. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ça et c'est... Merci Tool.

Il sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge alors que des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper à tout moment. Gabrielle essayait tant bien que mal d'essuyer les siennes et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura en silence et il ferma les yeux.

– Je te promets Gabrielle, tu seras toujours chez toi ici, en sécurité. Murmura Tool.

– Merci. Dit-elle avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir.

.

Elle se réveilla au son de CCR alors qu'une odeur de café se rendit jusqu'à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt en grognant. Gabrielle entendit le rire de Tool et soupira avant de s'asseoir.

– J'aurais pu dormir sur le divan. Dit-elle en constatant qu'elle était dans son lit.

– J'ai connu pire. Dit-il en mettant un deuxième café sur la table.

Gabrielle se leva et alla le rejoindre. Elle allait lui demander le programme de la journée lorsque le téléphone de Tool sonna. Il répondit avant de s'excuser pour descendre en bas. Gabrielle finit son café et retourna dormir dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée.

[Yang]

-J'ai vérifié les informations et Christmas avait raison. Dit Yang en regardant son écran. Il va falloir intervenir.

\- Étais-tu toujours en route pour New Orléans? demanda Tool.

– Oui, mais je peux transférer et aller les rejoindre. Offrit-il et il entendit un long soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne.

– J'ai quelqu'un là-bas qui va pouvoir nous aider, mais il ne le fera pas à moins que je lui demande en personne. J'ai un service à te demander. Dit Tool. Gabrielle est chez moi et devait le rester le temps de la mission. Peux-tu t'assurer qu'elle va bien? Elle a l'air mieux, mais je veux être certain qu'elle ne soit pas seule en cas de rechute ou si les choses tournent mal pour nous.

– Je peux m'en charger, mais je ne suis pas certain de sa réaction à ma présence. Répondit Yang.

– Tu te débrouilleras. Je vais lui parler de toi un peu, comme ça elle ne sera pas surprise de te voir arriver. Conclut Tool. Et n'oublie pas, elle ne sait rien.

La ligne coupa et Yang regarda l'heure. Il espérait que Tool sache ce qu'il faisait, parce qu'il rencontrerait Gabrielle dans moins de trois heures.

[Tool's]

Tool avait pris le temps de ramasser ses affaires, de se trouver un transport et de mettre son matériel dans le camion. Gabrielle était retournée se coucher et avait visiblement besoin de sommeil. Il regarda l'heure et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle et il sursauta. Désoler, je croyais que tu m'avais entendu arriver.

– Ça va, il n'y a pas de mal. Dit-il avant de se tourner vers elle. Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

– J'ai un ami qui devait venir passer un bout de temps ici qui est en route. Il s'appelle Ying Yang. Commença Tool et elle eut l'air encore plus confuse. Il arrive dans une heure environ. Le problème, c'est que je dois partir dans une demi-heure pour ne pas manquer mon vol. Il y a eu une urgence au travail et je dois aller rejoindre ton père.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien? demanda Gabrielle.

– Oui, il a juste besoin d'un coup de main. Répondit Tool. Est-ce que tu as ton téléphone?

Gabrielle le lui tendit et il le prit pour entrer des numéros.

– Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, fais comme chez toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Yang devrait pouvoir t'aider. Dit Tool avant de lui redonner son téléphone.

– Trench? demanda-t-elle et Tool se tendit.

– Si tu as une urgence et qu'on ne répond pas, appelle-le. Lui, moi et ton père on se connaît depuis un siècle et je suis certain qu'il pourra t'aider. Sinon, appelle Booker. Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années et je ne sais pas où il est, mais il est fiable. Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes jusque-là, mais si jamais c'est une question de vie ou de mort et que personne ne répond, tu appelles ce numéro.

Gabrielle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il ravala sa salive.

– De vie ou de mort? C'est qui? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Répondit Tool avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Ne t'en fais pas, on va revenir avant que tu n'aies le temps de t'ennuyer.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise.

– Prends soin de toi. Lui dit-elle et il lui sourit avant de se rendre à son camion et de partir.

[Gabrielle]

J'avais fini par abandonner l'idée d'être productive et avait allumé la télé de l'aire commune. Mon attention se tourna pour la millième fois vers la porte du bureau et le souvenir de l'expression de Tool ne me lâchait plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas, j'en étais certaine.

Mon téléphone vibra et je vis un message sur l'afficheur.

 _Tu peux prendre des livres dans ma bibliothèque si tu veux. -Toll_

 _Merci. J'espère que je n'ai pas rendu Christmas mal à l'aise, j'ai un peu trop bu hier. -Gabrielle_

 _Non, on s'en ai occupé nous-mêmes. -Toll_

 _Vous n'allez jamais l'oublier enh? -Gabrielle_

 _Non. -Toll_

Je ris malgré moi en pensant à ce qu'ils devaient faire subir à Lee. Il n'y avait que moi pour me mettre dans une situation pareille.

 _Je croyais que vous aviez un problème au travail, es-tu certain d'avoir le temps de me parler? – Gabrielle_

 _On attend Tool, mais après ça devrait aller. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu aies de quoi passer le temps en notre absence. -Toll_

 _Je vois. Je dois y aller, je crois que l'ami de Tool arrive. -Gabrielle_

 _Tu peux nous appeler si tu as une urgence. -Toll_

Je me tournai vers la porte de garage qui s'ouvrit sur un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir ma taille. Son regard se dirigea vers moi et je lui offris un sourire gêné.

– Tu dois être Gabrielle? me demanda-t-il et je confirmai d'un signe de tête. Tu as les yeux de ton père.

– Merci... Yang? répondis-je, hésitante.

Il me sourit et je me détendis légèrement.

– J'allais me faire à manger si vous voulez vous joindre à moi. Offris-je et je pus voir l'amusement au fond de ses yeux.

– Avec plaisir, mais seulement si tu me tutoies. Répondit-il et je lui souris.

[Yang]

Gabrielle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il s'y attendait. Elle avait quand même fait l'effort de maintenir une conversation plus ou moins intéressante considérant le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à la moitié de ses questions. Il avait offert de débarrasser la table et était monté défaire ses valises.

[Gabrielle]

Yang avait l'air sympathique, mais très réservé sur sa vie privée. Pas que je lui reprochais, mais j'avais rarement vu quelqu'un éviter autant de questions simples. J'allais sortir du matériel de dessin lorsque je vis que la porte du bureau était restée entrouverte. Je savais que je ne devais pas, mais l'expression de Tool me hantait et j'avais l'étrange sensation que le comportement de Yang était en lien avec le problème.

J'entrai dans le bureau et ouvrit l'un des ordinateurs. Mot de passe... Je soupirai. Mon regard s'attarda sur les tiroirs et j'ouvris le premier. Mon cœur rata un battement en voyant un pistolet chargé à côté d'un trousseau de clés. Je regardai les classeurs et décidai qu'au point où j'en étais, j'étais aussi bien de me rendre jusqu'au bout. J'ouvris un dossier et j'eus l'impression que la terre avait arrêté de tourner.

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ça.

[Tool's]

Il avait fini par redescendre et avait froncé les sourcils en ne voyant pas Gabrielle. Sa fenêtre de chambre était ouverte et elle était près des escaliers. Elle n'était pas partie. Il allait se retourner pour appeler Barney lorsqu'il vit la porte du bureau ouverte.

Gabrielle était assise à la table avec des dossiers ouverts en avant d'elle. Elle avait l'air blême et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Barney aurait dû lui dire et Tool n'était pas là pour contenir les dégâts. Yang savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le meilleur en ce qui concernait les interactions sociales et il jura mentalement contre Barney.

Il s'approcha lentement, mais en faisant du bruit pour ne pas qu'elle sursaute. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle mit la main sur le pistolet d'urgence que Tool gardait dans le bureau. Il s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle parle.

– Pourquoi est-ce que t'es ici? demanda-t-elle et il retint de justesse un soupir.

– Barney et Tool s'inquiétaient de te laisser seule après ta crise de panique. Dit Yang.

– Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de la difficulté à parler de ma vie pendant qu'ils persistent à me cacher la leur. Cracha-t-elle en poussant un dossier vers lui.

Il reconnut instantanément la photo. C'était la dernière mission de Tool. On pouvait le voir serrer la main d'un agent alors qu'il était couvert de sang devant l'ancien avion de Barney. Il prit place sur la chaise près d'elle et elle se tendit légèrement.

– Je suis loin d'être la meilleure personne pour t'en parler, mais si tu as des questions tu peux les poser. Offrit Yang et elle hésita un moment avant de parler.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement? demanda-t-elle et il prit une grande inspiration.

La journée allait être longue.

[Gabrielle]

Je prenais mon café en silence. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupée à penser à toutes les informations fournies par Yang. Il m'avait expliqué leur travail en gros et ses paroles concordaient avec les dossiers lus dans le bureau. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

Ils étaient mercenaires, mais ils tuaient les méchants. Sauvaient les otages. Ils avaient été dans l'armée... Toll n'avait pas menti... pas complètement. Et Gunnar... Tool... Barney...

Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement. Ils m'avaient menti... pour me protéger. Mais ils m'avaient menti. J'entendis Yang s'approcher et je levai les yeux vers lui.

– Tu devrais retourner dormir. Me dit-il et j'eus un temps d'arrêt.

Il avait l'air inquiet. Je me souvins de toutes mes soirées, de toutes les conversations, de... Ils avaient pris soin de moi.

– Je... Je vais y aller. Il reste du café. Dis-je avant de retourner dormir.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas.

[Yang]

Gabrielle avait passé des jours à parcourir les dossiers avant de finalement les ranger. Elle ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour le strict minimum nécessaire et il ne savait franchement pas comment réagir à ça. Elle avait eu quelques questions supplémentaires, sans plus.

Il lui avait dit comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il lui avait parlé de quelques-unes des missions qu'ils avaient faites et elle lui avait demandé pourquoi Barney ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait répondu le plus vaguement possible. C'était à Barney d'avoir cette discussion avec elle, pas à lui. Et il y avait certaines informations qu'il ne détenait pas non plus. Barney, Tool et Trench étaient dans le domaine depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Et même s'ils se parlaient, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire des autres en détail.

– Je vais aller faire des courses, est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose? demanda-t-elle et il se tourna vers elle.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

– Non merci. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide? demanda-t-il et il vit son regard dériver sur ses cuisses.

– Non. Dit-elle. À tout à l'heure.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

[Plane]

Barney regardait le ciel devant lui alors qu'il jurait mentalement. La mission avait été plus courte que prévu, mais il avait l'air de s'être fait rouler dessus par un dix tonnes, Toll et Gunnar avaient des points de suture de fortune et Lee et Hale avait des égratignures un peu partout. Il savait que personne n'avait osé le lui dire, mais Gabrielle les attendait et il devrait lui parler dès qu'il la verrait.

Tool s'était fait tirer dessus et s'il ne risquait rien, son bras lui était inutilisable pour les prochaines semaines à venir.

Il fit atterrir l'avion et ils débarquèrent le stock et Barney, Tool, Gunnar et Toll se rendirent à l'atelier en priant pour que Gabrielle ne soit pas trop sous le choc. Ils arrivèrent dans le garage pour voir Yang assis dans un fauteuil avec un verre à la main. Yang ne buvait pas. Barney soupira.

– Où est Gabrielle? demanda Gunnar et Yang leva les yeux vers eux.

[Gabrielle]

J'avais fini par sortir du magasin sans rien acheter. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Une partie de moi leur en voulait, mais je pouvais comprendre pourquoi ils hésiteraient à m'en parler. Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer, comment je réagirai la prochaine fois qu'ils partiront. Est-ce que j'allais rester à New-Orléans? J'allais devenir folle à rester dans ma tête. Je retournai en direction de chez Tool et m'arrêtai dans l'entrée du garage en voyant Barney, Tool, Toll et Gunnar me tourner le dos.

\- Où est Gabrielle? demanda Gunnar avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi en voyant Yang me regarder.

Je sentis mon souffle se couper. Il avait des bleus et des cicatrices de différentes tailles sur les avant-bras et une partie de son visage. Ma colère s'évanouit aussitôt en voyant la peur au fond de ses yeux. J'avais subitement l'impression de me retrouver devant lui lorsqu'il avait pansé mes plaies.

– Je... Commença-t-il et je m'approchai de lui avant de prendre sa main pour voir ses blessures de plus près.

J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement avant de lever les yeux pour ancrer son regard au mien.

– Est-ce que ça va? Dis-je d'une voix si basse que je doutais qu'il m'ait entendu.

– Je vais bien. Dit-il et pour une raison quelconque sa remarque me fit me tourner vers Toll et Barney qui avaient des blessures similaires.

Et mon regard s'arrêta finalement sur Tool. Sa blessure avait l'air de saigner encore au travers des bandages et il avait l'air faible. Je m'approchai de lui et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

– Va chercher la trousse. Dis-je à Yang d'une voix enrouée.

Yang s'exécutât sans dire un mot et j'entrepris de défaire les pansements de Tool qui ne protesta pas. Il me regardait, me dévisageait sans dire un mot. L'inquiétude se lisait facilement sur son visage et je mis une main sur ma bouche en voyant sa blessure par balle. Les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues.

Il m'avait sauvé la vie et il était blessé.

– Gabrielle. Dit mon père et je me tournai vers lui.

Son visage était enflé et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire du bien de me parler. Je me levai et me diriger vers le congélateur pour prendre un sac de glace que je lui tendis. Il le prit et mon regard dévia sur les autres.

Toll m'avait fait visiter la ville. Gunnar m'avait aidé. Barney m'avait accueilli. Tool m'avait sauvé la vie. Les larmes finirent par rouler le long de mes joues.

– Je sais. Finis-je par dire en aidant mon père à mieux positionner la glace.

Yang fini par revenir avait ce qu'il fallait et je me tournai vers Tool qui me regardait avec un million de questions au fond de ses yeux.

– La porte du bureau était mal fermée. Finis-je par avouer en prenant le désinfectant. Attention, ça chauffe.

Tool se tendit alors que je nettoyais la plaie.

– Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Avoua Barney.

– Je sais... Yang a répondu à certaines de mes questions. Je... vous m'avez menti, mais je... je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Finis-je par dire alors que je remettais un pansement sur l'épaule de Tool. Ça va aller?

– Je vais bien. Je suis désolé. Dit Tool alors que je finissais de couvrir sa blessure.

– Je... tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et... je me doute bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, mais selon ce que j'ai compris... je ne suis pas la seule que vous avez sauvée. C'est beaucoup à encaisser. Dis-je en me tournant pour leur faire face. Mais j'imagine que je vais m'y habituer... pas à vous voir partir, mais...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Barney se levait pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je le serrai à mon tour en fermant les yeux. La famille de ma mère me mentait pour leur image, mais eux m'avaient caché la vérité pour me protéger. Je n'approuvais pas la technique, mais je le sentais au fond de moi que j'étais en sécurité.

Je me défis de son emprise et me raclai la gorge avant de me tourner vers Toll et Gunnar.

– Est-ce que vous êtes blessés? demandais-je et ils me firent signe que non.

J'haussai un sourcil et Toll me montra ses points de suture.

– Je vois. Dis-je, sachant que je ne pourrais pas en faire plus.

Tool avait l'air de plus en plus pâle et je lui offris ma main.

– Tu ne te rendras pas en haut tout seul. Dis-je et il hésita un moment avant de la prendre.

– Gabrielle? Dit Barney et je me tournai partiellement vers lui.

– Je vais rester pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Dis-je et il eut l'air choqué par ma suggestion. Vous avez pris soin de moi, c'est à mon tour maintenant.

Je vis son regard s'adoucir malgré la surprise au fond de ses yeux. Je vis l'émotion dans ceux de Gunnar, Toll et Yang. Mais rien ne pouvait me préparer à la reconnaissance dans ceux de Tool.

– Tu n'es pas obligée... Commença-t-il avant d'abandonner en voyant mon expression faciale.

Je marchai près de lui pour m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas et à mi-chemin vers l'ascenseur j'eus un temps d'arrêt.

– Papa? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui et cette fois-ci la surprise se lisait partout sur son visage. Est-ce que Lee et Hale vont bien?

– Oui. Répondit-il, visiblement sous le choc.

– Je voulais juste savoir. Dis-je d'une voix hésitante. Prends soin de toi, je vais rester ici pour aider Tool le temps qu'il aille mieux. Il reste de la nourriture dans le frigo. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord?

– Promis. Dit-il et je rejoignis Tool qui se trouvait maintenant dans l'ascenseur.


	10. Chapitre huit

**_Chapitre huit : The light on your scars_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

Tool s'était finalement endormi et je regardais une de ses peintures sur le mur qui faisait face à son lit. Je me levai pour la regarder de plus près et manqua trébucher sur des vêtements qui traînaient au sol. Je soupirai en regardant autour de moi, puis entreprit de faire le ménage de son loft.

Il s'était écoulé deux heures, Tool dormait toujours, son loft était impeccable et je ne pouvais toujours pas dormir. Je sortis de son appartement et me rendit à l'étage des chambres. Je sortis les produits des placards et commençai à nettoyer la cuisine. La pièce avait été négligée pendant un bout de temps et avait l'air définitivement moins sombre avec des nouvelles ampoules et des stores propres.

\- Gabrielle? demanda la voix hésitante de Gunnar derrière moi.

Je fermai les yeux et l'entendit approcher.

– Est-ce que tu as... Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre alors que je me tournais vers lui.

– J'avais fini chez Tool alors je me suis dit que je pourrais... Dis-je en montrant l'aire commune d'un geste de la main.

– Gabrielle... Soupira Gunnar et mon regard s'ancra au sien.

Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude, la tristesse, le questionnement, l'incertitude, l'appréhension... la peur.

– Vous m'avez menti. Finis-je par dire alors que ma voix tremblait.

– Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Barney. J'ai... tu n'as aucune raison de me croire, mais je te promets que tu peux toujours me faire confiance, Gabrielle. Dit Gunnar alors que les larmes roulaient le long de mes joues.

– Je sais. Dis-je alors que je voyais la surprise dans ses yeux. Je sais et... ça me terrifie, Gunnar. J'ai peur de... je ne peux pas vous en vouloir parce que je vous comprends. Et... je me suis attachée. Gunnar, je sais que je devrais avoir peur de tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu, mais la vérité c'est que je suis terrorisée à l'idée de vous perdre. Vous avez pris soin de moi et malgré tout ça j'ai... je sais que je dois rester.

[Gunnar]

Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait arrêté de battre. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas... Mais c'était Gabrielle. Gabrielle et ses yeux qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'il ne pourrait rien lui cacher. Gabrielle et sa sincérité. Il sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les retint. Gabrielle caressa son visage d'une main et il la prit pour l'attirer vers lui et la prendre dans ses bras.

– Tu devrais venir dormir un peu. Offrit Gunnar en constatant la pâleur du visage de Gabrielle.

– Je... Je vais prendre des couvertures et je vais retourner surveiller l'état de Tool. Dit-elle et il approuva d'un signe de tête.

Il savait qu'elle était sous le choc et qu'elle avait besoin de savoir que Tool allait bien, mais surtout de rester occuper. Il retourna dans sa chambre et prit sa couverture pour la lui donner.

– N'oublie pas de dormir, il ne voudrait pas que tu t'épuises pour lui et nous non plus. Dit Gunnar avant de continuer d'une voix plus douce. Tu es spéciale, Gabrielle. J'espère que tu le sais, parce qu'après aujourd'hui je me demande ce qu'on a fait pour mériter quelqu'un de bien comme toi.

Elle ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire et il sourit involontairement en voyant que ses paroles l'avaient touchée. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de caresser sa joue.

– Bonne nuit Gabrielle. Lui dit-il.

– Bonne nuit Gunnar. Murmura-t-elle avant de prendre l'escalier en serrant sa couverture contre elle.

[Barney]

Il ne savait franchement pas quoi en penser. La réaction de sa fille n'était pas spontanée, elle avait eu un peu plus qu'une semaine pour digérer la nouvelle. À quel point avait-elle compris ce qu'ils faisaient comme travail?

Probablement plus que ce qu'il aurait aimé considérant le fait que Yang ait été là pour répondre à ses questions. Mais elle en aurait d'autres et il craignait sa réaction. Il finit de manger et alla se coucher, pour se contenter de regarder le plafond.

Tool avait failli mourir et ils étaient loin d'être en un morceau. Il se jura de ne plus l'impliquer. Son ami avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus partir en mission. Et il savait qu'il s'entendait bien avec Gabrielle. Elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un s'il ne revenait pas et il savait que Tool ne la laisserait pas tomber. Surtout pas après leur retour.

Barney savait que Gabrielle pensait lui devoir la vie, mais lui savait que Tool ne lui exigerait jamais rien en retour. Tool serait même du genre à lui en devoir une pour avoir pris soin de lui. Et Barney aussi. Il ne voulait pas perdre Tool... il ne pouvait simplement pas.

Il ferma les yeux et entendit le bruit des plaques accrochées dans son avion. Il laisserait Tool tranquille, il se débrouillerait autrement.

[Yang]

Yang haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Gunnar entrer dans la cuisine avec l'air de s'être fait passer dessus par un camion.

– Tu devrais apprendre à te battre. Lâcha-t-il et il ne retint pas un sourire satisfait lorsque Jensen lui envoya un doigt d'honneur.

– Tu devrais te taire quand tu n'as rien à dire. Répliqua-t-il en se servant une tasse de café.

– J'ai quelque chose à dire. Dit-il avec un air plus sérieux. Je t'ai vu avec Gabrielle cette nuit.

Gunnar se tendit et Yang le regarda droit dans les yeux. ¸

-Elle est jeune, fragile et surtout la fille de Barney. Dit Yang. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Gunnar le regarda avec un air surpris et Yang lui sourit.

– Je te connais depuis longtemps Gunnar. J'ai vu comme tu la regardes et je sais que tu essaies de faire les choses comme il faut. Expliqua Yang.

– Ils ne le verront pas comme ça. Finis par dire Gunnar. Tu es le premier qui devrait les comprendre d'ailleurs.

Il montra la cicatrice à peine visible sur le cou de Yang d'un geste de la main et le concerné haussa les épaules.

– Tu n'es pas que ça Gunnar, et elle le sait aussi. Répondit Yang avant de se lever pour sortir.

[Tool's]

Lee arriva en même temps que Barney pour voir Toll et Hale se partager des beignes et du café alors que Gunnar semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

– Hey Barney t'est arrivé juste à temps pour le déjeuner. Lâcha Hale en poussant légèrement la boîte vers lui.

Il en prit un alors que Lee hochait la tête avec un air amusé. Il allait lui demander c'était quoi son problème lorsque Gabrielle arriva avec un bac à linge contenant un t-shirt et des draps tachés de sang. Il y eut un moment de silence et le regard de Gabrielle se dirigea momentanément sur Lee et Hale avant de s'arrêter sur son père.

– Hum... Est-ce que ça va mieux? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante et il confirma d'un signe de tête. Tant mieux... hum... Tu sais où je peux trouver de l'eau de javel? J'imagine qu'il tient à ses draps alors...

Barney eut un pincement au cœur en voyant sa fille aussi inquiète. Il savait aussi qu'elle faisait référence à ses draps à elle après l'agression et sa crise. Il vit que les autres affichaient également un air particulièrement inquiet.

– Je peux te montrer. Offrit Hale en se levant et elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle de lavage.

[Hale]

Il la regardait frotter les draps dans le lavabo avec un peu trop de détermination pour ce que la tâche demandait. Il soupira malgré lui, mais elle ne l'entendit pas à cause des bruits de l'eau. Il s'appuya le dos contre le mur et croisa les bras.

– Tu dois lui en vouloir pour t'appliquer à ce point. Lâcha finalement Hale en s'approchant pour sortir les draps et arrêter l'eau.

Gabrielle se tourna vers lui et son regard croisa le sien lorsqu'il finit de partir la laveuse.

– Pas vraiment non. Et puis le mal est déjà fait, il faut laisser le produit agir et voir ce que ça donne. Répondit-elle et son regard s'adoucit.

– Il t'aime Gabrielle, il n'a pas voulu te faire du mal. Lui dit-il et il vit de la colère au fond de ses yeux.

– Et si Tool était mort? Si vos blessures avaient été plus graves? Si personne n'avait été là pour me dire ce qui se passait? demanda-t-elle alors que la panique était de plus en plus visible sur son visage.

Hale sentit sa gorge se serrer en comprenant qu'elle était simplement en colère d'être impuissante face à leur sort. Elle les acceptait. Il se retrouva sans mots pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

– Arrêtez de faire comme si vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur. Vous avez fait plus pour moi dans les derniers jours que toute ma famille pendant des années. J'ai... Je ne sais même pas comment trouver les mots pour vous dire que... Je me sens chez moi ici Hale. Dit-elle alors que les larmes se mettaient à rouler le long de ses joues. Et je sais que je me sentirais chez moi, peu importe où on se trouve, tant que... vous êtes mon chez moi.

Elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes alors que Hale tentait désespérément de ne pas pleurer avec elle.

– Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait. Et je vous accepte comme vous êtes parce que pour la première fois de ma vie on... vous m'acceptez pour ce que je suis. Je n'ai rien de spécial, Hale, que je vous respecte dans vos choix de vie c'est la moindre des choses après ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Ajouta-t-elle finalement et il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Je suis désolée... c'est sorti de nulle part, je...

– Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça. Lui dit Hale alors qu'il la serrait subitement très fort dans ses bras. Jamais tu m'entends. Et tu peux en penser ce que tu veux, pour moi t'es spéciale, d'accord?

Il la sentit accepter d'un signe de tête avant d'entendre son estomac grogner.

– Quelles manières! Tu t'occupes de nous et on ne te nourrit même pas. Se moqua gentiment Hale. Vient, il doit rester des beignes et au pire, je te ferai à manger.

– Tu cuisines bien? demanda-t-elle et il prit un air outré qui la fit sourire instantanément.

– Je pourrais t'en apprendre des tonnes Gaby! s'exclama-t-il.

– J'aimerais ça. Offrit-elle et Hale lui offrit un sourire sincère.

– Alors, suis-moi, le chef t'emmène dans sa cuisine. Dit-il en passant directement par la porte qui menait au garage.

-Tool? demanda-t-elle et il sortit son téléphone pour texter Barney.

– Régler. Alors t'as faim? demanda-t-il et elle prit un air amusé avant de prendre le casque de moto qu'il lui tendait.

[Tool's]

Ils avaient entendu l'échange au complet et étaient toujours sans voix lorsque Hale avait envoyé le texto à Barney pour lui dire qu'il kidnappait Gabrielle pour lui changer les idées. Tool était arrivé entre temps avec Yang et ils regardaient tous la porte de la salle de lavage avec un air indéchiffrable.

– T'as de quoi être fier Barney. Dit finalement Tool avec un sourire ému aux lèvres.

– Je sais. Lui répondit-il et ils finirent par retourner au déjeuner qui se trouvait sur la table.


	11. Chapitre neuf

**_Chapitre neuf : Somewhere down the road_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je savais que ma journée serait pénible. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me frappait la tête avec une masse alors que mon estomac faisait un tour de manège. Je finis par tenter de me lever et du accélérer le pas en réalisant que mon estomac avait fait un tour de trop.

– Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda Hale du cadre de porte et je l'entendis rire alors que je lui faisais un doigt d'honneur. Je vais te chercher de l'eau.

J'avais fini par passer la journée chez lui avant que l'on décide que ce serait une bonne idée de faire une dégustation de forts avec Toll qui était venu nous rejoindre. Lui était parti avant le coucher du soleil, moi non. Mais un karaoké et des ailes de poulets maison? Personne ne refuse ça. Mon estomac le regrettait par contre.

– Tiens, je t'ai apporté des antidouleurs pour ta tête. J'imagine que tu vas te contenter d'un café? Offrit Hale.

– Thé, s'il te plaît. Dis-je et il eut un petit rire amusé.

– Tu te tiens trop près de Christmas. Se moqua-t-il et j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à apprécier mon verre d'eau pour me plaindre de sa blague.

[Lee]

Il avait fini de ramasser son sac et s'était dirigé chez lui. Lacy n'aimait apparemment que l'idée d'être avec un mauvais gars. Il se sortit une bouteille, ne se souciant pas qu'il n'était que neuf heures du matin. Il avait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse et ça n'avait pas suffi. En même temps, c'était Lacy et elle n'était pas comme Gabrielle.

Il s'arrêta de boire en se demandant comment cette pensée s'était insinuée dans sa tête avant de se dire que c'était probablement en lien avec sa réaction à leur travail. Gabrielle, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, était vraiment spéciale. Lacy avait profité avant de tirer un trait sur lui lorsque c'était devenu plus compliquer. Pas Gabrielle.

Il se secoua mentalement avant de se rendre chez Tool. Il avait un tatouage à faire couvrir.

[Tool's]

Gabrielle avait franchi le cadre de la porte avec un lendemain de veille imprimer sur son visage malgré la douche qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour prendre chez elle. Elle vit Christmas lancer un couteau sur la cible avant de prendre un air satisfait.

– Tu devrais arrêter de gaspiller ton argent. Se moqua Lee alors que Tool levait les yeux au ciel.

– Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il te laisse gagner. Tenta Gabrielle avec un sourire timide alors que Tool lui souriait franchement.

Le regard de Lee s'adoucit et il eut un sourire en coin avant d'aller chercher son couteau sur la cible.

– Alors, ça a l'air d'aller? Dit Tool avec un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de sa question.

– Tu peux bien parler. Grogna-t-elle et ils se partagèrent tous des sourires amusés. J'aurais dû retourner me coucher comme Hale.

– Alors qu'est-ce que t'as prévu aujourd'hui? demanda Tool. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, le pire est passé grâce à toi alors tu peux respirer.

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère qu'il lui rendit.

– Rien. Et par là je veux dire que j'ai choisi de ne rien faire. Je vais ignorer la lumière du jour le temps qu'elle arrête de me faire souffrir et je vais écouter des films. Je voulais simplement avoir de la compagnie alors je me demandais si je pouvais venir les écouter ici? demanda-t-elle et Tool lui lança la manette de la télévision.

Ils se remirent à leurs activités alors que Gabrielle cherchait quelque chose à écouter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche un cri de victoire.

-Hell yeah! Un classique. Dit-elle et Lee alla la rejoindre avec un air amusé.

– James Bond? demanda-t-il et elle lui fit signe de se taire.

Christmas fit comme demander et ils furent bientôt rejoint par Tool. Ils en étaient à la moitié du film lorsque Gunnar arriva en demandant haut et fort où tout le monde était passé.

– À un endroit où tu ne pourras plus jamais aller si tu ne te tais pas pendant mon film. Déclara Gabrielle en le menaçant avec une réglisse.

Tool et Lee virent l'expression confuse de Gunnar et tentèrent de retenir leurs rires.

– C'est juste un... commença Gunnar avant de voir le regard noir que Gabrielle lui lançait.

Il leva les mains pour lui faire signe qu'il se rendait et elle retourna au film.

-Oh, come on! Prends-le, il t'aime ce n'est pas compliqué!

– Parfois oui. Murmura Lee et Gabrielle mit le film sur pause.

– Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle et Lee lui offrit une tentative de sourire. Lee?

– Oui. S'obstina-t-il.

– Christmas mon frère t'a pas l'air bien. Constata Tool.

Christmas soupira et, voyant que Tool et Gunnar le regardaient aussi, expliqua sa discussion avec Lacy.

– Il faut croire qu'elle aime juste l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un de dangereux. Conclu-t-il et Gabrielle mit une main sur son avant-bras.

– Je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas marché. Dit-elle sincère et il baissa les yeux. Lee Christmas regarde moi.

Il releva la tête, surpris par le ton de sa demande.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu mérites mieux qu'une femme qui ne voit pas plus loin que tes couteaux et qui s'en sert comme excuse pour son manque de loyauté. Tu n'es pas que dangereux, tu sauves des gens. Ça compte aussi. Lui dit-elle avec tant de conviction que le sourire de Lee apparut avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Elle le lui rendit avant de se lever pour aller prendre un pot de crème glacée dans le congélateur et une cuillère en plastique dans l'armoire au-dessus, ils commandaient définitivement trop souvent, pour lui mettre sur les genoux.

– Tu vas voir, manger tes émotions ça fonctionne. Et puis on peut toujours en parler après si tu veux. Dit-elle avant de repartir le film et il prit un air franchement amusé avant d'ouvrir le pot.

Elle regarda le reste du film avec Gunnar et Tool alors que lui la regardait, se demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas apparue plus tôt.

[Barney]

Il était définitivement rendu trop vieux pour ça. Il avait pris des antidouleurs et avait passé la journée et la nuit à dormir. Il avait fini par prendre une douche et la moitié d'un café avant de réaliser qu'il devait refaire l'inventaire au hangar.

Il soupira, ça lui prendrait la journée. Il vida son café dans l'évier et se rendit chez Tool. Avec un peu de chance les autres seraient déjà là-bas et il n'aurait pas a les appelés.

[Gabrielle]

-Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue. Constata Tool avec un air franchement amusé.

C'était effectivement dur à croire que c'était possible de tomber de plusieurs étages et continuer à courir.

– C'est parce que Christmas aime se sentir comme un héros. Se moqua Gunnar et Lee le fusilla du regard.

– C'est une question de physique. Rétorqua Lee avant de se rendre compte de son erreur en voyant l'expression de Jensen.

Mon regard valsa entre les deux avant de dévisager Tool qui avait l'air de s'installer pour une longue histoire.

– Tu veux qu'on calcule la trajectoire Lee? Nargua Gunnar et je fus surprise de constater qu'il parlait sérieusement.

Je savais que Gunnar était intelligent, mais je réalisai subitement que je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui. J'avais passé des jours à apprendre à connaître Barney, Toll, Tool et même Hale. Mais Gunnar et Lee m'échappaient toujours.

– Tu peux? Demandais-je curieuse et Gunnar se tourna vers moi.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il venait de réaliser la même chose que moi. Je le laissais s'occuper de moi, mais je ne le connaissais pas. Du moins pas comme ça. Il me sourit et commença à m'expliquer d'où il venait, où il avait étudié. Il répondait à toutes mes questions et je devais admettre que Gunnar était beaucoup plus complexe que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

Plus il parlait, plus je le voyais. Je voyais ses traits de personnalités, ses valeurs, ses opinions. J'étais complètement fascinée. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement lorsque mon regard s'encra au sien. Non. Oh non.

– Gabrielle? demanda Gunnar et je me sentis rougir en réalisant qu'il m'avait posé une question.

– Je... hum... désolé je dois avoir faim. Dis-je avant de me lever pour prendre mes choses. Je vais aller manger, on se voit plus tard?

– Ok. Dit Gunnar avec un air complètement perdu.

Tant mieux. Je fis signe à Tool et Lee avant de sortir au pas de course.

[Tool's]

Un silence avait suivi la sortie précipitée de Gabrielle. Tool ne put s'empêcher de sourire en hochant la tête. Gunnar était aussi aveugle que Gabrielle. Il se tourna vers Lee qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

– T'es toujours avec nous Christmas? demanda-t-il et Lee se tourna vers lui.

– Je vais aller voir si elle va bien. Dit-il et l'expression de Tool se fit plus sérieuse.

Il se leva et sortit, laissant Tool avec Gunnar.

– Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose? Lui demanda subitement Jensen et Tool soupira.

– Nah, elle va revenir. Dit Tool et Gunnar se leva pour remonter à sa chambre.

[L&G]

Il se rendit chez Barney pour voir qu'il était parti. Il cogna à la porte et entendit Gabrielle lâcher un cri de douleur. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers elle.

– Ça va, juste un accident. Dit-elle en se tenant la main.

– Vient. dit-il en la dirigeant vers l'évier.

Il ouvrit l'eau et trouva une serviette et un pansement pour couvrir sa coupure.

– Je rêve du jour où vous n'aurez pas à ouvrir une trousse pour moi. Dit-elle dans une tentative d'humour.

Le regard de Lee s'adoucit et il lui sourit.

– J'ai vu pire. Répondit-il et elle retourna au comptoir pour finir de trancher les patates.

Elle entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir avant de voir Lee prendre une autre plaque à découper pour l'aider. Ils finirent de couper les légumes en silence avant que Lee ne décide de prendre le poulet en charge.

Gabrielle s'arrêta pour le regarder couper la viande. Il était méthodique, précis. Plus que les chefs qu'elle voyait souvent à la télévision quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir le soir. Il s'arrêta pour remonter ses manches et son regard dériva sur son tatouage.

Lee était un expert en lames, elle le savait depuis ses... lectures dans le bureau. Il finit de préparer la viande et la mit au four avant de se tourner vers elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment avant que le minuteur ne se manifeste pour les légumes. Gabrielle ferma le rond avant de les couvrir.

Elle se retourna pour le voir appuyé contre le comptoir, les bras croisés. Elle allait le contourner pour prendre les assiettes lorsqu'il posa une main sur son bras.

– C'est plus facile de répondre à une question quand on me la pose à voix haute. Lui dit Lee et elle eut un sourire gêné.

– J'ai... hum... j'ai remarqué ta façon de couper le poulet. Bégaya-t-elle et Lee ne put retenir le rire qui suivi sa réplique.

– Je vois. Dit-il avec un air amusé.

– Pourquoi les couteaux? demanda-t-elle et Lee sortit la vaisselle avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir.

– Les couteaux sont un peu comme une extension de moi-même. Expliqua-t-il en en sortant un de son étui. Ils dépendent entièrement de moi et je garde le contrôle. Ils sont efficaces, précis et surtout, ils sont toujours fiables.

– Les fusils aussi, non? demanda-t-elle avant de voir une ombre passer dans le regard de Lee. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il eut un air surpris avant de se calmer en voyant son air inquiet.

– Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû... Tenta-t-elle et il soupira.

– C'était une mauvaise journée. On s'est retrouvé dans un champ de bataille en essayant de sortir un otage et mon partenaire s'est retrouvé à court de munitions. J'ai voulu tirer avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, mais... Une erreur technique. Deux secondes de trop et il est parti, l'otage aussi. Expliqua Lee et Gabrielle s'approcha pour mettre ses mains dans les siennes.

Christmas lui offrit un sourire triste, mais reconnaissant. Barney était le seul à savoir, mais pour une raison quelconque il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler. Le four sonna et il sortit la viande avant de servir la nourriture.

– Je n'avais pas le droit d'être malade. Lâcha Gabrielle et Lee la regarda avec un air surpris.

– Gabrielle? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

– Dans ma famille la maladie, les émotions... c'était un mythe ou une faiblesse. À moins d'être à l'article de la mort, évidemment. C'était mauvais pour l'image. Expliqua Gabrielle. C'est pour cette raison que je ne dis rien. Pas parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance ou parce que j'ai les mêmes valeurs qu'eux. J'ai juste... C'est tout ce que j'ai connu. Je respecte les autres dans leurs émotions parce que je sais ce que ça fait, mais pour moi je... j'ai l'impression d'être faible.

Lee sentit la colère montée en lui. Il pouvait voir l'effort que Gabrielle avait fait pour lui parler de sa vie avant eux. Il savait qu'elle l'avait fait pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul dans sa vulnérabilité et s'il appréciait le geste, il n'aimait pas qu'elle ait eu à subir sa famille. Il se souvint subitement de son départ précipiter et il ancra son regard au sien.

– Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuie de Gunnar. Demanda-t-il et Lee pouvait voir le choc sur son visage.

– Je... hum... je. Tenta-t-elle et Lee se retrouva sans mots.

La rougeur sur ses joues, le regard vers la porte comme si son père pouvait entrer à tout instant, la peur dans ses yeux. Elle aimait Gunnar. Gunnar. Jensen. Il sentit la colère revenir sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Pas Gunnar. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Il était instable, dangereux. Elle était fragile.

– Ne le dit pas à Barney. Ne le dit à personne. S'il te plaît Lee je te le demande, n'en parle pas. Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. Finit-elle par dire et Lee grinça des dents avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête.

– Mais tu pourrais faire mieux. Lâcha-t-il tout de même et il la vit se tendre.

Elle se leva, prit son assiette et la déposa dans l'évier avant qu'il ne fasse la même chose. Il allait l'aider à faire la vaisselle lorsqu'elle lui barra le passage.

– Merci pour la compagnie, Lee. Dit-elle et il hocha la tête avant de sortir.

[Tool]

Barney venait juste de demander à Tool d'appeler les autres lorsque Lee arriva dans l'atelier avec un air tendu.

– Christmas t'as un problème? demanda Barney avant de voir Gunnar arriver dans l'ascenseur.

Lee envoya un regard noir en direction du blond, mais ne dit rien par respect pour Gabrielle. Il devrait en parler à Barney, il méritait de savoir que sa fille était sur le point de faire une erreur. Gabrielle était pure et Gunnar la tacherait sans remords.

– Va falloir que t'éclaires ma lanterne Christmas, est-ce que Gabrielle va bien? demanda Tool.

– Oui, on a mangé ensemble. Elle va bien. Dit-il en lâcha pas Gunnar des yeux.

– On doit faire l'inventaire. Dit Barney avec un air préoccupé.

– J'arrive, à deux on devrait s'en sortir. Lâcha Lee et ils partirent pour le hangar.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? demanda Tool à Gunnar.

– Je me demandais la même chose. Murmura Gunnar avant de sortir à son tour.

Il devait voir si Gabrielle allait bien.


	12. Chapitre dix

**_Chapitre dix : I trust you_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

J'aimais New Orléans, mais c'était comme si tout était devenu trop chaud et humide. Je suffoquais. Je pris mon portefeuille et mes clés avant de sortir. J'avais besoin d'un verre. J'accélérai le pas et continuai d'avancer vers le dépanneur le plus proche. J'arrivai devant la porte et entrai avant de me retrouver face au panneau vingt et un ans et plus afficher au fond près des caisses de bière. Je me pris la tête entre les mains avant de m'appuyer contre le mur.

[Gunnar]

Il la vit traverser la rue et décida de la suivre. Il pouvait voir que quelque que chose n'allait pas et il était déterminé à savoir ce que c'était. Elle entra dans le magasin du coin et il la vit se prendre la tête entre les mains. Gunnar sentit son cœur se serrer. Peu importe ce que Christmas avait fait, quoi que Lee n'eût pas dû aider, c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Il ouvrit la porte et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

[Gabrielle]

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque mon regard s'ancra au sien. Gunnar continua de s'approcher et j'eus l'impression qu'il allait tout simplement lâcher. J'ouvris la bouche pour essayer de lui expliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

[Gunnar]

Il la vit se tourner dans sa direction et croisa son regard. Elle allait lui parler, probablement pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il la prit dans ses bras et appuya son menton sur sa tête.

[Gabrielle]

Je lui rendis son étreinte et entendis les battements de son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Je ne me souciais plus du fait que nous étions dans une allée de magasin. Le monde venait de s'effacer. Apprendre à faire confiance, à ressentir... ça me demandait beaucoup d'énergie et je n'avais pas la force de le faire seule.

[Gunnar]

-Je suis là. Murmura Gunnar, sentant le besoin de réconfort de Gabrielle.

Et il ne pouvait pas nier que l'avoir dans ses bras lui faisait du bien à lui aussi. Il se mit à murmurer une chanson que sa mère lui chantait et il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras. Elle finit par se reculer et il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de s'avancer pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

[Barney&Lee]

-T'as un problème Christmas? demanda Barney, irrité par son attitude.

– Moi non, mais toi oui. Finit par lâcher Christmas.

Il avait essayé de garder sa promesse, mais une heure était passé et l'idée d'elle et Gunnar... Barney se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

– Elle aime Gunnar. Déclara Lee et il vit Barney se tendre.

– T'es certain de ce que tu dis? demanda Barney et Lee confirma d'un signe de tête.

Barney serra les poings. Il connaissait Gunnar, il connaissait toutes les facettes de Gunnar. Gabrielle n'était pas prête à ça. Il lui faisait confiance et savait qu'il pouvait lui confier sa vie sur le terrain, mais sa fille?

– Je vais chercher le camion. Dit Christmas et Barney ferma le coffre avant de le suivre.

[Tool&Toll]

Toll soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte. Hale avait, encore, oublier la bière. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Gunnar passer une main dans les cheveux de Gabrielle pour approfondir leur baiser. Pendant un instant il songea à se racler la gorge pour leur signaler sa présence, mais se ravisa en voyant Gabrielle rapprocher Gunnar en tirant sur sa chemise.

Il ne savait sincèrement pas quoi faire. Il finit par se tourner pour changer d'allée et se rendit aux réfrigérateurs.

\- Alors, on lui explique ça comment? demanda Tool derrière lui en le faisant sursauter.

Il échappa sa caisse et Gabrielle et Gunnar se tournèrent vers lui avec un air surpris.

– Oh, je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Se moqua gentiment Tool en s'appuyant sur une étagère.

Toll ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réplique de Tool et Gunnar prit un air amusé alors que Gabrielle rougissait de la pointe des orteils à la racine des cheveux.

– Ton père m'a envoyé pour voir si tout allait bien. Apparemment, tu étais entre de bonnes mains. Déclara Tool en camouflant à peine son rire.

Gunnar prit un air satisfait et Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la bouteille qu'elle avait laissée sur le sol pour se diriger vers la caisse. Toll reprit sa caisse et la suivit avec un sourire amusé. Gunnar allait les rejoindre lorsque Tool mit une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt à merder Gunnar. Lui dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement et Gunnar hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Tool passa devant et Gunnar suivit pour rejoindre Gabrielle et Toll qui se dirigeaient déjà vers le stationnement.

[Tool's]

– On peut t'aider Christmas? demanda Tool en le voyant balayer la pièce du regard.

– T'as vu Gabrielle? Barney est chez lui et elle n'est pas là. Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone. Dit Lee et Tool haussa les épaules.

– Elle est partie faire un tour de moto avec Gunnar, elle ne peut probablement pas répondre. Je vais avertir Barney. Dit-il et Lee se tendit.

\- T'as un problème? demanda Toll.

– Moi non, mais Gunnar oui. Dit-il. Elle est trop jeune et trop naïve et elle mérite mieux que Crankenstein.

– Il est clean Lee. Et il tient vraiment à elle. Dit Tool.

– Alors, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'il rechute. Aucun risque qu'il l'entraîne avec lui dans sa chute. Si tu peux me promettre sur ta vie qu'il n'est pas dangereux pour elle Tool alors je vais retirer mes paroles. Lâcha Lee et devant les airs de Tool et Toll il prit un air sarcastique. Pas tant que ça, enh?

Lee sortit et Tool et Toll s'échangèrent un regard entendu. La réaction de Christmas cachait quelque chose et ils devaient trouver quoi.

[Barney's]

Il était presque minuit lorsque Gabrielle entra dans la cuisine et Barney se sentit soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien. Elle alla le rejoindre sur le divan et s'appuya sur son épaule.

\- Grosse journée? demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour d'elle.

– Gunnar m'a fait visiter la ville et on a écouté des films chez Tool. Expliqua-t-elle. Désoler de ne pas t'avoir appelé.

– Ça va, Tool m'a averti. Répondit Barney avant de se racler la gorge. Donc toi et Gunnar vous vous entendez bien?

Gabrielle se releva pour faire face à son père et le dévisagea ouvertement en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il demandait réellement.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous agissez comme ça? demanda Gabrielle d'une voix hésitante et Barney haussa un sourcil. On dirait que chaque fois qu'il est question de Gunnar vous devenez… tendus.

– Gunnar a de gros problèmes Gabrielle. Ou du moins il en a eu. Expliqua Barney et Gabrielle se leva.

– Il ne peut pas être si mal… s'obstina-t-elle et Barney soupira.

– Gunnar est instable Gabrielle. Dit Barney et Gabrielle sentit la colère monter en elle.

\- Il ne me ferait jamais de mal! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Tu ne le sais pas! Finit par crier Barney. Il a failli tuer Yang!

Gabrielle se figea sur place avant de nier d'un signe de tête.

– Je refuse de croire qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il a commis des erreurs, mais il n'est pas mauvais. Je peux le sentir. Dit-elle avec conviction.

– tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua Barney et Gabrielle sortit en claquant la porte.

Il se leva en jurant et sortit pour la voir démarrer sa voiture.

– Où tu vas?! cria-t-il et Gabrielle l'ignora avant de sortir du garage.

[Gunnar]

Il regardait son plafond depuis que Gabrielle était partie. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas les remords qui le gardaient éveillé, mais bien la sensation des lèvres de Gabrielle, de sa main dans la sienne, de ses bras autour de lui et le bien que lui faisait son sourire. Elle était parfaite et il savait qu'il était trop égoïste pour la laisser partir.

Il venait de fermer les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit sur Gabrielle. Il pouvait voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras et elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– Gabrielle? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers et elle le poussa vers le lit.

Il se laissa tomber dessus alors qu'elle enlevait son chandail et ses pantalons.

– Gabrielle attend. Lui dit Gunnar alors qu'elle allait enlever le reste.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le ventre.

Il devait savoir ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état. Il la voulait, mais pas comme ça.

– Il m'a dit qu'il ne te faisait pas assez confiance pour être avec moi. Je t'ai défendu et il m'a hurlé que tu avais essayé de tuer Yang.

Gunnar se tendit d'un coup en jurant mentalement contre Barney.

– Je sais que tu n'es pas un ange Gunnar, mais tu n'es pas mauvais pour autant et… je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal et ça me suffit parce que… Gabrielle s'interrompit avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je… je t'aime Gunnar.

Gunnar eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine alors que les paroles de Gabrielle résonnaient dans sa tête. Il l'attira sur lui et s'empara de ses lèvres en remerciant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de lui donner l'amour de Gabrielle. Il la fit basculer et se positionna au-dessus d'elle avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il alors que Gabrielle lui offrait le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Elle était belle, trop belle. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis descendit jusqu'à son cou avant de passer sa langue sur sa poitrine, souriant lorsqu'elle gémit de plaisir. Il passa une main dans son dos pour la ramenée vers lui et elle agrippa sa ceinture.

– Tu n'as pas à… commença Gunnar avant que Gabrielle ne finisse de détacher son pantalon pour prendre son membre entre ses mains.

Il ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction et elle le regarda, complètement fascinée par le contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui. Il enleva ses vêtements et passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la ramener vers lui. Elle agrippa ses cheveux lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue. Il voulait la sentir, la toucher, la goûter. Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne dans tous les sens du terme.

Il la sentit proche de l'orgasme et se releva pour entrer en elle. Il pouvait la sentir se resserrer autour de lui et il retint à peine un grognement de plaisir.

– Gunnar... plus... s'il te... holy fuck… gémit Gabrielle avant de jouir si fort que Gunnar du l'embrasser pour étouffer le cri qui sortait de sa bouche.

Il pouvait sentir sa propre délivrance approcher et se retira avant que Gabrielle ne le fasse basculer pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Il vint en elle, murmurant son nom alors qu'il la tenait inconsciemment par les cheveux. Il finit par la relâcher et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant que Gunnar ne la ramène contre lui.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

– Je t'aime Gunnar. Dit-elle d'une voix endormie et il caressa ses cheveux.

– Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il et il la suivit dans le sommeil.


	13. Chapitre onze

**_Chapitre onze : Little do you know_**

* * *

[Barney]

Gabrielle n'était pas revenue ce soir-là, ni même les jours suivants et même si Barney se doutait d'où elle était, il n'avait pas cherché à la rejoindre. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle était sa fille et il devait la protégée. Son alarme sonna et il regarda sa montre en jurant. C'était la fête de Gabrielle et, apparemment, il avait merdé.

Il savait que même si l'instabilité de Gunnar pesait énormément dans la balance, c'était surtout son refus de voir que sa fille était une femme qui l'avait rendu surprotecteur. Et Gabrielle avait raison, Gunnar n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Pas s'il grattait loin, très loin sous la surface.

Il attrapa ses clés et se rendit chez Tool, pas surpris de voir la voiture de sa fille près du garage où il stationnait son camion. Il entra dans l'atelier au moment où Gunnar entrait par la porte avant avec un déjeuner pour emporter. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement et Barney finit par prendre la parole.

– Ne me le fait pas regretter. Menaça-t-il. Parce que je te promets que si tu la blesses, ou même si tu ne fais que la brusquer, je vais te faire souffrir à un point tel que tu vas regretter d'être né.

– Et si jamais ça arrive, je vais te laisser faire. Lui répondit Gunnar, sincère.

Barney hocha la tête et le suivit au deuxième où ils trouvèrent Gabrielle en train de se faire du café dans la cuisine.

– Bon matin. Dit Gunnar en lui tendant son sac avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Je croyais que tu dormirais encore.

– Je ne dors jamais longtemps. Répondit-elle avec le sourire avant de se figer en voyant Barney.

– Papa je… Commença-t-elle.

– Je suis désolé. La coupa-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait avec un air perplexe. Je me suis emporté et je n'aurais pas dû. Gunnar est loin d'être un choix idéal.

Gabrielle lui envoya un regarda noir qu'il ignora avant de poursuivre.

– Mais il te rend heureuse et c'est ce qui compte. Conclu-t-il et Gabrielle se détendit avant de lui offrir l'ombre d'un sourire.

– Merci papa. Dit-elle et il la prit dans ses bras.

– Bonne fête. Lui dit-il et elle rit.

– Merci pour le cadeau. Répondit-elle et Barney leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à rire.

– Allez, on a plein de choses à faire et seulement une journée. Déclara-t-il et ils s'installèrent pour manger.

[Gabrielle]

Mes doigts glissaient le long de mes cicatrices et je poussai un soupir. Elles avaient eu le temps de guérir depuis un moment déjà, mais pas de pâlir. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et eu un sourire triste en revoyant ma mère porter la même robe à mon dernier anniversaire. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis ce temps-là.

L'une d'entre elles étant l'homme blond appuyé dans le cadre de ma porte. Je me tournai vers lui et vis l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je m'approchai pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

– Prêt? demandais-je et il me serra contre lui.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me laisser envahir par son odeur, la sensation de ses bras.

– Certaine que tu veux y aller? me demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur et je me reculai pour qu'il me voie lever les yeux au ciel.

Je passai devant lui, ne manquant rien de son air amusé.

[Tool's]

-J'espère qu'elle va aimer ça! Ça m'a pris un temps fou pour choisir le gâteau. Commenta Hale en se récoltant des sourires amusés de la part des autres.

– Pauvre Hale, obligé de goûter à tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pâtisserie. Se moqua Yang.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu te plaindre quand tu as essayé la moitié des échantillons. Rétorqua Hale alors que Toll hochait la tête avec un sourire amusé.

– Est-ce qu'ils sont en chemin? demanda Toll et Hale haussa les épaules.

– Ils sont probablement distraits... commença Hale avant de se raviser en voyant l'air de Barney.

– Alors tout est réglé? demanda Toll et Barney confirma d'un signe de tête quelques secondes avant que Gunnar n'arrive avec Gabrielle.

Barney la regarda un moment avant de s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– Bonne fête, tu es… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et Gabrielle lui offrit un sourire timide.

– Si c'est trop, je peux toujours retourner me changer. Offrit-elle et il refusa d'un signe de tête.

– Non, c'est parfait. Dit-il sincère, ne sachant pas comment lui dire qu'il venait de réaliser que sa fille devenait une femme.

Gabrielle lui sourit et se tourna vers Gunnar qui la prit dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tool et Toll se tournèrent vers Barney pour le voir lever les yeux au ciel avec l'ombre d'un sourire en coin. Tool se détendit et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Barney.

– Elle est heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte. Lui dit-il et l'ambiance se détendit à nouveau.

– J'ai toujours su qu'au fond t'avais une âme romantique. Se moqua Gunnar et Gabrielle lui envoya un coup de coude alors que les autres se mettaient à rire.

Gunnar passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l'emmener avec lui vers la table que Yang avait décorée pour l'occasion. Gabrielle regarda les décorations de plus près et eu un sourire sincère en remarquant que la nappe blanche était couverte de motifs gris pâle en forme de crânes et de fleurs qui s'agençaient avec les serviettes en papier noir et argent.

– Alors tu aimes? demanda Yang et Gabrielle se tourna vers lui avec un air surpris.

– Tu as fait ça? demanda-t-elle et il confirma d'un signe de tête.

– J'aurais mis de la couleur, mais il paraît que tu aimes le noir et le gris. Dit-il en envoyant un regard moqueur en direction de Barney.

– C'est très bien comme ça. Répondit-elle et alors que Gunnar tirait sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

Elle regarda les autres prendre place et fronça les sourcils.

– Lee n'est pas là? demanda-t-elle et Hale regarda en direction de Toll.

Personne n'avait vu Christmas depuis qu'il avait su pour Gunnar et Gabrielle et ils savaient qu'ils manqueraient vite d'explications pour la jeune femme.

– Il avait des choses à régler. Offrit Hale et Gabrielle commença à remplir son assiette. Alors, comment t'as fait pour convaincre Barney de ne pas le tuer?

Gabrielle se mit à rire alors que Gunnar haussait un sourcil.

– Elle ne l'a pas encore fait. Répondit Barney alors que Gunnar lui adressait un sourire moqueur.

[Lee]

Il tournait en rond dans son appartement depuis une bonne heure. Il le savait parce qu'il regardait sa montre toutes les minutes. C'était la fête de Gabrielle et il savait qu'elle était chez Tool avec les autres, avec Gunnar.

Il appuya son front sur la fenêtre et laissa échapper un rire sarcastique. Il aurait dû le savoir, le voir venir à des kilomètres. Gabrielle était trop jeune, trop pure, trop facile à aimer. Et elle aimait trop. Il frappa sur le mur en se disant que c'était probablement ce qui poussait Gunnar à vouloir la garder pour lui. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Parce que Gunnar était loin, très loin d'être pur et la tacherait sans aucun remords. Gabrielle méritait mieux que de devenir la nouvelle dépendance de Gunnar. Il ne voulait pas qu'il la blesse. Il ne voulait pas voir la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux de la jeune femme s'éteindre.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux pour voir Gabrielle le regarder, encore. Il en voulait à la vie de lui empêcher de se voiler la face. Sans parler du fait qu'il aurait à faire face à Barney tôt ou tard et l'argument de l'âge n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur non plus. Il était plus jeune que Gunnar, mais pas de beaucoup. Il avait passé des années à essayer de retrouver une vie normale après les SAS. Puis, il avait essayé de se faire croire qu'il pouvait combiner les deux en se forçant à être avec des femmes comme Lacy. Puis Gabrielle était apparue et lui avait parlé comme s'il ne tuait pas des gens pour vivre. Elle lui avait emmené la normalité et l'acceptation sur un plateau d'argent.

Et elle s'était donnée à Gunnar. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, sauf être là pour elle en cas de besoin. Ça le torturait, mais il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

[Tool's]

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et Lee apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec une boîte en velours entre les mains. Il se dirigea vers Gabrielle et elle se leva pour l'accueillir alors que son cœur ratait un battement en la voyant.

– Je suis contente que tu sois là dit-elle et il ravala sa salive avant de lui sourire en lui tendant la boîte.

– Bonne fête. Dit-il alors qu'elle l'ouvrait pour voir une chaîne en argent. Elle la prit dans ses mains et caressa le pendentif en forme de lune qui était orné d'un petit diamant.

– Elle est magnifique. Dit-elle avant d'embrasser Lee sur la joue et de la lui donner. Tu m'aides à la mettre?

Lee s'exécuta, croisant le regard noir de Gunnar au passage. Il lui envoya un sourire arrogant avant que Gabrielle ne se retourne vers lui.

– Merci beaucoup Lee. Lui dit-elle et son sourire s'adoucit avant qu'ils ne retournent à table avec les autres.

Tool envoya un regard inquiet en direction de Barney qui le lui renvoya. Gunnar était visiblement tendu et personne n'avait raté la lueur dangereuse au fond de ses yeux lorsque Gabrielle avait remercié Lee.

– Bon! C'est à mon tour maintenant. Dit Hale avant de se lever pour aller chercher un énorme sac rouge.

– T'as toujours besoin de te faire remarquer? Se moqua Toll et Hale l'ignora alors que je prenais un air amusé.

– T'es juste jaloux. Lâcha Hale alors que je sortais un coffret en bois contenant une bouteille de Rhum vieilli, une bouteille de Vodka et une bouteille de Vin aussi vieille que le Rhum.

\- Oh mon dieu Hale ça a dû te coûter un bras! m'exclamais-je avant de me lever pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Merci beaucoup.

\- Profites-en bien! répondit-il avec un sourire que je lui rendis avant de me tourner vers Tool.

– Pour les longues soirées d'attentes! dis-je en levant la bouteille vers lui et il se mit à rire.

– Si tu peux me suivre! Rit-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Gunnar se racla la gorge et me tendit un paquet. Je lui souris alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je pus y voir une lueur d'inquiétude.

– Je… hum… j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'ici alors je me suis dit que… dit Gunnar en me montrant le cadeau d'un signe de la main.

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement en voyant un appareil photo professionnel et relevai les yeux en tentant de contenir mes larmes.

– Merci Gunnar. Dis-je avec plus de reconnaissance dans la voix que ce que je m'étais permis jusqu'à présent.

Mais personne ne m'avait donné un cadeau qui signifiait autant depuis la mort de ma mère.

– De rien. Répondit Gunnar avec un sourire sincère avant que je ne m'approche pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il me rendit brièvement mon baiser avant de me caresser la joue et de prendre l'appareil.

– Les piles sont incluses. Dit-il en l'allumant et je souris alors qu'il prenait une photo de nous deux.

Lee sentit son cœur rater un battement et se leva de sa chaise alors que Gabrielle se tournait vers lui.

– Lee? demanda-t-elle et il se racla la gorge avant de lui offrir un sourire qui manquait d'enthousiasme. Est-ce que ça va?

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Bonne fête Gabrielle. Murmura-t-il avant de commencer à s'en aller.

Gabrielle se tourna vers son père avec un air profondément troublé et Barney se sentit mal pour elle. Ils savaient à quel point Lee avait de la difficulté à accepter sa relation avec Gunnar et qu'elle devrait lui en parler. Elle se retourna vers Christmas pour le rattraper alors que les autres les regardaient avec autant d'incompréhension qu'elle.

Lee Christmas ne tournait pas le dos à un argument.

– Lee? demanda-t-elle et il se figea sur place alors qu'elle s'approchait.

Il pouvait entendre l'hésitation dans sa voix et vit une totale incompréhension sur son visage en se tournant pour la regarder.

– Tu es magnifique. Souris, c'est ta fête. Dit-il avant de sortir de l'atelier.

Tool posa son verre sur la table et continua de regarder la porte un moment après le départ de Christmas. Si la réalité se trouvait près de son raisonnement... il et se promit d'aller lui parler plus tard. Ou du moins il s'assurerait qu'il ne fasse rien qu'il pourrait regretter ensuite.

– Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler? demanda finalement Gabrielle d'une voix hésitante et Yang répondit pour lui.

– Pas avant que tu n'aies déballé mon cadeau. Dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte.

– Tu parles comme si t'étais le seul à avoir pensé à elle. S'offusqua Toll et Gabrielle sourit en sortant un bracelet en or avec une attache en forme de dragon.

– Merci Yang. Dit-elle avant de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras et Yang sourit.

– Je peux? demanda-t-il et Gabrielle affirma d'un signe de tête en tendant sa main.

– Il est muni d'une puce électronique qui va nous permettre de te retrouver en cas de problème. Expliqua-t-il en finissant de l'attacher. Tu peux aussi la retirer et la détruire en cas d'urgence. Ça va activer un signal qui va nous donner ta dernière position.

\- Je vois, donc plus d'escapades nocturnes? demandais-je alors que mon père prenait un air satisfait.

Tool le regarda avec un air amusé avant de me faire un clin d'œil et je ris.

Je retournai à ma place pour voir un paquet déposer là et un Toll très attentif à ma réaction. J'enlevai l'emballage et reconnu un livre ancien que j'avais vu dans la librairie. Il n'était pas à vendre, seulement exposé, puisque très vieux et fragile.

– Et c'est moi qui essaie d'attirer l'attention. Se moqua Hale et Toll le poussa légèrement alors que Caesar se mettait à rire.

– Et il a réussi. Merci beaucoup, Toll, je vais en prendre soin. Dis-je avant de me lever pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Je vis mon père sortir une petite valise avec un chou et je m'approchai.

– C'est le premier de tes deux cadeaux. Celui-là, je vais t'apprendre à t'en servir pour que tu puisses l'utiliser en cas de danger… ou si quelqu'un te force à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Dit-il en fixant Gunnar alors que j'ouvrais la boîte pour y découvrir un revolver.

Mon regard se porta sur Gunnar, sur mon père, puis sur l'arme.

\- Papa! dis-je d'un ton outré avant d'éclater de rire. Merci.

Je vis les autres prendre des airs franchement amusés et tentai de me calmer en voyant que Tool avait aussi quelque chose pour moi.

– Tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire à quel point tu aimes mes cours et que je partage ma passion avec toi. Et pour être honnête, je ne pensais jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire avec quelqu'un qui signifie autant pour moi, alors... Commença-t-il avant d'ouvrir un petit coffre.

Je m'approchai pour voir le contenu et je sentis mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine alors qu'une larme roulait le long de ma joue. Je contemplai la machine à tatouage, les encres, crayons, papiers et pinceaux avec une boule au fond de la gorge. Je levai les yeux pour le voir me regarder avec un air paternel qui finit de combler le vide que j'avais mis tant d'années à essayer de combler.

– Je veux t'apprendre tout ce que je sais, Gabrielle. Tu as pris soin de moi alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire parce qu'on est de la famille à tes yeux. Tu es ma famille aussi Gabrielle et je veux que tu ne l'oublies jamais. Tu seras toujours chez toi ici.

Je tentai d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient librement sur mon visage et Tool se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je le serrai de plus en plus fort alors que mes pleurs semblaient devenir incontrôlables. Mais j'avais une maison, une famille.

– Merci Dada. Dis-je au travers de mes larmes et il me serra plus fort si c'était possible.

Il finit par me relâcher et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'on se comprenait sans se parler. Il savait aussi bien que moi ce que ça signifiait pour nous deux. Je me tournai vers les autres qui avaient tous un sourire vaguement ému aux lèvres et je me raclai la gorge. Je n'étais plus seule.

– Dada? demanda-t-il et je confirmai d'un signe de tête.

– Il faut croire que j'ai deux pères. Dis-je, sincère et il m'embrassa sur le front.

\- Et un oncle sexy! lâcha Hale alors que tout le monde se mettait à rire.

– T'es la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée Gabrielle. Dit Tool et les larmes se remirent à rouler.

Barney regarda sa fille et Tool et sentit un vide se combler au fond de lui. Ils étaient une équipe, Gabrielle avait fait d'eux une famille. Elle le regarda et il lui sourit avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le garage à l'extérieur. Les autres firent de même et elle les regarda avec un air intrigué. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte fermée et Barney se tourna vers elle.

– J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais faire de la moto. Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture.

La lumière entra dans le garage et je vis une moto noire quasiment identique à celle de mon père. Le signe de The Expendables y avait été peint à la main en gris clair. Le banc était en cuir noir et le reste était chromé. Je m'approchai et caressai les poignées du bout des doigts.

– Bienvenue parmi nous et bonne fête Gabrielle. Dit mon père et je levai les yeux vers lui alors qu'il me souriait.

Je me précipitai dans ses bras et il me serra contre lui.

– Vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. Dis-je, sincère alors que les autres me souriaient et mon père m'embrassa sur la joue. Je t'aime papa.

– Je t'aime aussi Gabrielle. Répondit Barney avec une voix remplie d'émotion.


	14. Chapitre douze

**_Chapitre douze : Will you be there to catch me when I fall?_**

* * *

[Tool's]

Tool finissait son café et allait s'en reprendre un autre lorsque l'ascenseur se mit en marche et qu'il vit Gabrielle en sortir. Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit alors qu'elle s'approchait pour prendre place sur un tabouret.

– Alors, passer un joyeux anniversaire? Demanda-Tool avec un sourire subjectif qui fit rougir Gabrielle de la tête aux pieds.

Tool se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers sa table de travail pour tenter de se reprendre.

– La prochaine fois, pensez à fermer la fenêtre. Se moqua-t-il alors qu'il pouvait voir l'horreur sur le visage de Gabrielle dans le miroir. Ça avait l'air bien.

-TOOL! S'offusqua Gabrielle alors qu'un autre fou rire l'envahit de plus belle.

– Ça change de Gunnar. Constata Toll en arrivant et elle lui lança un crayon par la tête alors qu'ils se mettaient à rire ensemble.

– Je n'étais pas venue pour ça. Lâcha Gabrielle avant de s'approcher de la table de travail de Tool. Je voulais savoir si tu aurais le temps de me tatouer aujourd'hui?

Tool lui sourit et Gabrielle se détendit.

– Tu sais ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il et Gabrielle haussa les épaules.

– Non, mais je te fais confiance. Je te donne carte blanche. Dit-elle et le visage de Tool s'illumina alors que Toll prenait un air amusé.

– Tu sais que tu viens de faire son année? C'est comme Noël à l'avance pour lui, il ne nous lâchera plus jamais avec ça. Dit Toll et Gabrielle rit.

– Alors, t'es partant? demanda-t-elle à Tool et il sortit son matériel.

– Gabrielle, tu vas devenir mon plus grand chef d'œuvre.

.

– Je viens de terminer les contours, il ne me reste que le remplissage. Si tu veux, on peut prendre une pause et manger avant de recommencer. Proposa Tool en l'aidant à se relever.

– Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée. Dit Barney qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte avec Lee.

– Hey Lee. Dit Gabrielle d'un ton légèrement hésitant.

– Hey... je vois que tu aimes la fête des Morts? dit-il et elle sourit.

– J'en dessine beaucoup. J'ai donné carte blanche à Tool et je n'ai pas à me plaindre du résultat.

Barney et Lee échangèrent un regard alors que Toll soupira fortement.

– Je sais. J'ai essayé de l'avertir. Dit-il et Tool prit un air amusé.

L'ascenseur se mit en marche et Gunnar en sortit avec un sourire amusé.

– Il y a une première fois à tout enh? Demanda-t-il en direction de Barney qui leva les yeux au ciel. Tu crois que t'en as encore pour longtemps?

– Une heure, peut-être deux pourquoi? répondit Tool avec un air curieux.

– Yang a sorti une de ses vieilles motos et l'a ramenée au hangar. Expliqua Gunnar avant de sourire à Gabrielle. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner avant de passer ton permis sans rayer ton cadeau.

– Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé qui fit sourire Tool et Barney.

– Vraiment. Répondit Yang en entrant dans l'atelier.

Gabrielle se précipita dans ses bras et Yang se figea un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

– Merci. Répéta-t-elle et Yang finit par rire.

– Allez, plus vite t'as fini, plus vite on commence. Répondit Yang et Tool repoussa le repas d'une heure, sachant très bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas en place après avoir mangé.

[Hangar]

Barney regardait sa fille attentivement alors que Lee lui expliquait comment démarrer et conduire en ligne droite. Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant toute son attention dirigée vers les démonstrations de Christmas. Gunnar s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire satisfait.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait? demanda Tool et le sourire de Gunnar devint plus grand si c'était possible.

Barney fronça les sourcils alors que Tool hocha la tête avec un air amusé. Yang finit par sortir la moto du hangar, Gabrielle le suivit alors que Lee allait rejoindre Gunnar, Tool et Barney.

\- Gunnar! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air outré qui fit rire le concerné.

Barney et Tool s'approchèrent pour voir une caméra vidéo en parallèle du circuit de cônes. Et Tool se mit à rire. Lee leva les yeux au ciel.

– Il faut immortaliser le moment princesse. Se justifia Gunnar avec un air franchement amusé.

– Alors tu vas y aller en douceur, la poignée est sensible. Ne tourne pas tout de suite, arrête-toi et je viendrai te chercher. Conclut Yang et Gabrielle inspira pour se donner du courage.

Puis Gabrielle se mit à avancer. Beaucoup trop vite. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'approcher que Gabrielle se faisait éjecter de la moto. Elle se releva lentement alors que les autres s'approchaient d'elle.

– Ça va, mon orgueil a encaissé le plus gros du choc. Rit-elle alors que Barney insistait pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Yang alla chercher la moto et Gabrielle se prépara à recommencer.

– Gabrielle... Tenta Gunnar et elle haussa un sourcil.

– Tu vas me faire croire que t'es jamais tombé? lâcha-t-elle et il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermée.

Gabrielle remonta sur la moto et Yang prit place derrière elle.

– Cette fois-ci, on va y aller en douceur d'accord? dit-il et elle accepta d'un signe de tête.

Elle redémarra et Yang l'aida à garder la ligne. Ils allaient de plus en plus vite et Yang lui dit de s'arrêter.

– Ça ne marche pas! Paniqua Gabrielle avant d'entendre un grand bruit et de sentir glisser sur le côté.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Yang s'était relevé, mais Gabrielle était toujours au sol. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils pouvaient entendre sa respiration saccadée.

– Va chercher la trousse et le camion! cria Barney et Lee et Tool s'exécutèrent alors que Yang les rejoignait.

Gunnar se mit à genoux devant Gabrielle et vit un des débris de la moto plantés dans son ventre. Il pâlit avant de se mettre à trembler. Barney mit de la pression alors que Tool et Lee arrivaient avec le nécessaire pour la stabiliser et la transporter.

– Allez-y on va vous rejoindre! S'exclama Yang en voyant Gunnar en état de choc, toujours à genoux sur l'asphalte.

Tool approuva d'un signe de tête en envoyant un regard inquiet en direction de Gunnar. Lee avait un regard indéchiffrable alors que Barney appuyait sur l'accélérateur et pour partir en direction de l'hôpital. Yang s'approcha de Gunnar et mit une main sur son épaule.

– C'est ma faute. Dit Gunnar d'une voix qui inquiéta Yang.

– C'est un accident. Trancha-t-il pour sortir Gunnar de son état de transe.

– C'était mon idée. S'obstina Gunnar avant de se lever pour retourner à sa moto.

– Et on t'a laissé faire. Je t'ai même aidé. Gunnar ce n'est pas ta faute! Rétorqua Yang d'une voix autoritaire, mais le blond continua d'avancer sans rien dire. Où tu vas?

– Je vais revenir. Dit Gunnar avant d'enfourcher sa moto et de partir à son tour.

Yang regarda autour de lui et soupira avant de ramasser les dégâts en espérant que Gabrielle sans sorte. Et que Gunnar ne fasse pas de conneries.

[Tool's]

Yang arriva chez Tool avec un air fatigué et inquiet qui ne passa pas inaperçu vu son manque d'expression faciale habituelle. Toll regarda derrière lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir les autres débarqués à tout moment.

– Est-ce que Gunnar est là? Demanda Yang et Hale fit signe que non.

\- Pourquoi tu le cherches? demanda Toll.

– On a voulu donner un cours de moto à Gabrielle et elle a eu un accident. Gunnar était en état de choc et il est introuvable. Répondit Yang alors que Toll et Hale se levaient de leur chaise. Elle est au Parish, son état est stable.

\- Et Gunnar? demanda Toll.

– Il ne nous a pas suivis et je ne sais pas où il est. Répondit Yang avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil.

– On va aller voir Gabrielle, on te tient au courant. Dit Hale et Yang accepta d'un signe de tête.

[Parish]

Barney regardait Gabrielle dormir alors que Tool alternait entre lui envoyer un regard inquiet et s'assurer que son ami allait bien. La chirurgie avait été mineure, mais les médicaments fort alors Gabrielle dormait. Aucun organe vital n'avait été touché, heureusement. Gabrielle serrait sur pieds dans quelques jours. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hale entra avec des sacs de nourriture à la main, suivit de Toll avec les breuvages.

– Yang nous a dit ce qui c'était passé. Expliqua Hale en leur tendant leur repas respectif.

– Est-ce qu'elle va bien? demanda Toll en montrant Gabrielle d'un geste de la main et Barney confirma d'un signe de tête.

– C'était un accident, le débris n'a pas causé de dommages permanents. Elle devrait être sur pieds d'ici la fin de la semaine. Dit Tool et Toll soupira, visiblement soulagé. Comment va Gunnar?

– Silence radio. Yang l'a cherché partout. Répondit Hale et Barney et Tool échangèrent un regard entendu. Je vais essayer de le trouver. Dites-lui que je suis passé et appelez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles.

– Merci. Répondit Barney et Hale sortit.

– Il n'a pas intérêt à faire le con. Lâcha Toll.

– Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Dit Barney avant de se tourner vers sa fille alors que Tool suppliait Gunnar mentalement de ne pas tout gâcher.

[Tool's]

Hale avait fait le tour des bars et avait presque déchargé son téléphone à force de chercher Gunnar. Il était même passé au Hangar, mais avait seulement croisé Toll qui avait cherché aussi de son côté sans résultats. Ils avaient fini par atterrir chez Tool et en voyant la moto de Gunnar, Hale avait monté les marches quatre à quatre pour ouvrir sa porte de chambre à la volée.

– T'étais où bordel de merde! s'exclama Hale avant de s'arrêter en voyant que Gunnar se prenait la tête à deux mains.

Il s'avança légèrement et remarqua que ses mains et ses épaules tremblaient. Toll finit par arriver derrière Hale et prit un air inquiet. Gunnar savait très bien qu'ils étaient là et il n'avait toujours pas parlé. Ils virent le sang de Gabrielle sur ses pantalons et Hale soupira.

– Gunnar, elle va bien. Dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Et elle a besoin de toi.

– Je n'ai pas pu… Dit Gunnar d'une voix rauque qui semblait rouillée par les larmes. C'était de ma faute.

– C'était un accident. Dit Toll qui commençait à comprendre l'inquiétude de Yang quelques heures auparavant.

Puis Gunnar eut un rire froid qui les mit sur leurs gardes.

– Je n'ai pas pu… je n'ai… pas pu… continua Gunnar avant de lever les yeux vers eux et ils purent voir ses pupilles complètement dilatées.

Hale sentit une vague de colère l'envahir et Toll le retint juste à temps pour éviter la confrontation. Hale était fort, mais pas autant que Gunnar, encore moins dans cet état.

– Elle est à l'hôpital et toi tu disparais pour prendre ta meth! S'époumona Hale et Toll maintint sa prise.

– Il y avait du sang… commença Gunnar, visiblement perdu dans sa tête. C'était de ma faute…

– Alors tu aurais dû l'aider! Rester avec elle! trancha Toll. Pas prouver à Barney et Lee qu'ils avaient raison de ne pas te faire confiance.

Toll et Hale virent l'expression de Gunnar s'assombrir instantanément en entendant le nom de Christmas et Toll mit une main sur son pistolet.

– Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi Gunnar. Dit Tool d'une voix dangereuse qu'aucun d'eaux n'avait entendue jusqu'à présent.

Gunnar sembla reprendre ses esprits et laissa tomber son couteau alors que Hale et Toll se calmèrent instantanément.

– Tu l'as abandonnée. Continua Tool sur le même ton de voix. Tu as brisé la promesse faite à moi et à Barney en plus d'avoir abusé de sa confiance à elle. Elle mérite mieux que ça. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

Gunnar se laissa tomber sur le lit et se mit à trembler de plus en plus avant que des larmes ne se mettent à rouler le long de ses joues. Tool le regarda avec un air perplexe qui se transforma rapidement en inquiétude lorsque Gunnar finit par s'effondrer sur lui-même alors qu'il était en proie à des sanglots incontrôlables. Tool finit par se laisser tomber près de lui et mit une main sur son épaule.

– Elle ne bougeait pas et il y avait du sang… J'ai cru que… parvint à dire Gunnar alors que la douleur au fond de ses yeux finissait sa phrase pour lui. S'il avait fallu qu'elle…

Tool prit Gunnar dans ses bras alors que l'homme abandonnait son orgueil pour se laisser submerger par les émotions. Hale et Toll sentir leur cœur se serrer en le voyant comme ça. Voir Gunnar aussi vulnérable était déstabilisant, plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient cru. Tool leur fit signe qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle et ils sortirent sans dire un mot. Ils n'auraient pas su quoi dire de toute façon.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu Gunnar comme ça, mais ils étaient maintenant certains d'une chose : jamais Gunnar ne pourrait la laisser partir. Jamais.


	15. Chapitre treize

**_Chapitre treize : Can't let you down_**

[Plane]

Barney regardait le ciel devant lui en implorant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que la mission se passe rapidement et sans problèmes. Il savait que ça relevait du miracle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. C'était sa deuxième mission depuis l'arrivée de Gabrielle quelques semaines plus tôt, sa première depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient pour vivre.

Et encore une fois, le timing n'aurait pas pu être pire. La plaie de Gabrielle s'était infectée et Lee avait fini par se faire mettre dehors à force de harceler le médecin pour qu'il reconnaisse que c'était sa faute plutôt que celle des statistiques. Sans parler de l'apparition de Gunnar qui lui avait presque valu une arrestation.

Barney soupira profondément. Si Tool et Toll n'avaient pas été là pour calmer la situation, il serait devenu cinglé à force d'avoir à gérer Lee et Gunnar. Mais il ne pouvait pas réellement les blâmer, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Christmas et le vit joué avec un de ses couteaux alors que son esprit semblait complètement ailleurs.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis Lacy. Finit par lâcher Barney et Lee eut un sourire amer.

– Tu veux vraiment parler de ça? lui demanda-t-il, sarcastique au possible.

– T'es toujours mon ami. Dit Barney et le sourire de Lee se fit plus sincère.

– Le seul qui soit assez cinglé pour être resté. Souligna Christmas et Barney prit un air amusé avant de voir l'expression de Lee s'assombrir.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Lee finit par parler.

– Je sais qu'il l'aime Barney, mais il l'a abandonnée pour de la cocaïne. Il aurait dû être là pour elle et j'ai passé deux jours à la surveiller et à la rassurée quand Tool et toi avez dû partir pour le boulot. Dit Lee.

– Je sais Christmas et tu sais que j'apprécie. Répondit Barney.

– Elle mérite mieux que ça. Marmonna-t-il et Barney eu la même sensation que lors de la fête de sa fille.

Il y avait plus derrière l'inquiétude de Lee Christmas que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Son ami était profondément irrité chaque fois qu'il voyait Gabrielle avec Gunnar et...

-Oh. Dit Barney avec un air surpris.

Lee se tourna vers lui et vit Barney le dévisagea. Il haussa un sourcil.

– Hum. Lâcha Barney. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je ne l'ai pas vu venir. T'as par l'air de ce genre de type.

\- De quel genre tu parles? demanda Lee, perplexe.

– Du genre qui tombe amoureux de la fille de son meilleur ami. Dit Barney en le dévisageant davantage et Lee se figea.

Apparemment Barney n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte uniquement ce jour-là.

– Tu sais, j'aurais pu être de ton côté. Dit Barney et Lee se détendit légèrement.

– Tu m'aurais tué avec un de mes couteaux dans mon sommeil. Lâcha Christmas et ils se mirent à rire.

– T'as probablement raison. Dit Barney et Lee se remit à jouer avec son couteau. Sauf que j'aurais pris mon pistolet, c'est plus rapide

Lee haussa un sourcil et Barney prit un air franchement amusé.

– T'es complètement cinglé. Lâcha Lee.

– Je sais, tâche de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois que tu la verras. Répondit Barney, soulagé d'avoir Christmas avec lui pour la mission.

Ils s'en sortiraient.

[Parish]

Tool regarda le moniteur cardiaque de Gabrielle avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Elle était stable depuis deux jours et les médecins disaient qu'elle ne tarderait plus à se réveiller. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été mouvementées. Gabrielle alternait entre une température trop haute ou trop basse et n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux depuis son accident.

Tool revit Gunnar s'effondrer sur lui-même et soupira. Il ne doutait pas de l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour Gabrielle, mas sa réaction l'inquiétait. Il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour le déstabiliser et que ses réactions étaient loin d'être rationnelles. Et il craignait le jour où Gabrielle déciderait de partir de son côté. Autant pour la santé mentale de Gunnar que pour la sécurité de Gabrielle et la personne qui viendrait après Gunnar.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par une toux et se tourna pour voir Gabrielle chercher son air. Il lui releva la tête et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Gabrielle le calla et lui sourit alors qu'il sentait un énorme poids se retirer de ses épaules.

—Hey Tool. Lui dit-elle d'une voix enrouée et il lui sourit.

– Tu nous as fait peur. Lui dit Tool en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

– Désolée. Dit-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ils sont partis en mission. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Expliqua Tool avec un air désolé.

– Alors il n'y a que toi et moi? demanda-t-elle et Tool allait lui répondre lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

Tool se tourna vers la porte pour prendre une expression surprise en reconnaissant Trench. Gabrielle prit un air visiblement confus et l'homme s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire rassurant.

– J'imagine que tu dois être Gabrielle? demanda-t-il et elle confirma d'un signe de tête. Je suis Trench Mauser, un ami de ton père et Tool.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Tool avec un air perplexe avant même que Gabrielle n'ait pu lui répondre.

– Church m'a appelé, la mission a mal tourné et un des gars de Cortez s'est mis en tête de faire payer Barney. Expliqua Trench en prenant un air désolé alors que le moniteur cardiaque de Gabrielle s'emballait légèrement.

– Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? demanda-t-elle et Tool vit une lueur de surprise passer dans les yeux de Mauser.

Lueur qui devait se refléter dans son regard également. Gabrielle le surprendrait toujours, visiblement.

– Ils tentent de se débarrasser du problème rapidement. Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont faits fort. Sauf que je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire de même pour toi. Dit Trench et Tool approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Alors c'est quoi le plan? demanda Tool et Trench regarda la jeune femme un moment alors que Tool soupirait et que Gabrielle se demandait si elle était en train d'halluciné.

.

Les papiers de sortie avaient été signés et Tool dirigea la chaise roulante de Gabrielle vers le stationnement. Elle pouvait marcher, mais il ne voulait pas la faire forcer plus que nécessaire. Les choses pouvaient mal tourner rapidement et elle aurait besoin de toute son énergie si tel était le cas. Il suivit Trench jusqu'à son camion et aida Gabrielle à se lever pour grimper sur le siège passager à l'avant.

—Tool? Lui demanda Gabrielle avec un air inquiet alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer.

– Ils vont savoir qu'on sait si je viens avec vous Gabrielle. Expliqua-t-il et elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

– Mais tu vas être seul… Répondit-elle et Tool la prit dans ses bras.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Trench va prendre soin de toi et ça va être terminé avant même que tu n'aies le temps de t'ennuyer. Murmura Tool à son oreille.

– Prends soin de toi Dada. Dit Gabrielle alors que les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

– Toi aussi Gabrielle. Conclut-il avant de se reculer pour fermer la porte.

Il salua Trench d'un signe de tête et Mauser monta dans son camion avant de démarrer le moteur.

– Où on va? demanda-t-elle et Trench regarda la jeune femme de plus près.

Ce n'était pas difficile de voir son inquiétude et les larmes qui semblaient inonder ses yeux et ça n'avait rien de vraiment surprenant pour une jeune femme dans ce genre de situation. Ce qui le surprenait, c'était qu'elle avait l'air plus inquiète pour Tool, son père et le reste de l'équipe que pour elle-même.

– À mon hangar. Répondit-il finalement. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

.

Gabrielle était allongée sur un des lits de camp de la partie habitable du hangar de Trench depuis la veille. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir et son estomac semblait se retourner à la simple idée de manger quelque chose. Trench s'était assuré qu'elle ne manquait de rien, mais n'avait pas insisté et elle en était reconnaissante.

Elle finit par se lever et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le garage principal pour voir l'homme travailler sur une aile de son avion. Elle soupira et finit par sortir de la pièce, grinçant des dents en sentant sa cicatrice faire des siennes. Les médecins avaient dit que c'était normal et que ça disparaîtrait dans les prochains jours. Elle se retrouva dans l'aire ouverte que constituaient un salon, une cuisine et une table de réunion. Elle se prit une bouteille d'eau et trouva une canne de soupe en se cherchant un verre.

Elle avait beau ne pas ressentir la faim, ça ne voulait pas dire que son corps n'en avait pas besoin. Elle commença à faire à manger et trouva même du pain et du fromage pour accompagner la soupe aux tomates qui était en train de chauffer sur la cuisinière. Elle sortit deux bols qu'elle mit dans deux assiettes et les descendit avec elle dans l'ascenseur.

Trench se tourna en entendant des pas résonner derrière lui et prit un air étonné en voyant Gabrielle s'avancer vers lui avec deux assiettes en main. Il descendit de son échelle pour prendre celle qu'elle lui tendait et elle lui offrit un sourire timide.

– Il paraît que ça travaille mieux le ventre plein. Dit-elle et Trench lui offrit un sourire sincère.

Il la dirigea vers une table et ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle se racle la gorge.

– Je… merci de m'aider. Finit-elle par dire et Trench lui sourit.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi. En plus ton père m'en doit une maintenant. Répondit-il avec un air amusé qui calma Gabrielle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre avion? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu peux me tutoyer. Dit-il avant de se lever. Et je pourrais t'expliquer, mais je crois que ce serait plus clair si je te montrais?

Gabrielle accepta son offre d'un signe de tête et ils retournèrent près de l'avion alors que Trench commençait ses explications sur l'entretien mécanique de son appareil.

.

Le lendemain Tool s'était risqué à venir faire une visite et avait emmené le matériel d'art de Gabrielle.

– Alors il t'a corrompu? Se moqua Trench et Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Laisse-le, il croit encore que les dessins sur son avion c'est de l'art. Répliqua Tool alors que Trench prenait un air offensé.

– C'en est. Rétorqua-t-il et Gabrielle tenta de retenir son rire. De quoi tu te moques? On n'a pas tous un artiste à notre disposition comme Barney.

– Un artiste? Dit Tool, l'air amusé.

– Ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête. Dit Trench. Je t'ai supporté assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux s'abstenir avec toi.

– Supporter? Vous avez travaillé ensemble? demanda Gabrielle et Trench s'alluma un cigare.

Tool lui envoya un air interrogateur et Trench approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Gabrielle, laisse-moi te parler de mon passage dans les sacrifiés. Commença Trench et Gabrielle su que la soirée serait intéressante.

.

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Barney et les autres. Gabrielle avait réussi à parler à Tool au téléphone quelques fois, son inquiétude l'avait touché, mais il lui avait dit de ne pas trop s'en faire, ajoutant qu'elle pouvait toujours le dire si Trench était ennuyant. Trench avait fait semblant de s'offusquer et elle avait passé la majorité de son temps à l'aider dans le hangar ou à s'entraîner dans la salle d'exercice près de l'entrepôt. Elle ne sentait plus de douleur, mais était trop anxieuse pour l'apprécier pleinement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pouvait particulièrement le sentir depuis son réveil ce matin-là. Elle allait descendre pour rejoindre Trench lorsque des crissements de pneus se firent entendre.

– Gabrielle sauves-toi! Lui cria Trench et elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle vit un homme bloquer la sortie.

Il ne l'avait pas vue alors elle alla dans un coin de sa chambre pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures avant que l'intensité et la rapidité à laquelle les balles étaient tirées ne diminuent. Elle se releva prudemment pour voir que Tool se tenait le bras et que Trench avait son téléphone en main. Elle redescendit lentement, ne sachant pas s'ils étaient seuls. Elle traversa la salle d'exercice, puis l'entrepôt avant de s'arrêter net en voyant deux hommes pointer leurs pistolets sur Tool et Trench.

.

Tool avait été touché au bras, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Trench s'assura qu'il allait bien avant d'appeler Yang qui répondit, enfin, à son téléphone. Il se retourna pour voir si Tool s'en sortait lorsqu'il vit deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient à tirer.

\- Tool! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de prendre son pistolet qui n'était plus à sa ceinture.

Huit coups de feu retentirent et ils les deux assaillants tombèrent sur le sol. Tool et Trench se tournèrent vers le tireur pour voir Gabrielle s'agripper au mur alors qu'elle menaçait de s'écrouler sous les tremblements qui avaient envahi son corps. Elle était pâle comme la mort et Tool n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre jusqu'à elle avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber sur le sol pour vomir. Il accéléra le pas, Trench le suivant de près. Gabrielle pleurait et ils savaient qu'elle était probablement en état de choc.

– Gabrielle. Murmura Tool en s'approchant.

– Pouvais pas les laisser faire… pleura-t-elle et ils sentirent une tonne de brique leur tomber sur les épaules.

– Il faut la sortir d'ici. Constata Trench alors que Tool aidait la jeune femme à se relever. Je peux appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne… nettoyer.

Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'au camion de Tool et quittèrent les lieux sans un regard en arrière.


	16. Chapitre quatorze

**_Chapitre quatorze : Broken_**

* * *

[B&L]

Barney grinça des dents en sentant les liens se resserrer autour de ses poignets. Il leva les yeux pour voir Christmas le regarder avec un air irrité.

\- Et il fallait que ça nous arrive maintenant? demanda Lee alors que Barney soupirait.

Ils avaient été piégés par les hommes de Cortez peu de temps après que Barney ait mis la main sur un téléphone pour demander à Church de mettre Gabrielle en sécurité. Non seulement il lui devait maintenant une faveur, mais il était maintenant coincé dans une hutte avec Christmas. Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvaient les autres. Où même si l'avertissement s'était rendu jusqu'à Gabrielle. La seule chose qui pouvait le rassurer c'était de savoir que si un de ses hommes ou Gabrielle avait été atteint, ils s'en seraient probablement vanté pour le faire souffrir.

– Une autre journée en enfer. Dit Lee en regardant par la minuscule fenêtre derrière Barney. Ça fait déjà presque deux mois Barney, une semaine qu'on est ici et on ne nous a pas encore questionnés. Rappelle-moi de tuer Church la prochaine fois que je le vois.

– Avec plaisir. Marmonna Barney avant d'entendre des cris et des coups de feu.

[H&T&G&Y]

– Attention! cria Hale en lançant une grenade au pied de la tour où se trouvaient les mitrailleurs.

La tour s'effondra sur elle-même alors que l'explosion leur offrit une distraction de plus pour se rendre au camp de prisonniers plus rapidement. Toll défonça une première porte et s'occupa des gardes à mains nues avant de faire signe à Hale qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Ils continuèrent chacun de leur côté jusqu'à ce que Gunnar finisse par défoncer la porte d'une hutte où se trouvaient Barney et Christmas.

– Il était temps! Se plaignit Christmas alors que Gunnar haussait un sourcil.

– Aller on n'a pas de temps à perdre! ordonna Barney alors qu'on lui tendait une arme.

Sortir du camp s'avéra plus complexe que d'y entrer. Les renforts avaient eu le temps d'arriver en empruntant toutes les routes possibles. Ils étaient encerclés. Barney regarda autour de lui et vit son équipe le regarder comme s'il allait faire un miracle. Barney ferma momentanément les yeux et les ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit des coups de feu et des hommes tomber autour de lui.

Il y eu un moment de silence où ils se regardèrent en se demandant d'où ça venait, puis il y eu du vent et ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Church dans son hélicoptère.

– Génial, maintenant on lui en doit tous une. Se lamenta Hale avec un air soulagé malgré tout.

Christmas hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin et ils montèrent à bord pour rejoindre l'avion.

[Tool's]

Elle n'avait pas cessé de trembler de tout le trajet et avait été malade à la seconde même où ils avaient arrêté la voiture.

– Emmène-la dans ma chambre. Dit Tool d'une voix enrouée. Je vais venir vous rejoindre après avoir ramassé les dégâts.

– Désoler… Murmura Gabrielle au travers de ses larmes et Tool s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

– Monte, tout va bien aller. Dit-il, autant pour la convaincre elle que pour lui-même.

Il avait vu des gens mieux préparés tomber pour moins que ça et c'était précisément ce qui l'inquiétait. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et vit un message de Barney sur l'afficheur. Ils étaient en route pour la maison, à deux heures maximum. Tool regarda momentanément le plafond avant de hocher la tête avec un air peiné.

Barney ne méritait pas la culpabilité qu'il s'infligerait en voyant Gabrielle comme ça. Et il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Parce que ce qui était arrivé à Gabrielle est l'un des pires cauchemars d'un mercenaire qui a une famille. Mais elle s'en sortirait, il le fallait. Il passa la hausse dans son entrée de garage et monta à l'étage.

[Gabrielle]

Je laissai Trench me guider jusqu'à l'appartement de Tool au troisième étage. Je n'aurais pas pu m'y rendre seule de toute façon. Je tremblais trop et mes jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir supporter mon poids. J'avais tué deux hommes. Tool et Trench avaient failli mourir en voulant me protéger. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de mon père ou Gunnar. Ou même des autres. Je sentis mes tremblements s'intensifier.

– Gabrielle? Me demanda Trench avant que je ne voie la porte de la salle de bain.

Je m'y précipitai et y vidai le contenu de mon estomac. Je sentis Trench m'attacher les cheveux avec ce que j'imaginais être un des rubans de Tool. Il s'assit sur le bord du bain et ouvrit l'eau pour mouiller une serviette qu'il me tendit.

– Désolée. Dis-je d'une voix brisée par les larmes et les tremblements.

– Ça va, j'ai vu pire. Me rassura-t-il alors que je m'essuyais la bouche avec la serviette.

Il me tendit la main et me guida jusqu'au divan où il prit place près de moi en soupirant.

– Je… merci de m'avoir protégée. Dis-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulu moins hésitante. Et d'être resté.

[Trench]

Trench la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il savait qu'elle était probablement reconnaissante d'être en vie, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle le dirait. Pas tout de suite. Il se sentit légèrement rassuré, sachant que c'était un signe qu'elle s'était calmée.

Et il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, mais il s'était attaché à elle. En quelques sortes. Et ça le touchait qu'elle prenne le dessus sur son choc simplement pour le remercier. Surtout qu' _elle_ lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à le faire. Il lui en devait une. Il entendit sa respiration se faire plus lente et sortit de ses réflexions pour voir qu'elle était en train de s'endormir. Il la porta jusqu'au lit de Tool et la couvrit.

– Elle va bien? demanda Tool en entrant et Trench lui montra Gabrielle d'un geste de la main.

– Elle a été malade encore, mais elle a fini par se calmer assez pour… commença Trench avant de se faire interrompre par son téléphone.

– Mauser. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

– Mon gars a fini de nettoyer et Ross peut dormir tranquille. Tout est réglé. Je te rappelle si j'ai du boulot. Dit Church avant de raccrocher et Trench soupira.

– Il était temps. Dit-il et Tool confirma d'un signe de tête en continuant de regarder la jeune femme.

– Comment j'explique ça à Barney? Finit-il par demander.

L'expression de Trench s'adoucit presque imperceptiblement et il se tourna vers elle.

– Elle ne sera pas seule dans ses cauchemars. Murmura-t-il finalement et Tool soupira à son tour. Je dois retourner là-bas pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide et dis-lui qu'elle fasse pareil.

– Merci Trench. Dit Tool et Trench lui offrit une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de sortir.

Tool s'approcha du lit et prit place près d'elle avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et Tool sentit son cœur se serrer en y voyant une ombre.

– Me suis endormie. Dit-elle et Tool lui sourit.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je venais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Trench a dû partir. Expliqua-t-il et Gabrielle se releva légèrement pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

– Je… ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir. Dit-elle alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Je m'en veux d'avoir… tué ces hommes. Mais, je sais que si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas si ça veut dire que vous êtes en sécurité. Est-ce que… est-ce que ça fais de moi quelqu'un de mauvais?

Tool sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine en voyant Gabrielle aussi vulnérable. Il la prit dans ses bras et laissa ses propres larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Elle avait tout donné simplement parce qu'elle croyait qu'il en valait la peine. Elle comblait les fissures de son âme mieux que n'importe qui. Et il l'aiderait à réparer la sienne à tout prix.

– Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse Gabrielle. Dit Tool, sincère. Et je te dois bien plus que ma vie.

Elle se remit à trembler et Tool la serra plus fort, s'appuyant sur le mur à son tour pour se mettre plus confortable. Il la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et qu'il ne la suive dans le sommeil.

.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent en arrivant chez Tool, c'était la porte de garage ouverte et la couche d'eau sur le plancher. Ils descendirent de leur moto et Yang ferma la porte du garage avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers l'atelier et l'aire commune. Tout était vide et Barney et Christmas échangèrent un regard inquiet. Barney fit signe à Toll de prendre l'escalier, Hale d'aller vérifier la cour et Yang le bureau. Il monta avec Christmas et Gunnar dans l'ascenseur et firent le tour des chambres et de l'aire ouverte au deuxième. Tout était vide.

– T'as essayé de l'appeler? Finit par demander Toll.

– Il ne répond pas. Dit Barney au moment où Hale arrivait à son tour. Tout est à sa place, ils devraient être ici.

Barney fronça des sourcils avant d'entendre l'ascenseur s'activer et Tool finit par les rejoindre. Il chercha automatiquement Gabrielle et Tool se tendit.

– Elle s'est endormie dans ma chambre. Dit Tool et malgré le fait que c'était rassurant de savoir que sa fille n'avait pas disparu, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Assis-toi Barney.

L'air dépassé de Tool ne passa pas inaperçu et le silence qui prit place dans la pièce était plus que tendu. Il prit place sur une des chaises de la salle à manger, rapidement suivit par les autres.

\- Son état s'est aggravé? demanda Gunnar, qui avait visiblement du mal à tenir en place.

– Non, sa blessure à bien guérie et Trench s'est assuré qu'elle restait en mouvement. Elle l'a aidée dans son hangar plus qu'il n'oserait l'admettre. Répondit Tool.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as cette tête? demanda Hale.

– Ils nous ont trouvés. Déclara Tool et Barney sentit une tonne de briques lui tomber sur les épaules.

Gunnar serra les poings, Christmas se figea momentanément et Hale et Toll regardèrent Tool comme s'il allait changer d'avis. Sauf que ça n'arriverait pas et Tool soupira.

– Ils ont commencé par venir ici, puis se sont rendus au hangar de Trench. C'est là qu'elle vivait depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, je devais servir de diversion. J'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu et on croyait qu'on les avait tous eus, sauf que deux connards ont essayé de nous avoir par derrière. Expliqua Tool avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Tool se passa une main dans les cheveux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il regarda Barney droit dans les yeux.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute Barney. Dit-il et Barney sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'impatienta Gunnar.

– Gabrielle devait rester cachée à l'étage, mais elle est descendue. Continua Tool. Personne ne l'a vue et c'est probablement pour ça qu'elle va bien… physiquement.

\- Tool? demanda Christmas, de plus en plus inquiet. ¸

– On avait épuisé nos munitions et Trench avait perdu son pistolet. Il a crié pour que je m'éloigne, mais on n'aurait jamais eu le temps de bouger à temps pour ne pas se faire descendre. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas tiré, ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Expliqua Tool et le cœur de tous ceux présent autour de la table rata un battement.

Tool ravala la boule qu'il avait au fond de la gorge alors que l'information rentrait lentement mais sûrement dans la tête de Barney.

– Elle avait un pistolet, Barney. Dit Tool d'une voix peinée. On serait mort si ça n'avait pas été d'elle, mais…

Barney ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration alors qu'une vague de colère et d'impuissance l'envahissait. Yang regarda le sol alors que Toll et Hale sentait une boule se former au fond de leur gorge. Christmas se prit la tête entre les mains et Gunnar finit par se lever avant de lancer sa chaise sur le mur.

—Gunnar! cria Barney et le blond se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

– Ils l'ont brisée Barney! s'exclama-t-il avec un air complètement anéanti.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas! s'exclama Barney alors que sa voix se brisait en chemin.

Le silence se fit plus tendu que jamais quelques secondes avant que la porte de la cage d'escaliers ne s'ouvre sur Gabrielle. Elle avait l'air pâle et tremblait encore.

– Papa? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante qui l'acheva presque. Ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est la mienne… je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent…

Barney sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en la voyant si fragile. Gunnar avait raison, qu'elle que chose c'était brisé en elle, quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réparer.

– Je m'excuse… murmura-t-elle au travers de ses larmes.

Barney s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute Gabrielle… Dit Barney, retenant à peine ses propres larmes.

Elle s'accrocha à lui jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre de Gunnar ne se ferme en claquant.


	17. Chapitre quinze

**_Chapitre quinze : What can I do?_**

* * *

[Tool's]

Toll sortit de sa chambre pour voir Gabrielle endormie devant la porte de Gunnar et il soupira. Il l'avait entendu cogner, et savait qu'elle avait dû l'attendre lorsqu'elle n'avait pas eu de réponse. Toll la prit dans ses bras et retourna la porter dans sa chambre.

Il la couvrit et s'assit près d'elle, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait besoin de support à son réveil. Il entendit l'ascenseur et sortit pour voir si Gunnar était revenu pour tomber face à face avec Lee.

– Barney la cherche. Dit Lee en pointant la porte de Gunnar.

– Elle est dans ma chambre. Gunnar a déserté. Répondit Toll et Christmas frappa dans la porte de Jensen.

Toll ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était la deuxième fois que Gunnar merdait. Lee le contourna et entra pour la voir enroulée dans les couvertures de Road. Il soupira.

– T'avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui? demanda Lee et Toll confirma d'un signe de tête. Vas-y, je reste avec elle.

– Merci Christmas. Je vais avertir Barney.

.

Lee se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit Gabrielle se débattre dans son sommeil. Il vit l'heure et soupira. Il était trois heures du matin. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de se lever pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

– Il n'est pas revenu. Dit Tool alors que Toll regardait le fond de son assiette.

Il allait commenter avant de se faire interrompre par Gabrielle.

-TOOL! TRENCH! NON! hurla-t-elle.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre pour la voir s'enfoncer les ongles dans les bras.

– Gabrielle réveille-toi on est là! Dit Tool. Je suis là.

—Gunnar? gémit-elle et Lee du prendre une grande inspiration.

– Non Gaby, c'est Tool. Tu es dans la chambre de Toll et Lee est avec nous. C'est un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité.

– Je m'excuse. Parvint-elle à dire avant de se mettre à pleurer et Lee s'assit près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– Ça va aller Gabrielle, ça va aller. Dit-il alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer.

.

Lee vit Tool jeter une feuille de papier chiffonnée avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui. Il lui envoya un air interrogateur et Tool lui montra Gabrielle qui regardait une télévision fermée. Ça faisait des jours maintenant.

– Hey. Lui dit-il doucement et elle se tourna vers lui. Il n'y a rien à regarder?

Elle haussa les épaules et il soupira.

– Et si je te disais que je connais un endroit où il y a du nouveau sa t'intéresses? proposa Lee et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait au moins piqué sa curiosité. On pourrait aller voir le transporter il paraît qu'ils ont changé d'acteur...

Elle prit un air horrifié avant de murmurer.

– Blasphème. Tu ne peux pas me trahir comme ça. Répondit-elle sans y penser.

Elle vit l'air amusé, et franchement soulager, de Lee et lui offrit un sourire timide.

– Si tu me traînes dehors ça a intérêt d'être un bon film. Dit-elle en se levant et ils sortirent, ne remarquant pas l'air ahuri de Tool.

.

Tool regarda sa tasse de café pour la millième fois avant de soupirer et de descendre. Il se figea en voyant Gabrielle assise à sa place.

– Hey. Je... hum... ça a fait du bien de me changer les idées et je me demandais si ton offre tenait toujours malgré tout ça. Dit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise, et il sentit un énorme poids se retirer de ses épaules.

– Toujours, je vais toujours être là. Répondit-il et il l'embrasse sur le front avant de s'installer près d'elle.

[Barney's]

Barney se réveilla en sursaut en entendant de la vaisselle se briser dans la cuisine. Il descendit les escaliers et trouva Gabrielle en train de rassembler les morceaux d'un verre avec des mains tremblantes. Il s'approcha et mit une main sur son épaule. Gabrielle se tourna vers lui et il lui offrit l'ombre d'un sourire avant de ramasser les morceaux à sa place.

– Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Finit-elle par dire et Barney soupira.

– Ne t'excuse pas, c'était un accident. Répondit Barney et elle hocha la tête avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le divan.

Il alla la rejoindre et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son air légèrement absent. Il s'était écoulé presque deux semaines depuis son retour et l'état de sa fille ne s'était pas amélioré aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Toll avait tenté de la convaincre de retourner consulter, mais elle avait refusé, mais Tool lui apprenait à dessiner comme il lui avait promis. Gabrielle passait son temps à alterner entre eux et Christmas. Elle était toujours présente lors de leurs rassemblements chez Tool, mais ne les suivait pas au bar et ne se manifestait plus autant dans leurs conversations de groupe. Et Barney s'en voulait un peu plus tous les jours de ne pas avoir été là pour elle.

– Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Murmura-t-elle.

– J'ai assez dormi. Répondit-il alors que l'ombre d'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage de Gabrielle.

Elle avait hérité du sommeil léger de son père et ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas se rendormir même s'il était encore tôt. Et Barney soupçonnait Gabrielle de manquer de sommeil.

\- Est-ce que tu vas au hangar aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, on a fini l'inventaire hier et j'attends des pièces de moteur pour l'avion. Répondit Barney. Je vais probablement aller chez Tool. Tu veux venir?

– Est-ce que Gunnar va être là? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante et Barney se tendit.

Gunnar avait disparu et personne ne savait où il était. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Ils avaient une idée vague d'où il pourrait être, mais ce n'était rien de certain.

– Je ne sais pas, on n'a pas de nouvelle. Lui répondit Barney et Gabrielle s'appuya sur son épaule.

– J'imagine qu'il va bien dans ce cas. Dit-elle. Je t'aime papa.

Il la serra contre lui et sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge.

– Je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-il.

[Gunnar]

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt en maudissant la lumière d'être aussi forte. Il passa une main sur son visage et finit par accepter que son mal de tête ne s'améliorerait pas instantanément. Pas avec ce qu'il avait pris la veille. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre de motel était envahie par les bouteilles vides et les quelques sachets qui traînaient au travers.

Il chercha ses vêtements, tentant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait la veille sans trop de succès. Il prit son téléphone et se laissa retomber sur le lit en voyant la photo de Gabrielle qui lui servait de fond d'écran.

Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Elle avait été brisée. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors que le manque se faisait ressentir à nouveau. Elle n'était pas là pour le ramener sur terre. Il avait failli la perdre, non, il l'avait abandonnée. Il lança une bouteille qui se fracassa sur la porte. Et il allait en lancer une autre lorsque la voix de Barney se fit entendre de dehors.

-GUNNAR! T'as intérêt à ouvrir sinon je défonce cette putain de porte! s'écria Barney et Gunnar ouvrit sans réfléchir avant de se faire frapper au visage.

– Bonjour Barney. Grogna Gunnar essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez avec ses mains.

– T'es un connard. Constata Barney avec un air grave. Je t'ai fait confiance, mais t'es un connard.

Gunnar laissa échapper un rire amer alors qu'il se remettait sur pieds.

– Si t'es venu ici pour me dire ce que je sais déjà… commença Gunnar avec un air défait.

– T'es un connard. Répéta Barney.

– Tu l'as déjà dit. Rétorqua Gunnar, visiblement irrité.

– Et tu mérites plus que mon poing au visage. Continua Barney.

– Probablement. Dit Gunnar en haussant les épaules.

Barney prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Il avait vu les sachets, n'osait même pas compter les bouteilles. Il aurait pu le laisser se noyer seul dans son alcool pour avoir laissé tomber Gabrielle dans un moment pareil. Sauf qu'il connaissait Gunnar mieux que ça. Il avait vu la terreur dans ses yeux en voyant Gabrielle chuter de la moto. Sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, son état de choc. Devant Gabrielle, Gunnar devenait complètement impuissant face à ses émotions. Et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

– Gabrielle a besoin de toi. Déclara-t-il finalement et Gunnar le regarda avec un air incrédule.

– Vraiment? Demanda-t-il avec un air détaché qui ne trompa pas Barney.

L'inquiétude était trop évidente dans ses yeux. Barney soupira fortement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Je te l'ai dit Gunnar, t'es un connard. Et Gabrielle mérite mieux que ça, mais peut-être… commença Barney avant d'hésiter un moment. C'est toi qu'elle veut. Alors tu te débarrasses de ta merde et tu vas la voir. Tu es sur les dernières limites de ma patience et la seule raison pour laquelle t'es encore sur tes deux jambes c'est que je sais que tu peux être mieux que ça.

– Je ne peux pas Barney. Dit Gunnar avec les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé… je lui porte malheur Barney. La moto, l'infection et maintenant elle a dû…

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute Gunnar. Répondit Barney avec une boule au fond de la gorge alors qu'il comprenait un peu mieux le comportement de Gunnar.

– J'ai merdé. Je merde toujours. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Avoua Gunnar. J'ai trop de problèmes, elle mérite mieux que ça.

– Tu les as réglés avant, tu peux les régler maintenant. Et crois-moi Gunnar je ne fais pas ça pour toi, je fais ça pour elle. Elle a besoin de toi. Répondit Barney et Gunnar baissa la tête.

– Même si c'était le cas, je l'ai abandonnée, encore. Dit Gunnar.

– On lui a dit que tu reviendrais. Dit Barney et devant l'air surpris de Gunnar il ajouta. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle ne parle pas et fais comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle se referme sur elle-même et je sais qu'elle ne dort pas. Elle a arrêté de voir le psy de Toll. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la ramenée à la raison. Personne ne le sait. On est en train de la perdre Gunnar.

– Je… commençai Gunnar avant de fermer les yeux.

Il revit Gabrielle lorsqu'elle les avait rejoints dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il avait été faible. Il avait été lâche. Et elle s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'il l'abandonnait à son sort. Il ouvrit les yeux et prit ses affaires avant de sortir, laissant Barney seul dans la chambre.

– Ne me le fait pas regretter Gunnar. Murmura Barney avant de sortir à son tour en fermant la porte.

[Gabrielle]

Je regardais le plafond de ma chambre depuis tellement de temps que je ne savais même plus si ça se comptait en minutes ou en heures. J'étais trop fatiguée pour rejoindre les autres à l'atelier, mais je refusais de dormir. Je ne voulais pas avoir de cauchemars.

Et puis c'était plus facile de rester ici que d'essayer de les convaincre que j'avais déjà mangé. Ou qu'il faisait assez froid pour porter des vêtements longs. Je savais qu'ils essayaient de prendre soin de moi, mais j'avais failli les perdre et ça ne me quittait plus. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je savais que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, mais ça me hantait. J'avais tué quelqu'un. J'avais tué deux fois. Tool avait failli mourir. Trench avait failli mourir. Les autres avaient failli ne pas revenir. Gunnar était reparti.

Je savais qu'ils avaient voulu m'épargner, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Gunnar était parti. J'étais un fardeau. Je n'avais pas pu rester forte. J'avais échoué. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir en bas et je me tournai vers la fenêtre en espérant pouvoir faire semblant de dormir. Ma porte s'ouvrir et je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas mon père. Je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux.

– Gabrielle. Murmura Gunnar et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que les sanglots m'envahirent subitement.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée alors que les larmes inondaient mes joues.

– Je m'excuse Gabrielle, je suis là. Ça va aller. Tu es en sécurité, je suis là. Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille alors que mes larmes redoublaient.

– Je… les… ai tués… Gunnar… parvins-je à articuler et il me serra davantage contre lui.

– Je suis désolé Gabrielle. Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante avant de chanter cette même chanson que celle qu'il m'avait murmurée à l'oreille le jour de notre premier baiser.

Il chantait faux et je ne comprenais pas, mais j'étais bien et sa voix acheva de me calmer. Il s'allongea sur le lit sans jamais me lâcher et je finis par m'endormir.

[Barney]

Barney sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant sa fille pleurer, en l'entendant s'accuser de la mort des hommes de Cortez. Il allait monter à son tour lorsqu'il entendit Gunnar. Il ferma les yeux momentanément et soupira avant de sortir en refermant doucement la porte. Il continua de marcher une fois sortit de son garage et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était chez Tool.

[Tool's]

Lee tournait en rond devant le poste de travail de Tool depuis un moment lorsque Barney franchit la porte avec un air préoccupé. Tool lui envoya un regard interrogateur et Lee s'arrêta en le regardant comme s'il lui devait des explications.

– Elle est avec Gunnar. Lâcha Barney et Lee explosa.

– Tu l'as laissé seule avec lui! s'exclama-t-il et Tool hocha la tête avant de se prendre un verre.

– Ce n'est pas ton problème Christmas. Répondit Barney dans un soupir.

\- Je sais qu'elle est ta fille, mais je tiens à elle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié! s'exclama Lee. Et crois-le ou non, mais je tiens à toi aussi! Et quand Gunnar fous le bordel, c'est moi qui fais le putain de ménage!

Barney et Tool le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Malgré ses sarcasmes courants, Lee n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on mettait en colère facilement. Et ils devaient admettre que Christmas avait raison. Contrairement à Gunnar, ils avaient toujours pu se fier sur Lee.

– Merde Barney si au moins tu la poussais dans les bras de quelqu'un de bien! Sais-tu ce que d'aimer quelqu'un qui passe son temps à vouloir quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas? demanda Christmas en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Tool le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers Barney qui avait l'air au courant. Il attendit la suite.

– Gunnar n'est pas mauvais… Tenta Barney et Lee eut un sourire triste.

– Je sais, je sais. Il a eu des problèmes et il essaie de faire de son mieux. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je le pense. Mais Gabrielle a besoin de quelqu'un de stable et Gunnar en est très loin. Le coupa Lee.

– Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Finit par s'énerver Barney. Mais dis-moi qui ici a réussi à la calmée pendant ses crises? À qui elle a fait confiance en premier? Ça va faire bientôt trois semaines que je vois ma fille se laisser mourir de culpabilité sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit qui la fasse se sentir mieux! Je n'arrivais même pas à la faire parler assez pour pouvoir l'aider! Personne ne pouvait!

– ET CE QUE J'AI FAIT NE COMPTE PAS? Elle ne voulait même pas se lever du lit de Toll Barney! hurla Lee.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça Lee et tu le sais! Tu sais aussi qu'elle ne parlait pas. Et Gunnar a ouvert sa porte de chambre l'a prise dans ses bras et elle a pleuré en se confiant à lui. Qu'il soit parti ça n'a rien changé pour elle. Et je suis même prêt à parier qu'il a réussi à la faire dormir. Lâcha Barney, visiblement dépassé par la situation. Alors, dis-moi Christmas, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire?

Lee ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

[Gunnar&Gabrielle]

Gunnar se réveilla lorsqu'il la sentit s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il faisait déjà noir et il ouvrit la lampe pour voir que Gabrielle pleurait dans son sommeil.

– Gabrielle. Murmura Gunnar en lui caressant les cheveux, mais elle se mit à se débattre et sa respiration se fit plus saccader.

– Tool… Trench… NON! cria Gabrielle en se levant d'un bon, visiblement paniquée.

– Gabrielle, je suis là. Tout va bien, ils vont bien. La rassura Gunnar en la serrant contre lui alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Barney.

– Gabrielle est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il l'air visiblement inquiet.

– Un cauchemar. Marmonna-t-elle, gênée. Je… je m'excuse. Il est quelle heure?

– Presque huit heures. Répondit Barney et Gabrielle le regarda avec un air surpris avant que son estomac ne se manifeste.

– J'ai des steaks en bas et je peux toujours faire une salade si tu as faim. Dit Barney avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Gunnar. J'en ai assez pour trois.

– Je… je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoins? demanda-t-elle et ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Gunnar se leva du lit et suivit Barney en bas. Il y eut un silence tendu pendant un moment qui se termina lorsque Barney entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain de Gabrielle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant Gunnar? demanda Barney avec un air sévère.

– Je veux être là pour elle Barney. Je… j'imagine que je peux toujours retourner en thérapie ou aller aux NA. Répondit Gunnar et Barney approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Ça ne peut pas nuire. Dit-il avant de soupirer. Il va falloir que tu lui en parles Gunnar.

– Je sais. Répondit le blond et Barney put voir la peur au fond des yeux de Gunnar.

– Elle va te pardonner, mais ne recommence pas. Parce que je te jure Gunnar qu'il ne restera plus rien de ta carcasse quand j'en aurai fini avec toi si tu oses lui refaire un coup pareil. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, sois là pour elle. Conclut Barney.

Gunnar ne répondit pas, mais Barney savait qu'il avait compris le message. Gunnar mit les steaks à cuire et Barney s'occupa de la salade. Gabrielle finit par les rejoindre alors qu'ils mettaient les assiettes sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire. Puis Gabrielle se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Gunnar.

– Tu… hum… tu veux aller aux NA? demanda-t-elle et Gunnar manqua s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. Je vous ai entendu pendant que je m'habillais.

Elle était visiblement mal à l'aise et Barney fixait Gunnar en attendant qu'il réponde.

– J'ai… un problème de dépendance. Répondit prudemment Gunnar. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant Gabrielle et je m'en excuse. J'ai… j'avais essayé d'arrêter et j'ai réussi pendant un moment, mais…

Gunnar ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant l'expression de Gabrielle s'assombrir. Il vit les larmes contenues dans ses yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer.

– Je veux arrêter Gabrielle, je veux réussir. Je… je veux être là pour toi. Dit Gunnar avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

Gabrielle le regarda droit dans les yeux et Gunnar retint son souffle. Elle finit par se lever et se précipita dans ses bras. Gunnar la serra contre lui, ne se souciant pas de Barney qui regardait la scène avec un air légèrement surpris.

– Merci Gunnar. Finit-elle par murmurer et Gunnar sentit une vague de détermination et d'amour l'envahir.

Il le ferait pour elle, il y arriverait.


	18. Prologue partie deux

**_Prologue partie deux_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

Je soupirai alors que mon bras se tendait de l'autre côté du lit pour le trouver vide. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que Gunnar était déjà parti pour le hangar. Je me levai et attrapai un de ses chandails pour le mettre avant de me rendre à la salle de bain.

Je passai une serviette humide sur mon visage avant de me regarder dans le miroir pour constater que mes cernes avaient presque complètement disparus. J'eu un sourire en coin, sachant très bien que c'était grâce à Gunnar que mes cauchemars se faisaient plus rares. Je fini par prendre une douche et retournai à la chambre pour me prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire.

Il s'était écoulé près de trois mois depuis la mission de mon père et j'avais passé les deux dernières semaines chez Tool. Je n'avais pas revu Lee depuis un moment et ça commençait à m'inquiéter. J'avais commencé à m'habituer à le voir souvent avant que Gunnar ne revienne. J'eu un pincement au cœur en y repensant.

Il y avait eu un froid lorsque j'était retournée à l'atelier avec Gunnar. Et je me doutais bien qu'il avait eu un énorme sermon de la part des autres. Lee s'était contenté de s'en aller. Je soupirai et descendit pour prendre ma voiture et aller les rejoindre.

-Il était temps. Me dit-il et je haussai un sourcil. Je commence à croire que Gunnar déteint sur toi. Il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi.

-On s'est couché tard. Répondis-je sans trop y penser et Yang me regarda avec un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ma réponse.

Il finit par hocher la tête avec un sourire amusé et m'offrir un café.

-Alors, comment se passe la thérapie de Gunnar? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Mieux et je peux voir qu'il continue à faire des efforts. Répondis-je et Yang approuva d'un signe de tête. Alors ils sont tous au hangar?

-Ton père est en route. Il a trouvé une recrue, un sniper. Expliqua Yang.

-Je croyais que c'était ce que Gunnar faisait? Répliquais-je et Yang fronça les sourcils alors que je soupirai. Je vois…

-Ils veulent te protéger Gabrielle. Me dit Yang avec un air désolé.

-S'ils voulaient vraiment me protéger, ils m'apprendraient à me défendre. Répliquais-je et l'expression de Yang se transforma en air amusé.

-Comme Trench tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il et je me tendis légèrement. Ne t'en fait pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

-Comment…Demandais-je et il sourit.

-Trench n'est pas qu'un ami de ton père. Répondit Yang. Et je me doutais bien qu'il ne te le refuserait pas après ce que tu as fait pour lui. Encore moins s'il peut se moquer de Barney au passage.

Je souris involontairement, étant consciente de la rivalité amicale entre les deux hommes. Le téléphone de Yang sonna et il le regarda momentanément avant de se lever.

-Ton père est revenu. Dit Yang.

Je soupirai et me rendit vers ma voiture.

-Où tu vas? Me demanda Tool.

-Me faire traiter en adulte. Rétorquais-je.

Je ne me retournai pas, mais je pouvais facilement deviner le découragement sur leurs visages.

[Barney]

Le jeune avait un potentiel énorme. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'un nouveau dans l'équipe, mais il fallait admettre qu'il ne rajeunissait pas non plus et qu'un homme de plus peut toujours s'avérer utile. Il savait aussi qu'il serait bien accueilli puisqu'ils se plaignaient toujours du manque d'effectif en cas de récidive de Cortez. Ce n'était pas arrivé, même tout de même. Et puisque Tool ne partait plus avec eux…Bref.

Il regarda Billy assit dans le siège du co-pilote et plongea dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui-même à son âge. L'armée l'avait bien vite désillusionné, mais il se voyait mal faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et avait opté pour une réorientation de carrière. Enfin, si on peut le nommer ainsi. Il en avait fait du chemin depuis le temps. Ils en avaient tous fait. Particulièrement ces trois dernières années. D'ailleurs, il redoutait un peu la rencontre de Billy avec la cause de ces changements. Il ne voulait pas mêler Gabrielle à ça plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ce qui s'avérait difficile avec autant de temps passer en leur compagnie. Chaque fois que quelqu'un du milieu l'associait à eux, c'était un risque de plus qu'elle soit utilisée contre lui. Il ne croyait pas le Kid capable de ça, n'empêche, on n'est jamais trop prudent.


	19. Chapitre seize

**_Chapitre seize : Don't look back_**

* * *

[Trench's hangar]

— Alors, Barney a trouvé quelqu'un? demanda Trench alors que Gabrielle s'affairait à nettoyer l'intérieur du nouvel appareil de Mauser.

– Pourquoi? Tu veux le recruter? rétorqua-t-elle et Trench rit.

– Un homme doit savoir contre qui il se bat. Répondit-il, visiblement amusé.

Gabrielle lui sourit et Trench lui prit son linge des mains pour le jeter dans le sceau. La jeune femme le regarda avec un air interrogateur et il lui sourit.

– Si tu frottes plus fort il va changer de couleur. Se moqua Trench et Gabrielle le suivit dans le hangar avec un sourire en coin. Et puis t'as assez travaillé comme ça.

– C'était le marché non? Je lave et tu me montres comment tirer? Se moqua Gabrielle et Trench rit de bon cœur.

\- Comme si j'avais encore quelque chose à te montrer! s'exclama-t-il. C'est dans ton sang. Bientôt je vais t'en devoir une.

– C'était un compliment pour mon père? demanda Gabrielle et Trench lui offrit un sourire complice.

– Ne lui dit surtout pas, sinon il va lui falloir un hangar plus grand pour accueillir son ego. Lui dit Trench et ils se mirent à rire. Allez, aujourd'hui on commence les armes automatiques.

.

Il la vit remplir un nouveau chargeur et fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours apprécié son enthousiasme, mais là quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la laissa finir avant de lui prendre son arme.

– Si tu t'épuises, tu es à risque d'avoir un accident. Dit-il et il vit à son air irrité qu'il avait mis le doigt sur la plaie. Ah.

Elle enleva ses lunettes et se retourna pour ramasser ses affaires.

– Tu devrais nettoyer tes mains avant de retourner chez Tool. Suggéra-t-il et elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Je ne comprends pas. Dit-elle en soupirant. Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas m'entraîner s'ils ont si peur que ça?

– Ils ne veulent pas te mêler à tout ça. Tenta Trench et l'air de Gabrielle s'assombrit.

– Trop tard pour ça. Murmura-t-elle avant d'ajouter. On se revoit plus tard?

Trench confirma d'un signe de tête et la regarda partir avec une boule au fond de la gorge.

[Tool's]

Barney s'ouvrit une bière en regardant Tool et Lee lancer leurs couteaux sur la cible. Hale expliquait au Kid comment fonctionnaient les paris et Toll secouait la tête de temps à autre lorsque Caesar exagérait ou modifiait les règlements à sa guise. Il regarda l'heure et vit que Gunnar ne devait plus tarder à revenir des NA. Et Gabrielle était toujours avec Trench.

Il avait longuement hésité lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de retourner là-bas, mais avait fini par admettre que fuir ses problèmes n'était pas la solution. Gabrielle avait eu du mal à dormir pendant quelques jours, mais avait insisté pour y retourner. Et lorsqu'ils furent convaincus qu'elle allait mieux, Trench lui avait offert de travailler pour lui dans son hangar.

Et les progrès de Gabrielle s'étaient faits de plus en plus évidents. Il devait même admettre que le travail physique et les cours sur l'entretien mécanique avaient fait des merveilles sur sa fille. C'était d'autant plus difficile à ignorer lorsque Trench le regardait avec un air satisfait de lui-même. Barney hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

Sa fille allait mieux et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions lorsque Gunnar arriva avec un jeton à la main. Les autres se tournèrent tous vers lui et il le mit au milieu de la table.

– Un autre mois de fait. Déclara-t-il et ils levèrent tous un verre dans sa direction. Gabrielle n'est pas là?

– Elle est avec Mauser. Répondit Tool.

\- Encore? demanda Hale.

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Dit Barney et Tool prit un air amusé.

\- Elle te supporte non? demanda Trench en arrivant dans l'atelier.

Barney leva les yeux au ciel alors que les autres échangeaient des regards entendus. Gabrielle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Gunnar se leva pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Barney finit par se racler la gorge et Gunnar se mit à rire.

– Il va falloir que tu t'habitues un jour où l'autre. Se moqua-t-il et Gabrielle vit l'expression de Lee s'assombrir du coin de l'œil.

Gabrielle le regarda droit dans les yeux et rata de peu la lueur peinée dans les yeux de Lee qui se tourna rapidement pour prendre un verre. Tool les regarda et fronça les sourcils. Christmas devenait de moins en moins subtil et Gabrielle ne comprenais toujours pas. Au moins Gunnar avait arrêté de lui tourner le couteau dans la plaie, du moins volontairement.

– Billy, c'est ça? demanda-t-elle et le jeune se leva pour lui serrer la main. Je suis Gabrielle. Alors, comment tu trouves New-Orléans?

– C'est bien, j'imagine. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de visiter. Répondit Billy.

– Je peux t'emmener faire un tour si tu veux? proposa Gabrielle et Gunnar envoya un regard plus que noir en direction du jeune. On peut toujours manger en chemin.

\- T'es certaine? demanda Billy en envoyant un regard interrogateur en direction de Barney.

Gabrielle soupira et regarda Billy droit dans les yeux.

– T'as l'intention de me faire du mal? demanda-t-elle et l'air outré de Billy lui confirma que non. Alors on est partis?

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et sortit de l'atelier, Billy sur les talons.

[Billy&Gabrielle]

Ils avaient pris la voiture de Gabrielle et avaient fait le tour de la ville. Billy pouvait voir que la jeune femme aimait y vivre à la façon dont elle parlait de la culture et des endroits qu'elle avait eu le temps de visiter. Il sourit devant son enthousiasme et se souvins de l'impression qu'il avait eue de Barney. C'était comme le jour et la nuit.

\- Alors, c'est comment de grandir avec des mercenaires? demanda Billy pour briser le silence qui régnait dans la voiture depuis un moment.

– Je ne sais pas. Répondit Gabrielle avec un sourire triste. J'habitais avec ma mère, je ne suis ici que depuis quelques mois.

\- Tu voulais voir du pays? demanda Billy avant de voir l'expression de la jeune femme s'assombrir légèrement.

– Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ma mère est morte du cancer un peu avant le temps des fêtes et c'est le notaire qui m'a appris que son mari n'était pas mon père. J'avais 20 ans alors Barney m'a offert de venir vivre avec lui. Expliqua-t-elle.

– Je suis désolé. S'excusa Billy, sincère.

– Merci. Répondit Gabrielle avant d'offrir un sourire rassurant à Billy. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. J'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que ma mère est partie. Et j'ai une nouvelle famille maintenant.

– Ils ont l'air charmants. Commenta Billy avec un sourire en coin et elle rit.

– Ne t'en fait pas avec ça, ils ont un bon fond. Dit Gabrielle sincère. Et mon père t'aime bien, je peux le voir.

– J'espère que t'as raison. Ria Billy et Gabrielle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de tourner dans un parking de restaurant.

– J'espère que t'aimes les ailes de poulet, parce qu'ils ne font que de ça. Dit Gabrielle avant de sortir de la voiture et Billy la suivit avec un sourire en coin.

Il se sentait presque déjà chez lui.

[Tool's]

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Lâcha Gunnar en se levant de son fauteuil et Hale leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- T'as peur qu'elle réalise qu'elle est mieux avec quelqu'un de son âge? demanda Lee, sarcastique au possible.

Gunnar lui envoya un regard très noir alors que Lee haussait un sourcil comme si de rien n'était. Hale leva les mains dans les airs et soupira. Alors que Toll le regardait avec un air amusé. Trench regarda en direction de Tool qui confirma d'un signe de tête.

– Imagine si t'étais Barney. Dit Toll et Hale hocha la tête en riant.

– C'est bon de voir que j'ai des amis. Grogna Barney et Tool rit.

Gunnar finit par se retourner et activa l'ascenseur avant de monter. Barney regarda dans sa direction pendant un moment en se demandant si Gunnar n'avait pas raison. Il avait beau ne pas être stable, ça ne voulait pas dire que son instinct lui mentait. Il prit son téléphone et appela Gabrielle.

[Gabrielle]

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et je du courir jusqu'à la voiture pour me mouiller le moins possible. Billy avait voulu aller la chercher pour moi, mais j'avais insisté sur le fait que je n'étais pas une demoiselle en détresse et il avait ri en me souhaitant bonne chance. J'allais ouvrir ma porte lorsqu'une main vint se plaquer sur mon visage pour m'empêcher de crier.

– Bonjour Gabrielle. Me dit l'homme et je sursautai.

Les entraînements de Trench me vinrent en tête comme un réflexe et je le mordis avant de lui envoyer un coup dans les côtes. Je me retournai pour le frapper au visage avant de me dépêcher d'entrer dans ma voiture pour aller rejoindre Billy.

– Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il et je tentai de calmer ma respiration.

– Oui, on y va. Dis-je alors que je démarrais en trombe.

Je devais me calmer. Ils ne pouvaient pas me voir comme ça. Je devais absolument me calmer. Ils ne voulaient pas que je sois impliqué, mais ne voudrais pas que je sois en danger non plus. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et je pouvais voir Billy me dévisager.

– J'ai juste froid. Dis-je et il accepta mon explication d'un signe de tête.

Je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Gunnar partirait. Mon père s'en voudrait. Je les mettrais en danger. Je ne pouvais simplement pas leur faire ça.

[Gunnar&Gabrielle]

Il avait allumé la télévision sans vraiment la regardée. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et que les autres le ressentent ou non ne changeait rien. Il entendit sa poignée de porte se tourner et il se leva du lit alors que Gabrielle entrait en refermant la porte derrière elle.

– Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle tremblait.

– Je me suis fait prendre par la pluie. Se justifia-t-elle et Gunnar la prit par les hanches pour la ramené ver lui.

Gabrielle sentit des frissons la parcourir en sentant les mains de Gunnar sur elle. Elle ancra son regard au sien et elle se sentit subitement mieux. Avec lui elle était en sécurité. Mais il ne l'était pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Ni maintenant ni jamais.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'approcha d'elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Gunnar répondit à son baiser et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que sa langue allait caresser les lèvres de son amant. Gunnar grogna de plaisir et elle enleva ses mains de ses cheveux pour agripper sa ceinture. Elle la détacha avant de baisser ses pantalons pour libérer son membre déjà tendu.

– Gabrielle… commença Gunnar avant de s'interrompre alors qu'elle le caressait d'une main.

Il prit ses mains et se laissa tomber sur le lit en l'attirant vers lui. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, et entreprit de la déshabiller alors qu'elle continuait de le caresser. Il s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres et la fit basculer sous lui avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

– J'ai besoin de toi Gunnar. Dit-elle avec une voix tremblante de désir et Gunnar effleura l'intérieur de ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Gunnar…

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit lentement vers sa poitrine alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir.

—Gunnar. Supplia-t-elle et il se positionna entre ses jambes. S'il te plaît…

Il entra en elle sans même essayer de retenir le grognement de satisfaction qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

– Gabrielle. Murmura-t-il et elle caressa son visage.

– Je t'aime Gunnar. Lui dit-elle et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui prouver une fois de plus à quel point il l'aimait lui aussi.


	20. Chapitre dix-sept

**_Chapitre dix-sept : Behind blue eyes_**

* * *

[Tool's]

Il venait de finir un client. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tatouer aussi tôt dans la matinée, mais il avait fait une exception. Il était à peine dix-heures et il était seul. Barney était parti au hangar avec les gars pour préparer la prochaine mission et Gunnar lui avait dit que Gabrielle ne devrait pas tarder à venir le rejoindre.

Tool se sourit à lui-même. Malgré les nombreux doutes de Barney, et les siens s'il voulait être honnête, Gunnar prenait soin de Gabrielle. Et après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré chacun de leur côté, ils méritaient d'être heureux. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre et Tool reconnut une des chemises préférées de Gunnar qu'elle portait par-dessus une camisole noire et des shorts en jeans.

– Bien dormi? demanda-t-il et Gabrielle lui sourit.

Tool fronça des sourcils, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Un cauchemar? demanda-t-il finalement et Gabrielle se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un air désolé. Gunnar le sait?

– Non. Ils sont partis? demanda-t-elle et Tool confirma d'un signe de tête. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Tool attendit qu'elle continue, de plus en plus inquiet à chaque seconde qui passait.

– Je… tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre à faire comme Christmas? lâcha-t-elle finalement et Tool ouvrit grand les yeux sur le coup de la surprise.

– Gabrielle ton père… commença Tool.

– N'a pas à le savoir. Le coupa Gabrielle. Je veux juste apprendre, je promets que c'est uniquement pour pouvoir participer à vos compétitions. Et puis Trench pourrait toujours m'apprendre...

Tool la regarda un moment avant de soupirer en sortant un couteau de sa botte.

– Si ton père demande on a fait de la peinture. Finit-il par dire et Gabrielle sourit, visiblement soulagée. Apprendre le lancer au couteau par trench... et puis quoi encore!

Tool rit et Gabrielle lui sourit davantage.

.

Elle pouvait se pratiquer pendant des heures et avait commencé à délaisser ses autres passe-temps pour se concentrer sur celui-là quand ils étaient seuls. Gabrielle s'était énormément améliorée et atteignait la cible de plus en plus souvent. Ça allait faire presque une semaine que les autres étaient partis et Gabrielle se levait avant lui tous les jours et se pratiquait avant qu'il n'arrive.

Tool commençait à douter que sa motivation n'était due qu'à un intérêt nouveau pour les arts du combat. Quelque chose clochait. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, Gabrielle prenait ses échecs beaucoup trop au sérieux. Et il ne savait pas comment l'approcher sans la brusquer. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ses questions si elle se sentait attaquée.

.

Il se prit une autre bière et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Elle devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre de son examen de conduite à moto. Tool avait insisté pour qu'elle suive des cours pour passer son permis. Gabrielle avait hésité, mais avait fini par accepter lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aiderait plus au lancer à la cible si elle ne se trouvait pas d'autres passe-temps.

Barney n'avait même pas eu le temps de revenir qu'il avait eu une autre mission sur les bras. Gabrielle avait fini par prendre ses vêtements et les avait déménagés chez Tool. Dans la chambre de Gunnar plus précisément. Et si Tool ne se souciait pas du fait que la relation entre Gunnar et Gabrielle devenait de plus en plus sérieuse, le fait qu'il ait remarqué que Gabrielle hésitait à sortir lorsqu'elle était seule suffisait à lui faire croire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ça combiner au fait qu'elle ne sortait plus de la bâtisse à moins que ça ne soit réellement nécessaire. Il l'avait même surprise à monter au quatrième étage une nuit et lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé le lendemain elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et Tool s'était inquiété davantage.

[Tool&Trench& Gabrielle]

Tool pouvait entendre les tirs de loin et fut surpris de voir Trench assis à l'intérieur du hangar.

– T'es venu nous surveiller? Dis-moi Barney nous a découvert? demanda Trench avec un sourire moqueur avant de se raviser en voyant l'expression de Tool.

– Non, juste moi et Yang. Dit-il avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle m'a demandé de l'entraîner au couteau.

Il vit l'expression de Trench s'assombrir et il soupira.

– Elle pourrait tirer sur une pièce de monnaie pendue à une corde dans le vent en pleine nuit. Lâcha-t-il et Tool senti une peur sourde l'envahir en se souvenant des paroles de Gunnar. Toi aussi enh?

Il allait répondre lorsque les coups de feu cessèrent et que Gabrielle fit son apparition.

– Hey Tool ça va? Dit-elle avec le sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait l'air détendue.

– Et toi. Dit-il avec plus d'autorité dans la voix que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Sauf que l'inquiétude au fond des yeux de Gabrielle lui montrait qu'ils avaient raison. Il se passait quelque chose.

– Quelque chose que tu aimerais nous dire? demanda Trench et s'il s'attendait à une réplique ou un aveu, Gabrielle lui prouva encore une fois qu'elle pouvait le surprendre.

– Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Trench regarda Tool et su que son mauvais pressentiment était partagé... et qu'ils devraient en parler à Barney.

[Gabrielle]

Mes problèmes d'insomnie avaient refait surface et chaque soir je montais au quatrième étage pour travailler sur un projet de peinture. Contrairement à ce que Tool pensait, je n'avais pas abandonné les arts au profit du lancer à la cible. Je profitais simplement du temps passé avec lui pour en apprendre davantage. Il le fallait.

Je m'y rendais tout de même de jour, Tool n'ayant pas mentionné l'incident avec Trench. Il avait même entrepris de m'apprendre à faire des canevas pour un tatouage et malgré le fait que ma concentration me faisait défaut, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. Je finis par reconnaître le son caractéristique de la moto de mon père, suivie par celle de Gunnar. Je me levai de mon banc et courut dans les bras tendus de Barney.

– Tu m'as manqué. Dis-je et il me serra plus fort. Tout le monde va bien?

– Que des égratignures, rien de grave. Ils sont partis se reposer. Répondit-il avant de me libérer de sa prise et je me tournai vers Gunnar.

– Bonjour princesse. Me dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me reculai légèrement avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait la marque d'un poing sur sa mâchoire. Je la caressai du bout des doigts et Gunnar ancra son regard au mien.

– Je vais bien Gabrielle. Me rassura-t-il et je soupirai.

– Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiéterai pas pour toi. Rétorquais-je avant de me tourner vers mon père et Tool. Même chose pour vous.

Ils me sourirent et je le leur rendis.

– Alors, je te ramène à la maison? demanda mon père et mon sourire s'élargit.

\- Et qui va ramener ma moto? demandais-je alors que mon père me regardait avec un air étonné.

Je sortis mon permis et il m'offrir un sourire sincère alors que Gunnar me regardait avec un air amusé.

– Félicitation. Me dit mon père. Alors j'imagine que je te verrai tout à l'heure?

– J'ai… mes vêtements sont tous ici. Finis-je par admettre et Gunnar me regarda avec un air satisfait de lui-même.

– Je vois… Dit mon père avant de soupirer. Alors on se voit demain. Garde un œil sur lui.

Tool accepta d'un signe de tête et Barney sortit de l'atelier. Gabrielle se tourna vers Tool qui les regardait avec un air amusé.

\- Quoi? demanda Gabrielle avec un air curieux.

Tool prit le journal et tourna les pages jusqu'aux annonces de logements avant de le donner à Gunnar qui se mit à rire.

\- Tu nous mets dehors? demanda-t-il avec un air amusé.

– Non, mais je ne serais pas surpris que ça vous soit utile bientôt. Répondit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil en direction de Gabrielle.

Gunnar sourit à Tool et prit Gabrielle par la taille. Il l'emmena vers l'ascenseur et ils montèrent dans sa chambre. Ils avaient à peine fermé la porte derrière eux que Gunnar s'emparait des lèvres de Gabrielle. Elle passa une main sur ses côtes et Gunnar se tendit. Gabrielle se recula légèrement et remonta son chandail pour voir un bleu de la taille d'un livre sur son côté gauche.

—Gunnar. Murmura-t-elle avec un air préoccupé.

Il lui fit relever la tête du bout des doigts et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Je vais bien. Lui dit-il et Gabrielle hocha légèrement la tête.

– Je sais… enfin j'espère. Dit-elle avant de prendre sa main et de l'attirer vers la salle de bain.

– Envie d'une douche? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

– Tu en as besoin. Et puis je veux m'assurer que tu n'as rien de grave. Après on peut toujours regarder un film, mais tu as besoin de te reposer. Dit-elle et Gunnar l'arrêta pour l'embrasser sur le front. Je t'aime Gunnar.

– Je t'aime aussi Gabrielle. Lui répondit-il, touché par l'inquiétude de Gabrielle. Ça va aller.

– T'as intérêt. Murmura-t-elle avant de l'aider à se déshabiller alors que Gunnar lui souriait.

.

Toll revenait à l'atelier après une nuit passée sur le divan de Caesar. Il savait qu'il le regretterait, mais il s'était écroulé devant la télévision et Hale l'avait laissé dormir. Il vit Tool jeter une feuille à la poubelle, l'air irrité au possible.

– Hey, ça va? demanda-t-il et Tool se tourna vers lui.

– Syndrome de la page blanche. Dit Tool et Toll fronça des sourcils.

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit des écrivains? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tool? demanda Toll et Tool lui fit signe de prendre place.

– Gabrielle m'inquiète. Dit-il.

– Un problème avec Gunnar? demanda-t-il et Tool lui fit signe que non d'un signe de tête.

– Quelque chose que moi et Trench on soupçonne d'être pire. Dit-il et Toll sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Et quand Trench a essayé de lui en parler, elle est partie sans se retourner. Il n'a toujours pas de nouvelles. Moi et Mauser on en a discuté et j'ai laissé tomber le sujet pour ne pas risquer qu'elle coupe les ponts avec moi aussi.

Tool pouvait voir les milliers de questions dans le regard de Toll et soupira. Il devrait lui dire.

– Trench l'entraîne au tir depuis qu'elle a remis les pieds là-bas et lui a montré une base d'autodéfense. Au début il pensait que ça la rassurerait de pouvoir se défendre puisque Barney refusait et ça a marché. Sauf qu'au bout d'un certain temps elle ne faisait plus que ça et elle m'a demandé de l'entraîner avec un couteau. Même scénario qu'avec Trench. Expliqua Tool et Toll se tendit.

– Savez-vous depuis quand elle est plus... intense? demanda Toll et Tool se tendit également.

– Depuis l'arrivée de Billy. Répondit-il et Toll allait lui répondre lorsqu'il entendit Barney déposer sa bière lentement sur le comptoir.

Il était arrivé par derrière et ils ne l'avaient pas entendu.

– Appelle les autres, je vais la chercher. Dit-il et Toll prit sur lui de localiser Billy, sans pour autant le contacter.

[Gabrielle]

Gabrielle se réveilla avant Gunnar et sortit du lit le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle se rendit ensuite à la cuisine pour se faire à déjeuner et sursauta en entendant le mécanisme de l'ascenseur.

– Bon matin. Finit-elle par dire en voyant son père. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

– Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais nous dire? demanda Barney et elle se tendit.

– De quoi tu parles? demanda-t-elle et l'air de Barney se fit plus sévère encore si c'était possible.

– Viens, on descend. Dit-il et elle savait à son ton de voix qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper aussi facilement qu'avec Trench.

Elle le suivit et vit les autres en bas, à l'exception de Gunnar et Billy. Il y eut un long silence et Toll se fit entendre.

\- Tu crois qu'on n'aurait pas remarqué que ça n'allait pas? demanda Toll alors qu'elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

– Je vais bien. Mentit Gabrielle et Tool passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Gabrielle. Dit Lee avec un air tendu.

– J'ai dit que j'allais bien. Dit-elle.

– Est-ce que Billy t'as fait du mal? demanda Barney et il pouvait voir à son expression faciale que le Kid n'était pas impliqué.

– Non! Il ne m'a rien fait. Il y a un problème avec lui? demanda-t-elle et il nia d'un signe de tête.

Gabrielle savait qu'ils l'avaient crue, mais elle devrait leur dire au moins une partie de la vérité. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

– J'ai refusé qu'il aille chercher ma voiture parce qu'il pleuvait et je me suis fait attaquer. Finit-elle par admettre avec des larmes de colère et d'impuissance qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Gunnar grogna alors qu'il sentait la colère s'emparer de lui. Quelqu'un avait menacé Gabrielle et il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Elle se tourna vers lui et mit une main sur son bras.

– Il ne m'a pas parler Gunnar, je me suis défendu et je suis partie. Dit-elle avec assez de conviction pour qu'ils acceptent sa réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? demanda Tool.

– Parce que vous passez votre temps à me traiter comme une enfant sans défense et que je savais que ce serait un excellent prétexte pour le faire davantage. Rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'un éclair de culpabilité passait dans les yeux de Barney.

Il l'avait tellement mise de côté qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide ailleurs avant de se contenter d'avoir à se débrouiller seule. Il aurait dû savoir, surtout avec le passé de Gabrielle.

– C'est peut-être vrai, mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité. Trancha Gunnar et Gabrielle se tourna vers lui avec un air suppliant. Je te l'ai dit Gabrielle, tu ne pourras jamais me mentir.

– Je n'ai pas mentit Gunnar. Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix.

– Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas dit? demanda Christmas et elle se tourna vers lui.

– Il connaissait mon nom. Avoua-t-elle et elle vit la peur au fond des yeux de Christmas alors que Barney s'accrochait à une des chaises qui entouraient la table.

Ils avaient merdé... encore. Gabrielle entendit les pas de Gunnar résonner derrière elle et personne ne ratta la peur panique qui apparut sur son visage. Pas même Jensen qui lui faisait maintenant face.

– Ne pars pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lui dit-elle et Gunnar sentit son cœur se briser.

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans la blessée. Gabrielle se mit à pleurer. Et alors que tout le monde regardait la scène avec une boule au fond de la gorge, Tool prit son téléphone et appela Trench.

– Mauser. Dit-il avec une voix légèrement tremblante. T'avais raison, elle essayait de nous protéger.


	21. Chapitre dix-huit

**_Chapitre dix-huit : It's all about Survival_**

* * *

[Tool's]

Gunnar regardait Gabrielle dormir avec un pincement au cœur. Elle avait l'air fragile, vulnérable. Et il se sentait comme un connard de l'avoir abandonner. Il était toujours sous le choc qu'elle ait eu aussi peur de le perdre, de les perdre. Il la serra contre lui et lui chanta sa berceuse.

.

Lee passait tellement de temps à l'atelier qu'il avait fini par réquisitionner une des chambres libres. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de savoir que Gabrielle et Gunnar dormaient ensemble juste à côté, mais il avait besoin de la savoir en sécurité.

Et puis pour être honnête, il se doutait bien que Yang avait aussi son propre appartement. Pas qu'il l'aurait admis à haute voix, mais quand même. Ils devraient partir en mission bientôt à cause d'une dette à Church et ils avaient tous besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

– Lee? demanda Gabrielle et il leva les yeux de son café froid pour lui offrir un sourire fatigué.

– Hey. Comment tu vas? Lui demanda-t-il et elle haussa les épaules.

– Insomnie. Dit-elle. Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller prendre une marche?

Pour toute réponse il se leva et elle le suivit jusqu'à dehors. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent sur un banc de parc.

– Je peux te poser une question? demanda-t-elle et il accepta d'un signe de tête. Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi?

Il la regarda avec un air surpris et elle continua.

\- Je sais que tu es le meilleur ami de mon père, à part Tool, mais je suis quoi pour toi? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? demanda-t-il.

– Parce que tu étais là quand Gunnar est parti ou à mon plus bas, mais tu t'es éloigné depuis qu'il est revenu. Je ne te reproche pas de ne pas être là Christmas, tu étais là chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu pars quand ça va mieux. Parce que si mon père t'a demandé de me surveiller et que tu fais simplement ton devoir, j'aimerais le savoir pour arrêter de me demander pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas m'approcher de toi. Expliqua-t-elle.

Lee ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau pour lui faire face, il se retrouva sans mots.

– Je vois... Dit-elle avant de se lever pour partir.

Il se leva d'un bon avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

– Je suis désolé Gabrielle. Dit-il avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Mais je ne peux plus te mentir.

Elle allait lui demander de quoi il parlait lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et Gabrielle comprit subitement tous les comportements de Lee. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle approfondit le baiser comme par réflexe. C'était doux, passionné, différent. Différent. Gunnar. Elle se recula et Lee pouvait voir la confusion dans son visage.

– Je sais, mais maintenant tu sais aussi. Dit-il avant de se tourner pour reprendre le chemin vers l'atelier.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et lorsqu'elle activa le mécanisme de l'ascenseur pour aller rejoindre Gunnar, il ne put s'en empêcher.

– Je ne t'aurais pas abandonné, jamais. Murmura-t-il, sans savoir que ses mots allaient résonner longtemps dans la tête de Gabrielle.

[Trench's hangar]

— Elle tire mieux que toi. Se moqua Trench et Barney leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tant mieux. Church est encore sur notre dos et on doit repartir. Répondit-il et Trench lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

– On va s'en occuper. Et puis Yang va venir nous rejoindre dans quelques jours de toute façon. Dit Mauser et Barney finit sa bière rapidement alors que Gabrielle se tournait vers eux.

– Je crois qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui. Dit-elle et elle rangea ses armes alors que Trench souriait.

– Elle te ressemble vraiment. Dit-il.

– Je sais. Répondit Barney. C'est ce qui me fait peur.

[Tool's]

Trench regardait Tool travailler sur la quatrième partie du tatouage de Gabrielle avec un sourire en coin. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

– T'as fini de m'observer? demanda-t-il et alors que Mauser allait répondre, Yang arriva au pas de course dans l'atelier.

– Son dispositif de localisation d'urgence s'est activé. Dit Yang, visiblement paniqué.

Il était rare que Yang perde son calme.

\- De quoi tu parles? demanda Trench.

– Gabrielle. Répondit-il et Trench s'empara de son téléphone alors que Tool devenait blanc comme un linge.

Elle n'était pas descendue depuis des heures. Ils devaient la trouver et vite.

[Gabrielle]

J'avais mal au visage. Au nez, plus précisément. Tout compte fait, j'avais mal un peu partout. Je sentis des cordes sur mes poignets et mes chevilles. L'air était froid et humide avec une odeur franchement désagréable. Il me fallut un certain temps pour me souvenir de pourquoi j'étais là.

Je relevai la tête pour voir quelqu'un me parler, mais mes oreilles sillaient tellement que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait. Il me gifla lorsque je ne répondis pas et je vomis. Il m'envoya un coup de pistolet au visage et il s'apprêtait à m'en donner un autre avant de se faire interrompre par l'arrivée de ce que j'imaginais être un de ses supérieurs.

– Gabrielle c'est ça? Demanda-t-il dans un français sans fautes qui me fit sursauter. Tu es la fille de Barney Ross à n'en pas douter. Dis-moi, pourquoi vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas?

Je ne répondis pas et m'efforçai de le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'étais terrorisée et luttais contre moi-même pour ne pas me mettre à crier à l'aide. Il me caressa la joue de sa main gantée avant de continuer dans un anglais déformé par son accent.

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons trouver un moyen de te faire parler. Ou même de les faire parler, qui sait? C'est dommage que j'aie à te tuer, j'aurais eu grand plaisir avec toi. Me dit-il avec un air arrogant.

\- Va te faire foutre! hurlais-je.

Il fit signe à l'autre homme de revenir et lui donna des ordres dans une langue que je sentais qu'il me faudrait apprendre rapidement. Il prit une planche de bois et me roua de coups.

– Suffit Igor. Je crois qu'elle sait maintenant qu'il vaut mieux me respecter. Parlant de respect, j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Je suis Vilain, mais pour toi ce sera monsieur. Dit-il avant de faire signe à Igor de me détacher les chevilles. Viens, on a du chemin à faire et pas de temps à perdre.

Il me força à me remettre sur mes pieds et me fit sortir de ce qui s'avéra être une cabane. J'avais mal partout, mais redoutait assez une autre série de coups pour avancer sans me plaindre. L'air froid me faisait trembler de tout mon corps, mais je devais continuer à avancer. Nous étions presque arrivés à l'hélicoptère lorsque je vis l'homme qui m'avait suivie à New-Orléans.

– Alors, ça te plaît ici? Me demanda-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas seule. Je t'ai trouvé un ami en chemin.

\- Gabrielle! hurla Billy alors qu'il se débattait pour me rejoindre. Il se prit un coup sur la mâchoire et tomba à genoux

— Billy! Arrêtez! Suppliais-je en les voyant le maltraité.

Ce fut à mon tour de me prendre un coup, mais ce fut dans les côtes et avec des bottes à cap d'acier. Je sentis mon souffle se couper et cherchai mon air. Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre qu'on m'envoyait un coup à l'arrière de la tête et je perdis connaissance.

[Barney]

Ils avançaient en direction du point de rencontre avec Billy lorsqu'ils virent des silhouettes dans la brume. Ils sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent en direction des opposants.

– Lâchez vos armes!

– Ça n'arrivera pas. Dit Christmas

— Pas question. Ajouta Gunnar.

– Non. Vous êtes sûrs? demanda l'homme qui sortait peu à peu du brouillard.

Il fit un signe avec sa main et ils virent Billy, tirer par deux hommes avant d'être agenouillé de force devant eux. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué et si le jeune avait moins d'expérience qu'eux, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'était pas non plus le genre à s'emporter.

– Je croyais n'avoir besoin que d'un seul argument, mais vaux mieux être préparé. Dit Vilain en caressant la joue enflée de Billy.

– Espèce de Trou-du-cul! Dit Gunnar avant de s'arrêter en voyant l'homme qui menaçait Billy de son arme recharger son fusil.

– Avance et je tire. Dit l'homme dans un mauvais anglais.

– Posez vos armes tout de suite. Insista Vilain avant de soupirer avec un air ennuyé. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Cette situation aurait pu être évitée…

– NE LE FAITES PAS! ILS ONT...Commença Billy avant de se faire envoyer un coup dans les côtes.

– Tu parleras lorsque je te le dirai. Avertit Vilain et Billy cracha du sang avant de regarder Barney droit dans les yeux.

– Ils ont Gabrielle! S'exclama-t-il alors que Barney avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses yeux.

– C'est un soldat courageux, voyons voir jusqu'où va son courage. Dit Vilain. Vas-y.

Hector sortit un long couteau et entailla la peau de Billy sur toute la largeur de sa poitrine. Barney sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines alors que le jeune se faisait torturer sous ses yeux. Et Gabrielle n'était nulle part en vue. S'il fallait qu'elle...

[Gunnar]

— Tu vas me dire où est Gabrielle? demanda Gunnar avec une autorité qui fit vaguement hésiter les hommes de Vilain à ne pas le tirer sur place.

Il l'aurait ce connard. Seul l'état de Gabrielle lui indiquerait combien de temps il le laisserait vivre avant de l'abattre. Il allait regretter d'être né.

[Toll]

-Est-ce qu'on aurait touché une corde sensible? Demanda Vilain à Hector et Toll serra son arme tellement fort qu'il s'attendait à ce que le métal plie. J'ose espérer pour Igor qu'elle ne le sera pas autant qu'eux s'il veut s'amuser avec elle.

Toll lâcha son arme et fut retenu de justesse par Hale alors que Vilain se mettait à rire. Ces fils de putes allaient payer s'ils touchaient ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Gabrielle. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Hale.

Il ne l'avait retenu que pour Billy, sinon ils seraient déjà tous morts.

[Lee]

– Il t'a posé une question, où est-ce qu'elle est? demanda-t-il alors que son cœur battait dans ses tempes.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser avec eux. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver là.

– Baissez vos armes, rendez-moi ce qui m'appartient et ils seront libres.

\- Ne faites rien de ce qu'il vous dit! cria Billy avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans le thorax.

– Ferme ta gueule. Cracha Hector.

– Je vais le tuer moi. Dis mon père d'une voix menaçante.

– Je leur tire dessus? On dit adieu, c'est pour toujours. Dit Vilain avec un sourire froid. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un, deux…

– Ne faites pas ça ils vont liquider tout le monde! Dit Billy.

– Il va les descendre. Dit Lee.

– Et numéro trois. Dit Vilain.

\- Posez! ordonna Barney.

[Barney]

Ils déposèrent leurs armes alors que Billy grognait. Il devait jouer le jeu pour retrouver sa fille au plus vite.

– Très bel usage de votre intelligence. Dit Vilain. Alors tout le monde reste calme, nous aurons bientôt fini et nous vous laisserons tranquilles.

Il regarda les hommes de Vilain prendre leurs armes et fit s'approcher l'un d'eux pour qu'il lui montre un de leurs couteaux. Il s'informa sur la signification du symbole et expliqua le sien, faisant perdre le peu de patience qui restait à lui et son équipe.

– On dit que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient. Dit Vilain.

\- Ah oui? demanda Barney.

– Oui, tout comme vos vies et la leur. Dit-il en désignant Billy d'un geste de la main.

– Il l'a perdu, il ne l'a pas. Affirma Billy.

– Rendez-moi la chose tout de suite, ou vous allez me contraindre à lui extirper le cœur de la poitrine. Dit Vilain en faisant des cercles autour de la zone concernée sur le corps de Billy. À moins que vous ne vouliez que je commence par elle.

[Lee]

Vilain allait passer à l'acte lorsque Maggie décida de lui accorder ce qu'il demandait afin de les épargner. Lee prit la petite valise noire et alla la lâcher aux pieds d'Hector. Envoyant un regard qu'il espérait être réconfortant en direction des deux otages.

– Hé!

\- Tu me parles? demanda Christmas.

– Ramasses tout de suite et donne-là moi.

– Fais-le toi-même.

– Répète un peu?

– T'as entendu.

Il se retrouva avec un couteau sur la gorge alors que l'autre exigeait qu'il la lui donne correctement. Il le fit à contrecœur s'imaginant mille et une tortures à lui faire subir. « ' _Ta mort sera très lente et douloureuse espèce de connard. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement. »'_ Pensa-t-il et il regarda Billy. _« 'Oui, très lente et très douloureuse. »'_

[Barney]

Il pouvait sentir le vent de l'hélicoptère qui se préparait à décoller et risqua de lever les yeux pour voir Billy étendu au sol. Il se leva et courut, rapidement suivi par les autres.

– J'ai essayé de la sauvée Barney. J'ai essayé... Ils l'ont battue... Dit-il avant de tousser et de cracher du sang. Ils ont une cabine pas loin.

Le kid essaya de montrer la direction mais baissa la main rapidement alors que Lee essayait de mettre de la pression.

– On va la retrouver. Dit Barney en voyant Gunnar et Hale partir au pas de course à la recherche de la cabine.

– La lettre... dans ma poche. Murmura Billy et Barney sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il savait qu'il venait de perdre un autre sacrifié.

– Je l'ai Kid, je l'ai. Répondit Barney alors que le jeune rendait son dernier souffle.

Il se tourna vers Lee et Toll qui le regardaient avec un air peiné. Ce n'était jamais facile de perdre l'un des leurs. Ils se relevèrent et regardèrent aux alentours. Ils ne pourraient pas ramener son corps.

\- Appelle ton connard à la CIA, il n'y a rien là-bas! s'exclama Gunnar avec Rage alors qu'il revenait au pas de course. Juste du sang et le portefeuille de Gabrielle.

Barney se prit la tête entre les mains et Lee mit une main sur son épaule. Ils devaient la retrouver.

– On va enterrer le Kid et on va aller la chercher.


	22. Chapitre dix-neuf

**_Chapitre dix-neuf : At world's end_**

* * *

[Gunnar]

Chaque fois qu'il ajoutait une pierre, il pouvait voir le corps de Gabrielle à la place du Kid. Il était certain que s'il se concentrait un peu, il pouvait entendre l'écho de sa voix l'appeler dans les montagnes. Barney lui fit signe que c'était assez et il se recula pour la lecture de sa dernière lettre. Billy méritait mieux que ça et ils n'avaient pas pu le sauver. Mais Gabrielle était toujours là et il devait réussir. Juste de penser au contraire lui donnait la nausée.

Elle avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait trop abandonnée. Il l'avait trahie et elle allait mourir sans le savoir. Mais s'il avait été plus fort, il l'aurait mieux protégé. Et peut-être qu'il ne serait pas retourné dans une ruelle pour se faire des lignes. Et maintenant elle allait mourir pour lui. Son cœur se mit à battre dans ses tempes et il eut un haut-le-cœur.

[Gabrielle]

Mes tremblements étaient incontrôlables. Je n'étais pas habillée pour le climat et le manque de nourriture n'améliorait pas ma situation. Un des hommes de Vilain était en train de me dévisager avec un sourire en coin et une larme roula le long de ma joue.

[Hale]

Il ne pouvait pas manger. Il je ta un coup d'œil en direction des autres et vit Gunnar qui se prenait la tête entre les mains. Il sentit un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Jensen était en train de craquer. Il n'était pas loin non plus s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même. Puis il y avait Toll.

Il n'avait rien dit depuis des heures. Il n'avait même pas ouvert de livre. Hale jeta sa collation au bout de ses bras et regarda en direction du cockpit pour voir Christmas jouer avec son couteau alors que Barney serrait les commandes assez fort pour que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

[Tool's]

Il attendait dans le bureau avec Yang lorsque Trench débarqua à l'atelier.

– J'ai fini de préparer mon matériel, on y va? demanda-t-il et il vit à leurs expressions que quelque chose s'était produit en son absence.

– Le contact a lâché, mais Church pense que quelqu'un là-bas pourrait nous aider. Quelqu'un qui travaille seul depuis des années. Dit Tool et Mauser soupira.

– T'as des infos pour le convaincre de travailler avec nous. Répondit-il et Tool fini sa bouteille en une gorgée.

– Une tonne, mais ça ne va pas nous aider. Ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'il veuille bien nous rendre un service en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Répondit Tool et Mauser lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Booker.

Et Trench Mauser lâcha le plus long soupir de l'histoire de l'humanité.

– Il ne nous lâchera plus jamais après ça. Se plaignit-il et ils se mirent en route pour le hangar.

[Gabrielle]

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant des cris et des tirs. Il y eut une détonation et je fus projetée à l'autre bout de ma cellule. Ma vision était floue et je n'entendais plus qu'un cillement dans mes oreilles. Je tentai de me lever et parvint à me rendre jusqu'à une ouverture dans le mur. Le vent me fit frissonner et je pris une grande inspiration. J'étais dehors. Il y eut une autre série de coup de feu et je me mis à courir.

[Booker]

Il vit le numéro de Tool sur son afficheur et fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé. Il allait ignorer l'appel lorsqu'il reconnut une photo de Barney au milieu de ce qui restait des dossiers de Vilain.

—Booker. Répondit-il.

– Content de savoir que t'es pas encore mort. Dit Tool.

– Laisse-moi deviner, t'as besoin de moi pour te débarrasser de Vilain? Barney vieilli, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il se laisse avoir par un gars comme lui. Répondit John.

– Comment tu... Allait demander Tool avant de se raviser.

C'était John Booker après tout.

– Ce n'est pas pour Barney, sa fille Gabrielle s'est fait enlever. On est en chemin, mais si tu pouvais garder l'œil ouvert... Demanda Trench et Booker eu un temps d'arrêt.

Barney avait une fille? La surprise laissa place à la colère rapidement lorsque Booker compris ce qui avait dû se passer.

– Je viens de neutraliser une de ses bases qui contenait de l'information sur Barney et sa nouvelle bande. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Dit-il.

– Merci Booker, on t'en doit une. Dit Tool.

– Je sais. Répondit John avant de raccrocher.

[Gabrielle]

J'avais marché pendant des heures avant de rencontrer une ferme abandonnée. Mes plaies saignaient à force de frotter sur mes vêtements et mon corps entier protestait contre mes mouvements. Je fouillai les armoires et fini par trouver des vêtements et de la nourriture. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de poussière pour un endroit abandonné.

Je fis le tour de la maison et ne trouvai pas de signe de vie autre que des photos et des objets qui n'étaient peut-être pas à leur place. Je sortis dehors et me rendis à la grange, armée d'un tisonnier. Je me faufilai par la porte mal fermée et dû me retenir contre la porte alors que je vomissais. Une femme et son enfant étaient pendus alors qu'un homme atteint par balle gisait au sol.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me rendis le plus rapidement possible à la maison. J'eus à nouveau la nausée en réalisant que je n'aurais pas le choix d'y passer la nuit. Je mis de l'eau sur le feu et m'en servi pour me laver et cuisiner. Je pris une couverture et dormis sur le plancher en avant du foyer, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas dormir dans le lit d'un mort, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre mes forces.

[Trench's plane]

— Booker dit qu'il y avait des prisonnières, mais Gabrielle n'était pas là. Dit Yang alors que Trench soupirait et que Tool jouait avec un couteau. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où elle est, mais au moins Vilain ne l'a pas envoyée avec les autres.

Tool se tendit alors qu'il se souvenait de sa dernière mission ayant impliqué le tragique de femmes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver à Gabrielle. Juste l'idée qu'elle soit donnée à des hommes comme Vilain... Il se leva et se prit la tête entre les mains. Trench s'alluma un cigare et inspira longuement alors que sa main tremblait. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Yang écouta un moment avant de raccrocher la ligne et de se laisser glisser le long du mur.

\- Yang? demanda Tool alors qu'une peur panique l'envahissait.

– Booker a refait le tour. Dit Yang d'une voix monotone alors qu'il semblait presque déconnecté.

Et l'horreur que pouvait voir Tool sur son visage fit figer son sang dans ses veines.

– Yang? redemanda Trench.

– Il a retrouvé la chaîne de Christmas dans une des cellules. Dit-il alors qu'il perdait lentement mais sûrement son sang-froid.

Tool hurla de rage et Trench commença les manœuvres d'atterrissage.

Ils devaient la retrouver.

[Team]

— On la cherche toujours. Dit Tool alors que sa voix résonnait dans le faux restaurant où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit.

– Vous avez une piste? demanda Maggie et il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Tool? demanda Gunnar.

– Booker va vous retrouver dans quelques heures... commença Tool avant de se faire interrompre par Toll.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il.

– Il a découvert un bâtiment où les hommes de Vilain détenaient des femmes pour du trafic... Commença Tool.

– Non. Non. Non. Non. Murmura Barney alors qu'il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine.

Toll pâlit à vue d'œil alors que Hale envoyait valser tout son matériel de cuisine. Maggie sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue alors que Gunnar s'agrippait au dos d'une chaise pour ne pas tomber.

-...Il... Il a retrouvé la chaîne de Christmas dans une des cellules. Continua Tool d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

\- NON! cria Barney alors que Gunnar lançait la chaise à travers une fenêtre.

– On va la retrouver, on ne l'abandonnera pas. Dit Tool avant de raccrocher.

[Gabrielle]

Le soleil se levait lentement et j'étais en route vers le village le plus proche. C'était risqué, mais je devais essayer de retrouver mon père. Je marchais péniblement entre les arbres, rêvant de la route qui semblait beaucoup plus praticable. Je pris une pause et pris une grande inspiration.

La nausée ne me quittait plus et les étourdissements s'étaient mis de la partie. J'entendis un camion de loin et tournai la tête pour voir s'il s'agissait de Vilain ou ses hommes. Le camion ralentit et je sentis la peur m'envahir à nouveau. J'étais trop près du chemin. Je pouvais voir des maisons au loin et j'accélérai le pas, jurant mentalement contre mes blessures.

[Lee]

Il faisait des allers-retours depuis des heures et sa patience était disparue en même temps que l'annonce de Tool. Ces putains de connards. Il entendit le moteur faire un drôle de bruit et du se résoudre à s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Christmas sortit du camion et jura. Il était presque arrivé.

Il appela Barney pour signaler sa position et il laissa presque tomber le téléphone en apprenant la nouvelle. Il frappa sur sa porte avant d'aller fouiller dans le coffre. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il devait la sauver.

[Team]

— Qui a fait ça? demanda-t-il.

– Pas moi je suis à sec. Répondit Gunnar alors qu'ils s'envoyaient des regards interrogateurs entre eux.

\- Barney? demanda Maggie en montrant une silhouette au travers de la fumée.

Barney leur fit signe de rester calmes et s'avança vers la silhouette qui se définissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la fumée se dissipait. Il reconnut Booker, fit les présentations et l'emmena à l'écart pour prendre de ses nouvelles et des infos au passage.

– Je suis désolé pour ton gars Barney et j'espère que ta fille va s'en sortir. Dit-il sincère. Elle n'était pas là-bas, elle a peut-être réussi à s'échapper. Tool, Trench et Yang arrivent bientôt et je dois aller les rejoindre. Il y a un petit village plus loin, de braves gens, ils détestent les Sangs.

– Merci pour l'info. Répondit Barney. Et pour ton aide aussi.

– Y'a pas de quoi. Personne ne mérite ça. Dit Booker avant de s'en retourner d'où il venait.

Presque simultanément, Lee fit son apparition avec le camion. Il sortit et regarda autour de lui avec un air perplexe.

—Booker. Dit Barney en guise d'explication alors qu'il pouvait voir l'air confus de Christmas.

– Il était temps. Lâcha Hale alors qu'ils se mettaient à transférer le matériel dans un autre camion.

– Moi je suis contente de vous voir. Dit Maggie et Lee hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

[Gabrielle]

Mes jambes ne me supportaient plus et j'avais un goût de fer dans la bouche. Ma respiration était saccadée et je devais m'accrocher à mon bâton de marche pour avancer. Je pouvais entendre les coups de feu de loin, mais un ennemi de Vilain était mieux que d'être seule. J'étais désespérée.

Et peut-être... peut-être qu'ils étaient là. Les coups de feu laissèrent place au silence et il me fallut encore quelques minutes pour atteindre les premières bâtisses. Je pouvais entendre des voix au loin et plus je m'approchais, plus je me disais que même s'il s'agissait des hommes de Vilain, je les laisserais m'abattre.

J'étais complètement épuisée, déshydratée et mon corps allait me lâcher. Je laissai tomber mon bâton de marche et du m'appuyer sur un mur. Les voix semblaient subitement encore plus éloignées et ma vision de venait de plus en plus floue. J'avais autant soif que j'avais mal. Je pouvais voir les corps s'accumuler au fur et à mesure que je tentais de continuer mon chemin. Je venais de tourner un coin de rue lorsque je les vis.

—Gunnar. Dis-je en le reconnaissant avant de répéter son nom plus fort.

Ils ne m'entendirent pas et si l'espace d'une seconde j'avais cru à un mirage, une partie de moi savait qu'on aurait été à l'atelier si ça avait été le cas. Et il y aurait de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau.

– Hey! Tentais-je plus fort alors que l'effort me fit presque perdre connaissance.

J'allais sombrer.

– PAPA! Finis-je par crier avant de tomber à quatre pattes sur le sol.

[Team]

– Est-ce que Booker est certain qu'on doit aller là-bas demanda Lee alors que Gunnar se mettait à regarder autour de lui.

Il avait entendu Gabrielle l'appeler.

\- Gunnar? demanda Barney alors que Jensen cherchait clairement quelque chose. On peut t'aider?

– J'ai entendu Gabrielle m'appeler. Dit-il et Toll le regarda avec un air désoler.

– Hey! entendirent-ils et ils regardèrent tous en direction de Gunnar.

– S'il a halluciné, il n'est plus le seul. Remarqua Hale alors que le regard de Barney était attiré par du mouvement derrière le camion de Lee.

\- PAPA! cria Gabrielle alors qu'ils se retournaient tous vers elle pour la voir tomber au sol.


	23. Chapitre vingt

**_Chapitre vingt : The blood on our hands_**

* * *

[Team]

Maggie roulait le plus vite possible vers le village qu'avait indiqué Booker. Gabrielle était étendue dans le camion alors que Barney et Gunnar la retenaient au sol. Elle était inconsciente, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se réveiller. Pas quand Toll, Lee et Hale étaient en train de désinfecter ses plaies et de refermer celles qui s'étaient rouvertes.

Les routes étaient accidentées et eux étaient épuisés, anxieux et en proie à toute une gamme d'émotions les plus violentes que les autres. Gabrielle avait été battue violemment et ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils avaient...

Barney tentait de contenir sa rage. Gabrielle avait une commotion cérébrale, des plaies faites au couteau, des égratignures, des brûlures de cigarette, des ecchymoses, deux côtes fêlées et une entorse à la cheville.

– Va falloir faire des points pour celle-là. Indiqua Toll alors que la tension devenait insupportable.

Et il devait admettre qu'il ne faisait rien pour calmer la situation. Gabrielle était son amie et Road grinçait des dents à chaque blessure qu'il soignait.

Hale sortit le nécessaire et envoya un regard interrogateur en direction de Gunnar et Barney, qui confirmèrent d'un signe de tête. Ça lui ferait mal, la plaie était infectée et la chair à vif, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

[Gabrielle]

J'entendais le bruit d'un moteur et les voix de mon père et Gunnar. Je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais j'essayai tout de même lorsque j'entendis Toll dire qu'il était prêt à commencer. Je sentis l'aguille et hurlai.

[Team]

Le cri de Gabrielle le fit s'arrêter, mais Toll savait qu'il devait continuer. Gunnar ferma les yeux et retint Gabrielle de bouger alors que Barney la regardait avec un air dévasté. Lee prit un bout de bandage et le mouilla avec sa bouteille d'eau pour lui essuyer le visage.

– Ça va aller Gabrielle, c'est presque fini. Tenta Christmas avant de se faire répondre par un gémissement de douleur.

Hale regarda Toll refermer la plaie et ferma les yeux à son tour. Gabrielle ne méritait pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir souffrir comme ça. Il se souvenait de leur conversation dans la salle de lavage de l'atelier et serra les poings. Ces connards ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça.

Toll coupa le fil et Barney et Gunnar relâchèrent leur prise. Gabrielle se détendit légèrement malgré les tremblements. Barney se repositionna pour que la tête de Gabrielle puisse reposer sur lui. Lee lui offrit de l'eau et elle ferma les yeux de contentement alors que le liquide réhydratait sa gorge.

– Je suis désolé. Lui dit Barney d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Je suis désolé.

Gabrielle prit sa main et il la serra en retour.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais je sais que tu te sens mal quand même. Répondit Gabrielle d'une voix faible. Et je te pardonne papa. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu me mettre en danger, je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Je t'aime, ça ne changera pas.

Barney la serra dans ses bras du mieux qu'il le pouvait vu les circonstances et Gabrielle se mit à pleurer. Son père était là et elle était en sécurité. Le regard de la jeune femme dériva vers Gunnar et elle vit qu'il avait du mal à contenir ses émotions.

– Ça va aller Gunnar. Je te le promets. Lui dit-elle et Jensen se mit à trembler alors que les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

– Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Lui dit-il avant de prendre sa main pour l'embrasser.

Gabrielle se repositionna, visiblement le sol du camion ne lui faisait pas de faveur. Toll se leva avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle finit par s'appuyer contre Hale alors que Toll positionnait ses jambes sur lui.

—Barney? On arrive bientôt! lança Maggie quelques minutes plus tard et il lui dit d'arrêter le camion.

\- Ça va aller? demanda-t-il en direction de Gabrielle. Je dois aller à l'avant pour m'assurer que tout est sécuritaire et...

– Ça va, je ne bouge pas. Répondit-elle et il descendit pour aller rejoindre Maggie.

Christmas hésita un moment avant de s'approcher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

– Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, ne m'abandonne pas. Dit-il et elle serra sa main un instant avant qu'il ne descende du camion.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient dû avoir peur. Elle regarda Gunnar et son cœur se serra. Il regardait ses mains qui étaient tachées de sang. Elle se força à se lever alors que Gunnar levait les yeux vers elle.

– Gabrielle. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante et elle parvint à le rejoindre de peine et de misère. Elle déchira un bout de tissus et prit la bouteille d'eau de Gunnar pour lui laver les mains.

Toll et Hale les regardaient avec une boule au fond de la gorge. Gunnar était sous le choc et Gabrielle, aussi brisée qu'elle l'était, prenait soin de lui comme s'il était le plus fragile des deux. Elle finit par ranger ce qu'elle avait utilisé et appuya sa tête près de son cœur avant de fermer les yeux. Gunnar passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui chanta sa berceuse. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

.

Maggie n'était pas une femme qu'il voulait se mettre à dos. Ils s'étaient remis en route vers un autre village pour trouver les hommes de Vilain. Barney n'aimait pas le fait que Gabrielle doive les accompagnés, mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse hors de son champ de vision. Tool ne les avait pas encore rejoints. Il regarda par la trappe et vit qu'elle dormait toujours.

– Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir? demanda Lee et Barney resserra sa prise sur le volant.

– Il le faut. Répondit-il.

.

Il entendit des coups de feu et des balles rebondirent sur le camion. Maggie tira Gabrielle à l'extérieur pour la mettre à l'abri et Barney, Lee, Gunnar, Hale et Toll se mirent en position. Lorsqu'ils virent qu'aucun tir ne les atteignait, les remarques cinglantes fusèrent de partout. Maggie y mit un terme.

– Attendez! Ils sont venus pour vous aider! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous avons besoin de votre aide en échange.

Les femmes du village baissèrent leurs armes en voyant l'état de Gabrielle et les présentations furent faites. Barney garda sa fille près de lui et vu que l'histoire de ces femmes la bouleversait profondément. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier que ça avait de quoi perturber. C'était vraiment des salopards, et il avait un plan.

[Gabrielle]

Plus mon père parlait, plus je sentais le stress m'envahir. Je savais qu'il faisait son possible pour me mettre à l'écart du danger, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas me cacher éternellement. Je sentis une main dans la mienne et levai les yeux pour voir Gunnar qui me regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux et une tentative de sourire rassurant.

Il avait peur pour moi et je ne pouvais pas nier que j'avais peur aussi. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour lui, mon père et tous les autres. Le visage de Billy me revint en tête et je sentis une boule au fond de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir. Gunnar finit par me serrer contre lui et je compris qu'il était temps de mettre le plan à exécution. Il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

– Je t'aime. Me dit-il et j'eus les larmes aux yeux.

– Je t'aime aussi. Murmurais-je et il me sourit avant de rejoindre Hale et Toll.

Mon père me prit dans ses bras et je sentis les larmes roulées le long de mes joues.

– Ça va aller Gabrielle. Appelle-nous si tu as besoin d'aide et n'hésite surtout pas. Tu as des armes et tu risques de devoir t'en servir. Vise et tire, comme Trench t'as enseigné. Je t'aime Gabrielle, je vais revenir te chercher quand ce sera fini. Me dit-il.

– Je t'aime aussi papa. Fait attention à toi d'accord? demandais-je et il me serra davantage avant de me relâcher.

– Promis. Dit-il et je me tournai vers une des femmes qui m'attendait.

.

Les coups de feu résonnaient de partout et je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. Les femmes nous avaient assuré qu'il s'agissait d'une cachette sécuritaire, mais je savais que je n'étais pas nécessairement en état de me défendre. J'avais une arme, mais mes blessures me faisaient souffrir.

J'entendis des pas au-dessus de moi et tentai de camoufler ma respiration. La trappe s'ouvrit et je tirai sur l'homme avant de m'occuper de celui qui le suivait. Je devais sortir de là, l'adrénaline s'occuperait du reste.

[Lee]

Il avait entendu des coups de feu près de l'endroit où se trouvait Gabrielle et avait couru pour lui venir en aide. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit deux corps au sol et aucune trace d'elle.

\- Bordel de merde! s'exclama-t-il avant de prendre la radio. GABRIELLE A DÛ S'ENFUIR. DEUX CORPS AU SOL. JE LA CHERCHE ENCORE. TERMINER.

[Gabrielle]

Je n'avais cependant pas le luxe de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je continuai ma progression et vit bientôt la chapelle mentionnée dans le plan de mon père. Constatant que je n'avais plus de munitions, je lâchai mon arme et j'accélérai. Je les vis au loin, tous en train de tirer dans la même direction. J'entendis mon père lancer une réplique qui me donna froid dans le dos. Puis, je vis un homme braquer son arme contre eux. Je sortis mon couteau et au moment où ils se retournaient pour faire face à ceux qui étaient convaincus de se débarrasser d'eux pour de bon, Je lançai.

[Team]

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver et au moment où Barney allait lui tirer dessus, il entendit un sifflement dans l'air avant qu'un couteau n'aille se planter dans la gorge de celui qui les menaçaient. Il se tourna instinctivement vers Lee avant de réaliser que l'angle du tir ne correspondait pas.

L'homme tomba à genoux et ils purent voir Gabrielle qui tremblait comme une feuille en regardant le corps devenu immobile.

– Je suis désolée. Dit-elle alors qu'ils pouvaient voir la panique l'envahir. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée.

– Gabrielle, ça va aller. Dit Barney alors qu'elle le serrait de toutes ses forces avant de se reculer brutalement.

– Il y en a d'autres d'où je viens. Dit-elle.

Ils se consultèrent du regard et Gunnar prit une des armes sur le sol avec les munitions sur l'un des corps. Il les tendit à Gabrielle qui devint subitement très pâle en regardant la provenance de l'arme.

– Me sens pas bien. Parvint-elle à articuler alors que Barney s'écartait juste à temps pour éviter qu'elle ne lui vomisse dessus.

– Désolé, j'ai peut-être manqué de délicatesse. Dit Gunnar alors que les autres lui envoyaient des regards qui semblaient dire : _« 'Non tu crois »'._ Tu vas bien Gabrielle?

Ils la regardèrent tous d'un air compatissant alors que son père lui assurait qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi être gênée, surtout qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie.

– Ce n'est pas mon moment le plus glorieux. Dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait finalement ce que Gunnar avait voulu lui donner.

– On a vu pire. Dit Toll. Tu devrais voir Hale quand il voit une araignée.

– T'avais promis de ne pas en parler! S'offusquât-il.

Ils se mirent à rire alors que Gabrielle esquissait un sourire. Gunnar lui prit la main et l'incita à avancer.


	24. Chapitre vingt et un

**_Chapitre vingt et un : Pride_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

Gunnar me serra contre lui et je fermai les yeux un moment avant de les ouvrir en réalisant que les images de Billy et des hommes morts de Vilain ne me quittaient plus. J'eus la nausée en repensant aux paroles dites par Barney avant qu'ils ne réalisent que je les avais rejoints.

– Gabrielle? demanda Toll et je sortis de mes réflexions pour voir qu'il me tendait un pot de médicament et une bouteille d'eau. C'est pour ta nausée.

– Merci. Murmurais-je avant d'en prendre un et de lui rendre ses choses.

– De rien… ça nous arrive encore de temps à autre d'en avoir besoin. M'expliqua-t-il et je le regardai avec un air perplexe.

Je vis de l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux et je regardai le sol.

– Si tu as besoin de parler… commença-t-il et je pris une grande inspiration.

– Ce que mon père a dit quand je vous ai trouvé… quand vous avez tué cet homme… commençait-je et je vis de la compréhension dans le regard de Toll.

Les mots de mon père résonnaient encore dans ma tête comme une mélodie morbide.

– Tu devrais lui en parler Gabrielle. Me dit Hale et je sentis Gunnar se tendre légèrement.

– Probablement. Admis-je. C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Est-ce qu'on s'habitue à ça?

[Team]

Gunnar serra Gabrielle dans ses bras alors qu'elle tremblait. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et Toll sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que ça la hanterait. Ils le savaient tous. Gunnar se mit à lui chanter une berceuse et Toll et Hale s'appuyèrent contre la paroi du camion en regardant à l'arrière. Gabrielle finit par s'endormir et Gunnar l'embrassa sur le front et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Hale vit l'inquiétude envahir le visage de Gunnar avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui. Le mélange de regrets et de tristesse au fond de ses yeux fit taire les mots qui se trouvaient sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi vulnérable. Mais Gabrielle avait cet effet-là sur Gunnar. Il le savait, tout le monde le savait. Mais il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et Hale pria le ciel de leur venir en aide si quelque chose venait à séparer Gunnar et Gabrielle.

Et lorsqu'il vit Gabrielle pleurer dans son sommeil, il pria pour qu'on épargne son âme.

.

Ils venaient de monter dans l'avion et Barney regarda derrière pour la millième fois depuis que la porte s'était refermée.

– Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça? demanda Christmas et il hocha la tête, sachant que sa voix le trahirait.

Les moteurs se mirent en marche et ce qui leur prit quelques minutes lui parut une éternité. Il envoyait son avion dans une mine avec sa fille à l'intérieur. Et c'était ça son meilleur plan. Il vit la mine et Lee fit ses manœuvres avant que l'appareil ne prenne la direction du sol. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier.

[Gabrielle]

Je regardais autour de moi pour m'apercevoir que tous avaient la même expression inquiète en me voyant. Je tentai de sourire, mais n'obtint pas de résultat vraiment convainquant. Gunnar pris ma main et je la serrai de toutes mes forces. Barney nous ordonna de nous attacher et je m'empressai de répondre à sa demande. L'avion se mit à trembler dangereusement et à perdre de l'altitude très rapidement. Des pièces commencèrent à se détacher et j'entendis les autres crier.

Puis l'arrière de l'avion se détacha, emmenant le siège de Maggie avec lui. Je ne réfléchis pas et me détachai pour la rattraper, ce que je fis de justesse. Je sentais Gunnar essayer de nous ramener vers lui et je me mis à crier de douleur. J'avais l'impression que mes bras allaient me lâcher, mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonnée.

[Hale]

Il avait constaté avec horreur que Maggie allait tomber de l'avion. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste en sa direction qu'il vit Gabrielle la rattraper. Elle s'était détachée pour le faire et Gunnar était sa seule chance de ne pas chuter avec elle.

– Maggie accroche-toi! cria Gabrielle alors que Hale voyait l'expression horrifiée de Gunnar.

Hale ne comprit pas tout de suite, il le fit seulement lorsqu'il vit la main de Gabrielle glisser de la prise de Gunnar. Il hurla, Gunnar et Toll aussi.

[Team]

— MERDE! cria Lee alors qu'il regardait à l'arrière juste à temps pour voir Gunnar se lever pour rattraper Gabrielle une seconde fois.

Barney n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qui se passait, Lee n'eut pas le temps de le lui expliquer, Hale et Toll ne purent pas porter secours à Gabrielle et Maggie et Gunnar n'eut pas le temps de finir de se détacher pour la rattraper. Tout se passa trop vite pour eux. L'avion finit par arrêter sa course dans la mine en propulsant Gabrielle et Maggie contre l'avant de l'appareil. Maggie arrêta sa course contre le mur à l'arrière du siège de Barney et Gabrielle alla s'écraser contre le tableau de commandes à l'avant de l'avion.

L'air quitta les poumons de Gabrielle alors qu'elle percutait violemment l'avant de l'appareil. Elle avait un goût de sang dans la bouche et ses côtes déjà douloureuses lui interdisaient maintenant d'espérer qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Barney se pencha au-dessus d'elle en la bombardant de questions alors qu'elle commençait à être moins étourdie. Elle tenta de se relever et constata avec soulagement qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'avait rien de trop cassé, ce qui était un miracle au final. Puis elle vit Maggie qui se faisait remettre sur pieds par Toll et elle se dirigea droit vers elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle à Maggie alors que Gunnar semblait déterminé à lui faire passer un examen médical complet.

– J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais je suis toujours en mesure de me battre. Répondit Maggie à une Gabrielle visiblement soulagée.

Gunnar fit comme si personne n'était là et embrassa Gabrielle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

– Ne me fait plus jamais ça! S'exclama-t-il alors que des coups de feu commençaient à résonner.

– Comme si t'avais besoin de me le dire. Répliqua Gabrielle, sarcastique.

\- En formation! ordonna Barney alors qu'ils prenaient place autour des deux femmes.

Gabrielle imita les gestes des autres en pointant son fusil droit devant elle tout en gardant un œil attentif à ce qui se passait autour. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur des plates formes qu'ils firent descendre et Gabrielle se retrouva entourée par Hale, Toll et Gunnar. Ils ouvrirent tous le feu.

[Gabrielle]

L'air était lourd et je sentais mon anxiété faire des siennes. Je devais sortir de là. Je me mis à faire les cent pas.

– Gabrielle, tu devrais te reposer. Dit Barney.

– Je ne peux pas. Dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante et il se leva pour me prendre la main.

Gunnar se leva avec l'air d'avoir trouvé une solution. Il passa son couteau sur une des parois avant d'expliquer quelque chose que je ne compris pas réellement. Puis, j'entendis mon père dire à Christmas qu'il faisait une bombe. Ah, c'était donc ça.

\- Je ne prétends pas m'y connaître, mais si je me fie à mes labos de sciences lamentablement échoués, la roche n'est-elle pas trop humide pour que ça fonctionne? demandais-je à Gunnar.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que je venais de dire avant de reprendre ses activités.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Me demanda Gunnar.

– Hum, mes expériences en labo avaient une fâcheuse tendance à exploser. Commençais-je en me sentant de plus en plus observée, surtout que c'était avec des airs amusés. Et hum, mon professeur n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que si l'environnement était un tant soit peu moins humide, j'aurais probablement fait brûler l'école depuis un bout de temps.

Gunnar me regarda avec de grands yeux avant de reculer son matériel. Je levai les yeux au ciel et il se mit à rire. Je lui souris. Ça faisait du bien de le voir comme ça. Son regard s'adoucit et je continuai mes explications.

– Le fait est que si j'ai pu retirer une leçon quelconque de mes médiocres talents de scientifique, ta bombe ne sautera pas et puisque nous avons des grenades, on pourrait se contenter de les mettre là où il le faut et tirer dessus pour qu'elles explosent? continuais-je.

\- Ça va exploser! s'exclama-t-il l'air offusqué. Barney t'as du feu?

Mon père le lui donna et Gunnar dit à tout le monde de reculer. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, rien ne se passa.

– T'as presque eu une idée. Dit Barney

Tout le monde se mit à rire et j'envoyai un regard d'excuse en direction de Gunnar avant que la pierre ne se mette à fissurer de toute part. Je reculai instinctivement et mon père se positionna devant moi pour me protéger. De la lumière envahit la pièce et une énorme machine finit par faire céder la paroi. Un homme en sortit et je vis mon père lever les yeux au ciel alors que les hommes du village poussaient des cris de joie en sortant de la mine. Je vis Trench apparaître au milieu des pierres qui jonchaient le sol et il me sourit avec un air visiblement soulagé.

– Je savais que je t'avais bien entraîné. Dit-il et je me précipitai dans ses bras.

– C'est à se demander comment ton ego a pu te suivre jusqu'ici et j'aurais pu faire mieux, visiblement. Répondis-je alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler.

– Ça va aller, on va rentrer à la maison. Me répondit-il.

– GABRIELLE! s'exclama Tool et Trench me relâcha alors que je me retournai vers lui.

– Dada. Dis-je alors qu'il me serrait contre lui.

J'avais mal, mais il n'était pas question que je bouge de là.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Murmura-t-il et je sentis que je perdais le contrôle de moi-même alors que mes pleurs se transformaient en sanglots.

– J'ai essayé d'appeler à l'aide. J'ai essayé de me défendre. J'ai échoué Tool, je m'excuse. J'ai essayé... J'ai... Dis-je avant de m'écrouler en larmes.

Tool me retint et caressa mes cheveux.

– Je sais. Je suis fier de toi Gabrielle. On est là maintenant, je suis là. Tout va bien. Dit Tool, visiblement ému. Viens, sortons d'ici.

Je le suivis jusqu'à dehors et pris une grande inspiration. Si je n'étais pas claustrophobe, je me soupçonnais maintenant de l'être.

– Alors Ross. Il faut croire que tu m'en dois une. Dit Trench en se tournant vers mon père avec un air satisfait et je levai les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin.

Ça faisait du bien de les revoir.

Les autres suivirent avec des airs amusés avant qu'un homme ne sorte d'un hélicoptère pour se diriger vers nous. La tension aurait pu être coupée au couteau et mon père s'avança près de moi. Il serrait les poings et je pouvais voir qu'il avait du mal à contenir sa colère.

– Je suis désolé d'avoir à couper court aux festivités, mais Vilain se dirige vers l'aéroport avec le plutonium. Nous avions un contrat Barney, je peux épargner ta fille, mais pas vous si vous échouez. Dit-il alors que je sentais une colère intense s'emparer de moi.

Je compris soudainement pourquoi les autres étaient en colère. C'était lui qui avait mal transmis l'information. Lui qui n'avait pas protégé l'identité de mon père et des autres. Lui qui obligeait mon père à me mettre en danger. Je sentis une vague de colère me submerger et je m'avançai vers lui, ignorant les appels de mon père.

– C'est toi le connard qui nous as obligés à venir dans ce putain de trou! M'exclamais-je alors que les autres me regardaient avec un air complètement ahuri.

Un des hommes qui l'accompagnait allait protester, mais Church le coupa d'un signe de la main.

– Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à te retrouver mêlée à tout ça, mais ça fait partie des risques du métier. Trancha Church avant de se retourner.

– REGARDE-MOI! criais-je et il fit comme demander alors que je perdais le peu de patience que j'avais. Regarde-moi!

J'enlevai ma veste et je le vis me dévisager.

– Regarde-moi et dis-moi que je mérite ça. Dis-je et lorsqu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, je continuai en montrant ma famille d'un geste de la main. Ça, c'est un risque.

Puis je passai ma main sur une cicatrice.

– Et ça, ce sont les conséquences. Ajoutais-je avec une voix tremblante de rage. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça en a valu la peine? Parce que je n'en suis pas convaincue.

Je m'avançai vers lui et il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir que son indifférence était feinte et qu'il avait été atteint par mes paroles.

– Ta perdu ta langue où tu l'as vendue à la CIA en même temps que ton âme? demandais-je, sarcastique au possible.

– Gabrielle! s'exclama mon père et je me tournai vers lui.

– Elle te ressemble. Lâcha L'homme avec un sourire sarcastique aux coins des lèvres.

– La génétique, je t'expliquerais, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire saigner du nez. Rétorquais-je. Ce que je peux te dire en revanche, c'est que je viens de perdre un ami et de me faire torturer pendant des heures, pour en marcher davantage simplement par pure volonté de retrouver ma famille. Je ne me suis même pas arrêté quand j'ai entendu les coups de feu parce que j'espérais presque une mort rapide.

Je vis Gunnar se tendre du coin de l'œil, mais je continuai.

– Et quand on s'est fait attaquer une seconde fois, j'aurais pu me sauver. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai fait? Je suis restée parce qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. Parce que je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Et je pouvais encore moins leur demander de risquer leur vie pour que je puisse vivre en paix. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. À. Qui. Que. Ce. Soit. Et si vous n'avez ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour vous-même, vous allez nous aider à sortir d'ici et nous foutre une paix royale après ça.

– Des gens se sont retrouvés en prison pour moins que ça. Dit l'homme avec un air indescriptible.

– Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Tu vas m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu marches comme ça. T'inquiètes, je sais déjà qu'il ne faut pas ramasser le savon. Crachais-je et à ma grande surprise, Church me sourit.

– T'as du culot pour t'en prendre à un agent de la CIA. Se moqua l'homme.

– T'as encore rien vu. Rétorquais-je. Surtout si tu continues à les mettre en danger.

\- C'est une menace? demanda-t-il.

– C'est une promesse. Répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne laisserai pas un connard en cravate envoyer ma famille se faire descendre parce qu'il ne veut pas se salir les mains. Billy méritait mieux que ça. Eux aussi.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage et il me tendit la main.

– Marché conclu. Dit-il avant de donner de nouvelles instructions à ses hommes.

[Team]

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. Ils avaient tous senti leur cœur rater un battement lorsqu'elle avait admis vouloir mourir à cause de la douleur, mais l'inquiétude laissa vite place à la surprise et au choc alors qu'elle les avait défendus au point ou Church avait décidé de les aider.

Elle lui avait fait face, exposant ses blessures pour prouver son point. S'imposant comme si elle n'avait pas de difficulté à se tenir debout.

Parce qu'elle voulait les protégés. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et n'avaient pas réussit à faire.

Elle se tourna vers eux avec un air hésitant et son regard se dirigea droit vers Lee qui lui faisait face.

– Je n'abandonnerai pas. Dit-elle et Christmas sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis en mission.

Il avait aussi les larmes aux yeux, mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Elle s'attarda ensuite sur Gunnar qui s'approcha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– T'as pas intérêt. Lui dit-il et elle lui offrit un sourire timide.

\- On y va? demanda-t-elle alors que les autres la regardaient avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

– On y va. Confirma Barney et elle allait commencer à marcher lorsqu'il la prit par la main. Gabrielle?

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur et il l'embrassa sur le front.

– On est fier de toi. Dit-il alors qu'un sourire ému apparaissait sur son visage.

– Et moi je suis fière de vous. Répondit-elle et ils se mirent en route vers les camions de Church.


	25. Chapitre vingt-deux

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Je viens de repasser à la correction l'intégralité de la première et deuxième parties et je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes. Quand j'ai fait la réécriture, j'ai tout refait en l'espace de quelques jours (sur quelques semaines) et avait tellement peur de perdre mon inspiration que je ne me suis pas corrigée comme il faut._

 _Bref, maintenant c'est fait (J'admets m'être servi d'antidote et non je ne suis pas parfaite alors prière de m'informer pour toute anomalie, je viens de corriger 60 000 mots en 24 heures mon cerveau fait de la fumée)_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, la troisième partie sera publiée ici au cours des prochains jours. LA NOTE DE L'AUTEUR S'APPLIQUE PLUS QUE JAMAIS À PARTIR D'ICI!_

 _Les commentaires/suggestions sont toujours appréciés._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre vingt-deux : My immortal_**

* * *

[B&T]

– Elle passe trop de temps avec toi. Se plaignit Barney alors que Gabrielle haussait un sourcil en direction d'un des hommes de Church qui maltraitait son arme.

– Où juste assez. Rit Trench.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Barney continua.

– Au moins je sais qu'elle n'est pas complètement sans défense. J'aurais dû l'entraîner plus tôt. Dit Barney et Trench soupira.

– T'as voulu l'éloignée de notre monde et pour être honnête, j'aurais fait pareil. Répondit Trench.

– Je sais, c'est juste que si elle avait eu plus d'expérience elle n'aurait pas subi tout ça. Ajouta Barney alors que son regard dérivait sur une des blessures de sa fille.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis on va l'envoyer en enfer le responsable. Conclut Trench en tendant une arme à Barney.

Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais il était content qu'il soit là.

[G&Y]

– Gabrielle? demanda Yang et elle lui offrit un sourire timide.

– Hey. Ça va? demanda-t-elle.

– Et toi? répliqua-t-il et elle soupira.

– J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Avoua-t-elle et Yang mit une main sur son épaule.

– Bientôt. Tu n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais dû en sortir. Dit-il et avant qu'elle l'interrompe, il ajouta. J'ai fait une promesse Gabrielle. Tu sais mieux que n'importe qui l'importance d'une promesse. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver à New-Orléans, mais je te jure que je vais te ramener à la maison.

– Ne meurt pas pour moi Yang. D'accord? demanda-t-elle et il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

[G&T]

C'était presque l'heure. Ils avaient fini les plans. Gabrielle attendait près de l'avion de Trench et Toll pouvait voir que quelque chose la préoccupait. Il alla la rejoindre, prenant place près d'elle. Elle rangea un crayon et un papier dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers lui.

– Est-ce que ça va aller? demanda-t-il et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je sais, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir demandé.

– Effectivement. Mais oui... je... je ne sais pas. Finit-elle par dire et il attendit la suite. Je suis toujours inquiète quand vous partez en mission. Mais là c'est... Je sais de quoi ils sont capables et j'ai peur pour vous.

– Gabrielle... Commença Toll avant de la serrer contre lui. On va s'en sortir, d'accord? Toi aussi. Il n'est pas question qu'on te laisse partir. Si tu savais à quel point on était inquiets quand on a su que Vilain t'avait eue. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne laisserai pas ça se reproduire.

– Je sais, c'est ce qui me fait peur. Dit-elle et devant son air confus elle ajouta. Toll, promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas en danger pour moi.

– Gabrielle... Tenta-t-il.

– Promets. Moi. Insista-t-elle.

– Je... promis. Accepta-t-il.

– Merci. Je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, t'es vraiment mon meilleur ami. Dit-elle et il l'embrassa sur le front.

[G&L]

– Tu as tout ce qu'il faut. Conclu Lee en finissant de vérifier l'avion il allait partir lorsque Gabrielle le retint.

– Lee? demanda-t-elle et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit.

– Moi aussi. Dit-il avant de la serrer contre lui. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

– Christmas! Appela Barney et il la laissa à contrecœur pour aller prendre son matériel.

[G&H]

\- Est-ce que tu pleures? demanda Gabrielle.

– Non. Rétorqua Hale alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

– Hey. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement que ça. Et puis je reste ici, c'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter, non? Dit-elle et Hale lui sourit. Prends soin de toi.

– Toi aussi, on va se revoir bientôt. Et après tout ça, on mériterait même des vacances dans le sud! Dit Gabrielle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle aussi voulait pleurer.

– Je t'y emmènerai. Promit Hale et elle sourit.

[G&B&T]

– Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas. Tout le monde est passé. Dit Gabrielle alors que l'émotion était de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

– On ne partirait jamais sans te dire au revoir. Dit Barney en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se recula pour essuyer ses larmes.

– Tant que ce n'est pas des adieux. Dit-elle et ce fut au tour de Tool de la serrer contre lui.

– Jamais lui dit-il et elle éclata en larmes.

– Je vous aime. Sachez-le, je ne m'en remettrais jamais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Dit-elle. Et ne vous en voulez pas, peu importe ce qui est arrivé ou ce qui arrivera. J'ai choisi de rester auprès de vous, ce n'est pas votre faute.

– On t'aime aussi. Dirent-ils en même temps et Church leur fit signe.

C'était l'heure de partir.

[G&G]

Il courut vers elle, ignorant les appels de Church. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû attendre à la dernière minute, mais son mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas lâché depuis l'annonce de Billy. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– Je t'aime tellement. Dit-elle et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

– Je t'aime aussi Gabrielle. Plus que ce que tu peux t'imaginer. Reste en sécurité, d'accord? Lui demanda-t-il et elle lui offrit l'ombre d'un sourire.

– Tout va bien aller. Lui dit-elle. Il le faut. Gunnar, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te perdre.

– Ne dis pas ça. Dit-il et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

– C'est vrai Gunnar. Je ne dis pas que je vais faire exprès, mais si j'avais à choisir entre ta vie ou la mienne... Gunnar je ne peux pas te perdre. Ça me briserait jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Dit-elle et il caressa son visage. Je sais que je vais toujours t'aimer.

– Moi aussi Gabrielle. Répondit-il alors que son mauvais pressentiment se faisait remarquer plus que jamais.

Barney vint les rejoindre et Gunnar prit la main de Gabrielle. Il la tenue le plus longtemps possible avant de finalement être obligé de la relâchée. Et Gabrielle les regarda partir, se sentant plus impuissante que jamais.

[Gabrielle]

J'entendais les coups de feu au loin et mon cœur battait dans mes tempes. Je pris de grandes inspirations, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de panique. Les minutes me paraissaient comme des heures.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains avant de me faire envoyer valser au sol.

L'homme me prit par la gorge et je tentai d'atteindre mon couteau. Sans succès. J'entendis un rire derrière lui.

– Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle en vie. Le sermonna Igor et mon attaquant prirent l'arme que je tentais désespérément d'atteindre pour me l'appuyer sur ma gorge.

– Si tu cries, je te tue. Dit-il avant d'appuyer sur une des plaies qui avait nécessité des points de suture.

Je criai malgré moi et Igor se mit à rire.

– On t'avait prévenu. Dit l'autre homme et je sentis une piqûre.

C'était comme s'il avait mis le feu à mes veines. Il se tourna légèrement pour rire avec Igor et j'en profitai pour prendre sa lame et lui enfoncer dans la gorge. Igor s'avança et je la repris pour lui couper les genoux. Il lâcha un juron et j'attrapai mon pistolet pour lui tirer dessus.

Je me relevai pour constater que mes plaies avaient recommencé à saigner. Ma tête tournait, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là. Je me dirigeai vers l'aéroport, espérant que l'espacement des coups de feu était un bon signe.

Je vis Hale et Toll au loin et essayai de crier, mais ma gorge était en feu. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer. Je tournai la tête et vis Church, Trench et Tool. Toujours trop loin. Je parvenais à peine à avancer. Je me retournai pour voir Gunnar. Finalement.

Je m'avançais vers lui lorsqu'il finit par me voir. Il accéléra le pas et alors qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras, je vis une ombre derrière lui. Non. Je pris le peu de force qui me restait et le poussai pour me mettre devant lui.

Tout se passa très vite, trop vite. La balle traversa mon épaule en m'arrachant un cri de douleur et je m'écroulai dans les bras de Gunnar.

– AIDEZ-MOI! Cria-t-il alors que je pouvais voir la panique sur son visage.

—Gunnar. Murmurais-je alors que la douleur était insupportable.

Mais il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Dit-il alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'arrêter le saignement. Tu n'aurais pas dû être là. Ça n'en valait pas la peine!

– Oui. Répondis-je alors que ma vision devenait trop floue pour que je puisse distinguer les traits de son visage.

– Comment tu peux dire ça! Gabrielle j'ai besoin de toi! répliqua-t-il d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

– Tu es en sécurité. Répondis-je. Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi. Gabrielle...

[Lee]

Il avait entendu le cri de Gunnar et s'était dépêché d'en finir avec Hector pour aller le rejoindre. Gunnar qui appelait au secours ce n'était pas bon signe. Il tourna le coin du couloir et se figea avant de tout lâcher alors que Gunnar hurlait à l'aide. Il se mit à genoux et vit tout de suite que le saignement avait arrêté. Gabrielle avait les yeux fermés. Elle ne respirait pas. Il commença les manœuvres de réanimation alors que Gunnar continuait de lui caresser les cheveux en appelant à l'aide.

– Gabrielle ne me fait pas ça! Tu m'entends! Tu as promis! La supplia Lee alors qu'il continuait de tenter de la réanimée.

[Team]

Les coups de feu avaient pratiquement cessé lorsqu'ils entendirent le premier cri de Gunnar. Le sang leur figea dans les veines. Gunnar n'appelait pas à l'aide, pas même lorsqu'il était mourant ou près de l'être. Hale et Toll furent les premiers à se libérer. Ils coururent en direction des cris pour voir le matériel de Christmas au sol.

Toll fut le premier à réaliser ce qui se trouvait devant lui et accéléra avant de se laisser tomber au sol près d'eux.

– Non. Non. Non. Non. NON! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il tentait de trouver un pouls.

Hale tenta de le faire à son tour avant de regarder Toll, Lee et Gunnar. Il sentit un vide trop familier l'envahir.

– Elle est partie. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il avait l'impression que ces paroles venaient de quelqu'un d'autre.

Toll s'arrêta et le fixa alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, puis il caressa la main de Gabrielle.

Lee les regarda un moment alors que l'information se rendait lentement mais sûrement à son cerveau et il arrêta les manœuvres avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Gunnar qui continuait d'appeler à l'aide se mit à la rassurer en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était toujours là.

Personne n'osa lui dire qu'elle était partie. Personne ne voulait y croire. Lee laissa place à Gunnar qui l'appuya contre lui pour lui caresser les cheveux et se tourna en direction du débarcadère. Les coups de feu avaient cessé et il regardait dans le vide, remarquant à peine Yang qui les avaient rejoints et qui s'excusait maintenant à répétition à Gabrielle pour ne pas l'avoir ramenée chez eux. Il se mit à avancer, lentement mais sûrement.

– Lee! Lee! Entendit-il avant de finalement se tourner vers la source des cris en entendant Christmas.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal alors que son regard croisa ceux de Tool et Trench. Barney suivait avec Maggie et Church pas loin derrière.

– Est-ce que Gunnar va bien. Demanda Tool.

– Non. Dit-il.

– On va demander aux gars de le transporter. Dit Trench. Il ne peut pas être léger. Tu nous aides?

– Il n'y a rien à faire. Il n'est pas blessé. Répondit Lee presque mécaniquement. Personne ne peut plus rien faire.

\- De quoi tu parles Christmas? demanda Barney. Gunnar a _hurlé_ à l'aide et t'es plein de sang.

– Gunnar n'est pas blesser et on ne peut rien faire Barney. Répéta Lee.

Il était incapable de prononcer ces mots. Parce que s'il les disait, ça deviendrait réel.

– Lee, qu'est-ce que qui se passe? demanda Tool et Lee s'excusa avant de s'effondrer en larme sur un banc.

Ils entendirent les autres murmurer de l'autre coter du mur et Barney alla les rejoindre alors que Trench et Tool prenaient place près de lui.

Le cri que Barney poussa n'avait rien d'humain.

– Je suis désolé. Répéta Lee alors que Trench et Tool allaient rejoindre Barney.

Tool eu l'impression que son cœur se faisait arracher de sa poitrine alors que Trench dû se retenir sur le mur.

Lee était toujours inconsolable. Gunnar la rassurait toujours. Yang était à genoux alors que Hale se retenait sur lui. Toll essayait de défoncer un mur à main nues et Barney...

Barney serrait sa fille contre lui comme si elle allait revenir.

Sauf que c'était trop tard,

Gabrielle était morte.


	26. Prologue partie trois

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _La troisième partie est présentement en train de se faire corrigée, mais je voulais vous laisser un avant goût avec le prologue._

 _Avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre, je me sens dans l'obligation de vous avertir que cette troisième partie est beaucoup plus ''dark'' qu'elle l'était au départ. Si vous ne vous souvenez pas des avertissements de la note d'auteur, c'est le moment où jamais d'aller la relire. Cette fiction est rated MA pour une bonne raison._

 _Si vous vivez des moments difficiles, êtes en dépression ou pensez au suicide, s'il vous plait aller chercher de l'aide auprès de professionnels. Cette troisième partie comporte beaucoup de ''triggers'' (mention et descriptions graphiques de torture physique, psychologique, violence conjugale, viol, suicide, morts violentes, abus de drogue), s'il vous plait soyez responsable et respectez vos limites._

 _Le suicide n'est pas une solution, vous n'êtes pas seuls (je suis passé par là moi aussi), allez chercher de l'aide._

Pour ceux et celles qui se sentent prêts à lire la suite,

Bonne Lecture!

Pavs.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

[Barney]

Il lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent. Il pouvait entendre l'ambulance arriver qu'il ne l'eût toujours pas lâchée. Il ne sentait pas la fatigue, le froid ou même son corps qui protestait à l'idée qu'il soit agenouillé devant elle depuis des heures. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son visage et son autre main caressait ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas la quitté des yeux, il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus après ça.

.

Il sentit deux paires de bras le retenir alors que Tool et Lee lui implorait de se calmer. Les ambulanciers l'avaient mise dans un sac qu'ils venaient de refermer et Barney hurlait de ne pas l'emmenée.

.

Il regardait le lit de Gunnar avec une rage contenue. Comment avait-il osé? Gabrielle s'était sacrifiée pour lui et Jensen faisait une overdose. Il ne pouvait pas la faire mourir pour rien...il ne pouvait pas...

Gunnar ouvrit les yeux et Barney y vit un vide profond. Sa colère tomba d'un coup alors que son cœur se serrait. Comment Gabrielle avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que Gunnar survivrait à ça? Que lui survivrait à ça. Sa mort ne faisait aucun sens. Il entra dans la chambre et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jensen. Il ne le quitterait pas, Gabrielle ne l'aurait pas fait.

.

Il attendait Church avec Tool depuis une demie heure. Une enquête avait dû être faite suite à l'implication de la CIA dans le dossier. Ils devaient rapatrier son corps pour l'enterrement. Ça faisait trois jours et ils auraient dû avoir des nouvelles après douze heures.

Church arriva finalement et sortit de la voiture avec un autre agent qui avait l'air de vouloir être ailleurs.

-Dit leur. ordonna Church avec un ton sévère.

L'homme les regarda avant de se retourner ver Church.

-DIT LEUR! Ordonna-t-il à nouveau alors que sa colère était clairement visible sur son visage.

-Monsieur Ross, nous n'avons pas donner de nouvelles suites à des complications dans l'enquête. Dit l'homme avec une voix tremblante.

-Quelles complications? Demanda Barney alors que Tool avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Le corps de votre fille a disparu pendant le transport en ambulance. Avoua l'homme alors que le sang se figeait dans leurs veines.

Barney le frappa en plein visage.


	27. Chapitre vingt-trois

_Bonjour à tous!_

Je m'excuse pour le délai, c'est la fin de session à l'université et je n'ai plus de temps libre. Mais bon, voici la suite!

N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à me contacter pour toute question ou suggestion.

Bonne Lecture!

Pavs.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre vingt-trois : Cold_**

* * *

[Tool's]

Tool venait de sortir du bureau avec Yang et Trench lorsqu'ils virent Barney regarder un bout de papier sur la table basse devant le divan. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, n'obtenant aucune réaction de Barney. Tool regarda le bout de papier et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une page d'un carnet de notes militaire dans le genre de ceux qu'ils traînaient toujours en mission.

Tool allait la prendre lorsque Barney attrapa son avant-bras pour l'arrêter. Barney le regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête et de relâcher sa prise. Il s'assit près de lui et Trench et Yang prirent chacun une chaise pour les rejoindre.

Personne ne parla, pas même lorsque Gunnar descendit avec Toll quelques secondes avant que le bruit des motos d'Hale et Christmas ne se fasse entendre. Ils prirent tous place autour de la table où se trouvait la lettre que Barney ne quittait plus des yeux.

– Ils ont trouvé ça en fouillant l'ambulance. Finit-il par dire alors qu'un silence lourd planait toujours. Ce n'est pas une preuve... c'est...

Toll sentit un poids sur ses épaules alors qu'il se remémorait Gabrielle en train d'écrire dans l'avion de Trench. Avant leur départ.

– C'est une lettre de Gabrielle. Murmura Toll juste assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent et Barney lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Elle était en train de ranger un crayon et un bout de papier quand je suis aller la voir avant que...

Il s'interrompit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire.

 ** _T'es vraiment mon meilleur ami..._**

Il n'avait pas pu la sauvée.

– Barney? demanda Trench et ils virent ses mains trembler.

Il finit par prendre le papier et le déplia avant que des larmes ne roulent le long de ses joues. C'était son écriture.

 **Aux hommes de ma vie,**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous n'aurez pas à lire ça, mais je ne sais plus combien de temps il me reste, ou s'il m'en reste...**

 **Je veux que vous sachiez que malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je me suis toujours demandé si j'aurais ma place quelque part. Puis j'ai pris l'avion pour New-Orléans et j'ai trouvé une famille. Ma famille. Et je vous aime... tellement. Je manque de temps et de mots, mais j'ai la certitude que je ne vous oublierai jamais et que je serai toujours là pour vous d'une certaine façon.**

 **J'ai peur, je ne vous mentirai pas, mais je sais que ça va aller tant que vous êtes en sécurité. Et si je dois mourir pour m'en assurer, alors je le ferai. Et ça ne sera pas de votre faute, c'est mon choix et je choisis de ne pas voir un monde sans vous.**

 **Vivez libre, vivez heureux et continuez d'aimer, parce que l'amour donné n'est jamais perdu. Promettez-le-moi et je serai toujours en paix lorsque je veillerai sur vous, parce que je le ferai.**

 **Et Gunnar… Je veux que tu saches que même si tu n'étais pas parfait, pour moi ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tu seras toujours celui en qui j'ai confiance. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je sais que je garderai avec moi les souvenirs de mes soirées cuisines avec Hale, de mes discussions avec Toll, tous les moments précieux avec Christmas (où tu m'as tolérée plus que ce que je ne le faisais moi-même), les mille et un conseils de Yang, le partage de ma passion pour l'art avec Tool, les journées passées au hangar avec Trench et bien sûr tout le support de mon père. Je pense à tellement d'autres choses avec le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place.**

 **Je ne les oublierai pas, jamais. Je veillerai sur vous.**

 **Et s'il vous plait, ne m'oubliez pas.**

 **Je vous aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme,**

 **Gabrielle Ross.**

Barney vit une tache se former où l'une de ses larmes était tombée et il remit la feuille sur la table avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Les autres le regardaient sans savoir quoi faire, puis Barney se leva avant de lancer sa bouteille en hurlant. Tool se leva et le prit dans ses bras de force alors que Barney perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Sa fille était partie et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Pire que ça, elle le savait elle-même.

Il l'avait mise en danger en allant la chercher et il n'avait pas su la protégée.

\- Barney? demanda doucement Tool.

– Elle le savait. Dit-il d'une voix brisée. Elle le savait. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger et elle le savait. Elle est quand même restée. Je ne la méritais pas Tool... je...

Il s'écroula sur une chaise et Tool s'approcha pour reprendre la lettre et la lire à voix haute. Et plus il lisait, plus sa voix perdait de la puissance jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne presque un murmure. Il la reposa sur la table alors que ce même silence planait toujours. Et il les envahirait toujours.

Gabrielle était partie.

[Gunnar]

Il regardait le plafond comme il le faisait chaque soir depuis leur retour. Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, il pouvait déjà constamment sentir le sang de Gabrielle sur ses mains. Son overdose n'était pas un accident, l'accident respirait toujours.

Gunnar prit l'oreiller que Gabrielle utilisait toujours et le serra contre lui, tentant désespérément de sentir son odeur.

[Hale]

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des sautes d'humeur, mais lorsqu'il brisa une tasse en faisant la vaisselle ce matin-là, Hale lança son éponge au bout de ses bras et frappa sur le mur. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration alors qu'une odeur de thé envahissait ses narines et Gabrielle levait sa tasse dans sa direction pour le remercier.

La même tasse que celle qu'il venait de briser.

[Lee]

Le banc était loin d'être confortable, mais il avait connu pire. Il pouvait rester assis pendant des heures et quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle était toujours assise près de lui. Qu'ils se lèveraient avant que Lee ne l'embrasse et ne la ramène à l'atelier. Il aimait ces moments jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Il était seul, et il n'avait pas pu la ramener.

[Trench]

Ils venaient de repartir en mission. Il savait que Barney et sa bande avaient arrêté et que les contrats s'empilaient. Quelqu'un devait faire le travail et lui et Yang avaient désespérément besoin de se changer les idées.

Et ce travail ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Ils s'en étaient à peine sortis vivants. Trench fit atterrir l'avion et ils firent le tour pour constater les dégâts et pertes de matériel. Yang venait de confirmer son décompte et ils se rendirent à l'entrepôt pour préparer l'avion à un prochain décollage.

Trench s'arrêta net en voyant un outil manquant dans son coffre. Il savait qu'il était probablement sur le comptoir près de la machine à café. Gabrielle oubliait toujours de le ranger. Il vit que Yang allait le lui emporter et il lui fit signe de le laisser là.

Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir.

[Toll]

Il regardait la toile sans vraiment la voir. Il avait un sourire triste chaque fois qu'il la voyait. C'était l'une des préférées de Gabrielle. Ça allait faire bientôt un mois qu'elle était partie et ça faisait aussi mal que le premier jour.

Il avait voulu aller la chercher avec Tool et Barney, mais quelqu'un devait rester là au besoin. Trench était reparti de son côté avec Yang. Il ne restait plus que lui, Lee et Hale. Et Gunnar... ils n'osaient pas le dire à haute voix, mais il lui faudrait de l'aide.

Ils en avaient tous besoin. Ils n'étaient toujours pas repartis en mission, le fantôme de Gabrielle les hantait chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à en parler. Toll soupira avant de tourner les talons.

 ** _T'es vraiment mon meilleur ami._**

S'il l'était vraiment, il l'aurait ramenée en vie.

[Tool]

Il regarda le dessin de Gabrielle avec cette même tristesse qui l'accompagnait depuis des semaines. Ses feuilles à lui étaient vides, son atelier était vide. Ils étaient finalement repartis et Tool n'avait pas pu suivre.

Il restait à la maison, là où Gabrielle aurait dû se trouver elle aussi. Il vida son verre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Non seulement il ne l'avait pas sauvée, mais il n'avait pas pu la ramener à la maison. Et il avait promis... il avait promis.

Il retourna dans le bureau et y trouva Christmas en train de chercher. Lui non plus n'était pas parti, lui aussi avait promis.

[Barney]

C'était étrange de ne pas avoir Christmas près de lui, mais Barney avait respecté sa décision. Ils n'avaient pas abandonné l'idée de la trouver, mais Barney savait qu'ils allaient rapidement venir à manquer de ressources s'ils devenaient invisibles.

Et Barney avait besoin de toutes celles qui pouvaient le guider vers Gabrielle.

[Lee&Gunnar]

Gunnar revenait du magasin lorsqu'il vit Lee sur un banc de parc. Il alla le rejoindre et ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Lee ne se tourne vers lui.

– J'ai embrassé Gabrielle ici. Dit-il et attendit la colère de Gunnar.

Elle ne vint pas.

– Tu l'aimais. Répondit Gunnar avec un pincement au cœur.

Ça faisait toujours mal de penser à elle.

– Je l'aime toujours. Dit Lee et Gunnar mit une main sur son épaule.

– Moi aussi. Avoua Gunnar et ils restèrent assis à regarder les gens passer.

[Tool]

Church avait disparu. Il était un connard, mais ça avait quand même eu un effet sur Tool d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il avait essayé de contribuer aux recherches alors qu'il ne leur devait rien. Il pouvait respecter ça, assez pour essayer de le trouver et d'en glisser un mot à ses contacts.

Il avait fallu près de deux mois avant d'avoir des nouvelles d'un homme qui avait pris sa place, un certain Drummer. Bonaparte l'avait mis en contact avec lui et Tool apprit que Church était sous enquête pour s'être mêlé à du trafic d'armes.

Ça ne collait pas à son image et Tool ne savait pas quoi en penser, Drummer non plus.

[Tool's]

Barney sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes alors que la pièce semblait tourner sur elle-même. Il tenta de se relever et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour s'en empêcher, il vomit.

.

Gunnar lança son cadran au bout de ses bras avant de s'habiller pour aller se faire un café. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir et avait passé la nuit à regarder des photos de lui et Gabrielle. Celle qu'elle avait prise à sa fête plus précisément.

Il arriva dans la cuisine commune et vit le journal de la veille sur la table. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était la fête de Gabrielle. Il laissa sa tasse et vida le fond d'une bouteille avant de descendre pour voir si Tool était là. Il avait promis de ne pas reconsommer et cette journée s'annonçait être plus difficile que les autres, il aurait besoin de ne pas rester seul. Il prit les escaliers et s'arrêta net en sentant une odeur forte qui provenait de l'atelier. Il entendit quelqu'un tousser et s'avança pour voir Barney sur le sol près d'une bouteille brisée et en train de s'étouffer dans son vomi.

\- Barney! s'exclama Gunnar avant de s'approcher pour essayer de le mettre en position assise.

Ross avait trop souvent été là pour lui pour qu'il ne le laisse là. Barney tenta de dire quelque chose avant de retomber dans les vapes.

-TOOL! TOLL! Cria Gunnar, mais n'eut aucune réponse.

Il se releva et mit un coussin du divan sous sa tête avant de le mettre dans une position sécuritaire. Il allait prendre son téléphone lorsqu'il entendit les motos de Lee et Tool.

– Venez m'aider! S'exclama-t-il et Tool s'approcha avec un air sombre alors que Lee ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça.

.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table dans l'appartement de Tool. Barney dormait sur le divan. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Gunnar regarda les bouteilles dans l'armoire en vitre et eut un sourire en coin avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Gunnar? demanda Tool comme s'il craignait que Jensen ait encore craqué.

– Bordel. Répondit Gunnar et ils le dévisagèrent. Christmas, quand t'as rien à dire tu peux toujours lâcher un bordel. On adore ton accent.

Lee le regarda avec un air étonné avant de rire à son tour.

– Connard. Lâcha-t-il et ils eurent un sourire triste.

– Hey. Dit Toll à Hale après un moment de silence. Tu te souviens de la fois où elle a débarqué dans l'atelier en parlant en français sans s'en rendre compte parce que vous aviez trop bu?

– Oui! Je l'ai ramenée parce que je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle disait et j'espérais que Barney soit là pour traduire. Répondit Hale avec un sourire de plus en plus sincère.

– Et il n'a rien compris, parce qu'au final, elle essayait de chanter une chanson autrichienne que Trench lui avait apprise. Que vous ayez pu mélanger ces deux langues m'étonnera toujours. Rit Tool.

– Elle aimait chanter, même si elle chantait faux. Dit Gunnar avec un sourire triste.

– Elle adorait manger, mais détestait faire la cuisine. Dit Hale alors que les larmes lui montaient subitement aux yeux. Elle me regardait toujours faire en buvant un thé. Elle me disait qu'on était un match parfait parce que j'aimais être un chef et qu'elle aimait la nourriture.

– Ils ont enlevé sa toile préférée au musé hier. Dit Toll avec une voix légèrement tremblante. Ils en on mit une autre à la place.

Lee mit une main sur son épaule et finit sa gorgée.

– Elle est toujours ici. Dit-il avant de remplir son verre à nouveau pour le lever. Et on ne l'oubliera pas. Bonne fête Gabrielle!

\- Bonne fête Gabrielle! dirent-ils en levant leurs verres à leur tour.

.

Barney occupait toujours son divan, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'aurait pas pu dormir de toute façon. Drummer venait de lui envoyer, enfin, de nouvelles informations concernant Church. Il ouvrit le fichier et regarda les photos et leurs descriptions une à une avant de s'arrêter subitement.

– Bordel de merde. Lâcha-t-il avant de se lever pour prendre le dossier de la disparition de Gabrielle.

Il compara les nouvelles données avant de prendre le téléphone pour appeler Bonaparte.

– Tu sais qu'à mon âge j'ai besoin de mon sommeil? Dit Bonaparte.

– Woodsman est vivant. Lâcha Tool et il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne réponde.

– T'es certain? Finit-il par dire.

– Oui. Je crois qu'il y a un lien entre lui, Church et la disparition de Gabrielle. Dit Tool.

– D'accord, je vais faire mes recherches. Je t'appelle toi ou Barney quand je saurai? demanda Bonaparte.

– Juste moi. Dit Tool. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

– Comme tu veux. Dit Bonaparte avant de raccrocher.

Tool soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin une piste.


	28. Chapitre vingt-quatre

**_Chapitre vingt-quatre : Not so dead yet_**

* * *

[Tool]

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se culpabiliser de n'avoir rien dit à Barney, il était trop occupé à chercher. Puis, un autre disparu avait refait son apparition et s'était foutu dans une merde phénoménale. Doc avait toujours eu un incroyable talent pour ça. Mais ils avaient l'habitude et un plan.

.

Drummer avait beau faire comme s'il n'était pas comme Church, il avait le même genre d'argument pour les envoyés en mission. Barney écouta Doc remercier Lee, Jensen et Toll et eu un sourire en coin. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

.

Hale hurlait le nom de Barney et Toll mettait de la pression sur sa jambe. Il suppliait Doc de se dépêcher et de le sauver. Ils finirent par stabiliser Hale assez pour pouvoir l'embarquer dans l'avion et Doc s'assura qu'il serait stable jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Toll regardait le plafond de l'avion alors que des larmes de rage et d'impuissance roulaient le long de ses joues. Il les aimait tous comme des frères, mais Hale était celui dont il était le plus proche. Il priait sans cesse pour qu'il soit épargné, demandant même à Gabrielle de veiller sur lui. Il espérait que ce soit suffisant, il ne supporterait pas une autre perte.

.

Le salopard avait fait ça pour se venger de lui et il le savait. Barney regardait le ciel devant lui sans vraiment le voir. L'image de sa fille le hantait alors qu'il entendait la respiration saccadée de Caesar. Il ne laisserait pas la même chose arriver à Hale. Stonebanks allait payer. Le salopard allait la sentir passer comme jamais et cette fois, il n'aurait aucune chance de revenir à la vie. Il ne permettrait pas qu'on s'attaque à sa famille, jamais.

[Tool's]

Tool ouvrit une bouteille de vodka et se fit un verre. Au moment où il allait prendre sa première gorgée, un Gunnar couvert de sang fit son entrée dans le garage et le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Dure journée au boulot? demanda Tool alors que le visage de Gunnar s'assombrit considérablement.

– Hale a été blessé gravement. Il est à l'hôpital. Lâcha Gunnar avec amertume. Un putain de mort revenu à la vie!

\- Woodsman était là? demanda Tool avec l'air inquiet.

\- C'est qui Woodsman? demanda Gunnar et Tool jura mentalement.

Gunnar le dévisagea un moment avant de continuer.

– Un cinglé qui s'appelle Stonebanks. Lâcha Gunnar

— Bordel de merde! s'exclama Tool alors que son sang ne faisait qu'un tour.

Si Woodsman était vivant et que Stonebanks les avait trouvés, il y avait définitivement un lien. Il aurait dû en parler à Barney. Il sentit un poids immense sur ses épaules. Barney se sentait probablement coupable et Tool devrait lui dire qu'il était celui qui avait merdé.

– Tu le connais enh? Doc a dit qu'il faisait partit de l'équipe en même temps que toi, lui, Barney, Trench et Booker. Au début. Il a parlé de la façon dont Stonebanks, Chan et Woodsman sont censés être morts. Un gros foutoir enh? Dit Gunnar. Mais au moins Hale va s'en sortir et ce salopard va payer.

\- À quel hôpital il est? demanda Tool.

– Parish, si tu veux m'attendre je ne serai pas long. Dit Gunnar alors que Tool acquiesçait.

Il redescendit et ils montèrent dans le camion de Tool. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux coins de rue que Gunnar lui posa la question qu'il redoutait déjà.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu croyais que c'était Woodsman?

Sa journée serait longue.

[Barney]

Il venait de sortir de la chambre d'Hale pour croiser Trench. L'homme lui avait offert son aide, mais Barney était déterminé à ne plus laisser les gens mourir autour de lui. Christmas avait beau dire qu'il avait un cœur noir, lui savait que c'était faux. Il aimait les gars comme des frères et il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Il n'avait plus qu'eux maintenant et ils méritaient une vie meilleure que celle qu'ils avaient.

Il venait d'envoyer Drummer se faire foutre lorsqu'il vit Tool l'attendre devant son camion.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il va? demanda Tool, visiblement mal à l'aise.

– Il est stable, mais sa convalescence va prendre du temps. Répondit Barney en soupirant.

– Et toi? Tu tiens le coup? demanda Tool en s'approchant. Crois-le ou non mais je me faisais du souci pour toi.

– Merci, mais ça va. Il va s'en sortir. Ça aurait pu être pire. Dit-il en pensant à sa fille.

Il sentit un poids sur ses épaules et sentit la main de Tool sur son épaule. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il se maudit de sa faiblesse.

– Viens, on va prendre une bière chez moi... je dois te parler de quelque chose. Avoua Tool et Barney le suivit.

[Tool's]

Barney regardait les dossiers avec un air indéchiffrable depuis un bon moment déjà et Tool attendait patiemment que la tempête arrive. Il vit ses mains trembler et son ami finit par lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Combien de temps? demanda Barney.

– Quelques semaines. Avoua Tool et Barney hocha la tête avant d'envoyer valser les papiers sur le sol.

– Ça ne va pas Tool? cria Barney et Tool passa une main dans ses cheveux. Hale a failli mourir!

– Je sais. Dit Tool.

– Il y a un lien et on doit le trouver. On ne peut pas les laisser s'attaquer à eux. On a déjà trop perdu! Hammer et tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de se joindre à nous après la connerie de Stonebanks! le Kid! s'exclama Barney avant de se calmer. Gabrielle...

– Je suis désolé, Barney. J'attendais d'en savoir plus. Dit Tool et Barney savait que son ami s'en voudrait.

– Nah, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est juste que... Elle me manque toujours autant. Dit Barney et Tool pouvait aisément percevoir l'émotion dans sa voix.

– À moi aussi. Répondit-il.

– Et avec Woodsman et Stonebanks vivant… commença Barney et Tool se tendit.

Ce n'était pas sain de penser à ça.

– On l'a vu mourir. Le coupa Tool en voyant où il voulait en venir et s'en voulant de tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

\- On les a vus mourir aussi! s'exclama Barney avant de se calmer. Je ne veux pas me donner de faux espoirs, mais j'ai l'impression que tout est lié. Et tant que je ne retrouverai pas son corps, je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée qu'elle soit partie.

– Je comprends. Répondit Tool, sincère. Vraiment, mais il ne faut pas que ça te rende cinglé non plus.

[Lee]

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à Old Point pour une réunion d'équipe que Barney avait improvisée. Lee remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Barney fut le dernier à arriver avec l'air d'en avoir assez vu. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit que son ami parle. La tension était palpable et Lee pouvait voir que Barney tournait en rond.

– Les gars, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de vous dire ça, mais à une certaine époque vous étiez les meilleurs. On l'est peut-être encore. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. Et même si c'est difficile d'entendre ça, l'avenir de ce métier, ce n'est pas nous. La triste vérité c'est qu'on fait partie du passé. Commença Barney.

Lee soupira alors que tous se regardaient avec une appréhension non dissimulée sur le visage. Lee coupa le silence.

– Où veux-tu en venir au juste? Dit-il, franchement irrité par l'attitude de Barney.

– Si on continue comme ça, on va tous finir de la même façon. Dans une fausse six pieds sous terre avec personne pour nous pleurer. Si c'est la façon dont je dois partir, ça me va. Mais pour moi, pas pour vous. Je ne vous verrai pas venir dans ce trou avec moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est notre choix. Dit Toll qui commençait à comprendre.

– Plus maintenant. Coupa Barney. Toi, moi, nous, c'est terminé.

– C'est fini? Demanda Doc incrédule. Tu m'as libéré pour me larguer?

– Tu vas survivre. C'est un peu l'idée en fait. Rétorqua Barney qui avait de plus en plus de mal à leur faire face. Et pour vous aussi. Profitez du temps qu'il vous reste.

Il se leva et sortit. Personne n'avait bougé, prenant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Puis Lee se leva d'un bond et sortit pour le rejoindre. Il cria et Barney se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Tu crois que tu peux décider comme ça de tout arrêter! cria Lee.

– Je viens de le faire. Rétorqua Barney, acide.

– Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour nous! Dit Lee en lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

– Quoi?! s'exclama Barney qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

– On a marché dans la boue, le sang et la merde! Je t'ai sauvé la vie tant de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter! Je veux faire souffrir le salaud qui a tiré Caesar. Déclara Lee alors que Barney prenait un air peiné.

– Pas cette fois-ci. Dit Barney.

– Je me suis joint à toi, à vous, jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Dit Lee.

– Oui, je sais. Le voyage est terminé. Dit Barney et il sembla à Lee que sa voix s'était brisée. Je protège ma famille, comme Gabrielle l'aurait voulu.

Avant même que Lee puisse comprendre l'ampleur des paroles de son ami, il était parti. Il jura et retourna à l'intérieur où les autres l'attendaient.

\- Alors? demanda Toll.

– Je crois que c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Déclara Christmas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Doc.

– Il m'a dit qu'il protégeait sa famille. Dit Lee alors qu'un éclair de compréhension traversait le visage de Toll et Gunnar.

– C'est ridicule, on est capable de se défendre! Il devient trop sentimental! s'exclama Doc alors que Gunnar le foudroyait du regard.

– Non. Dit Toll qui voyait bien que Doc n'était pas au courant. Ça ne l'est pas. Il y a quelques mois, on a perdu une recrue et... Barney a perdu sa fille, Gabrielle.

– Elle s'est fait enlever par un gars nommé Vilain alors qu'on était en mission. Le kid est mort en essayant de nous dire qu'il la détenait. Ses hommes l'on battue et elle a dû marcher des kilomètres pour nous trouver. On a essayé de la protéger, mais... commença Lee avant de s'arrêter pour tenter de faire taire ses émotions. Gabrielle a vu quelqu'un viser Gunnar et s'est mise entre lui et la balle. Personne n'a eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le récit lui avait vidé une grande partie de son self-control. Peu importe le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis, c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Un coup d'œil en direction des autres lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui ça faisait mal. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gunnar. Doc avait laissé tomber son masque pour arborer une expression qui mélangeait le choc, la tristesse et la compréhension.

– Oh. Je suis désolé. Dit Doc, sincère.

– On est tous désolés. C'est de la merde! Nous nous on est là alors qu'elle est partie! s'exclama Gunnar, amer. C'est de la merde! Elle n'aurait jamais baissé les bras! Elle serait allée chercher le fils de pute qui a fait ça à Hale et l'aurait envoyé en enfer! Peu importe ce qui se serait dressé sur son passage, avec ou sans moyen, avec ou sans aide. Comme elle l'a fait pour nous...

Gunnar prit une bouteille de fort et la but à même le goulot. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, mais personne ne commenta. Personne ne pouvait le juger, ils le comprenaient trop pour ça. Le blond finit par se lever, jeta de l'argent sur la table et partit.

[Tool's]

— Je viens de les renvoyer. Dit Barney alors qu'il venait d'éteindre le moteur de sa moto et Tool leva la tête vers lui avec l'air surpris.

\- Alors? demanda-t-il.

– Je crois qu'ils me détestent. Répondit Barney. Un jour ils me remercieront.

– Si tu le dis. Dit Tool avec l'air inquiet. C'est à cause d'Hale?

– Il ne méritait pas ça. Elle non plus. Je ne veux pas que ça leur arrive. Dit Barney avant de soupirer. J'en ai trop perdu, on en a trop perdu. Il est temps que ça s'arrête.

– Et Stonebanks? Woodsman? Tu sais qu'ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire. Dit Tool qui comprenait trop bien où il voulait en venir.

– Je vais m'en charger, je ne manquerai à personne. Déclara Barney alors qu'une lueur de colère s'emparait des yeux de Tool.

– Et moi je suis quoi? On est ami depuis des années Barney! T'es comme un frère pour moi et pour le reste de l'équipe aussi et ce peu importe ce que t'en pense. Ne fais pas le con! On en a déjà trop perdu, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et si tu refuses de prendre soin de toi parce qu'on tient à toi, fais-le pour elle. Lâcha Tool qui s'était levé pour faire face à Barney.

– Vous êtes des frères pour moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'y vais seul. Déclara Barney qui se rendit sur sa moto et repartit vers chez lui.

.

Tool en était encore à jurer contre le caractère masochiste de Barney lorsqu'il entendit le son caractéristique de deux motos qui approchaient. Il fit face à l'entrée pour voir Gunnar et Doc faire leur apparition dans le garage. Gunnar monta dans sa chambre sans même adresser un regard à Tool. Doc descendit de sa moto et soupira.

– Il l'a mal pris. Commenta Tool alors que Doc s'approchait.

– Il croit qu'il déshonore la mémoire de Gabrielle. Répondit Doc alors que l'artiste lui adressait un regard étonné. Ils m'ont raconté.

Tool hocha la tête et se remit à son dessin. Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus et n'étant pas du genre à parler de toute façon, Doc prit l'ascenseur et se rendit dans sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis le temps et malgré le bordel qui régnait depuis son retour, ça lui avait manqué d'être là. Il avait eu assez de temps pour ressasser ses souvenirs là où il était et avait attendu trop longtemps d'être libre pour se morfondre. Il sortit de sa chambre et fit le tour du propriétaire. Les nouveaux avaient fait leur marque. Il se demanda vaguement si Tool avait fini par rénover le quatrième étage et finit par s'y rendre puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

En ouvrant la porte, une odeur de poussière le prit par les narines, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas et il entra dans l'unique et grande pièce du dernier étage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y trouva. Un vieux projecteur de la construction servait de lampe et pointait en direction d'un mur où se trouvait une énorme planche de contre-plaqué sur un support en métal. Une table improvisée en somme. Un vieux coffre à outils semblait avoir servi de banc. Il s'approcha davantage puisque les fenêtres recouvertes ne laissaient pas passer assez de lumière pour qu'il voie clairement ce qui s'y trouvait.

Il y avait un coffre en bois et six, non sept livres en cuir. Il ouvrit le premier et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo avec un mot adressé à Gunnar. Au-dessous du message se trouvait une photo où l'on voyait une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns serrer Gunnar contre elle, leurs deux visages collés l'un à l'autre. Elle tenait la caméra à bout de bras et ils souriaient. Elle était belle, très belle même et en y regardant de plus près, il vit certains traits qui lui faisaient penser à Barney. Il lut le mot.

 **Gunnar,**

 **J'espère que tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Ne t'enfle pas trop la tête, je peux voir ton sourire trop satisfait. Et si tu souris, n'arrête pas de le faire. T'es la première personne en qui j'ai eu confiance, totalement je veux dire, et tu ne m'as jamais déçue. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je voulais te donner un cadeau qui signifiait beaucoup pour moi. C'est un recueil des meilleurs moments passé ensemble. Ils n'y sont pas tous, (arrête tout de suite tes pensées impures et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle), puisque je n'avais pas toujours ton appareil ou quelqu'un pour nous prendre en photo, mais je ne les ai pas oubliés. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, ne changes pas.**

 **Avec tout mon amour,**

 **Bon anniversaire!**

 **Gabrielle Ross**

Doc feuilleta l'album avant de le déposé pour en prendre un autre. Un autre mot, plus court cependant, accompagnait une photo d'elle et Hale.

 **Hale,**

 **Oui, tu as eu la même chose et je dois admettre que tu es très photogénique. T'es un gars génial, même si tu le sais probablement déjà, et je sais que tout le monde le sait. J'ai mis seulement les meilleurs, parce que pour toutes les mettre il aurait fallu au moins une dizaine d'albums, et j'ai mis les autres dans un coffre que j'ai peinturé moi-même. Tu peux aussi garder le coffre, il fait partie de ton cadeau.**

 **Prends soin de toi,**

 **Bon anniversaire!**

 **Gabrielle Ross.**

Puis un autre, cette fois adressé à Christmas.

 **Lee,**

 **Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas dit assez souvent, mais merci d'être là. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, sache-le.**

 **Bon anniversaire!**

 **Gabrielle Ross.**

Il en prit un autre qui ne contenait qu'une page. Une photo de Gabrielle et de Yang en train de discuter avec écrit au-dessus : **J'ai réussi à avoir une photo avec toi! Bonne fête!** Il sourit et feuilleta les autres. Un pour chaque membre du groupe dont l'anniversaire n'était pas passé avant la mort de la jeune femme. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit.

Il les remit en place et vit une échelle du coin de l'œil. Il vit également une rallonge et des pots de peinture. Il regarda le projecteur et réalisa qu'il était loin d'une prise de courant. Il le prit et l'emmena vers la rallonge avant de le brancher. La lumière s'alluma et il tira la toile qui couvrait le mur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand sous le coup de la surprise. Il sortit de la pièce et descendit en bas, où il trouva Tool, Gunnar, Christmas et Toll. Personne ne parlait et l'ambiance était franchement tendue. Il parla.

– Je crois que vous devriez venir voir ça. Dit Doc alors que tout le monde le regardait sans comprendre.

– Voir quoi docteur? Rétorqua Christmas.

– Le quatrième étage. Dit Doc alors que Tool le regardait d'un air perplexe.

– Y'a rien au dernier étage. Dit Tool.

– Je le croyais moi aussi. Répliqua-t-il et il les vit se lever pour le rejoindre dans l'ascenseur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au dernier étage et Tool ouvrit la porte. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le mur éclairé par la lampe et il retint à peine son expression de surprise. Les autres ne purent que l'imiter. Le signe de The Expendables était peint sur le mur et au-dessous, on pouvait voir chaque membre de l'équipe grandeur nature, sur leur moto.

\- Bordel de merde! lâcha Christmas.

– Tu l'as dit! Renchéris Toll.

– Alors c'est ça qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était ici. Dit Tool avec un air admiratif.

– Et elle vous a laissé quelque chose. Dit Doc en pointant la table près de la porte.

Ils s'approchèrent et Gunnar prit le premier album sur la table. Doc savait que c'était le sien et il guetta la réaction du blond lorsqu'il le prit. Gunnar lu le mot et ne fut pas en mesure de retenir l'expression de douleur qui traversa son visage. Doc le vit cependant sourire lors de sa lecture et s'imagina qu'il avait dû lire le passage de la parenthèse.

Toll avait pris le sien et semblait regarder l'album comme s'il s'agissait d'un livre rare et unique. Le visage de Lee s'était décomposé pour faire place à une expression de tristesse et il avait pris l'album avec lui avant de partir. Gunnar fut le suivant.

– Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital, je suis certain que Hale voudra l'avoir lorsqu'il se réveillera. Déclara Toll en prenant le sien et celui de son ami, en plus du coffre, avant de sortir. Merci Doc.

– Pas de quoi. Répondit-il alors qu'il voyait Tool se rapprocher du mur.

Il le rejoignit et il se passa un long moment avant que Tool finisse par parler.

– Je l'aimais comme ma fille. Commença Tool. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je m'en veuille de ne pas avoir été la chercher. Au lieu de me botter le cul et d'aller la sauver, j'ai envoyé Trench l'aider à foncer droit vers le champ de bataille. Tout ça parce que je ne voulais plus tuer de gens. Et au bout du compte, c'est elle que j'ai tuée.

Doc s'inquiéta de la portée de la culpabilité de Tool, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

– Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé son corps. Je lui ai promis de la ramener à la maison. Dit Tool avec les larmes aux yeux.

– Si t'as besoin d'aide, dis-le-moi mon frère. Lui dit Doc et Tool eut un sourire peiné.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir besoin d'aide, c'est Barney. Il s'est presque tué avec de l'alcool le jour de la fête de Gabrielle. Répondit Tool en lançant un dernier regard en direction du mur où se trouvait leur portrait. Tu l'aurais aimée.

– J'en suis certain. Répondit Doc avant de fermer la lumière et de sortir avec Tool.


	29. Chapitre vingt-cinq

**_Chapitre vingt-cinq : And please dont forget me_**

* * *

[Barney]

Il avait ressassé les paroles de Lee et Tool sans arrêt depuis qu'il était parti et avait fini par appeler Bonaparte pour qu'il l'aide à trouver une équipe. Ça c'était fait rapidement. En moins de soixante-douze heures. Il leur avait donné rendez-vous dans le hangar le lendemain et avait contacté Drummer pour lui dire qu'ils étaient prêts. Et pour l'heure, il s'assurait que tout soit prêt pour le départ.

– Alors tu comptes t'en prendre à Stonebanks avec des recrues? Dis-moi Barney, la mort ne t'effraie pas? demanda Trench en faisant sursauter Barney.

– Ils savent que c'est un aller simple. Je sais que c'est un aller simple. Je fais payer ce fils de pute, quitte à y laisser ma peau, et je pourrai partir en paix. Dit Barney en se remettant à la tâche.

– Alors, laisse-moi te donner un coup de main. Ne me regarde pas comme ça et je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton opinion. Stonebanks est une plaie dont le monde devrait se débarrasser et il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'amuser seul. Dit Trench.

– Dans tes rêves Barney! Dit Trench en riant. On se voit à l'aube.

Barney retourna à ses vérifications alors que Trench sortait du hangar. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il se sentait soulagé de ne pas être seul avec des recrues. Il se gifla mentalement alors qu'il corrigeait sa formulation. Ce n'était pas des recrues, c'était juste d'autres mercenaires.

[Tool's]

– Merde t'es sérieux? demanda Toll à Tool et il confirma d'un signe de tête.

– Enfoiré. Lâcha Christmas avant de se lever pour sortir.

– On devrait probablement le suivre. Dit Toll et Tool fut le seul à rester en arrière.

Barney allait en voir de toutes les couleurs et lui... lui devait trouver Woodsman.

[Barney's hangar]

Barney et les jeunes finissaient d'emballer leurs affaires quand Barney vit les gars du coin de l'œil. Tout le monde arrêta de faire ce qu'ils faisaient et Barney se tourna vers eux.

– J'ai entendu dire que t'avais du boulot. Dit Toll.

– Ouais. Dit Barney en affichant clairement son mécontentement.

– Et qui c'est eux? demanda Christmas en lançant un regard noir en direction des recrues.

– Ils sont avec moi. Répondit Barney d'u ton sec.

\- Et pas nous? demanda Gunnar avant de prendre une gorgée d'alcool de sa bouteille.

– Gunnar, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire l'autre jour et tu devrais boire un peu moins. Dit Barney irrité à l'extrême d'avoir à gérer leur crise de jalousie.

– Tu veux vraiment te faire tuer, avec ces juniors. Dit Doc en les regardant de haut.

– Rendez-nous service et foutez le camp d'ici. Coupa Barney avant d'ajouter en direction des jeunes. Départ dans dix.

Et il s'en alla chercher du matériel à l'arrière. Gunnar et les autres s'avancèrent.

– Ce n'est pas sérieux. Se moqua Gunnar.

Barney se dirigeait vers Trench qui fumait un cigare.

\- Si tes gars voulaient se disputer, pourquoi ils ne se sont pas mariés? demanda Trench qui s'amusait grandement de la situation.

– C'est brillant de fumer près d'un réservoir d'essence. Rétorqua Barney en passant devant lui.

Doc s'avança vers Mars et fixa sont regard au sien avant de le sentir.

– Amateur. Constata-t-il alors que les autres souriaient.

\- Des petites têtes de nœud! déclara Toll.

– Qui est-ce que t'insulte grand-père. Rétorqua Mars qui s'attira immédiatement les foudres de Toll qui se rapprochait davantage.

– Grand-père s'apprête à te défoncer la boîte crânienne. Répliqua-t-il.

Doc alla faire des avances à Luna alors que Gunnar se payait la tête de Thorn.

– C'est quoi ça, un de tes jouets? demanda-t-il sarcastique au possible. Hein petit gars?

\- Tu veux danser mon grand? demanda Thorn en retour.

– Hé! C'est un travail et rien de plus! s'écria Smilee qui sortait de l'entrepôt.

– Pfff! Ouais les gars on s'en va, Déclara Lee alors que les autres affichaient clairement leur mépris.

– Des vieux qui se prennent encore pour des durs. Marmonna Mars.

– T'es jeune et t'es con! Dit Lee d'une voix tranchante avant de lancer son couteau qui passa à un demi-cheveu de la tête de mars.

– Jing-ga-ling, Jing-ga-ling. S'amusa Doc.

– Garde-le, t'en auras besoin. Dit Lee alors qu'ils sortaient tous du hangar.

[Plane]

Le jeune ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à lui-même quand il était jeune. Et Barney n'avait pas le cœur noir que tous prétendaient et malgré tous ses efforts, le sort de ses recrues était loin de lui être indifférent. Il repensa à sa fille et se dit qu'elle aurait probablement été en accord avec Smilee. Sa fille, il avait une impression étrange à son sujet et ce peu importe ce que Tool en pensait. Quelque chose n'allait pas et sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il sentait qu'il saurait bientôt. Mais pour l'heure il devait se débarrasser de Stonebanks et éventuellement trouver Woodsman. Il s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'observateur et si sa fille avait été la première à lui démontrer qu'il avait tort. Stonebanks et Woodsman l'avaient envoyé dans le champ.

Il commençait à penser qu'il était rendu trop vieux pour tout ça. « ' _Il faudrait juste que tu te laisses vivre tes émotions. Ils peuvent te guider bien plus que tu ne le penses. »'_ Cette voix dans sa tête, la mère de Gabrielle. Elle avait eu raison et il le réalisait maintenant qu'il était trop tard. Pendant des années il s'était demandé ce qu'elle était devenue. Il l'avait aimé, il doutait même d'avoir un jour cessé de le faire. Mais elle était déjà sur le point de se marier à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. À croire que les femmes s'étaient battues pour rien quand on pense que c'était un mariage arrangé. Il n'avait jamais pu se la sortir de la tête et vingt ans plus tard, il apprenait que Gabrielle était sa fille.

Gabrielle qui s'était fait agresser, kidnapper et tuée en moins d'un an. Elle serait probablement en train de faire ses premiers tatouages. Planifier sa vie, elle aurait pu faire tellement de choses…

– Dis aux jeunes de se préparer, on approche. Dit Trench en le sortant de ses pensées.

Il hocha la tête et se redirigea vers l'arrière.

[Barney & Luna]

Ils s'apprêtaient à mettre le plan à exécution, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre la cible. Luna regardait Barney et voyait une ombre qui hantait son regard. Elle y était constamment et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait avoir marqué cet homme à ce point. Ce qui les avait tous marqués à ce point. Ses hommes avaient pris la chose de façon bien trop personnelle pour qu'il ne soit question que de la mission. Elle souffla un coup et il la regarda.

– Pourquoi t'as largué ta bande? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Si tu fais ce métier assez longtemps, un jour tu comprendras. Dit Barney d'une voix fatiguée.

– Ils avaient l'air plutôt mécontents. Constata-t-elle.

– Je te préviens tout de suite, si c'est une famille que tu cherches, tu devrais changer de boulot. Dit Barney piqué au vif.

Parce que lorsque t'en as trouvé une et que tu les perds… Il soupira. Elle lui faisait penser à Gabrielle à ce moment précis. Luna vit la douleur, mais fit comme si de rien n'était et continua.

– Il y a différentes sortes de familles. Et quand ma vie est en jeu, c'est bien ma famille qui se bat avec moi. Affirma-t-elle alors que Barney sentait un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Tu sais de quoi je parle.

– Oui je sais, c'est bien pour ça qu'ils sont restés là-bas. On a déjà perdu trop de famille. Dit Barney avec un ton de voix qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus.

Mais Luna n'avait pas eu besoin de bien plus pour comprendre et se sentit mal pour Barney. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû endurer.

– Je suis désolée. Affirma-t-elle avant que le signal ne se déclenche.

[Lee]

Il était retourné chez lui sans attendre que les autres soient redescendus. Il avait été profondément touché par le mot dans l'album. Il tournait les pages et détaillait chaque photo, se surprenant même à sourire pour certaines d'entre elles. Il finit par le refermer et alluma la télévision sur une chaîne d'info publicités. Un vendeur tentait de vanter les mérites d'un couteau de cuisine. Il se mit à jouer avec l'un des siens en songeant que lui aurait bien plus à faire que de trancher des légumes si Barney ne les avait pas mis de côté. Il le comprenait, mais n'était pas en accord avec lui. Ils avaient le droit de choisir, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure décision. Il revit Gabrielle allongée sur le sol de l'aéroport et ferma les yeux brièvement. Il en avait voulu à Gunnar, à Barney, à Church et même à lui-même. Il en avait voulu à la terre entière. Mais il savait que c'était inutile et qu'au fond c'était elle qui avait choisi. Il lança son couteau dans son téléviseur et soupira. Gunnar avait raison, elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'ils se morfondent et se serait battue pour aller venger Hale. Il prépara ses affaires et sortit pour se rendre chez Tool.

[Doc]

Il aimait Barney comme un frère, mais c'était un con. Tool était sorti en trombe de son bureau en lui disant au passage qu'il serait de retour dans trois heures au maximum. Doc s'était emparé de la chaise et avait scruté l'écran d'ordinateur pour y trouver une série d'informations sur la localisation de Stonebanks et Woodsman. Des photos les montrant ensembles à Moscou. Et une zoomée où l'on pouvait voir Woodsman se diriger vers Stonebanks en tirant une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns par le bras. Il zooma davantage et lâcha un juron en la reconnaissant. Il imprima tout ce que Tool avait trouvé et ferma l'ordinateur. Il retourna dans sa chambre prit un sac et y fourra ses affaires avant de descendre. Il regarda l'heure. Il était maintenant près de trois heures du matin. Il attendrait le retour de Tool et ils pourraient alors décider de la marche à suivre. Il s'allongea sur un divan et s'assoupit, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un moteur se fasse entendre dans l'entrée. C'était Christmas.

\- Tu te prépare à partir? demanda Lee perplexe.

– Dans deux heures. Tool est partit faire je ne sais pas quoi et on s'en va quand il revient. Il veut aller sauver Barney. Répondit Doc en lui donnant le dossier qu'il avait monté.

– Faut croire que Barney n'est pas le seul à aimer les missions suicide. Je vais me préparer et avertir Gunnar. Appelle Toll. Lui dit Christmas et devant l'air surpris de Doc il ajouta. Il faut bien que quelqu'un aille sauver ces vieux fêlés.

Doc sourit avant de hocher la tête et de prendre son téléphone.

[Gunnar]

Il s'était rendu au champ de tir, histoire de se défouler un peu, mais ça n'avait rien donné. Il était rentré vers une heure et s'était écroulé sur son lit, s'endormant instantanément sous l'effet de l'alcool. Alors qu'il dormait, ses souvenirs refaisaient surface.

 ** _– Ce soir je te kidnappe. J'ai des films, une bouteille et des chips! Lui avait-elle déclaré en souriant._**

 ** _– Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais coopérer? avait-il rétorqué avec un sourire moqueur. Vous allez avoir besoin d'arguments convaincants._**

 ** _Elle avait rougi de la tête aux pieds et Gunnar avait fermé la porte derrière elle avant de prendre un film et de le mettre dans le lecteur. Il avait ensuite pris place dans le lit en lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre._**

 ** _– Merci. Avait-elle dit d'une voix hésitante. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et je ne voulais pas être seule._**

 ** _– Je serai toujours là Gabrielle. Avait-il murmuré en la serrant contre lui._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _\- Un problème? demanda Gunnar avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle lui envoya un regard noir._**

 ** _– La plupart des gens ont un machin pour mettre le bâton quand ils sont trop petits pour la table de billard. Rétorqua-t-elle._**

 ** _– Alors tu finis par admettre que t'es plus petite que la moyenne? Se moqua-t-il._**

 ** _– Je suis toujours plus grande que Yang. Rétorqua-t-elle._**

 ** _– Alors tu n'es pas si mal finalement et t'es beaucoup plus sexy. Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur._**

 ** _– Tu me brises le cœur Gunnar. Lâcha Yang alors qu'ils se mettaient à rire._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Gabrielle lui caressait le dos alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou tout en la pénétrant. Elle gémit de plaisir et il accéléra le rythme, voulant l'entendre crier son nom encore une fois. Il était accro à elle et il le savait._**

 ** _Bang Bang Bang._**

[Tool's]

BANG BANG BANG

– Gunnar lève tes fesses! S'exclama Christmas alors que Gunnar se levait d'un bon pour aller ouvrit la porte. Du coin de l'œil il vit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Il jura.

– T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit important si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache les poings pour avoir défoncé ma porte à cette heure. Gronda Gunnar alors que Lee lui fourrait le dossier dans les mains.

– Gabrielle ne me le pardonnera jamais si je n'y vais pas. Et Hale mérite qu'on le venge. Déclara Gunnar et il prépara ses affaires avant de suivre Lee.

Ils descendirent et trouvèrent Doc au téléphone avec Toll.

\- Il s'emmène? demanda Lee.

– Ouais, il prépare son stock et il arrive. Dit Doc.

\- Et ensuite on y va? demanda Gunnar qui s'impatientait.

– On doit attendre Tool, il devrait revenir dans une heure ou deux. Dit Doc. On ne peut pas faire plus vite.

Gunnar grogna et prit place dans un fauteuil. Les autres firent de même et Toll finit par apparaître dans l'atelier.

\- Vous allez finir par me dire ce qui se passe oui? demanda Toll.

– Tool a décidé d'aller sauver Barney d'une mission suicide visant à récupérer les jeunes qui se sont fait prendre en otage. Expliqua Doc.

– Et ils pensent s'en sortir seuls? Demanda-t-il surpris après toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendus de Doc et Tool.

Lee ouvrit le dossier sur la table et ils prirent tous connaissance des informations. Doc les regarda un à un en se demandant s'il devait leur dire à propos de la femme.

– On va devoir attendre Tool et voir s'il a de nouvelles informations. Déclara Toll. On n'avancera à rien sinon.

Ils acquiescèrent et prirent le plus de repos possible en attendant Tool qui arriva sur le coup des dix heures du matin. En voyant sa tête, Doc comprit que Tool ne l'avait pas reconnu et ravala sa salive. Ils devraient être concentrés s'ils voulaient attraper Stonebanks et il se doutait bien qu'ils ne le seraient pas s'ils savaient pour elle. Et de toute manière, il devait trouver pourquoi elle n'avait pas cherché à les contacter. Et il avait le sentiment qu'ils n'aimeraient pas ça.


	30. Chapitre vingt-six

**_Chapitre vingt-six : We're the only ones crazy enough to get you out of there_**

[Barney & Stonebanks]

Ils sortaient de la ville de Bucarest pour se rendre à l'avion où Trench les attendait. Tous étaient silencieux et la tension était palpable. Ils avaient eu de la chance jusqu'à présent, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils en auraient encore lorsque Stonebanks se réveillerait. Barney le fixait avec tant d'intensité que les autres commençaient à se demander à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait cligné des yeux. Stonebanks se réveilla et Barney mis la main sur son revolver.

– Tu pourrais lui mettre une balle dans la tête et en finir. Dit John.

Barney se leva et envoya un coup de poing sur la gueule de Stonebanks. Thorn se leva pour le retenir.

– Hé, hé! T'as dit qu'on ne le tuait pas! s'exclama-t-il.

– Oh! Bonjour! lâcha Stonebanks sarcastique au possible. Ah, ce sont tes étudiants? Les jeunes, qu'avez-vous appris ce soir? Où sont passés les autres? Ah, c'est vrai. Ils ne se sont pas mêlés de leurs affaires et ont été mortellement blessés. Tes sacrifiés au sens propre! Hé! Vous entendez ça? Prenez-le en note parce que c'est aussi ce qui vous attend.

\- Tu veux que je lui ferme la gueule? demanda Smilee.

– Profites-en pour jouer les durs pendant que je suis attaché car ça vaut mieux pour toi. Dit Stone d'une voix menaçante.

– Ah ouais? Provoqua Smilee.

– Libère-moi et je te défonce la cage thoracique pour t'arracher le cœur. Dit Stone de plus en plus irriter. Hé Barney? Pourquoi on ne règle pas ça entre nous? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? On se bat avec les poings. Ce serait une bonne manière de voir qui est le plus fort, non? Un truc rapide. Comme ça, ça évite les dommages collatéraux. Comme avec ton jeune abattu par un de mes clients, Billy je crois? Sans parler des gars qu'on a perdus.

– Pfff.

– Allez Barney dis-moi ce que t'as sur le cœur, j'ai une bonne écoute. Où tu préfères me ramener à ta bande pour me faire rôtir sur le feu? Un peu trop tribal pour moi. Ricana Stonebanks.

– Quand on s'arrêtera, je vais broyer chaque petit os de ton corps, puis je vais te déposer à La Haye. Grogna Barney.

– Pfff, La Haye! Je vais être admis au temple de la renommée comme criminel de guerre! lâcha Conrad.

– Tu peux bien rire. Dit Barney.

– Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser me livrer comme de la marchandise? On a déjà été proches. La bande des Sacrifiés on l'a fondée ensemble. Regardez-moi aussi j'ai la marque! Quoiqu'elle a un peu pâli. Il y a eu une mésentente. Expliqua Stonebanks.

\- T'as franchi la ligne! déclara Barney.

– C'est un sale milieu Barney et c'est le tien aussi. Tu connais la règle. Seuls les plus durs s'en sortent et ça ne vient pas de moi. En fait Barney était satisfait de travailler à un salaire de misère, en tant qu'employé. Sauf qu'être le patron rapporte plus, mais c'est un concept que t'as jamais retenu. À cause de ta conscience. Ce truc-là c'est vraiment un frein, il se prend pour le bon gars. Continua Stone.

– Parle pendant que tu le peux encore. Dit Barney d'une voix sèche.

– Ouais, la conscience rend les personnes faibles. Le succès, c'est de pouvoir faire les choses que les autres sont incapables de faire. Dit Stone.

– On n'est pas tous aussi fous que toi. Lâcha Barney sarcastique au possible.

Stonebanks appuyait sur ses cordes sensibles et il détestait ça. Il jouait la victime une seconde et la suivante il lui ramenait la mort de sa recrue sur la conscience. Ça le surprenait même qu'il n'ait pas parlé de Gabrielle sur le coup. Ce n'était pas normal. Il le laissa continuer, il avait l'impression qu'il saurait bientôt pourquoi.

– Oh? Mais toi tu l'es. T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui? T'as tué des gens? Et vous? Avant de me lancer la première pierre, regardez le sang qui tache vos propres mains! Mais je m'éloigne du sujet! Mes ventes d'armes explosaient, des armes d'assaut, missiles, hélicos, tout ce que tu veux. Puis un jour un compétiteur engage ma propre équipe pour venir me liquider. Ça a vite dégénéré et plusieurs personnes y sont restées, dont trois membres de notre équipe.

\- Ta gueule Stonebanks! s'exclama Barney.

– Des frères d'armes avec qui on s'était battus! Morts à cause de toi! Il m'a mis trois balles dans la poitrine. Vive les gilets de protection, même moi j'ai cru que j'allais y rester! Ensuite monsieur a foutu le camp en vitesse! Trois de nos gars sont morts par ta faute et parce que vous vous êtes mêlés de mes affaires! S'époumona Stonebanks avant de lâcher un rire amer. Mais tu n'as rien appris de tout ça. Billy n'est pas le seul à être mort il y a un an dis-moi? Non, tu as sacrifié ta fille aussi.

\- Je vais le tuer! s'écria Barney avec tant de rage que même Conrad sursauta.

Ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour les séparer et Barney se retenait de peine et de misère. Le salopard n'avait pas le droit de parler de sa fille comme ça! Il ne l'aurait jamais mise en danger s'il avait pu l'éviter. Il allait lui dévisser le crâne à ce connard de merde!

– Où est-elle Barney? Tu n'as jamais pu retrouver le corps n'est-ce pas? Évidemment puisqu'il n'y en avait pas! Rit Conrad.

\- Espèce de Salopard! hurla Barney en le rouant de coups. Je vais te tuer!

\- Barney arrête! s'exclama Smilee en le ramenant en arrière.

– J'espère que ta mort sera lente et douloureuse, comme ça tu sauras comment je me suis senti ce jour-là. Lui dit Stonebanks d'une voix froide.

Une série de bips sonores se fit entendre et Thorn trouva un émetteur GPS. La camionnette dérapa et fit des tonneaux avant de s'arrêter sur le bord du pont. Barney se releva et fut propulsé dans l'eau à cause d'un projectile explosif lancé près de lui. Il se fit porter par le courant jusqu'à ce que l'eau le berce jusqu'à la rive.

[Tool's]

Il ne s'était pas attendu au comité d'accueil, mais fut tout de même content de les voir. Il adressa un regard interrogateur en direction de Doc qui lui renvoya un sourire satisfait. Ils avaient tous l'air impatients et Gunnar avait l'air d'être prêt à bondir.

– Barney et ses recrues sont tombés dans un piège tendu par Stonebanks. Les recrues sont détenues dans une reconstitution de ville pour l'entraînement de soldats, gardée par l'armée de mercenaires qui travaille pour Stonebanks. Barney a réussi à s'en sortir et doit être au Hangar à l'heure où on se parle. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs camions et partirent en direction du Hangar. Tool espérait qu'ils y parviendraient à temps. Que Barney s'y rendre tout seul était une possibilité qu'il se refusait à envisager. Il prit sa moto et roula en direction de chez Trench.

[Plane

]

Il écoutait le babillage de Galgo depuis deux heures maintenant et il croyait qu'il allait devenir cinglé. Cet homme avait définitivement un problème d'attention. Il l'écoutait tout de même sans rien dire, répondant à ses questions lorsqu'il le fallait. Ils avaient fini de tout emballer et Barney sortait l'avion du Hangar pour se rendre sur la piste de décollage lorsqu'il vit quatre silhouettes qui lui barraient la route.

– Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là? s'exclama Barney de l'avion.

– T'as été assez stupide pour aller te mettre dans ce foutu pétrin! Et nous on est les seuls assez cinglés pour t'en sortir! s'exclama Lee alors que Barney souriait.

– Amenez-vous, on est en retard pour la guerre! rétorqua Barney et ce fut aux autres de sourire. Galgo j'ai bien peur que tu doives céder ton siège au Père-Noël.

– Mais on est en juin! Dit Galgo sans comprendre.

– Galgo lève ton cul de ce siège! s'exclama Barney et l'homme s'exécuta alors que le reste de l'équipe montait à bord.

Christmas se rendit vers l'avant et prit place dans le siège du copilote.

\- Je me pose une question, quand est-ce que le suicide est devenu ton hobby? demanda Lee.

– J'ai un testament. Rétorqua Barney.

– Tu sais je suis probablement ton seul ami. Dit Christmas.

– J'ai un tas d'amis. Rétorqua Barney avec un sourire en coin.

– Quand tu entres quelque part les gens se cachent sous les tables. Affirma Christmas.

– Tu m'as manqué Christmas. Dit Barney.

– À moi aussi espèce de vieux fêlé! répondit Lee avec le sourire.

– t'aurais pu laisser tomber le fêlé. Ajouta Barney, souriant à son tour.

.

Ils écoutaient tous les paroles incessantes de Galgo et se regardaient entre eux en se demandant qui allait le faire taire en premier. Doc était le seul à ne pas vraiment se rendre compte qu'il était là et appréciait même de le voir attiré leur attention sur autre chose.

Il se demandait sans arrêt s'il devrait leur dire. Ça sentait le coup monter à plein nez et il commençait à y avoir beaucoup trop de coïncidences pour que Stonebanks ne soit pas à l'origine de tout. Et si elle était là-bas? Se demanda-t-il et senti son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il jura mentalement, se traitant de tous les noms possibles. On parlait de Stonebanks et Woodsman, mais bien sûr qu'elle y serait.

– On se prépare à atterrir, tenez-vous prêts. Cria Barney du cockpit.

– Bordel de merde! lâcha Doc et il commença à se préparer, priant pour avoir tort.

[Team]

Ils étaient attachés depuis des heures et n'avaient eu droit à pratiquement rien si ce n'est d'aller pisser et une ou deux gorgées d'eau. Puis, les soldats s'étaient retirés pour faire place à un homme imposant avec une énorme cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Les cheveux et les yeux si noirs qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air naturels. Luna se dit que Gunnar avait eu l'air plus sympathique lorsqu'il s'était pointé au hangar. Ils avaient d'ailleurs à peu près la même carrure, ce qui n'était pas rassurant en soit.

– Vous êtes les recrues de Barney? demanda-t-il et Luna hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils alors que l'homme murmurait dans une langue inconnue dans ce qui semblait être un micro. On va vous sortir de là.

\- Et pourquoi on vous croirait? demanda Thorn quelques secondes avant que Barney et le reste de l'équipe ne franchissent la porte.

\- Espèce de salopard! s'exclama Barney en sortant son arme.

– Elle est en vie. Dit Woodsman et Barney figea.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? demanda Toll.

– Gabrielle est en vie. Répéta Woodsman avant que la voix de Stonebanks ne résonne.


	31. Chapitre vingt-sept

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Ce chapitre pourrait être particulièrement difficile à lire pour les personnes ayant vécu une agression par le passé._

 _N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide au besoin et s'il vous plait, respecter vos limites._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre vingt-sept : Ghosts from the past_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

Mon cœur battait dans mes tempes. Mon cœur battait...

J'ouvris subitement les yeux et vit un homme assis au pied du lit sur lequel je me trouvais. Je tentai de me reculai avant de réaliser que j'étais retenue par des cordes. Ma respiration s'accélérât et je fus prise d'une quinte de toux. L'homme s'approcha pour me donner de l'eau et je la pris, sachant que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'autres options.

– Je sais, moi aussi j'ai déjà eu ce genre de réveil. Dit l'homme avant de me détacher les chevilles. Je suis désolé, mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. Si je te détache les mains, tu peux promettre de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide?

J'hésitai un moment avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête et il me détacha.

– Gabrielle, chère Gabrielle, Vilain avait raison. Tu ressembles à ton père. Dit-il.

– Vous travaillez pour lui? demandais-je et il prit un air amusé.

– Non, il travaillait pour moi. Répondit-il. Je suis Conrad Stonebanks.

Il travaillait pour lui. Travaillait, passé. Mon père avait réussi? Mais si j'étais là...

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont? demandais-je.

– Ah, la fameuse question. En sécurité, pour l'instant. Dit Stonebanks avant de s'approcher pour caresser ma joue.

Je me reculai abruptement et il eut un sourire froid.

– Comme ton père. Murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter plus fort. Woodsman?

Un homme aux cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux fit sont apparition. Il avait sensiblement la même carrure que Gunnar et une énorme cicatrice barrait une partie de son cou et de son visage. Il était sincèrement terrifiant.

– Gabrielle, je te présente James Woodsman. Il va s'assurer que tu ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard et va te préparer à ce qui attend ta charmante famille. Expliqua Stonebanks alors que je sentais une colère intense m'envahir. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'explique tout ça, après tout, tu ne t'en souviendras pas.

Woodsman me retint par les poignets alors que Stonebanks m'injectait une substance qui me fit hurler de douleur. La dernière chose dont j'eus conscience après ça fut le regard inquiet de James.

.

Tous mes muscles me faisaient souffrir. Je tentai de me souvenir de comment j'étais arrivée là, mais ma tête me donnait l'impression qu'elle allait explosée chaque fois que j'y mettais un peu trop de volonté.

En fait, tout ce qui précédait mon réveil m'apparaissait comme un espace ridiculement grand et rempli d'images floues qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres. Je regardai mon corps pour constater que j'étais couverte de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes. Une en particulier retint mon attention, celle sur mon épaule. Elle était encore douloureuse, mais pas invivable. Je déduis rapidement qu'elle devait être la cause de mon alitement.

Je me mis finalement à regarder autour de moi pour tenter de savoir où je me trouvais. Il n'y avait rien, pas même un cadran. Juste une pièce spacieuse munie d'un grand lit, d'une table de chevet et d'une commode qui semblaient venir d'une autre époque. Je vis également trois grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur une chaîne de montagnes. Peu importe où j'étais, ces gens avaient de l'argent. Je me levai tranquillement et soupirai de soulagement lorsque je constatai que je pouvais le faire sans trop de difficultés.

Je me dirigeai vers la commode et y découvrit des vêtements, tous à ma taille, et des chaussures. Je pris un jeans bleu foncé et une chemise blanche à manches longue. Ça et des sous-vêtements. Il y avait deux portes et j'en avais conclu que l'une d'elles menait à une salle de bain. Conclusion qui s'avéra être la bonne. Je pris un bain chaud pour que mes muscles se détendent. La baignoire était énorme. Je sortis de l'eau, me séchai et m'habillai. Je sortais de la salle de bain lorsqu'on cogna à ma porte.

– Entrez. Dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

Un homme en veston entra et me sourit. Je tentais de retrouver un souvenir de lui mais ma tête se refusait à coopérer. Il sembla remarquer mon trouble et s'approcha lentement. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je pus voir qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose. Il caressa mes cheveux du bout des doigts et j'eus un mouvement de recul.

– Je suis content de voir que tu es réveillée, tu m'as fait peur tu sais? me dit-il avec un sourire triste et je fronçai les sourcils en passant une main distraite sur ma blessure. Tu es restée trois semaines dans le coma. Comment te sens-tu?

– Ça va. Répondis-je d'une voix enrouée et il m'encouragea à continuer d'un geste de la main. J'ai les muscles endoloris, mais j'imagine que c'est normal si je me réfère à mes cicatrices.

L'homme prit un air soucieux avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

– Tu ne te rappelles de rien. Conclut-il d'une voix peinée. Je suis ton père, Conrad Stonebanks. Tu t'es retrouvée dans une fusillade alors que je t'emmenais avec moi dans un voyage d'affaires. Tu as été blessée, mais on a pu te sauver. Te souviens-tu?

– Non. Dis-je encore plus embarrassée. Comment, comment est-ce que je m'appelle?

– Gabrielle Stonebanks. Tu as eu vingt-deux ans il y a quelques semaines. Répondit-il avant de s'approcher pour me serrer contre lui. Et je suis content que tu sois là.

[Woodsman]

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi? demanda-t-il avec un air choqué.

Stonebanks déposa son crayon et regarda James droit dans les yeux.

– Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai demandé ce poison en particulier? rétorqua Conrad avant de soupirer. Penses-y ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

– J'y ai réfléchi. Tu ne crois pas que de perdre sa fille soit suffisant? Tu as vu comment elle était importante pour lui, pour eux.

– Barney nous a laissés pour morts et s'est tiré avec la récompense et les éloges. Se fâcha Stonebanks. Et aujourd'hui, on est au beau milieu d'un foutoir entre des trafiquants pas foutus de faire leur travail!

James retint de justesse une remarque lorsqu'il vit la lueur dangereuse qui semblait être devenue permanente dans les yeux de Stonebanks.

– Barney va payer pour sa trahison et sa fille va s'en assurer personnellement. Conclut Stonebanks et Woodsman en déduit qu'il devait quitter.

Il se rendit à sa chambre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Stonebanks avait toujours été imprévisible, mais il atteignait de nouveaux sommets depuis quelques années. Il les avait mis dans des situations où ils auraient été ceux engagés pour les descendre s'ils avaient toujours fait partie des sacrifiés.

James devait admettre qu'il avait été en colère contre Barney, mais il avait fini par se calmer. Pas Conrad. Il était devenu dangereux et Woodsman s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Il savait qu'après tout ce à quoi il avait participé aux côtés de Stonebanks, personne ne pourrait l'aider. Personne ne le voudrait, pas même lui. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et soupira en voyant le message, il devrait retourner auprès de Gabrielle.

[Gabrielle]

Je n'avais pas revu mon père, seulement des domestiques et des gardes. Je ne comprenais pas. Il me semblait étrange qu'il ne cherche pas à me revoir après avoir eu si peur de me perdre. J'avais une désagréable sensation de déjà vu en voyant les tapisseries dispendieuses et les boiseries. Sans parler du masque de bien paraître que tout le monde semblait porter.

J'eus l'image d'une femme qui me passa brièvement en tête et je me demandai s'il s'agissait de ma mère. Je tentai de me concentrer pour la revoir, mais mon cœur se mit à battre dans mes tempes et je fermai les yeux à cause des maux de tête que ça me causait. J'entendis des bruits de pas et levai les yeux pour voir un homme entrer.

[Woodsman]

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit réveillée. Il la laissa le dévisager un moment avant qu'elle ne cesse par elle-même. Son regard s'ancra au sien et elle rougit, gênée de s'être fait prendre.

– Hum, qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle et il essaya d'avoir l'air un peu moins tendu.

– Tu peux me tutoyer, je suis James Woodsman. Répondit-il.

– Vous travaillez avec mon père? demanda-t-elle et il se tendit.

Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Barney, à la différence qu'il n'y avait pas l'expérience et la méfiance constante qui se trouvait dans ceux de son père. Ni même les traumatismes. Son attention fut détournée par les cicatrices de la jeune femme et il fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait aucune idée...

\- Monsieur? demanda-t-elle.

– James. Corrigea-t-il sans même y penser.

– James. Se reprit-elle avant de continuer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

– Tu dois aller voir un médecin. Répondit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il se secoua mentalement, sachant très bien à quel point la situation tournerait mal s'il perdait le contrôle.

[Gabrielle]

— Bon matin Gabrielle. Me dit Conrad avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu, mais un client m'a retenu ailleurs. Tu as déjà l'air mieux, mais j'aimerais mieux en être certain. Je te présente le docteur Reynolds.

– Richard. Se présenta l'homme en me tendant une main et je la serrai brièvement. Je vais t'examiner rapidement et ferai des recommandations de soins plus poussés au besoin.

J'allais lui répondre lorsque mon père nous fit signe de le suivre dans une pièce visiblement équipée pour la situation. Le médecin me fit mettre une robe de chambre et je m'installai sur le lit pour les prises de sang et les tests. Il fallut une bonne heure pour faire le tour et le médecin sortit avec Conrad pour me laisser me rhabiller. Je m'approchai de la porte une fois que j'eus fini et vis qu'elle avait mal été fermée.

– Elle ne se souviendra de rien. Et même si elle essayait, la douleur risque de la décourager de retenter l'expérience. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des chances que les souvenirs reviennent s'ils sont provoqués, mais je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus… expliqua Richard à Conrad et je savais qu'il n'avait pas fini, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre davantage.

J'étais amnésique.

[Woodsman]

Il regardait le sang couler jusqu'au drain de douche comme si la réponse à toutes ses questions s'y trouvait. Il venait de finir un autre travail pour Stonebanks avec Isaacs. Ses missions étaient déjà pénibles, mais avec lui elles l'étaient à un tout autre niveau.

James savait que Conrad faisait exprès, qu'il le poussait à accepter son offre d'entraîner Gabrielle. Il soupira avant de sortir pour s'habiller. Il avait pratiquement fini lorsque son téléphone sonna.

-Woodsman. Répondit-il.

– Si seulement t'écoutais aussi bien que ce que tu tues la compétition. Lâcha Stonebanks, sarcastique au possible. Écoute je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup puisque, et dieu seul sait pourquoi, tu as encore des principes. Je vais donc te donner le choix, soit tu l'entraînes à partir de maintenant ou je laisse Isaacs s'en occuper.

Woodsman se tendit et jura mentalement.

– Je vais m'en occuper. Dit-il.

– Bien, je savais qu'on pourrait trouver un terrain d'entente. Tu sais Woodsman, je respecte quelqu'un qui a un code d'éthique normalement, mais toi et moi on sait que le monde ne vaut plus rien alors essaie de ne pas jouer aux héros comme Barney et fait ce que je te demande. Conclut Stonebanks avant de raccrocher la ligne.

[Gabrielle]

Ça faisait des semaines que je tournais en rond. Entre les visites du médecin et les doses de médicament que l'on m'injectait régulièrement, qui me donnaient des migraines d'enfer d'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression que ma vie était aussi intéressante que de regarder de la peinture sécher.

J'avais parfois des douleurs, mais j'avais repris mes forces au point où j'avais pu commencer à m'entraîner. J'enfilai mes vêtements de sport et ouvrit la porte pour tomber face à face avec Woodsman.

\- Je peux t'aider? demandais-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

– Stonebanks m'a demandé de t'entraîner au combat. Dit-il et j'ouvris grand les yeux sur le coup de la surprise. Et, apparemment, il ne t'en a pas parlé.

Je fis signe que non de la tête et il haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner. Je le regarder sortir, trop surprise pour penser à le suivre avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

– Un problème? demanda-t-il et je fis signe que non avant de le suivre.

.

Mon corps m'en voulait définitivement, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Je me glissai dans le bain et soupirai de soulagement. Woodsman m'avait enseigné quelques techniques de combat à mains nues et je m'en étais bien tiré. C'était comme si je connaissais les mouvements par réflexe. Je finis par sortir de l'eau et me regardai dans le miroir. Je passai une main sur mes cicatrices avant de me tourner légèrement pour contempler mon tatouage.

Je sentis un vide immense s'emparer de moi, comme à chaque fois que je le regardais. Comme si les couleurs et les dessins m'étaient familiers tout en étant lointains. Je pris une serviette et l'enroulai autour de ma taille, serrant mes bras autour de moi alors qu'une larme roulait le long de mes joues.

Je me sentais seule, tellement seule. C'est comme si rien ici ne m'évoquait quoi que ce soit. On cogna à ma porte et je me dépêchai de m'habiller avant d'aller répondre.

– Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Stonebanks et j'eux le pressentiment que je devais mentir.

– Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. Mentis-je et il me sourit.

– Je vois. Tu t'en es bien sorti apparemment. Dit-il en entrant.

Je refermai la porte derrière lui et il prit place sur le lit.

– Je sais que tout ça doit te paraître soudain, mais j'ai failli te perdre et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. On va retrouver ceux qui t'ont fait ça et on va s'occuper d'eux. D'accord? ajouta-t-il et j'acceptai d'un signe de tête.

Il sortit et je me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil. Mon regard dériva sur les cicatrices qui ornaient mes avant-bras alors que cette même sensation de vide revenait me hanter.

.

Woodsman m'entraînait au combat tous les jours depuis près d'un mois et je me sentais plus en forme que jamais. Il était sévère, mais juste et j'en avais appris énormément. Bien plus que ce que Stonebanks avait accepté de me dire à propos de ceux qui avaient failli me tuer.

Je ne connaissais même pas leur nom, je savais juste qu'il s'agissait d'anciens coéquipiers de mon père. J'allais me rendre à la salle habituelle lorsque James m'intercepta pour me faire changer de direction. Il continua à avancer et je remarquai des doubles portes en métal au fond du couloir. Il entra un code et je me retrouvai dans une armurerie jumelée à un stand de tir.

– On va commencer par voir si tu peux maîtriser la base. Dit Woodsman alors qu'il me guidait dans une salle de tir.

Je vis un pistolet et fronçai les sourcils en constatant qu'il me semblait familier.

– Je sais que tu n'as jamais fait ça avant, mais si tu suis mes instructions tout va bien aller. Déclara Woodsman alors qu'un malaise s'emparait de moi.

Je touchai l'arme du bout des doigts et je fermai momentanément les yeux alors qu'un visage flou faisait surface dans ma tête.

– T'es prête? demanda Woodsman et j'allais lui dire ce qui venait de se passer lorsque je vis une lueur étrange passer dans son regard.

– Oui, on peut commencer. Répondis-je et il commença à parler.

[Woodsman]

Elle était définitivement la fille de Barney. Il la regardait faire et n'avait pratiquement rien eu à lui dire sur sa technique. Pour la théorie c'était une tout autre histoire et il ne se priva pas de conseil. Connaissant Ross, il n'avait probablement voulu que s'assurer qu'elle puisse se défendre. Il la vit prendre une autre arme et eut un sentiment de déjà vu alors qu'elle le vérifiait... ah. Mauser.

Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Gabrielle en connaissait trop pour que ce soit du simple maniement d'armes et la surveillance sur Barney avait prouvé qu'il la gardait éloignée. Elle l'avait probablement fait dans son dos et Woodsman eut un sourire en coin en pensant à la satisfaction que Trench avait dû avoir lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Il lui fit signe qu'ils avaient terminé et elle rangea son arme avant de regarder le même pistolet que celui qu'elle avait utilisé au début. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la nostalgie au fond de ses yeux. Son regard croisa le sien et il sut tout de suite qu'il ne dirait rien à Stonebanks, pas plus qu'il ne parlerait de Mauser.

Si Gabrielle ne se souvenait pas, lui si et ça commençait à lui peser lourd sur la conscience.

[Gabrielle]

James Woodsman était un homme exigeant et mon corps me le rappelait tous les soirs lorsque je mettais de la glace sur mes muscles endoloris. Mais il ne faisait que suivre les ordres de mon père. Je devais être prête au combat pour son retour et il me restait seulement trois mois. Je sortis sur le balcon et l'air frais me fit du bien.

– Tu devrais dormir. Murmura Woodsman derrière moi et je bondis sur mes pieds pour lui faire face. Et faire attention à ce qui t'entoure.

Ses mots me donnèrent une étrange sensation de déjà vu et je fermai momentanément les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau le paysage. Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne s'appuie sur le mur pour s'allumer un cigare.

– Tu apprends vite. Dit-il finalement et je me tournai à nouveau vers lui. Tu me fais penser à moi quand j'étais jeune.

– Vraiment? Demandais-je incrédule.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de conversation. Ni même d'en avoir une si je voulais être honnête. Woodsman se contentait de m'entraîner et de s'assurer que je n'étais pas blessée. Il évitait même mon regard et ne répondais à mes questions que si elles étaient pertinentes. Comme s'il voulait garder une distance. Ça commençait à m'affecter d'être constamment seule.

Il s'approcha, jeta son cigare du haut du balcon et regarda au loin.

– Je sais. Dit-il doucement et je me tournai vers lui. Moi aussi je commence à me sentir comme ça.

J'allais lui demander de quoi il parlait lorsqu'il m'offrit un sourire en coin avant de prendre quelque chose dans son manteau. Il me le tendit et je constatai avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de lune.

– Tu la portais quand Conrad t'a trouvée. Expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas d'où elle provient, ton père ne le sait pas. Mais tu n'avais pas d'autres bijoux alors j'ai pensé qu'elle devait être importante pour toi.

– Merci. Murmurais-je en caressant le diamant sur le pendentif.

Je relevai la tête pour voir que Woodsman s'était approché davantage. Il reprit le collier et me fit me tourner avant de me la mettre. Je sentis mon mal de tête revenir alors que la chaîne reprenait sa place autour de mon cou. Il me fit face à nouveau et caressa mon visage du bout des doigts.

– Je suis désolé que tu ne te souviennes pas, j'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire plus. Fais-toi confiance et prends soin de toi. Dit-il dans un murmure avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à l'intérieur.

[Woodsman]

Il regarda le bain de sang à ses pieds en se demandant comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Il ne pourrait pas retourner à Moscou, Stonebanks le tuerait sur-le-champ. Il n'était pas censé survivre à ça et il le savait. Il entendit un téléphone vibrer et le sortit des poches de sa cible.

 **T'as réglé le problème?**

Woodsman sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines en voyant une photo zoomer de la chaîne de Gabrielle. Il jeta le téléphone par terre avant de se rendre dans la salle où ses hommes entreposaient leurs armes. Avec Stonebanks sur les talons, il en aurait besoin.

[Gabrielle]

Ma dose avait été plus forte que d'habitude et j'avais la nausée. J'ouvris les yeux alors que ma vision semblait avoir du mal à se stabiliser. J'étais étourdie et j'avais un goût de sang dans la bouche. Je ne reconnaissais pas la pièce où je me trouvais.

\- Gabrielle! s'exclama Isaacs alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de moi. Il était temps. Ne prends pas cet air-là, je sais que tu préfères Woodsman. Mais il est paaarrtttiii.

J'eus la chair de poule alors qu'il caressa mon visage avec une lame.

– Alors voyons voir ce qu'il t'a appris! Dis-moi Gabrielle, en combien de temps tu peux te libérer de cette chaise avant que mes hommes ne s'amusent avec toi? demanda-t-il et je sentis mon sang se figer dans mes veines.

.

Le sol était froid, mais ça faisait tellement de bien à mes blessures que je n'osais même pas essayer de me lever. Je n'avais pas réussi à me détacher et ils m'avaient laissé là. J'entendis des pas résonner derrière moi et une larme roula le long de ma joue.

– Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller trop fort, faut croire qu'il ne m'a pas écouté. Constata Stonebanks avant de relever la chaise pour constater les dégâts.

Ils m'avaient entaillé la peau au couteau sur les bras, les épaules et le haut de ma poitrine. J'avais des bleus sur tout le corps et je me doutais qu'une commotion était probablement la cause de mes étourdissements.

– C'est une belle chaîne que tu as eue Gabrielle, qui te l'a donnée? me demanda-t-il et l'avertissement de Woodsman me revint en tête.

Les flash-back, la nostalgie, le sentiment de vide...

– Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? demandais-je et Stonebanks me regarda avec un sourire froid.

– Et elle est de retour, du moins partiellement. Dit-il. Tu te souviens de ton médicament?

J'eu un haut le cœur.

– J'en déduis que oui. Laisse-moi t'éclairer. Le plan initial était de me servir de toi pour me venger, mais grâce à Woodsman on va devoir changer de tactique. Te souviens-tu de lui? demanda Stonebanks en me montrant une photo de moi et d'un homme blond aux yeux bleus.

Mon cœur se mit à battre dans mes tempes alors que je grinçais des dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Il me montra d'autres photos alors que j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait explosée. Il me sourit avant de les ranger alors que je me mettais à saigner du nez.

– Ça Gabrielle, c'est ta famille. C'est à cause d'eux que tu es ici. Tu t'es sacrifié pour eux, pour lui plus précisément. Me dit-il alors qu'il me montrait une autre photo de l'homme blond, mais cette fois-ci avec une autre femme.

Je sentis une douleur profonde alors que mes yeux restaient fixés sur le blond en train d'embrasser, de caresser une autre femme.

– Je sais, je sais. Cette émotion que tu vis en ce moment Gabrielle, je la connais. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour lui sans savoir qu'il t'avait trahi. Pas étonnant quand on pense qu'il est l'ami de Barney. Barney c'est ton père en passant. Qu'il laisse un drogué aller avec sa fille et qu'il le ramène auprès d'elle après qu'il se soit enfui pour rechuter avec une autre ça me dépasse... mais bon. Il m'a tiré dessus alors plus rien ne me surprend. Dit Conrad et je fermai les yeux.

Je savais qu'il laissait des détails de côté, mais je savais aussi qu'il n'avait pas exactement menti. J'avais l'impression que mes veines étaient en feu et je me sentais à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

– Allez, je vais te laisser te reposer, tu t'entraînes avec Isaacs demain après tout. Me dit-il avant de faire signe à un homme et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je hurlai.

[Woodsman]

Il avait dû changer de stratégie pour se retrouver en Allemagne à travailler dans une ferme en échange du silence de la dame qui n'avait plus les moyens de l'entretenir. Il regarda le ciel et soupira en se souvenant de la soirée où il avait redonné son collier à Gabrielle. Il retourna dans la grange qui lui servait de maison et enleva son chandail avant de se figer en voyant son reflet.

Stonebanks n'avait pas été le seul à lui tirer dessus, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre. Barney ne tolérait pas d'écart de conduite. S'obstinant encore et toujours pour garder un minimum d'humanité dans le métier tordu qu'ils faisaient. James lui en avait voulu longtemps avant de voir Stonebanks descendre une enfant parce qu'elle avait vu la moitié de son visage. Ils étaient vraiment allés trop loin. Si Stonebanks semblait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, ce n'était plus son cas, encore moins depuis Gabrielle, et il respectait Barney, Tool, Trench, Doc et Booker plus que jamais pour avoir réussi à ne pas sombrer.

Mais ça n'avait pas été son cas et il doutait fortement qu'ils le laissent repartir avec de simples excuses. Surtout après la mort de leurs coéquipiers. Il serra inconsciemment ses plaques dans ses mains alors que la musique des plaques résonnait dans sa tête. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par le cri de la femme qui le logeait et ferma les yeux en entendant le coup de feu.

Il devait continuer, ils devaient l'arrêter et mettre Gabrielle en sécurité. Il espérait simplement que Barney le laisse respirer assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse l'avertir.

[Gabrielle]

J'avais l'impression d'entendre ce qui se disait comme si on avait mis des mains sur mes oreilles. Mon corps refusait de bouger et mes yeux semblaient trop lourds pour pouvoir s'ouvrir.

– Donnez-lui de la morphine, elle doit se reposer. Dit Conrad d'une voix froide. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête?

– Tu m'as dit de tester son endurance, elle s'en sort bien. Rétorqua Isaac et j'imaginais bien le sourire trop satisfait qu'il devait afficher.

– Tu vas finir par la tuer. Lâcha Stonebanks.

– Pas tout de suite, on n'a pas fini. Répondit-il sarcastique alors que mon cœur ratait un battement.

J'entendis la machine sonner et me maudit d'avoir signalé que je les entendais.

– Donnez-lui de la morphine bordel ce n'est pas compliqué! s'exclama Stonebanks.

Je sentis d'autres larmes rouler le long de mes joues alors que je priais pour qu'on me redonne mes vêtements. Et avec un peu de chance, il me tuerait pour de bon la prochaine fois.

.

La sueur inondait mon front et me coulait sur le visage. Je n'avais pas le choix de continuer, il fallait ignorer la douleur. Isaac ne me permettrait pas d'erreur et Stonebanks n'était pas là pour le contenir.

– Lève-toi! Me hurla un de ses hommes et je fis comme demander, tentant d'ignorer le sourire froid d'Isaac de l'autre côté des barreaux.

À peine fus-je levée qu'un coup dans les côtes me renvoya au sol.

– Il va falloir lui faire faire un autre tour de chaise. Constata Isaac et je fermai les yeux alors qu'un frisson d'horreur me parcourrait.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers moi alors que je me relevais de peine et de misère pour lui faire face. Il caressa ma joue et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Pas encore.

.

Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais vu la lumière du jour, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais dehors. Stonebanks était revenu et m'avais laissé sortir en voyant que rien ne semblait stopper mes tremblements. Je regardai aux alentours et constatai que nous n'étions plus chez lui, mais bien en ville.

Je vis un homme s'approcher au loin, le visage caché par son manteau. J'allais tourner les talons, mais j'eus subitement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Il s'approcha de plus en plus rapidement et malgré le fait qu'il soit habillé comme les hommes d'Isaacs, j'avais la certitude qu'il n'était pas l'un d'eux.

[Woodsman]

Les rues de la ville étaient encore plus bondées qu'à l'habitude, mais ça lui serait utile. Il regarda sa montre et jura en accélérant le pas. Il tourna finalement le coin de la rue et vit Gabrielle attendre dehors. Il la regarda un moment avant de se secouer mentalement et de porter attention aux gardes qui l'entouraient.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Stonebanks ne faisait pas confiance aux recrues, ça lui servirait. Ils ne seraient pas au courant de son conflit avec Conrad et il partirait avec la jeune femme sans qu'il n'y paraisse. Il continua à s'approcher d'un pas rapide et hocha la tête lorsque les recrues le virent.

– Woodsman? demanda Gabrielle visiblement surprise et il lui fit signe de se taire avant du tiré vers lui pour l'emmenée à sa voiture.

Il démarra en trombe alors qu'il pouvait voir les hommes de Stonebanks s'affoler dans son rétroviseur.

\- Merde, merde! s'exclama Woodsman.

\- James! cria Gabrielle en voyant qu'il allait foncer dans une autre voiture, qu'il évita de justesse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

– Je t'expliquerai ça tout à l'heure! lâcha-t-il et il trouva finalement le moyen de sortir de la ville sans être suivit.

[Gabrielle]

Le chemin s'était fait en silence. Nous avions roulé pendant des heures avant de prendre un avion privé vers l'Asmanistan. Il loua ensuite une voiture et nous fit rouler jusqu'à un chalet au milieu de nulle part. Il ouvrit la porte et ne cachai pas ma surprise en réalisant qu'il vivait là.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici tout ce temps? murmurais-je et il posa une main sur mon épaule.

– J'ai voyagé, mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ta famille. Me dit James et je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Gabrielle. J'ai fait des choses horribles avec Stonebanks pendant des années, mais j'étais aussi un sacrifié. Un ami de ton père. Il ne me pardonnera jamais, j'ai réalisé mon erreur beaucoup trop tard, mais je peux encore lui rendre sa fille.

– Je ne sais pas si... commençais-je et il se tourna pour se rendre à une petite table où se trouvait un dossier.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça peut t'aider à différencier un peu le vrai du faux. Me dit-il et alors que j'allais l'ouvrir il mit une main sur la mienne. Si tu as des maux de tête, arrête-toi. Le poison que Stonebanks t'as donné n'est pas censé être administré sur le long terme et je crains une réaction forte si ta mémoire revient d'un coup. Je ne connais pas d'antidote, mais les souvenirs partiels sont un bon signe.

Il se rendit dans la pièce d'a côté alors que je tombais sur les premières photos. Certaines différaient de celles que m'avait montrées Stonebanks, mais certaines restaient les mêmes. Une en particulier qui m'affectait. Si Conrad m'avait menti sur la nature des Sacrifiés et son départ, il n'avait pas trafiqué la photo de Gunnar avec cette autre femme, ou même modifié l'histoire.

Je sentis les larmes rouler le long de mes joues sans même comprendre. Je ne me souvenais pas. Certaines photos montraient des hommes que je n'avais pas encore vu, Stonebanks s'était contenté de Barney et Gunnar, mais qui me semblaient familiers. Comme Tool. À la vue de sa photo je m'étais étirée pour toucher mon tatouage. Ou Lee Christmas que j'avais automatiquement associé à la chaîne qui ne quittait plus mon cou. Je continuai de tourner les pages lorsque je tombai sur Trench.

\- Gabrielle! s'exclama Woodsman alors que sa voix sonnait comme un écho dans ma tête.

 ** _– J'imagine que tu dois être Gabrielle? demanda-t-il et elle confirma d'un signe de tête. Je suis Trench Mauser, un ami de ton père et Tool._**

 _._

 ** _– Il faut la sortir d'ici. Constata Trench alors que Tool aidait la jeune femme à se relever. Je peux appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne… nettoyer._**

 _._

 ** _– Si tu frottes plus fort il va changer de couleur. Se moqua Trench et Gabrielle le suivit dans le hangar avec un sourire en coin. Et puis t'as assez travaillé comme ça._**

 ** _– C'était le marché non? Je lave et tu me montres comment tirer? Se moqua Gabrielle et Trench rit de bon cœur._**

.

 ** _– Quelque chose que tu aimerais nous dire? demanda Trench et s'il s'attendait à une réplique ou un aveu, Gabrielle lui prouva encore une fois qu'elle pouvait le surprendre._**

 ** _– Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa voiture._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Je vis Trench apparaître au milieu des pierres qui jonchaient le sol et il me sourit avec un air visiblement soulagé._**

 ** _– Je savais que je t'avais bien entraîné. Dit-il et je me précipitai dans ses bras._**

 ** _– C'est à se demander comment ton ego a pu te suivre jusqu'ici et j'aurais pu faire mieux, visiblement. Répondis-je alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler._**

 ** _– Ça va aller, on va rentrer à la maison. Me répondit-il._**

– Gabrielle? demanda Woodsman et je pouvais maintenant voir l'inquiétude sur son visage.

– Trench Mauser. Répondis-je d'une voix faible avant de me relever. Je me souviens de lui. À notre première leçon de tir...

– Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose? demanda-t-il et je lui expliquai mon sentiment face à mon tatouage et au collier.

James ferma le dossier et le rangea avant de m'expliquer que Tool avait un atelier où ils se réunissaient tous depuis des années. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux alors qu'une migraine semblait ne plus vouloir me quitter.

– Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Dit-il avant de prendre place sur le divan. La première porte à gauche. Bonne nuit Gabrielle.

J'y étais presque lorsque je me tournai vers lui.

– Merci Woodsman. Dis-je et il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je t'ai laissée avec Isaacs. Répondit-il.

– Je serais morte sans tes entraînements, et puis tu es revenu. Tu n'es peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien, mais je sais reconnaître un effort quand j'en vois un. Alors, merci Woodsman.

– James. Me corrigea-t-il.

– James. Répétais-je, Bonne nuit.


	32. Chapitre vingt-huit

_Bonjour à tous!_

Souvenez-vous des avertissements dans la note de l'auteure pour ce chapitre.

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs_

* * *

 ** _Chaptitre vingt-huit: Back to life_**

* * *

[Gabrielle]

Je sus que j'étais seule avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sortis de la chambre pour voir un mot sur le coin de la table, ainsi qu'un téléphone et une liste de numéros.

 **Ne fais rien de stupide, ce n'est qu'en cas d'urgence.**

 **J.W.**

Je regardai autour de moi et fini par voir une caisse ouverte qui contenait des armes, un système de communication, des vêtements adaptés au combat et une veste pare-balles. La lumière du jour faisait lentement mais sûrement son apparition et je regardai par la fenêtre un moment avant de me tourner une nouvelle fois vers la caisse.

J'étais plus forte, plus entraînée. Mais surtout, ils étaient ma famille et je devais les protégés, je le sentais au fond de moi, c'était la seule chose à faire.

[Team]

— Blacknight. Expliqua Woodsman alors que Christmas et Toll détachaient les jeunes. Vilain travaillait pour Stonebanks. Un de ses hommes a dû s'infiltrer pour lui en donner. Il lui en a donné continuellement pendant tout le temps que j'étais là-bas. J'ai essayé de rester, mais Stonebanks... Il l'a laissée avec Isaacs et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais ça ne peut pas être bon.

– Et pourquoi tu nous aides? Pourquoi maintenant? demanda Barney.

– Parce que je ne pouvais pas avant. Répondit Woodsman avant que la voix de Stonebanks ne résonne.

[Gabrielle]

J'avais dû faire une bonne partie du trajet à pieds, mais j'avais fini par me rendre. Je tentai de ne pas perdre ma concentration alors que des souvenirs flous d'une ville fantôme faisaient leur apparition. Je finis par entrer dans le bâtiment et entendit des voix plus haut. Je montai les escaliers.

[Team]

— Il a transformé l'endroit en bombe géante. Lâcha Christmas.

– Peut-être pas. Dit Thorn en prenant le gadget sur le bras de Gunnar. Il est à neuf pourcent, tu ne l'as pas chargé?

Gabrielle se tenait dans le cadre de la porte alors que sa migraine atteignait de nouveaux sommets. Elle avait entendu la fin du message de Stonebanks. Elle avait vu leurs visages. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de détacher son propre système de son bras pour le tendre en direction du jeune.

– Essaie avec celui-là. Dit Gabrielle alors qu'ils se tournaient tous vers elle.

Barney sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle était là, devant lui. Vivante. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, prenant une grande inspiration pour sentir son odeur. Elle était là, vraiment là. Gabrielle se défit de son étreinte et Barney vit qu'elle saignait du nez.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Dit Woodsman. Viens, on sort.

– Tu ne vas nulle part. Lâcha Gunnar en se mettant entre Gabrielle et Woodsman.

– On ne peut pas la laissée être dans cet état avec Stonebanks et ses hommes à nos trousses. Dit James d'un ton sévère. Ta décision Barney.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Barney dévisagea Woodsman et voyait qu'il était déterminé à emmener sa fille loin d'eux. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait raison. Il chercha Christmas du regard et vit qu'il en était venu à la même conclusion que lui.

– Doc va avec eux. Finit par dire Barney.

Ils allaient bouger lorsque Stonebanks se manifesta une seconde fois pour les avertir qu'une armée était maintenant à leur trousse.

– Avant que j'oublie. Ajouta Stonebanks. Ne t'en fais pas Gabrielle, j'ai demandé à ce qu'ils te ramènent à moi ou Isaacs vivante. Bonne Chance.

L'écran s'éteignit de lui-même et Gabrielle le regardait toujours. Lee s'approcha pour mettre une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

– On ne les laissera pas t'emmener. La rassura Toll.

– Si jamais ils y arrivent, promettez-moi de me tuer. Demanda Gabrielle alors qu'ils sentaient leur sang se figer dans leurs veines. Faites ce que vous avez à faire pour y parvenir ou je le ferai moi-même.

– Gabrielle... Tenta Lee.

– Promets-le-moi. Supplia-t-elle.

– Promis. Dit Woodsman et ils purent voir le soulagement au fond des yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit à la légère. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que ça arrive. Pas encore.

– Ils sont là! s'exclama subitement Thorn et Gabrielle, Doc et Woodsman se mirent en route vers la sortie.

.

Doc la regarda se battre et malgré tous ses efforts de rester concentrer sur leur objectif, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de différent que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Gabrielle ne se battait pas pour se défendre, elle se battait pour tuer. Et il pouvait jurer qu'elle avait reconnu certains de leurs attaquants, tout comme Woodsman. Il y eut une explosion et il se sentit projeté dans les airs avant de perdre connaissance.

.

Ils venaient de perdre Galgo et Christmas s'était à peine assuré qu'il respirait toujours avant de rejoindre Barney. Il entendit Gabrielle au-dessus d'eux et perdit sa concentration.

– Attention! s'exclama Barney en le sortant de ses pensées et il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Gabrielle plaquer son attaquant au sol avant de s'emparer de son arme pour l'achever et en descendre quatre autres.

Il se tourna vers Barney qui la regardait avec un air ahuri et cette même question dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle devienne comme ça. Il y eut une explosion et elle du sauter d'un étage pour l'éviter.

\- Merde! hurla Barney avant de faire signe à Christmas d'aller de son côté.

.

Gunnar et Toll tentaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'en haut. Le tank n'avait pas pu les suivre et ils commençaient à manquer de munitions. Ils durent se cacher derrière des colonnes et allaient demander du renfort lorsqu'ils virent Gabrielle arriver de nulle part.

Elle envoya un premier homme au sol avant de s'en prendre à un second avec le pistolet de sa victime. Elle se retourna ensuite en tenant le corps comme un bouclier temporaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque de munitions et qu'elle n'achève les autres au couteau. Ça avait duré quelques secondes, une minute au maximum. C'était impressionnant.

– Avez-vous vu Woodsman et Doc? demanda-t-elle et ils nièrent d'un signe de tête.

Des tirs se firent entendre de plus en plus proche et ils se mirent à courir en direction des escaliers. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps et encore moins de ressources.

– Le système est endommagé! Sortez de là! cria Thorn dans le micro et ils montèrent plus vite encore si c'était possible.

Gabrielle vit Doc et Lee deux étages plus hauts et tira sur un homme qui tentait de les avoir par derrière.

– Continue de monter. Dit-elle à Doc qui la regardait avec un air choqué alors qu'elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Et de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Lee la regarda prendre les devants et envoya un sourire arrogant en direction de Doc qui haussa les sourcils en le lui rendant.

– Tout était sous contrôle. Dirent-ils d'une même voix avant de recommencer à monter.

Gunnar envoya un regard inquiet à Toll qui le lui rendit.

[Trench]

Il les voyait arriver un à un et les envoyait directement à l'hélicoptère. Il allait lancer une réplique cinglante à Doc lorsqu'il la vit.

– Gabrielle? Dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui alors que les autres montaient à bord.

– Hey. Dit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise. J'imagine que je te dois des explications.

Yang s'approchait d'eux et Gabrielle se tourna vers lui avant de voir Woodsman du coin de l'œil.

– Je croyais que j'allais devoir aller te chercher. Lui dit-il avant de la poussée du chemin.

Elle tomba au sol et leva les yeux juste attend pour voir Woodsman se prendre une balle en pleine poitrine. Trench s'occupa des tirs de couverture alors que Gabrielle se précipitait vers Woodsman.

[Gabrielle]

— Non! criais-je en m'agenouillant pour mettre de la pression.

\- Gabrielle! cria Gunnar alors que les autres continuaient de nous couvrir.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir! me plaignis-je. Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Woodsman!

– Ça… va aller… murmura-t-il avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

– Non! Hurlais-je alors qu'une paire de bras me soulevait du sol. JAMES!

Je m'accrochai à ses plaques qui se détachèrent de son coup pour rester entre mes mains. On m'emmena dans l'hélicoptère alors que mon père apparaissait sur le toit. La bâtisse commença à s'effondrer, mon père s'accrocha à la corde et je regardai le corps de Woodsman tomber alors que mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine.

[Plane]

Elle n'avait rien dit de tout le trajet en hélicoptère, se contentant de serrer les plaques dans ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait. Trench et Yang avaient été mis au courant pour le poison, mais sans Woodsman et avec le silence de Gabrielle, ils manquaient d'informations. Et puis il y avait la demande de Gabrielle qui continuait de les hanter. Stonebanks était mort, mais pas Isaacs. Ils montèrent dans l'avion et Gabrielle se débarrassa de ses armes avant de s'asseoir dans son coin.

– Hey. Tenta Trench en s'approchant d'elle. Je peux?

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête et il s'assit près d'elle.

– Tu as dit que tu avais des explications à me donner. Dit-il et elle serra les plaques si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

– Stonebanks est un connard qui m'a donné un poison. Isaacs s'est assuré que je ne parte pas. James... Woodsman m'a ramenée à vous et il est mort. Dit-elle et Trench soupira.

– Gabrielle, je sais que ta mémoire est encore affectée, mais tu peux nous parler. Dit-il d'un ton de voix qui se voulait rassurant.

– J'ai... je sais. J'ai eu des... associations... des flash-back. Je... je sais que Tool a fait mon tatouage, mais c'est plus comme un sentiment. Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Lee. Même chose pour la chaîne.

Lee sentit son cœur rater un battement, mais ne dit rien alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers Trench.

– La seule personne dont je me souvienne c'est... hum... toi. Avoua-t-elle et Trench ne put contenir sa surprise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me souviens de notre rencontre, de ton hangar et de nos leçons.

– C'est bien. Dit-il avant de se racler la gorge. C'est un bon début.

– Je sais, Woodsman a dit la même chose. Dit-elle avant d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de la main.

– Vous… étiez-proches? demanda finalement Trench.

– Il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait, il m'a sorti des griffes de Stonebanks, il m'a aidée à vous retrouver, m'a dit qui vous étiez… Elle s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement à ne pas pleurer devant lui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier, je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

– Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Dit Barney et elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Ce n'était pas assez. Finit-elle par dire et Trench la prit dans ses bras.

Barney la regarda sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Woodsman avait merdé d'une façon légendaire, mais il lui avait ramené sa fille.

– Gabrielle? Lui demanda Doc en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle se défit de la prise de Mauser pour lui faire face.

– Pour une question de sécurité on va devoir te faire un examen médical. Et savoir précisément ce que tu sais et ce qui a ou n'as pas déclencher de souvenirs. Est-ce que tu me permets de le faire? demanda-t-il doucement.

Doc n'avait pas manqué l'hésitation qu'elle avait lorsque l'un d'eux s'approchait d'elle. Et puis il y avait sa demande... Elle accepta et il soupira de soulagement. Ça ne dura pas lorsqu'elle enleva sa veste pour qu'il prenne sa pression.

Elle avait de longues coupures qui semblaient presque chirurgicales, des brûlures faites avec ce qui devait avoir été un fer chaud, des bleus énormes qui ne semblaient pas avoir fini de guérir et qui étaient trop vieux pour provenir de la bataille contre Stonebanks. Des cicatrices qui faisaient le tour de ses poignets.

Doc commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était battue de cette façon-là, pourquoi elle avait préféré mourir que de retourner là-bas. Et il n'était pas le seul. Barney sentit une rage intense s'emparer de lui alors que Trench avait l'air de s'être prit une claque en pleine figure. Gunnar sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines alors que Toll se retenait de hurler. Lee frappa dans un mur et Gabrielle sursauta.

\- Connard! lâcha Christmas alors que Gunnar se tournait vers Barney.

– Dis-moi qu'il a souffert. Demanda Jensen alors que Barney regardait sa fille.

– Pas assez. Répondit-il.

– Sa mort aurait dû être longue et douloureuse. Confirma Yang alors qu'un sentiment d'échec le parcourait.

Elle était en vie, mais pas en un morceau et il n'avait rien pu faire. Les jeunes les regardaient avec la certitude que si Stonebanks était encore en vie, il ne voudrait plus. Et avec raison.

Doc vit Gabrielle en proie à une crise de panique et il sortit son matériel pour dévier son attention. Il passa les tests de base avant de se figer en voyant une seringue. Il devait lui poser la question, mais il ne voulait pas de réponse. Il leva les yeux vers elle et il vit le vide au fond des siens. Il aperçut ensuite un mouvement presque imperceptible qui lui confirma ses doutes. Il dut se concentrer pour contrôler ses tremblements. C'était de la rage à l'état pur, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le dire.

– Par prévention. Murmura-t-il et il lui donna l'antibiotique.

– Merci. Lui dit-elle et il mit une main sur la sienne avant de ranger ses choses.

Yang eu l'impression qu'une tonne de brique venait de lui tomber sur les épaules alors que son cerveau processait l'échange entre Gabrielle et Doc. Il vit qu'il était le seul à savoir et dut user de toute sa concentration pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler. Gabrielle finit par se lever et Doc lui tendit sa veste. Son regard se tourna vers les plaques et elle serra celles de Woodsman. Barney la vit hésiter et soupira.

– Il t'a ramenée, il l'a mérité. Dit-il et Gabrielle les accrocha avec les autres.

Elle les lâcha et vit celles d'un homme appeler Billy. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors que son cœur battait dans ses tempes.

\- Gabrielle? demanda Doc en voyant du sang sortir de ses narines quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

– Merde! Apportez-moi la trousse d'urgence! s'exclama Doc en tentant de la stabiliser.

[Gabrielle]

Je ne m'étais pas sentie tombée, pas plus que je ne voyais les visages qui appartenaient aux voix que j'entendais autour de moi. Je voyais un homme de mon âge traîné par Vilain. Il n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas survécu. Quelqu'un d'autre manquait à l'appel...

 ** _– De quel droit tu prends MA nourriture?! Clama Hale en tentant de reprendre sa pizza._**

 ** _– Si elle t'était vraiment destinée, alors tu l'aurais mangé! Déclara Gabrielle, hilare._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– Tu dois lui en vouloir pour t'appliquer à ce point. Lâcha finalement Hale en s'approchant pour sortir les draps et arrêter l'eau._**

 ** _– Pas vraiment non. Et puis le mal est déjà fait, il faut laisser le produit agir et voir ce que ça donne. Répondit-elle et son regard s'adoucit._**

 ** _– Il t'aime Gabrielle, il n'a pas voulu te faire du mal. Lui dit-il et il vit de la colère au fond de ses yeux._**

 ** _– Arrêtez de faire comme si vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur. Vous avez fait plus pour moi dans les derniers jours que toute ma famille pendant des années. J'ai... Je ne sais même pas comment trouver les mots pour vous dire que... Je me sens chez moi ici Hale. Dit-elle alors que les larmes se mettaient à rouler le long de ses joues. Et je sais que je me sentirais chez moi, peu importe où on se trouve, tant que... vous êtes mon chez-moi._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– Tiens, je t'ai apporté des antidouleurs pour ta tête. J'imagine que tu vas te contenter d'un café? Offrit Hale._**

 ** _– Thé, s'il te plaît. Dis-je et il eut un petit rire amusé._**

 ** _– Tu te tiens trop près de Christmas. Se moqua-t-il et j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à apprécier mon verre d'eau pour me plaindre de sa blague._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– Bon! C'est à mon tour maintenant. Dit Hale avant de se lever pour aller chercher un énorme sac rouge._**

 ** _– T'as toujours besoin de te faire remarquer? Se moqua Toll et Hale l'ignora alors que je prenais un air amusé._**

 ** _– T'es juste jaloux. Lâcha Hale alors que je sortais un coffret en bois contenant une bouteille de Rhum vieilli, une bouteille de Vodka et une bouteille de Vin aussi vieille que le Rhum._**

Comme avec Trench, les souvenirs me revenaient un à un sans pour autant êtres complets. Il y avait d'autres personnes, mais je ne pouvais pas les voir. Juste lui. Les souvenirs de cet homme défilaient un à un et je finis par reprendre connaissance en me levant d'un bond.

– Où est Hale? demandais-je et le silence se fit.

[Plane]

Doc l'avait installée sur une civière et Galgo l'aidait à sortir le matériel médical d'urgence. Trench avait dû éloigner Barney pour les laisser travailler alors que Toll et Yang s'occupaient de Gunnar. Lee la regardait avec un air absent, comme s'il était retourné dans l'aéroport le jour où ils l'avaient perdue. Gunnar sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes alors qu'il la revoyait mourir sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Yang en montrant la seringue plantée dans la cuisse de Gabrielle.

– Un antipoison. Répondit Doc. Ça devrait l'aidée à revenir à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça? demanda Toll, sincèrement inquiet.

– Elle a dû se souvenir de quelque chose. Répondit Yang avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude sur son visage.

– Et ça va faire ça chaque fois? Fini par demander Lee et Doc confirma d'un signe de tête. Ça pourrait la tuée…

Lee s'interrompit en voyant l'air dévasté de Doc.

– Stonebanks savait ce qu'il faisait. Dit Barney avec une voix tremblante de haine pour Conrad.

– Elle va s'en sortir. S'obstina Gunnar. Elle…

– Hale. Dit-elle alors qu'elle revenait à elle. Où est Hale?

Barney passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Elle était revenue. Elle était là.

– À l'hôpital. Répondit Toll. Il est stable, mais ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

– Je vois. Dit-elle en se relevant.

Barney l'aida à s'asseoir et Doc reprit ses signes vitaux.

– Il faut qu'on sache ce que tu sais. Dit Doc et Gabrielle se mit à lui décrire le contenu du dossier de Woodsman, des informations qui concordaient avec celles de Stonebanks et parla un peu plus en détail de ses souvenirs.

– Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose? demanda Barney et le regard de Gabrielle dévia sur Gunnar.

– Gabrielle? demanda Jensen et elle baissa les yeux.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça fait mal de te regarder Gunnar. Commença-t-elle et il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Pas comme quand je me souviens de quelque chose, c'est comme si...

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Woodsman et Stonebanks nous surveillaient depuis longtemps, depuis l'accident du hangar de Trench. Ils t'ont suivi quand tu es parti et... quand tu étais avec une autre femme, Gunnar. Dit Gabrielle alors qu'un silence de mort régnait dans l'avion. Je n'ai pas de souvenir de toi, mais je sais que j'ai eu mal chaque fois que j'ai regardé cette photo.

– Enfoiré! s'exclama Christmas et Yang le retint juste à temps pour éviter qu'il ne le frappe en plein visage.

Les autres se contentaient de regarder Jensen en attendant une réaction.

– Je... Commença Gunnar avant de se taire.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se souvenait à peine, mais... Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il lui avait fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et se prit la tête à deux mains.

– Je ne me souviens pas. Murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je n'aurais jamais dû consommer. Je suis désolé.

– Pas autant que moi. Finit par dire Gabrielle avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre Drummer dans le cockpit.


	33. Chapitre vingt-neuf

**_Chapitre vingt-neuf : After all this time_**

* * *

[Tool]

Les boules de papier froissé s'empilaient sur le sol près de son bureau et l'horloge semblait être le seul bruit se rendant à ses oreilles. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Il aurait dû y aller, c'était Stonebanks après tout. Il finit son verre et allait le remplir à nouveau lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda Tool en voyant le nom de Trench sur l'afficheur.

– Oui et non. Répondit Mauser et Tool soupira.

\- Qui? demanda-t-il en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

– Gabrielle. Répondit Trench et Tool se leva de sa chaise.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

– Tool, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais... commença Trench avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de poursuivre. Gabrielle est vivante.

Tool sentit ses jambes le lâcher alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son bureau pour ne pas tomber.

– Elle a été empoisonnée, kidnappée et torturée par Stonebanks et ses hommes. Woodsman est mort en tentant de la protégée après nous l'avoir ramenée. Expliqua Trench alors que le cœur de Tool battait dans ses tempes. Elle ne se souvient pas de nous, enfin en partie. Stonebanks lui a donné du poison... black night, pour être plus précis... Tool?

\- Dans combien de temps est-ce que vous arrivez? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Une heure, dans mon hangar. Répondit Trench.

– À plus tard. Conclut Tool avant de raccrocher.

[Barney's hangar]

Ils avaient fini par atteindre le hangar de Barney, mais Gabrielle n'eut pas d'autres souvenirs. Luna et elle se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire pour se laver et se changer, prenant des vêtements de supplémentaires pour Gabrielle au passage. Elle se déshabilla et Luna ne put retenir une expression choquée en voyant le corps de Gabrielle.

– Je sais. Murmura Gabrielle. Mais les souvenirs sont pires.

Luna se souvint subitement de la demande de Gabrielle avant le combat contre les hommes de Stonebanks et pris sa main dans la sienne.

– Je suis là. Dit-elle et Gabrielle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle n'était plus seule, elle était à la maison.

– Merci. Répondit Gabrielle et elles finirent de se préparer à aller se laver.

.

Un silence tendu régnait dans le reste du hangar alors que les jeunes finissaient de débarquer le matériel.

– Quelqu'un va devoir avertir Tool. Dit finalement Toll. Et Hale lorsqu'il va se réveiller.

\- Et on va leur dire quoi? demanda Christmas. Hale est toujours inconscient. Et pour Tool, il la considère comme sa fille et on va devoir lui dire qu'il ne peut pas la voir parce que ça pourrait la tuée.

– Je sais. Dit Barney avec un air épuisé.

– Je pourrais... Commença Gunnar avant de se faire couper par Lee.

– Tu pourrais te la fermer Jensen. Rétorqua Christmas.

– C'était il y a longtemps. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Se défendit Gunnar.

– Tu l'as quand même fait. Trancha Toll.

– Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas grave, je dis juste que je m'en veux. Répliqua Gunnar.

\- Tu t'en veux? demanda Lee, sarcastique au possible.

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi! lâcha Gunnar avec un ton de voix désespérer. J'ai passé chaque seconde des huit derniers mois à la voir mourir encore et encore dans mes bras. À savoir que peu importe ce que j'essayais de me dire, j'étais la raison de sa mort. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis parti? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'ai essayé de me tuer!? Je sais que je ne la mérite pas! Je le sais!

Il se tourna ensuite vers Barney et continua.

– Je t'avais promis que j'en prendrais soin et j'ai merdé. Dit-il avant de s'adresser à Toll. Et je sais qu'elle est ton amie et que toi et Lee avez prit soin d'elle.

Toll le regarda sans savoir quoi lui répondre avant que Jensen ne s'adresse finalement à Christmas.

– Et tu peux me répéter encore et encore que je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut si ça te fait du bien. Je le sais. Tu as raison. Et elle le sait aussi... elle est partie. Tu viens de la ravoir Christmas, mais moi je viens de la perdre encore. Ne tourne pas le couteau dans la plaie. Lui demanda Gunnar et Lee allait lui répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent Gabrielle s'approcher.

Gunnar se laissa tomber sur une caisse et Gabrielle continua d'avancer. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle n'aimait simplement pas ça. Moins encore que la vision de Gunnar avec une autre femme. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Gabrielle avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de Gunnar et le serrait contre elle.

– Je ne dis pas que je pourrai faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, je n'ai pas assez de souvenirs pour ça, mais je sais ce que c'est que de souffrir comme ça Gunnar et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Dit Gabrielle alors que Gunnar sentait une montagne d'émotions l'envahir.

Et Gabrielle pouvait le comprendre. Elle s'était sentie seule, tellement seule. Et d'avoir Gunnar près d'elle... elle était en sécurité. Il ne méritait pas de se faire souffrir comme ça, encore moins pour elle.

– Je te pardonne, Gunnar. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille et Gunnar la serra à son tour comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Gabrielle sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Les autres les regardaient en silence, sachant à quel point Gunnar avait souffert. À quel point il avait besoin de ce moment et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils les laissèrent seuls afin d'aller régler la question de Tool.

[Trench's]

Il la regardait à chaque fois que le trajet le lui permettait. Gabrielle était assise sur le siège passager de son camion et Trench avait de la difficulté à le réaliser. Il n'avait jamais complètement fait son deuil, mais de l'imaginer revenir au hangar et qu'elle y retourne vraiment était une tout autre histoire.

Il ouvrit la porte à distance et Gabrielle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir de maux de tête. Leur plan avait marché. Elle resterait chez Mauser jusqu'à ce que Doc ait trouvé des réponses. Gabrielle l'aida à vider son camion avant de se rendre à la chambre qu'elle avait habitée lors de la mission de Cortez.

– Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Trench et elle lui offrit un sourire triste.

– Ça fait bizarre de revenir ici. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Admit-elle et Trench vit la nostalgie au fond de ses yeux.

– Je sais. Dit-il. Mais tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

– Je t'ai manqué? demanda-t-elle et il lui sourit.

– Plus que ce que mon orgueil pourrait l'admettre. Lui répondit-il avant d'entendre la moto de Tool s'approcher. T'es prête?

– Il le faut. Répondit Gabrielle avant de descendre avec lui.

.

Tool arrêta sa moto près du camion de Trench. Il vit Trench s'avancer vers lui alors que son niveau de stress était à son plus élevé depuis des années. Il connaissait le poison que Stonebanks avait donné à Gabrielle et se doutait de la raison pour laquelle elle était chez Trench.

– Avant toute chose, laisse-moi te mettre au courant de la situation. Stonebanks et Woodsman sont morts, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec ça. Gabrielle se souvient de ce hangar et de moi, alors on a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste ici. Expliqua Trench. Elle sait qui nous sommes en tant que mercenaire, mais pas en tant que personne. Sauf pour moi, Hale et Billy. Elle sait que tu lui as fait son tatouage et que Christmas lui a offert son pendentif. Et Gunnar... ne mentionne pas Gunnar.

Tool prit un air interrogateur à la précision concernant Gunnar, mais oublia toutes ses interrogations lorsqu'il aperçut Gabrielle qui se trouvait derrière Trench.

[Gabrielle]

J'écoutais Trench expliquer la situation à Tool lorsque je sentis un mal de tête faire son apparition. La voix de Tool m'était familière et je pouvais pratiquement sentir l'odeur de l'encre et de la peinture. Puis mon regard croisa le sien et je sentis un pique de douleur qui me fit presque tomber par terre.

 ** _Je vis finalement le signe lumineux du salon de tatouage et entendis plusieurs voix rire de l'extérieur. Barney me fit passer devant et j'entrai par la porte de garage qui était restée ouverte._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– Tool? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rouillée et il se recula pour la regarder. Je... je ne t'ai pas vomi dessus enh?_**

 ** _– Non... Répondit-il, surpris par sa question._**

 ** _– Tant mieux, je me serais sentie mal que tu me sauves et que je te dégobille dessus. Ça aurait manqué de reconnaissance. Dit-elle et il lui sourit._**

 ** _– Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux toujours venir me voir. Dis Tool en ayant repris un peu de son sérieux._**

 ** _– Merci, je le ferai. Répondit-elle._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– Alors t'aimes l'accent de Christmas? Se moqua Tool en se tournant vers Gabrielle et elle rit._**

 ** _– J'aime bien son accent, mais il me traite comme une enfant. Lâcha-t-elle finalement._**

 ** _– Ah. Ne t'en fais pas, il fait cet effet-là à tout le monde. Sauf avec Barney, on croirait que c'est sa femme. Dit Tool et Gabrielle sourit._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tool s'était finalement endormi et je regardais une de ses peintures sur le mur qui faisait face à son lit. Je me levai pour la regarder de plus près et manqua trébucher sur des vêtements qui traînaient au sol. Je soupirai en regardant autour de moi, puis entreprit de faire le ménage de son loft._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– Tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire à quel point tu aimes mes cours et que je partage ma passion avec toi. Et pour être honnête, je ne pensais jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire avec quelqu'un qui signifie autant pour moi, alors... Commença-t-il avant d'ouvrir un petit coffre._**

 ** _Je m'approchai pour voir le contenu et je sentis mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine alors qu'une larme roulait le long de ma joue. Je contemplai la machine à tatouage, les encres, crayons, papiers et pinceaux avec une boule au fond de la gorge. Je levai les yeux pour le voir me regarder avec un air paternel qui finit de combler le vide que j'avais mis tant d'années à essayer de combler._**

 ** _– Je veux t'apprendre tout ce que je sais, Gabrielle. Tu as pris soin de moi alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire parce qu'on est de la famille à tes yeux. Tu es ma famille aussi Gabrielle et je veux que tu ne l'oublies jamais. Tu seras toujours chez toi ici._**

 ** _– Merci Dada. Dis-je au travers de mes larmes._**

 ** _._**

 ** _—Hey Tool. Lui dit-elle d'une voix enrouée et il lui sourit._**

 ** _– Tu nous as fait peur. Lui dit Tool en caressant son visage du bout des doigts._**

 ** _– Désolée. Dit-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils._**

 ** _– Ils sont partis en mission. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Expliqua Tool avec un air désolé._**

 ** _– Alors il n'y a que toi et moi? demanda-t-elle et Tool allait lui répondre lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la chambre._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tool s'était risqué à venir faire une visite et avait emmené le matériel d'art de Gabrielle._**

 ** _– Alors il t'a corrompu? Se moqua Trench et Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel._**

 ** _– Laisse-le, il croit encore que les dessins sur son avion c'est de l'art. Répliqua Tool alors que Trench prenait un air offensé._**

 ** _– C'en est. Rétorqua-t-il et Gabrielle tenta de retenir son rire. De quoi tu te moques? On n'a pas tous un artiste à notre disposition comme Barney._**

 ** _– Un artiste? Dit Tool, l'air amusé._**

 ** _– Ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête. Dit Trench. Je t'ai supporté assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux s'abstenir avec toi._**

 ** _– Supporter? Vous avez travaillé ensemble? demanda Gabrielle et Trench s'alluma un cigare._**

 ** _Tool lui envoya un air interrogateur et Trench approuva d'un signe de tête._**

 ** _– Gabrielle, laisse-moi te parler de mon passage dans les sacrifiés. Commença Trench et Gabrielle sut que la soirée serait intéressante._**

Mes souvenirs s'arrêtèrent brusquement pour laisser place au visage de Stonebanks qui me racontait sa version des faits.

– NON! Ne me touche pas! Ne me touche pas! Arrête! Criais-je alors que l'image de Conrad laissait place au hangar.

[Trench's]

— Je suis désolé. Répétait Tool encore et encore alors que Doc donnait des instructions à Trench au téléphone.

Elle était inconsciente et ses saignements de nez ne finissaient plus, au point où ils avaient dû la tourner sur le côté pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Doc débarque dans un crissement de pneus avant de sortir son matériel.

Il lui injecta une nouvelle dose d'antipoison et attendit qu'elle fasse effet. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver mieux que ce qu'il avait et il espérait que ce soit suffisant. Ses saignements finirent par arrêter et ils la retournèrent sur le dos pour que Doc l'examine.

– NON! Ne me touche pas! Ne me touche pas! Arrête! hurla Gabrielle avant de se lever d'un bon.

– Gabrielle. Tenta Doc.

– Ne les laisse pas me toucher. Pleura-t-elle alors que le cœur de Tool se brisait.

– Gabrielle? Tenta à nouveau Doc et elle sembla revenir à elle.

Il y eut un moment de silence et elle se tourna vers Tool.

\- Dada? demanda-t-elle alors que Tool retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Elle avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable. Et les marques de violence sur son corps, ses supplications...

– Je suis là. Dit-il et elle se précipita dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui alors qu'elle était envahie par les sanglots et se jura de ne plus jamais la laisser partir.


End file.
